The Price of Fame
by JCap
Summary: *Sequel to Never Been Kissed* So, Arizona wrote her story and got her girl, but what happens when Tragedy strikes, knocking them out of the pretty pink bubble? Is it a one off, or is this only the beginning?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys...It's me again :D

Well, as promised, I'm back with the sequel to my first fic 'Never Been Kissed.' If you havent read that story, which BTW is totally A/U, I urge you to read that first as events in this fic will be lost on you otherwise :) I wasn't gona post so soon, but after a gentle...well almost gentle nudge from the giver of puppy dog eyes (reserl, im looking at you) Ive relented and decided to post the first chapter.

Its not finished like my first fic was, and Im suffering from a block at the minute, but hopefully I'll push passed that soon. Any ideas you guys wona shout out to me, im all ears... :)

I should warn you that this fic takes a turn into thriller-ville. Its kinda has a Scream theme to it (as in the movie...)! It might get a little gory at times, but I hope that doesnt put you off!

Im rating it as a definate 'M', for gore...and a bit of naughtiness ;)

Let me know your thoughts...Thanks!

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_previously..._

__

'Arizona. What's wrong? What's happened?'

The blonde looked at her, anxiety written all over her face.

'There's been a murder at the school…'

Callie's eye's widened in shock, the hairs on her arms stood on end.

'A murder?….I don't understand….who's been murdered?'

The blonde took a moment to steady her breathing. Looking up to Callie's eyes, she spoke.

'Reed Stewart..!'

********

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 1**

**Arizona and Callie stood looking at each other. Neither knew what to say. They both thought back on months past, at how much hatred they had felt for the girl. But hearing that she was dead…..it just wasn't right. **

'**How…' Callie asked.**

**Arizona shook her head.**

'**I don't know. Adele told me to get down there now.' She closed her eyes as she tried to compose herself. 'I think, I think she wants me to go on air tonight…' she finished, looking to the floor.**

**Callie closed the gap between them, putting her hands on the blonde's shoulders.**

'**Are you sure that's a good idea?' I mean, this is gonna to be your first report. It's gonna be hard, especially seeing as you know….I mean, knew her….' Callie closed her eye's, fighting back the tears that were threatening to well up.**

**She knew this was gonna be a difficult test for Arizona. The fact that the victim was known to her, it made her first assignment 10x harder. Callie had to give the blonde her support. Together, they could get through this.**

'**I have to do this Callie. It's my job now…'**

'**Surely there's someone else that can do it' Callie tried. 'Someone less attached?'**

**Arizona just shook her head. 'No. I can do this.' She stopped, shifting her gaze up to meet the Latina's chocolate eyes. 'Will you come with me?' **

**Callie leaned in, brushing her lips against the blondes forehead. 'Of course I will.' **

**After a few moments, they separated, gathering things they needed.**

'**I'll drive' Callie said, picking up her bag.**

'**Ok. I'm ready…'**

**Opening the front door, Callie allowed Arizona to pass before exiting herself, locking the door behind her.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ten minutes later they arrived at the school. Word must have travelled quick as the school was now jam packed with police car's, paramedics and on lookers. As the car park was completely full, Callie parked her car at the curb, outside the school building.**

**Getting out, Arizona rounded the car and waited for Callie before they began the trek around the side of the school. Their hands sought out each other as they stepped onto the pavement.**

'**Excuse me ladies, you can't go any further' a man said, extending his arms in front of them. **

'**I ugh….my name is Arizona Robbins, I'm a reporter for the channel 7 news.'**

**A voice called out from behind the man.**

'**She's with us' Adele said, walking towards them.**

**The man turned back to Arizona.**

'**Alright, you can pass.' the man said, before turning his attention to Callie.**

'**Ugh, she's with me…' Arizona told the man, taking hold of Callie's hand again.**

**The man smiled. 'Alright ladies, go on through. My name's Joe Watson. I'm the Sheriff around here' he said, dipping the tip of his hat. 'If you need anything, just give me a holla' he finished before giving a quick wink.**

'**Thanks…'**

**As they passed the sheriff, they glanced at each other. **

***Okayyyyy* they both thought.**

'**Arizona, I'm so glad you could make it. It's terrible.' Adele sighed.**

**Before Arizona could speak, Callie jumped in first. 'What's going on? How did this happen?' **

**Adele slowly started shaking her head. 'I don't know. I really don't know how anyone could do this. And to people so young and innocent…'**

'**People?' Callie gasped. 'You mean there's more than Reed?'**

**Adele nodded. 'There was a young man as well. I believe he was Reed's boyfriend….**

'**Chad…' Arizona whispered. **

'**Chad Martins?' Callie asked. Arizona nodded. 'Jesus…'**

**They began to walk a little closer to the scene. In the distance they saw a body sprawled across the floor. It was Reed. She lay there, completely naked, while photographers hovered above her, taking photos.**

'**Oh my god…' Arizona gasped, tightening her grip on Callie's hand.**

**Behind Reed's body, hanging from a football post was Chad, also completely naked. Arizona couldn't look anymore. She turned to Callie, putting her head against her shoulder.**

'**What kind of monster could do this…' Callie said, bringing her spare hand up to caress the back of Arizona's head.**

**Adele stood looking out at the bodies, trying desperately to hold on to her resolve. 'Apparently they were last seen, alive, an hour ago. They'd been making out in the parking lot, so their friends left them. They're over there' she said, pointing over to the right. 'They came back after they didn't show up at the park. The janitor had already found the bodies…'**

**Arizona turned back around.**

'**How were they….' Arizona started, but she couldn't finish.**

'**From what I've seen they were stabbed to death and then stripped. Reed's had her…her….' Adele steadied her breathing. '….her breasts have been cut off.'**

**Arizona gasped, as did Callie. **

**Adele nodded. 'Slut has been painted on her head with what I assume is her own blood…'**

**Arizona closed her eye's trying to steady her erratic heart. She felt so sick. She knew it wouldn't be long before she was asked to go on air. She had to compose herself. She felt Callie's supportive hand rubbing up and down her back soothingly.**

'**Arizona….I hate to throw you in at the deep end, but you know the news waits for no one. Do you think you'll be able to go live tonight?'**

**Arizona opened her eye's and looked at her new boss.**

'**I'll try my best…'**

'**That's all I ask.' **

**Turning around, Adele waved over to a guy. He came jogging over to them, camera thrown over his shoulder.**

'**I'd like you to meet Alex, he's going to be your camera man.'**

'**Hi there…' Arizona said.**

**He extended his hand to her. 'Hi Arizona, it's a pleasure meeting you. I was a huge fan of that article you did…'**

**The blonde smiled weakly. 'Thanks. This is my partner…' she went on, squeezing Callie's hand.**

'**Callie, yea I remember' Alex input. 'Pleasure meeting you too…' he said, shaking the teachers hand.**

'**Nice to meet you Alex.' Callie smiled.**

'**Ok, Arizona could you walk with me please. I'll finish giving you the low down.' Adele said before beginning to walk away.**

'**Sure..' **

**She turned to Callie. 'Wish me luck..?'**

**Callie lifted her hands and cupped the blonde's cheeks.**

'**I love you and I'm going to be right here waiting for you, Ok?'**

**Arizona nodded before Callie closed the gap and kissed her tenderly on the lips.**

'**I love you too' she replied, taking hold of Callie's hands and squeezing them. Savouring the feel of her warm clinch a little longer, she unwillingly let the hands drop, as she followed her new boss.**

**As Callie watched the 3 of them walk away, she pulled out her mobile and dialled a number.**

'**Mark, it's me, turn on channel 7, never mind that just do it. You'll find out why in a few minutes. Ok, talk to u soon…'**

**Hanging up, she walked closer to the scene. Looking around she saw members of the faculty dotted around, comforting each other. Some spoke to the cops while other's strained their heads, eager to get a closer look at the bodies. She felt a tap on her back. Turning, she was greeted by another teacher.**

'**Jodi, Hi…'**

'**Hello Callie. I can't believe what's going on…' she signed.**

**Bringing her hands up, Callie began to sign. 'I know, it's terrible.' **

**There weren't many members of staff that could communicate through sign language, however Callie had been able to sign since college. She never thought she'd need it, but when Jodi arrived at the school a couple of years back, she's been able to put her rusty skills into practice. **

**Jodi had been deaf her whole life but, through years of practice, she'd been able to pick up the skill of being able to read peoples lips. Which of course came in handy when not many people knew how to communicate with her through sign language.**

**'I was still in school with some students when we heard sirens' Jodi started. 'Who could do this?'**

**Callie shook her head.**

**'I only just left myself. Hadn't been home an hour when Arizona got a phone call from her boss' Callie signed. 'They were so young...so full of life...' **

**They went silent for a few minutes, each lost in their own thoughts as they scanned the crowds of gathering on lookers. **

**'Is that Arizona over there?' Jodi asked, pointing into the distance. **

**'Yea' Callie smiled, looking over to her girlfriend who was stood talking to Alex. 'She's just been promoted. She's the new face of Channel 7 news...' **

**'Oh that's great news Callie' Jodi signed. 'You must be so proud of her...?' **

**'I sure am' Callie grinned.**

**'Awful topic for her to start on mind!' **

**Callie nodded. 'You're not wrong there...' **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Arizona stood looking at the camera, microphone in her right hand. Butterflies began to fly free in her stomach. Typical for her to dive right in there. **

***Nothings ever easy is it?* she thought.**

**'You good to go Arizona?' Alex asked, his camera balanced on his shoulder.**

**Arizona nodded, taking a deep breath. Alex held up his hands and began counting down on his fingers. As he got to 1 he pointed at her, signalling she was live.**

**''I'm standing here outside Rentworth High School. A once, ordinary, peaceful School to attend, but tonight that has all changed as a brutal attack was carried out on 2 of its students. The names of these 2 young students can not be named as their families are yet to be notified. With no witnesses or evidence found so far, the reason behind this horrific attack is still to be obtained. Authorities have yet to issue a statement but our sources tell us that no arrests have been made and the murderer could strike again. **

**This is the first attack to happen within our quiet little town and it causes us to ask the question...Is this a one off attack? Or is this just the beginning? We'll update you as it happens. I'm Arizona Robbins for Channel 7 news.''**

'**And that's a rap' Alex called. 'Excellent work Arizona. I can see you're a natural.' **

**She walked towards him, handing him the microphone. 'I was so nervous. I thought I was going to trip over my own words...' **

**'Great broadcast Arizona' Adele called as she walked closer alongside Sheriff Watson. **

**'Why don't you get yourself off now. If you come into the office tomorrow we can talk more...'**

**'Oh ok...should I not stick around and find out more details?' **

**'No need, I'll be here a little longer, I can do that. Get yourself home...' **

'**Ok, thanks Adele.' She breathed a silent sigh of relief as she turned to walk away.**

**Adele watched in her wake. 'Night dear!' **

**As Arizona made her way over, Callie was on the phone. 'Yea, No...that's all we know. Ok. Ok, I'll tell her. Bye Mark...' Callie finished, lowering her phone. **

**'Hey babe, you were fab!' She said, leaning into kiss the blondes cheek. **

**'Thanks. Shall we get out of here? I'm done for the night.'**

**Putting an arm around the blonde shoulders, Callie squeezed her. 'Sure, let's go home...' **

**'Almost' Arizona smiled, as they walked hand in hand back to the car.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**After arriving home, Arizona had ran a hot bubble bath, hoping to scrub away the lingering awareness of death. Deciding it was a good idea, Callie joined her, settling down comfortably behind her in the snug bath tub. Arizona lay her head back on Callie's shoulder and closed her eye's, enjoying the feel of her lover lightly running her fingers up and down her arms. **

**'What a day...' she sighed. **

**'Yea. I can't begin to imagine what Reed's parents are going through' Callie replied. **

**'I can't help but think about Erica too.' **

**Callie's jaw clenched. 'I know this is a really tough time but I can't bring myself to forgive her for what she did' Callie retorted.**

**'I know baby' Arizona replied, lifting her head and turning to look at Callie. 'I'm not saying forgive her, but this is different. I know what she did was terrible, but to be honest, it helped make things right between us...in the end' she told her, squeezing the Latina's knee. 'With this, things can never be the same for her. She's lost her cousin forever...' **

**'I know..' **

**Leaning up she kissed Callie's neck. 'Love you!' she whispered. **

**'I love you too..' Callie replied, lowering her face to capture the blonde's lips. **

**Moving her hands from the blonde's arms, Callie let them wonder across to her chest, where she slowly rubbed them in a circular motion over Arizona's nipples. She did this a little longer before cupping the mounds and massaging them together. Arizona replied to the touch by grazing her own fingers lightly up and down Callie's upper thighs. **

**Breaking the kiss, Callie looked down to her. 'So when you going to move in with me?' she smiled. **

**Arizona flashed her dimpled smile. The conversation they had through dinner, before the phone call came flashing through her mind. 'Well, I'll have to put my apartment up on the market. I don't know how long it will take to go but I want to move in as soon as possible...' **

**'I want you to too' Callie told her, squeezing her breasts harder.**

**In response, Arizona lifted her chest, hoping to encourage Callie to squeeze them more. It worked. Callie kneaded them harder, before taking hold of a nipple and tweaking it between her thumb and index finger.**

**'Mmmmm' Arizona moaned. 'I love that!'**

**Callie smiled, fully aware of what turned her lover on.**

**'You love that huh?' Callie teased.**

**'I love it'**

**'How about this' Callie asked, running the fingers of her right hand down, over Arizona's stomach. She let them dance around a little within the short hairs below.**

**'Mmmmm' Arizona moaned, resting her head on the back of the bath, just to the side of Callie's.**

**Turning her head slightly, Callie engulfed the blonde's ear between her lips and began sucking lightly on the lobe. In the mean time, the fingers of her right hand dipped lower again, this time they brushed over a hard nubbin at the top of Arizona's folds. Arizona's hips thrust forward at the subtle touch.**

**'Bingo' Callie whispered in to her ear.**

**Using the tips of 2 fingers, she began a circular motion around the clit. Arizona's body writhed beneath. Her lower body began to tense up as her lovers fingers continued to tease her.**

**'You know how sensitive I get there...' Arizona groaned, her hips thrusting up.**

**Callie smiled before licking up the side of her lovers neck. Her fingers moved down once again and this time teased the opening of her centre.**

**'You want me here 'Zona?' Callie asked.**

**'More than you can imagine...' the blonde told her. She opened her eye's and turned to look at Callie. 'I want you in me...'**

**Keeping eye contact, Callie let 2 fingers slide inside the hot tunnel. She watched Arizona sigh deeply, as her fingers probed deeper. They continued to watch each other, wanting the other to know how much pleasure they were receiving. Arizona rocked her hips, assisting Callie in her motions below.**

**With her 2 fingers deep inside Arizona, Callie rubbed the palm of her hand over the erect clit, extracting moans of approval from the blonde.**

**'Yesssssss, keep doing that baby!' the blonde moaned.**

**Her nails dug into Callie's thigh as her hip movement became more urgent. With each thrust up, Callie's fingers dug deeper between her walls.**

**'Ohh! Calliope...Calliopppeeee...' her calls became ragged as she began panting.**

**She could feel her walls tensing. She was so close. **

**Callie was completely aroused by the look of pleasure on Arizona's face. Her lips were parted, her eye's barely able to keep open. Moving her other hand down, she held on to the top of Arizona's left thigh, pulling her down on to her own centre. She spread her legs as far as she could and wrapped her feet around the front of Arizona's ankles, keeping her in place.**

**The feeling of being bound made Arizona even more aroused. She thrust up hard, grinding against the restraints as well as the fingers inside her.**

**'I know you're close, I can feel your walls sucking me deeper...' Callie said to her. 'Come for me, mi amor...I want to feel you shake...'**

**'Ughhhhhhhh' Arizona groaned. **

**Her right hand came up and wrapped around the back of Callie's head, pulling her close. Her hips thrust harder as she ground hard against the palm of Callie's hand. She felt herself tipping over the edge. Tensing her leg's, her hips continued to grind as an orgasm ripped through her.**

**'Callieeeeee, Ohhhhhhhhhhh' she panted as her walls tingled in delight.**

**Callie continued to pump her fingers into the hot tunnel, massaging the quivering walls, keeping Arizona on a high. She loved it when Arizona's body tensed up at this part in their love making. It caused her stomach muscles to do summersaults. They felt amazing...**

**'You feel so good Arizona...so soft...so wet. God I just want to eat you' she whispered, her lips so close to the blonde's ear. She knew her low voice made Arizona go weak.**

**Still Arizona's lower body twitched with pleasure. The finger's inside her never gave up on their assault of her inner walls.**

**'Uggghhhh, Callie I love you so much' she panted, her hips grinding up, taking in Callie's slick fingers.**

**'Then come again for me baby' Callie whispered.**

**Opening her eye's Arizona had an idea. Leaning up she proceeded to turn around, all the while, keeping Callie's finger's within her.**

**'Wha...' Callie started, surprised by Arizona's sudden change in position.**

**'Come with me' Arizona said, as she rested herself on top.**

**With Callie's right thigh between her leg's she ground down onto the fingers still within her. Bringing her own hand into the equation, Arizona rubbed her finger's teasingly over Callie's throbbing clit before lowering them to the awaiting opening. Not wasting much time, she sank 2 finger's between the swollen lips.**

**'Ohhhhhhhhh' Callie moaned, thrusting up to take them in more.**

**Their mouths found each other and they sucked lightly on the other's lips. Their thrusts came in fast hard movements, water splashing over the rims of the bath tub, as their centre's throbbed, signalling approaching orgasms. Arizona squeezed the thigh between her legs.**

**'Callie, fuck, baby I'm coming...ughhhhhhhh, ohhhh godddd' she moaned, using her left hand to pull Callie's lower body into her centre.**

**''Zona, I'm so close. Fuck...mmmmmm, squeeze my thigh, pull me closer...yesssss' she hissed as Arizona obliged. 'I'mmm Ohhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhh god Arizonaaaa!' she shouted as her walls erupted with pleasure.**

**Though Arizona was completely spent she continued to thrust into the teacher, wanting her to feel as much pleasure as possible. Their hot centre's continued to grind onto the other's hand.**

**'Calliope, you feel so good...' Arizona moaned.**

**The blonde opened her eye's and watched her partners face. Complete and utter bliss was on display. Her mouth was open, her lips curling into a smile as she sucked in some much needed oxygen. **

**Once their thrusting subsided, Arizona removed her hand from the hot grip of Callie's centre and brought it around the back of the Latina's head, just as she did with the other one. Eventually Callie opened her eye's.**

**They smiled to one another before sealing their love with a kiss.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The next day, the story of Reed and Chad's murder was all over the news. Part of Rentworth High had been blocked off as evidence was still being collected. Classes continued however, as normally as possible. **

**Arizona walked through her new office building, in search of Adele's office.**

**'May I help you?' a woman asked, sitting at a desk just outside her boss's office.**

**'Hi there, my name is Arizona Robbins, I've...'**

**'Ahh yes, Ms Robbins' the woman began. Standing up she extended her hand. 'My name is Joanne, I am Adele's assistant.'**

**'Hi, nice to meet you. Is Adele available?' Arizona asked, grasping Joanne's offered hand.**

**'She's in there with Sheriff Watson at the moment but I was told to send you in...' Joanne told her, moving closer to the door.**

**'Oh, Ok...' Arizona replied following the assistant.**

**Joanne knocked and waited for Adele' voice. Hearing it she opened the door. 'Ms Robbins is here to see you...' she said beyond the frame.**

**'Send her in...' Adele told her.**

**Turning back to the blonde, Joanne moved out of the way.**

**'Go right on in Ms Robbins' she smiled.**

**'Thanks' Arizona replied stepping into the room.**

**'Arizona, thank you for coming' Adele said coming to greet her. 'I trust you already know Sheriff Watson...' she said.**

**'Yea...we met last night didn't we darlin'' Joe said, standing up and tipping the rim of his hat.**

**'Yes, nice to see you again Sheriff..'**

**'Please, call me Joe! Take a seat here...' the Sheriff told her, pointing to the seat next to his.**

**As Arizona made herself comfortable, Adele rounded her desk again and sat in her own seat.**

**'So, Arizona, how did you find last night?' Adele asked.**

**'Umm, It was a bit surreal. I mean, I haven't really had any experience doing live broadcasts and the story I was reporting on...it was quite difficult. Especially as I... knew her...'**

**'Yes, I wasn't aware at the time of the full history between the 2 of you. Had I done, I would have made sure you were really alright with doing it...'**

**Arizona nodded. She didn't really know what to say.**

**'Are you alright continuing with the story?'**

**'I...I guess. Do we know anything else? Do we have any suspects?' Arizona asked, looking to Joe.**

**Joe shook his head. 'Unfortunately not yet. We're beginning a round of questioning today...with students, teachers, family members. We need to find out their backgrounds, any enemies, that kind of thing...'**

**'Of course...'**

**'How do you feel doing some digging in the school again Arizona?' Adele asked her. **

**'Ugh, I could...I left on pretty good circumstance's so it should be Ok..'**

**'Excellent. On the upside your partner works there. Joe is heading over to the school now if you want to follow him...'**

**'Ok..'**

**'Here's your badge' Adele said, handing an official neck band over to the blonde. 'It's kind of an 'access all area's' pass. Makes it easier for you..'**

**'Thanks' Arizona replied, taking hold of the badge.**

**Standing up Joe tipped his hat to Adele. 'It's been a pleasure as always ma'am.'**

**'Keep me up to date...'**

**'Of course...'**

**As they left the building, Joe walked over to the a parked police car. Getting out the other side, a policeman rounded the car.**

**'Ahh Arizona' Joe started 'I'd like you to meet...' .**

**'Henry?' Arizona exclaimed as the man's face came into view.**

**'So you remember me then...' the man said coming closer to Arizona.**

**'Oh my god...you've changed so much. And you're a policeman?' Arizona said. They embraced as Joe looked on.**

**'So you guys know each other?'**

**'Yea, sorry' Arizona started 'Henry and I went to school together..'**

**'Ahh I see...'**

**Arizona looked back to Henry. 'So how have you been? I can't get over how much you've changed...'**

**Henry smiled as he looked back at his old school friend. They had both been part of the 'out-crowd'. He had always admired her though. Her intelligence, her friendly approach, her shyness and even her looks.**

**'Yea' he replied. 'Lost about 200 pounds' he laughed.**

**'I'll say, you look great!' she told him.**

**'Thanks. You look amazing too. I have to say that article you wrote...WOW. I always knew you'd make something of yourself.'**

**'Thanks' she blushed. 'It's only recently that my life changed for the better.'**

**'Callie?' he enquired**

**'Yea...' she smiled as thoughts of her beautiful partner came flooding into her mind.**

**Henry smiled. 'She sounds like a lovely woman.'**

**'She is...'**

**He watched her face glow, suddenly aware of the effect Callie had had on her.**

**'Sorry to break up the pleasantries you 2 but we have work to do..' Joe told them. 'Let's get rolling...'**

**Henry looked back at Arizona. 'Are you coming to Rentworth too?' he asked.**

**'Yea, I'm gonna to follow. Start doing some investigating of my own..'**

**'Great. We'll see you there then.'**

**'Ok, see you soon!' Arizona replied, heading over to her own car, Henry watching in her wake.**

**At the school, Callie had just rounded the girls up on the field after doing some cross country running. They were all sat or lain panting on the short grass.**

**'So were you here last night when it happened coach?' Abbey asked.**

**Callie shook her head. 'Not when it happened. I think I must have just left though. Hadn't been home too long when Arizona got a phone call from her boss...'**

**'Did you see the bodies?' Mandy asked, receiving ewww's from the other's.**

**'Not really. I didn't get too close.'**

**'I saw some stuff on the news' Sadie said. 'And Arizona...got to say coach she is one hot lady on the big screen' she laughed, receiving a swot on the arm from Meredith.**

**Callie concealed a giggle. 'Yea, she is that!' agreed.**

**While in their discussion, they hadn't noticed Joe and Henry approaching.**

**'Ms Torres?' Joe said.**

**Turning Callie looked at the 2 of them. 'Yes?'**

**'Sorry to interrupt. We're doing some interviewing today, trying to get everyone's take. Could we borrow you for 10 minutes?'**

**'Sure, we've just finished.' Turning back to the students she said 'I'll see you all tomorrow.'**

**As they all got up, Joe smiled as he watched them head back over to the school. Turning his attention back to the teacher he smiled. 'This is Deputy Harris, he'll be asking you questions. I have a prior engagement with the principle' Joe told Callie before bowing his head and backing away.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Making it to her office, Callie entered and made herself comfortable behind her desk. Henry followed her in, closing the door behind him.**

**'So' Callie smiled 'How can I help..?'**

**'Well, first of all I'd like to say it's a pleasure meeting you. I was an avid reader of Arizona's article.'**

**Callie smiled. 'Thank you..'**

**'I was lucky enough to actually know Arizona in high school. We were class mates..'**

**'Oh, you went to school with Arizona? That's great. I'd have loved to have known her then. '**

**'It seems you do' he laughed. 'She hasn't changed much. Although she no longer has those cute little braces. And I haven't seen her in her pig tails...'**

**Callie laughed with him. 'High school. What an era...'**

**'Yea...' Henry replied, smiling back at the teacher. 'So anyway. I have a few things to ask you about last night. Where were you between the times of 4 and 7pm?'**

**'I was here until about 6:15 and then I left for home.'**

**'I see. Can anyone vouch for you being here and for your whereabouts?'**

**She nodded. 'Yes. I was over looking several students in detention. As soon as that was over I went straight out to my car.'**

**'Did you see anything? Anything that could be used as evidence to this case?'**

**Callie thought for a second before replying. 'No...I wasn't really paying attention to anything to be honest. I wasn't aware I'd be staying that late until I was asked to cover the detention.'**

**'Hmm, so what time do you usually make it home of a night time?'**

**'Well that depends. Some nights I teach extra curricular activities, sometimes I have the occasional meeting. It differs week to week...'**

**Henry brought his hand up to his chest pocket. Tugging out a notepad and pen he began to jot down a few lines.**

**'Ok' he said, looking back up to the Latina. 'Moving on to the victims...you taught Reed Stewart correct?'**

**'Yes that's right.'**

**'What was she like in class? Did she behave? Did she co-operate?'**

**Leaning forward in her chair, Callie brought her hands up and laced them on the desk in front of her.**

**'Well, like a lot of students, more so the girls, she hated the thought of getting some exercise and of course breaking a nail' she joked, causing Henry to laugh. 'But to be honest she did as she was told.'**

**'I see' he replied, getting out of his seat and walking over to the window to his right. 'I hate to open old wounds here but didn't she start all the agro that went on between you and Arizona?'**

**Callie leaned back in her chair and sighed. She knew it wouldn't take too long for the police to bring that up. She'd lay in bed last night thinking about the last few months. It was true she and Reed had had a rocky relationship for the first couple of months...neither knowing how to approach each other. But when Callie and Arizona had talked about it, they'd realised things had all worked out and no lasting harm had been done.**

**'Yes, Reed did play part in the fake article that was printed...'**

**He looked back at her, his eye's creased as though in thought.**

**'And how did that make you feel? Having those...lie's written about you?'**

**She held his gaze. She knew she had nothing to worry about as she had done nothing wrong. But all the same she hated having to divulge into her personal life with other's. The article had been more than enough.**

**'Well, obviously it was hard. Of course I knew I had done nothing wrong...the truth had just been twisted. I never blamed Reed for that though. She herself didn't know the full facts. She is just a kid after all...'**

'**She was...' he corrected. **

**He turned his body and moved closer to her. Perching on the edge of the desk he looked at her.**

**'So how is you relationship with Arizona?'**

**She creased her eyebrows.**

***What's that got to do with anything* she thought.**

**'I ugh, I don't see what that has to do with the investigation...' she told him.**

**He continued to look at her a few moments longer before standing up straight and walking to the door.**

**'While the killer is still at large, everything is under investigation….especially those whom have a history with her. Thank you for your time. We may need to speak to you again so please, don't leave the country...' he smiled before opening and exiting her office door.**

**She sat looking at the door before shaking her head. **

***Too much power and no idea how to use it...* she thought before getting up to begin her next class.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all, well I have to admit I haven't been able to push through the writers block yet, but I do have the first 7 or so chapters wrote up! Thank you for the reviews so far. You might have noticed I posted the first chapter, then took it off….it was to correct a spelling mistake

I hope you like where I'm taking this!

Once again, if the spirit moves you - reviews/suggestions = awesome ;)

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 2**

**As lunchtime arrived Callie settled herself behind her desk and began eating her lunch. As she flicked through some paper work, there was a knock at the door.**

'**Come in…' she called.**

**As the door opened, a jean clad leg was lifted between the door and the door frame. She creased her eyebrows in wonder at the visitor. **

**'Umm, can I help you?' she said. **

**A moment later a head with flowing blonde hair came into view. **

**'Calliope, you can help me anytime...' the owner of the leg answered. **

**''Zona...' Callie smiled as she stood up to greet her girlfriend. 'Just as well I was alone in here!'**

**The blonde grinned. 'Hey Ms Torres, I've been sent here for bad behaviour...' **

**'Is that so..? You better come in so I can give you a good spanking...' Callie said sternly. **

**Arizona shut the door and closed the gap between herself and the teacher. Once close enough they embraced, placing a soft kiss on each others lips. Parting Callie smiled.**

**´What brings my girl here...?'**

**'I missed you baby' Arizona smiled.**

**´Really' Callie replied, lifting an eyebrow.**

**'Well, that's 1 of the reasons' she grinned. ´I've been interviewing the principle and some teachers this morning. They've told me nothing I don't already know though.'**

**Callie thought for a second. Sitting herself on the edge of her desk, she stretched her arms out to pull the blonde into her. 'I've been questioned this morning too. Apparently he was a school friend of yours...'**

**'Ahh, Henry? Yea, he was with Sheriff Watson this morning. First time I've seen him since school. He looks so different...'**

**'Oh? He was talking about you. I got the feeling he liked you...' Callie joked.**

**´Har har very funny.' Arizona said. ´You saw the pictures of me back then...'**

**The Latina tilted her head. 'They're gorgeous and I wasn't meaning back then...'**

**Arizona raised an eyebrow. 'You mean now?'**

**Callie just smiled back.**

**'Ohh' Arizona exclaimed. 'You think he has a crush on me..?'**

**'I wouldn't blame him. You are undoubtedly the most attractive woman in the world today.' Callie said matter-of-factly.**

**'Well, yea...' Arizona laughed.**

**'You're in high demand today actually. The girls in gym were talking about the hotness of you on TV last night...'**

**Arizona threw her head back in laughter. 'Wow, I really must be. What am I doing here?' she joked, pretending to free herself from Callie's embrace.**

**Callie shook her head amused.**

**Coming back to Callie's grip, the blonde circled her arms around the teachers neck. 'Believe me baby, I'm more than in love with you. I'm not going anywhere...' she assured her.**

**Callie winked. She knew that already but a little teasing wouldn't didn't do any harm.**

**'So what are your plans for the rest of the day?' Callie asked.**

**'Well, I'm heading over to Daily Chance now. I want to speak to Cristina. I know you think it's a bad idea but I want to talk to Erica. At least to pass on my condolences...'**

**Callie smiled sympathetically. 'I understand...'**

**Arizona smiled before leaning in to kiss her.**

**'Are you sure you can't just hide under my desk for the afternoon?' Callie tried.**

**Arizona smirked.**

**'That sounds extremely kinky Ms Torres...'**

**Callie wiggled her eyebrows.**

**'I'd love to, but I really have things do to. I need to look into putting my apartment up for sale. The sooner the better...'**

**'Good plan. I want you moved in...now would be good actually...'**

**Arizona giggled. 'It's probably going to be at least a month. Stop that pouting missy. You know how long it takes them to do the paper work...'**

**'I know...I can't wait though.'**

**'Me too' Arizona replied as she leaned into Callie. They stayed that way for a minute or so, lost in thought.**

**'I should go...' Arizona said reluctantly.**

**Releasing her grip slightly, Callie sighed. 'Ok...you coming to mine again tonight?'**

**'Sounds good. Maybe order a take-out?' Arizona suggested.**

**'I'll pick something up on the way home.'**

**'Great! Hopefully this time we can finish it without any interruptions…'**

**'Here's hoping…'**

**Leaning in they kissed a final time before Arizona headed to the door.**

**'Have a good afternoon babe, work them hard..'**

**'Don't I always?'**

**Arizona winked before leaving the office.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Arriving at the Daily Chance, Arizona made her way to her friends work station. When she got there, there was no sign of Cristina. Turning she was about to head down the corridor to Richard's office when she heard some commotion coming from behind a door to her right.**

**Curious as to what was going on she walked over. As she moved closer she could hear hushed voices and quiet giggling.**

***Isn't this a stock room* Arizona thought.**

**Just as she reached for the handle, the door flew open. Still leaning towards it, Arizona was hit in the side of the head by the hard wooden door.**

'**Shit' she gasped, bringing her hand up to rub her head.**

'**Arizona?'**

'**Cristina?' Arizona replied, looking up.**

'**My god, are you alright? What were you doing?' Cristina asked.**

**Still rubbing the side of her head she scowled at her friend. 'I heard something coming from in here and thought I'd see what it….' She trailed off as a young woman came into sight, just behind Cristina.**

***Busted* came to mind when Arizona saw the other woman's guilt ridden face.**

**Arizona's grimace turned into a knowing grin as she looked at Cristina and her ruffled clothes, then to the other woman..**

**Following Arizona's gaze, Cristina looked back at the other woman. She blushed.'Ugh, Arizona, this is Catherine, she umm, I was just, she's new…..I was just showing her around.'**

**Catherine began to nod her head vigorously at Arizona. 'Yes, Cristina was just showing me some things...' **

**They both looked to the floor, mischievous grins on their faces. Arizona smiled at them, amused. Rubbing her head one last time she stepped back. **

**'Well, if you need a chaperone around the place then you've definitely found the right girl to help you Catherine. I'm Arizona, nice to meet you...' she said, extending her hand. **

**'Thanks. Nice to meet you too..' **

**They stood around deciding what to say. 'So, Arizona, what brings you here?' Cristina asked, wanting the subject changed. **

**'I was hoping to get Erica's number from you..' **

**'Erica?' Cristina asked. 'Why would you want her number?' **

**'Well, after everything that's happened with Reed I just wanted to pass on my sympathy...' **

**Catherine put her hand on Cristina's shoulder. 'I'll leave you 2 to it...call me...' **

**'Oh, Ok...I will...' Cristina replied, watching Catherine walk away. **

**'Same old Cristina...' Arizona retorted amused. **

**'Less of your cheek, I'm only human.' Cristina told her. **

**The photographer walked over to her work station, closely followed by Arizona and sat herself down. She pondered her thoughts for a few minutes before talking to the blonde. **

**'You sure you want to ring her?' **

**The blonde rolled her eyes. 'I've already had this from Callie, Cristina. It's the decent thing to do. All that stuff between us is history. Everything is great now. Reed's murder is so...' she stopped as images of Reed's lifeless body came flooding to her mind. 'I know they were close. I just want to apologise.' **

**'Apologise? Arizona you have nothing to apologise for. You didn't kill her.' **

**'No, I know that, but I can't help but feel sorry...' **

**'All the same Arizona, remember what she did to you. She's a messed up lady. Don't let her fool you.' **

**'I'm not going to...' **

**Opening a draw, Cristina pulled out an address book and began flicking through the pages. Finding Erica's number, she scribbled it down handed it to the blonde. **

**'Thanks Cristina...' **

**'No problem. Oh, I saw you on the news last night. You were great, not to mention super hot' she winked. **

**Arizona rolled her eyes again. 'You know that's not the first time I heard that today...' **

**'Of course it's not. It was too obvious to miss. That undercover story really brought you on leaps and bounds. I'm so proud...' **

**'Thanks..' **

**'Well actually I was meaning I'm proud of myself' she stated, puffing her chest out. 'You know, helping you with clothing and make up...'**

**Arizona supressed a giggle. 'That's right Cristina...you did all the hard work!'**

**'Glad it's appreciated.' she winked. 'So come on, how's the new job going?'**

**'I've hardly been in it a day, I don't know how I feel. I can tell I'm gonna be on my toes a lot.'**

**If she was honest with herself, she had the feeling this wasn't what she was meant to be doing. Sure the story she'd started with was a bit too close for comfort, but it wasn't just that. Her passion was writing. It's all she'd ever wanted to do. Alright, so she'd been given the opportunity to continue that on a weekly basis, but it wasn't the same. Being on T.V… Only a few months ago, the shy copy editor Arizona would never have dreamed about being where she is now. She had to give it a chance though. Who knows, it could grow on her. **

'**I've just come back from Rent worth' Arizona continued. 'I've interviewed a few teachers. Oh and I met up with an old school friend. He's a deputy now.'**

**'Really? That's great. Bet he's smacking himself stupid after seeing how hot you turned out to be...'**

**'You know, from what I'm hearing he liked me...even back then. Callie noticed it when he interviewed her this morning...'**

**Cristina sat forward. 'Ohhhh, this sounds interesting...'**

**'What?' Arizona asked.**

**'Well what your saying, Henry, who apparently likes you, interviewing the woman doing you...risky business...'**

**'Cristina! Can you not be so crude.'**

**'What? I only speak the truth..'**

**'For your information it's just hear say. And we all know how completely devoted to my girl I am. There's no need for Callie to worry.'**

**'Sure we know that, but does Henry?'**

**Arizona shook her head and stood up.**

**'So not getting into that. Although for the record, unless Henry is concealing breasts and a vijaja down there, he doesn't stand a chance, even if I didn't have my gorgeous Latina. Thanks for the number..'**

**'Ok Ok, are you both coming out tonight?'**

**'Maybe. Oh hang on, not tonight, we're ordering take-out. Our meal last night was interrupted so, second time lucky...'**

**'Fiiiiiiiiiine, forget the rest of us.' Cristina said, standing up and rounding her desk. 'I'll call Mark, see if he's coming out to play. Do you know what Teddy's up to?'**

**'Not yet, I'm gonna call her on the way out actually. I need to tell her the good news...'**

**'The good news?'**

**'Callie asked me to move in with her..'**

**Cristina moved closer and embraced her friend.**

**'It's about time too!' she said. 'You're always stopping over at one another's. May as well save some money and just have the one place...'**

**'I know, I'm so excited. I need to call the realtors and get it on the market ASAP.'**

**'Good plan. Get yourself away. Tell Teddy to call me...'**

**'Ok, have a good afternoon. Oh and remember to call Catherine...'**

**Cristina looked quizzically at the blonde. 'Who? Oh...yea, Catherine. It's just a work thing you know. She's new..'**

**Arizona nodded. 'Of course it is...' she smirked, before walking down the hallway to the front of the building.**

**As Arizona pulled up at her apartment, Teddy was sat on the door step waiting for her. She'd rang her after leaving work and Teddy had already been on her way over.**

**Getting out the car, the blonde began to walk over to her sister.**

**'Why you waiting outside?' she called.**

**'Forgot my key..' Teddy replied, getting to her feet.**

**'Ahhh. Well actually, I'm going to need your key back' Arizona began, putting her own key in the lock.**

**'Huh?'**

**Arizona opened the door and stepped into the apartment before replying.**

**'Callie's asked me to move in with her..'**

**Teddy smiled widely. 'Way to go sis. I'm actually surprised it took you guys so long to decide to finally do it. You're more loved up then any couple I've ever met.'**

**'Patience is a virtue Teddy. We don't want to rush things...'**

**'Blah blah...' Teddy joked.**

**Arizona laughed and walked into the kitchen. 'You want a drink?'**

**'Sure, a beer sounds good.'**

**Opening the refrigerator, Arizona picked out 2 bottles then turned back to the living room. She made herself comfortable next to her sister on the couch.**

**'I need to ring the realtors. I have a feeling it may take a while to go through everything. They kinda messed me around when I first moved in here.'**

**Teddy took a swig from her bottle and thought for a few moments.**

**'You know, I think it's about time I grew up and started standing on my own 2 feet.' she said.**

**Arizona looked at her, her eyebrows furrowed. 'I'm sorry, I don't understand what you just said..' she joked.**

**'Ha ha...' Teddy replied. 'I'm serious. I'm 22 now and I'm still living at home. I'm beginning to realise that's a definite turn off when girls ask to come back to mine. I've been talking with a mate of mine. We were thinking of renting a place. Sooooo, if you're leaving this one...'**

**'Oh my god! Are you serious?' Arizona asked excitedly.**

**'Well yea, I'm getting good work and in return good pay so I reckon I could afford it...'**

**Arizona put her bottle down and leapt onto her sister. 'Teddy you are a star' she said, kissing her sister's cheeks.**

**'Alright Alright, get off me you big gay!' Teddy laughed.**

**'Oh this is great. That means I can move out soon...when do you want to move in?'**

**Teddy tapped her chin in thought. 'Well I'm ready to go whenever. I'd have to run it by Lori but the real question is, when do you want to move out..?'**

**Arizona's face was lit up like a Christmas tree. She felt so excited at the prospect of moving out sooner then she'd thought.**

**'I'll talk to Callie tonight. Maybe next weekend as it's Spring Break. Gives us a lot of time, and helpers for that matter. We'll need a lot of muscle and transport to get all this junk over to Callie's.'**

**'You're taking everything?' Teddy asked.**

**'We'll most things. Maybe a few piece's of furniture. You can keep the couch and chairs. And I guess my bed. Callie's is a lot more...snug-able anyway.'**

**'Are you sure it's the bed that's snug-able?'**

**Arizona wiggled her eyebrows. Leaning back she reached for her drink. Holding it up in between them she toasted.**

**'To new surroundings and the end of an era..'**

**Lifting her bottle, Teddy clinked it against her sisters.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**It was a little after 5:30 when Callie pulled into the drive way of her house. Arizona's car was already parked in front of hers. She smiled, thinking about the not so distant future when Arizona's car would be there everyday, on a more permanent basis.**

**Turning off the ignition she gathered the bags from the passenger seat and got out of the car. Making it to the front door, she fumbled around with the lock before opening it.**

**'Arizona, I'm home..' she called.**

**There was no answer. Closing the door, she made for the kitchen. Just beyond the kitchen she saw the patio door was open. Figuring Arizona was out by the pool she set the bags onto the counter and headed over.**

**As she got outside she looked around. Everything was serene and quiet.**

**'Arizona..?' she called.**

**Still no answer. Just as she was about to turn around, 2 arms wrapped around her midriff causing her to jump.**

**'Ugh…'Zona, you scared the crap out of me...' she said, lifting her hands to caress Arizona's arms.**

**Arizona giggled into the crook of Callie's neck. 'I'm sorry baby, it just seemed too good an opportunity to miss...'**

**Turning herself around, Callie brought her left hand up and held it on the back of the blondes head. Pulling her closer, they kissed softly.**

**'Mmm, welcome home!'**

**'Thanks, I come with lots of nummy treats..'**

**'Nummy treats?' Arizona asked confused.**

**'Uh huh, they're like yummy treats, only they're nummy ones.'**

**Arizona just looked at her girlfriend.**

**'You know, sometimes I get worried about you..'**

**Callie winked before breaking their embrace and taking hold of Arizona's hand. 'Come on, dine with the psychopath...'**

**In the kitchen, they each helped set out the food and pour the wine. Deciding the night air was too lovely to miss, they ate outside.**

**It was half an hour later that they lay together on a sunbed, looking up at the darkening sky. Arizona lay off to one side, with a leg thrown over Callie's bottom half, while her fingers stroked up and down Callie's upper arm.**

**Callie in the mean time had her eye's closed, loving the feel of Arizona's caresses.**

**'I think every night should be like this..' Callie whispered.**

**Arizona lifted her head and looked at her lover's peaceful face. She smiled, feeling completely over whelmed by how amazing her life was right now.**

**'Baby? There's something I have to tell you..' she started.**

**Callie opened her eye's showing Arizona she was listening.**

**'I didn't ring the realtor today...'**

**Callie's eyebrows creased. She immediately thought Arizona had had second thought about moving in.**

**'You didn't call? I don't understand, are you wanting to wait a little more.'**

**Arizona suppressed a giggle at Callie's pouting face. It was so easy wind her girlfriend up.**

**'Well, it's just, I don't need to ring them. I've managed to find some one who wants to take over the apartment.'**

**Callie breathed a sigh of relief before grinning. 'You found someone?'**

**Arizona nodded. 'I was talking to Teddy today. She and a friend have decided to stand on their own 2 feet and move out of their parents houses...'**

**Callie squeezed the blonde.**

**'So when are you moving in?' she smiled.**

**'Well, I was thinking, what with Spring Break coming up, schools off...how about next Saturday?'**

**Callie's smile grew even bigger.**

**'That sounds perfect!'**

**They grinned at each other for a few moments until Arizona remembered she had something else to tell her.**

**'I rang Erica today..'**

**Callie nodded knowingly. 'How is she?'**

**'Well' Arizona sighed 'she's in a real state. It was hard to understand her through the sobs at times. I get the feeling she feels isolated.' she said, lowering her head.**

**'How do you mean?'**

**'I think after that fake article she did, people looked at her differently. They wouldn't trust her. I think that's still happening.'**

**'I can understand that. People realised how much she violated our privacy and twisted the truth. No one likes a liar...'**

**'I know that' the blonde said, a bit of agitation coming out. Seeing Callie flinch a little, she relaxed, realising she was over reacting a bit. 'I'm sorry baba, I just wish things had been different. I hate seeing people upset..'**

**Callie looked at her sincerely. She loved how Arizona wore her heart on her sleeve, but at the same time she knew how much pain it could cause her in some situations. She was too trusting, she let people in too easily. She hoped to make sure no one would ever hurt her again. Bringing her hand up, she lifted Arizona's chin.**

**'This isn't your battle to fight' she began, rubbing her thumb over the blondes cheek. 'You've passed on your condolences...just leave it at that...'**

**'I know I should. I just...I can't help but believe that people can change, in the right circumstances. She told me something too. Something about Reed before she was murdered.'**

**'What was it?'**

**'Apparently she'd been receiving anonymous phone calls. They started happening about 2 weeks ago. The caller would talk to her about school and classes then say how much they wanted to see her naked...'**

**Callie's eye's widened.**

**'Has she told the police yet? That's evidence, they can check phone records...'**

**The blonde shook her head. 'She hadn't told anyone yet. I've passed it on to Adele and Joe this afternoon. They're looking into it.'**

**'Good.'**

**'That's not the only thing she told me though. Reed had said she felt she was being watched. Going to, during and after school. Apparently at the beginning of the week she'd been walking down the street, on route to Megan's and she had seen someone half shielded by a bush, watching her.'**

**'Well that's nothing. If it was a guy he was probably checking her out..'**

**Arizona shook her head. 'That's not it. The person watching her was dressed up like…..like a clown...'**

**Callie couldn't help but laugh. 'Ah come on Arizona. You didn't believe that did you? It sounds to me she's making stuff up as she goes along. Maybe she wants to sabotage your TV reporting career before it's begun...'**

**Arizona thought for a minute. She knew it sounded daft but she had a strong feeling Erica was telling the truth. Maybe the killer was dressed as a clown. Maybe they wore a disguise...**

**'I just think we shouldn't rule anything out' she went on, trying to justify herself. 'Not until we have someone in custody.' She looked at her watch. 'Ohhh, it's almost 7' she said, getting to her feet, pulling Callie up as she did. **

**''Zona, where are we going...'**

**'The news will be on in a minute...I did a broadcast earlier reporting on Erica's information. They'll be showing it on the 7 o'clock slot.'**

**As Callie stood up, Arizona pulled her into her body and kissed her. 'I love you' she whispered, in between kisses.**

**'I love you too...' Callie replied, wrapping her hands around the blondes head, wanting more.**

**Completely lost in their kiss, they failed to notice a figure, concealed by a large bush at the side of the house, watching their every move.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Just over a week later, Callie, Arizona and a group of their friends stood outside Arizona's apartment catching their breathes. They had worked hard for the last few hours, transporting Arizona's belonging's from there to Callie's house. Arizona looked around her apartment one last time. She'd left the majority of the furniture for Teddy and Lori as Callie's house was more than well endowed anyway.**

**Callie came towards her, slipping her arms around the blonde from behind.**

**'You ready to come home?'**

**Arizona looked at her and smiled.**

**'Let's go...' she replied.**

**Taking hold of each other's hand, they headed to the front door. Their friends were now sitting on the grass outside the door.**

**'Slacking on the job?' Callie joked.**

**Mark jumped to his feet and saluted.**

**'Sir, No Sir!' he barked.**

**'At ease Sloan' Callie told him.**

**'Thanks a lot for helping guys' Arizona said. **

**They all began to stand up.**

**'No problem girl. Dinner's on you two right?' Cristina asked with a twinkle in her eye.**

**The rest of the group nodded in agreement, looking at the couple.**

**'Ugh' Callie started. 'Well, how about we all go back to mi...I mean...' she corrected, looking at Arizona. '...how about you all come back to our house for a barbeque?'**

**'Wooooooohooooo' Mark cheered. 'A barby at Torres'! You haven't had one in forever..'**

**'Sounds great' the rest of them answered, making their way to the cars parked by the curb.**

**Taking one last look at her apartment, Arizona smiled before turning back to Callie and walking to her car.**

**The BBQ had turned into a lively event when Sadie insisted on pumping up the volume on the stereo. Mark and Lexie lay floating on the lilo's in the pool, Meredith, Sadie and Cristina were dancing on the patio while Callie and Arizona sat snuggling on one of the chairs. **

**'You know...' Mark started '…you guys should have a house party to celebrate.'**

**'Oh definately!' Cristina agreed.**

**'Par-tayyyy' Sadie said.**

**Callie and Arizona looked at each other.**

**'What do you think babe? You want a party to celebrate you're moving in?'**

**Arizona nodded. 'That sounds good. It'd be nice for everyone to be in the same place. What with the Reed's killer still out there...'**

**'My mom wont let me out after dark now' Meredith said. 'She's worried the murder isn't a one off...'**

**'Your old school friend's a cop isn't he Arizona? Is there any new developments?' Mark asked.**

**Arizona didn't know whether she should divulge any new developments with the group but a reassuring smile from Callie told her they were her friends. They should be told….for their own protection more than anything else.**

**'Well a lot of this is speculation...but from what we've heard, they've arrested 3 men. Mainly for questioning, no one's been charged...'**

**'Sick bastards' Cristina retorted.**

**'They haven't been charged Cristina, they've probably got nothing to do with it...'**

**'Yes, well, whoever did this...they should be tortured, slowly. What they did to Reed was absolutely disgusting. No one should have to go through that.'**

**They went quiet for a few moments, all lost in their own thought. **

**'There is something else, which Erica told me...'**

**'You spoke to Erica?' Mark asked.**

**'Yea, I called her last week to pass on my sympathy...She told me Reed had been receiving anonymous phone calls.'**

**'Really? Do you think it's connected to her murder?'**

**'Maybe. I passed it onto Adele and Sheriff Watson. Apparently the number's they got were from a local payphone.'**

**'Typical..'**

**'Erica also said Reed had been sure she was being watched...at school and at home. There was something about a clown costume. She'd been freaked out by this person staring at her who was dressed like a clown.'**

**The other's looked at each other, eyebrows furrowing.**

**'What...a clown just wondering a street watching Reed?'**

**'That's what she said..'**

**'Do you think she's just messing with you?'**

**'That's what I said' Callie put in.**

**Arizona looked at her.**

**'I don't know for sure. But it's something to look into...'**

**'I HATE clowns with a capital H!' Meredith said.**

**'I'm no fan either' Arizona replied, her shoulders quivering at the thought.**

**Callie tightened her grip around the blonde. 'I didn't realise you hated clowns...?'**

**Arizona nodded her head. 'As a kid I used to be terrified. I remember going to the circus with my aunt when I was about 7. These clowns were throwing buckets of confetti over people in the audience. When they got to us and threw the contents of the bucket….it wasn't confetti anymore...'**

**'What was it...?' Meredith asked intrigued.**

**'Ice cold water' Arizona pouted. 'I was mortified. My aunt had to carry me out, I wouldn't stop crying.'**

**While the other's began to laugh hysterically, Callie suppressed a giggle and nuzzled into Arizona's neck. 'My poor baby' she whispered. 'I'll protect you from the white faced beasts...'**

**A smile played on Arizona's lips, though the thought of a killer, dressed as a clown scared her more than she could ever admit.**

**Their friends stayed a little while longer, until Callie hinted on she wanted some alone time with her girl.**

**'Jeeze Torres, she lives here now. You'll be sick of the sight of her soon...' Mark had mocked.**

**'Well' Callie had replied. 'Just in case, by some small chance that happens, I want to get in as much time now as possible.'**

**'Ugh, they're so gonna to do it tonight' Mark had told the other's before leaving the Torres-Robbins house.**

**Now, as they finished putting away the last of the dishes, Callie opened a new bottle of red wine, grabbed 2 glasses and made for the couch. Setting them on the table she called for Arizona to join her.**

**'Coming babe...' Arizona called back.**

**A few moments later, Arizona trotted into the living room and lay herself over the couch, her head resting in Callie's lap. Closing her eye's she let out a content sigh, as a hand brushed threw her blonde tressels.**

**'Finally!' Callie stated.**

**Arizona opened her eye's. A smile played on her lips.**

**'Finally' she agreed.**

**They stayed silent for a good few minutes, both loving the peaceful silence around them.**

**'So' Callie started. 'We have a whole week off. What do you fancy doing?'**

**'Actually, you have a week off babe, I've still got to work..'**

**Callie pouted. 'You mean you can't get any time off?'**

**'I don't see how. I mean I've only just started this new job. I can't just take time off when I please, especially at the minute too. They need my help.' She stopped talking, her thoughts drifting to the murder. 'I can't believe there's a murderer walking our streets.'**

**'I know.' Callie replied, rubbing Arizona's scalp.**

**'I get worried when you go into Rentworth' Arizona confessed. Her eye's locked with the teachers. 'I can't help but think that you were there that night. The killer was at school with you. What if they'd seen you first...'**

**'Hey now...don't think like that' Callie told her. Her hand moved lower until she was cupping the blonde's cheek. 'To be honest, I think the killer came in search of Reed and Chad, with murder in their mind. I think it was planned...'**

**'Maybe' Arizona replied half heartedly.**

**Not wanting to see Arizona get upset, Callie lifted Arizona's head and stood up. Turning around she extended her hand.**

**'Where are we going...?' Arizona enquired, sitting herself up and embracing the offered hand.**

**'There's a bed over there in need of a christening...'**

**Arizona laughed. 'Babe, we've slept together in your bed loads of times...'**

**'Very true...' she replied, leading them to the bedroom. '...but this time, it's official!'**

**Wine forgotten, Arizona grinned as she followed Callie, kicking the bedroom door shut before she was swept off her feet.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys :D Thanks so much for the reviews so far...Its getting kinda nerve rackin' isnt it? I hope you continue to like where I take this. I myself have a phobia of clowns, thats why Ive put it in the story ;)

I can kinda sense some puppydog eyes being flashed my way, hence another update :) I hope this cures your boredom Reserl - get well soon!

Reviews = Awesome!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 3**

**By 8 o'clock on Monday night, the party was in full swing. Most of the guests had arrived and were either chatting amongst themselves in the living room or dancing out on the patio. For the past 20 minutes, ****Callie had been in a deep conversation with Tracy Stamp about the school curriculum. ****Arizona had been watching from the other side of the room and decided enough was enough. Excusing herself from 2 of her own newly acquainted colleagues at Channel 7, she made her way over to the gym teachers.**

**As two slender arms wrapped around her waist, Callie's words trailed off and she turned her head to the side.**

**'Could I borrow you for a minute?' Arizona whispered in her ear.**

**'Of course..' Callie replied.**

**Turning back to Tracy, Callie excused herself and followed Arizona along the hallway to the bedroom.**

**'What's up?' Callie asked closing the door. ****As she turned, her lips were met with the blondes. She wrapped her arms around Arizona's waist as the kiss deepened. Pulling back, Arizona flashed her dimpled smile.**

**'Hmm, sneaky...' Callie grinned.**

**'You've been talking to Tracy for ages, it looked heated so I thought you might need rescuing...'**

**'Ahh, you decided to be my knight in shining armour?'**

**'Something like that' Arizona nodded.**

**'Good eye's.' Callie complimented. 'That woman doesn't know what the hell she's doing. I hate having to carry her...'**

**Arizona shook her head. They embraced, rocking there bodies from side to side.**

**'Aria still isn't here...should we call her?' **

**'She said she'd be here' Callie replied. 'Bruce is giving her a really hard time.'**

**'I feel so sorry for her. Their relationship sounds so rocky.'**

**Callie nodded. 'No wonder she turned to drink…' she replied. She had a feeling her sister's marriage wouldn't continue for much longer. 'We should get back out there. We are the host's after all...'**

**'I guess. You know what our friends are like. If they saw us come in here, the whole party will be told we've come in for a secret romp...'**

**Callie laughed. 'How right you are. One more kiss though...'**

**Leaning forward their lips brushed together lightly before they parted and made their way back to the party. ****Coming back into the room, they saw Aria storm through the front door and stride towards the kitchen. Her face was like thunder. ****Callie and Arizona shared a knowing look.**

**'I'll go talk to her' Callie started. 'Do you want a drink?'**

**'Yea, a beer thanks..'**

**'Ok' Squeezing Arizona's hand, the teacher let go and followed her sister's steps.**

**When Callie rounded the corner, Arizona wandered further into the house. A hand squeezed her shoulder from behind. Turning she smiled as Henry grinned widely back at her.**

**'Henry, hey. Glad you could make it..'**

**'Thanks' he replied before leaning in and kissing her cheek. 'I've just got off duty..'**

**'Poor you. Would you like a drink?'**

**'Not right now thanks. I'll get one after. How are you?'**

**'I'm great' she nodded. 'In fact I've never been this happy in my life..' she beamed.**

**'That's great Arizona. You deserve to be happy!'**

**She nodded back. They stood in silence for a few moments, watching people around them.**

**'So what's happening with you Henry? Are you married?'**

**'I was...' he replied. 'Well I guess I still am. We're separated. Have been for over a year now. Haven't spoke to her in a while.'**

**'Oh, I'm sorry to hear that...'**

**'Yea.'**

**They once again stood in silence, neither knowing what to say. As Arizona shifted her gaze from the crowds of guests to the man standing next to her, she noticed him watching her intently. Beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable under his gaze, the blonde gestured towards the kitchen. **

**'I think I'm going to get a drink. Callie was getting me one but she must have been held up.'**

**'Let me get that for you' Henry told her.**

**'Oh you don't have to...' she tried to protest.**

**He smiled. 'I want to. What would you like?'**

**'Umm, just a beer will be fine. Thanks Henry' she replied, as he stepped by her.**

**Meanwhile in the kitchen, Callie was consoling Aria. She'd learned that things between Aria and Bruce were at an all time low. He had been threatening to leave her and take the kids with him. Being a recovering alcoholic, Aria was petrified he would get sole custody and take them away for good.**

**'I'm sorry baby sis, I don't mean to be like this at your party...' Aria sobbed.**

**'Hey, shh, it's OK. It's understandable.' Callie told her.**

**As she wiped a few tears from her cheek, Aria took a deep breath. 'I'm just gonna sit out by the pool for a bit, get some fresh air...'**

**'OK' Callie replied. 'I'm gonna get Arizona a beer. She'll be thinking I've forgotten her..'**

**'I'll get that for you' said a voice from just behind the Latina sisters.**

**Turning, Callie met eyes with Arizona's old school friend. 'Henry, I didn't see you there. Welcome to our home.' She said, extending her hand.**

**'Thanks' he replied, squeezing the offered hand. 'Nice place you have here.'**

**'Oh, thanks' she smiled.**

**They looked at each other for a few moments. Almost as though sizing each other up. Aria felt the unpleasent vibes between the two of them so excused herself and walked outside. It was Henry that broke the gaze first. **

**'Anyway, I told Arizona I'd get her a beer' he said, picking up a bottle from the counter next to Callie. He looked back at her. 'She figured you'd forgot..'**

**'I hadn't forgotten. I got side tracked. I can get that to her..' she told him, reaching out for the bottle.**

**'No need' he said, backing away.**

**She was about to follow, when a hand touched her shoulder.**

**'Hi Callie..'**

**'Hello Jodi' Callie replied. She looked quickly back into the living room where Henry was approaching the blonde, offering her the bottle.**

'**It's a lovely place you have here. I want your pool' Jodi laughed.**

'**Ugh, thanks' Callie replied. She broke her gaze from the living room. 'I've lived here a while so it's all pretty boring to me…' she signed.**

**Jodi grinned. 'I bet it's not so boring with Arizona living here now..' she winked as Callie smiled back.**

'**You're right. Things have definitely brightened up since she moved in!'**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Out by the pool, Aria was staring into the calm surface of the water, completely lost in thought.**

'**May I sit?' came a voice behind her.**

**Momentarily startled she looked up.**

'**I guess' she sighed. 'The seats not taken.'**

'**Thanks. I'm Alex by the way' he smiled, perching himself on the edge of the chair. 'I'm Arizona's camera man.'**

'**I'm Aria, Callie's sister..'**

'**Oh, it's a pleasure meeting you then.'**

**They fell into a silence in which Alex tried to think of something to occupy Aria's mind. He'd noticed her as soon as she walked through the door. She looked upset, angry infact. Since then he hadn't been able to concentrate on anyone else. He wanted to cheer the woman up.**

'**I couldn't help notice you looked upset before…' he started.**

**Aria didn't reply, nor did she make any kind of gesture that she had heard him.**

'**Would you like to talk about it? Get something off your chest?'**

**After a few moments Aria turned to look at him. It was the first time since he'd come over that she actually looked into his eye's. He seemed pleasant enough. Attractive too, in an adolescent, unshaven kind of way. Maybe talking to him could help…**

**Over the other side of the pool, Arizona and Henry had joined the others who were sitting having a drink and a laugh.**

'**So you knew Arizona in high school ehh?' Sadie asked.**

'**I sure did..'**

'**Was she really a nerd?' Lexie queried.**

**He laughed lightly. 'Well, if she was a nerd, then I was a nerd. We were pretty close.'**

**He looked at the blonde and winked, which didn't go un noticed by the others.**

'**Ohhh, did you guys go out?' Sadie said.**

'**No no' Arizona replied quickly. 'We were more like brother and sister…'**

**Henry smiled weakly and nodded.**

'**So what did you get up to?'**

**He thought for a few moments, thinking back on his school days.**

'**We didn't get out much to be honest. Ohh, but there was this one time, I had these matches…'**

**Arizona furrowed her eyebrows, unsure of what Henry was referring to.**

'**We were sitting on this hill at school. It wasn't during school though, we just had a tendency to hang out there after school…'**

***cough* SAD *cough* Sadie joked, causing e****veryone to laugh.**

'**Thanks Henry' Arizona said, shaking her head.**

**He winked at her again. 'I know, nerd! So anyway, I lit a match off the zip on my jeans…'**

**Realisation struck. **'**OH MY GOD!' Arizona exclaimed, her eye's widening as she remembered. 'I totally forgot about that!'**

'**What what?' They all asked.**

'**Arizona here, thought it was the coolest thing she'd ever seen and insisted I show her how to do it. So, after 10 attempts she still couldn't get the match to set fire.'**

'**Hang on, was she doing this on your zipper?'**

'**I wish' he joked.**

'**No, I had my own pair of jeans on..' Arizona input.**

'**So, just before she was about to give up she managed to set a match alight. She'd got the shock of her life though and instinctively threw the match away. It landed on the bottom of her jeans and started to burn through the material…'**

**Everyone began to laugh.**

'**I remember that' Teddy said. 'You came home and went straight to your room. You didn't want mom or dad knowing you'd been playing with matches.'**

'**I don't think I've touched one since..'**

**Just then Callie and Jodi wandered over to the group.**

'**Hey, what's going on?' she asked, putting her arm around Arizona.**

'**Hey babe' Arizona replied, wrapping an arm around Callie's waist.**

'**Henry's just been telling us about Arizona in high school. She really was a nerd coach…' Sadie exclaimed.**

'**Hey now, it could have happened to anyone' Arizona pouted. 'Thanks Henry' she finished, throwing him a playful glare.**

'**Don't mention it' he smiled.**

'**Oh my god, I can't believe you invited Mr Carmichael. He stinks!' Sadie exclaimed.**

'**That's not very nice' Jodi said, reading the young girls lips. 'He just has a problem with his sweat glands.'**

'**Yea, they're over active. He wears deodorant, it just isn't strong enough…' Callie added.**

'**Poor guy. Bet he finds it hard to attract the ladies..' Henry said.**

'**Something I'm sure you don't have a problem with' Cristina stated.**

**Henry laughed. 'Well I'm having difficulty of my own in that department of late…'**

'**So you're single?'**

'**I am yes. I'm separated from my wife.'**

'**Oh, sorry..'**

'**Don't be' he told them, raising a hand. 'We're both better off out of it. My job keeps me busy a lot of the time. Only change I see is the empty space in bed..'**

'**Poor guy. In need of some lovin'' Mark said.**

**He nodded. 'And here I am surrounded by all these gorgeous woman..'**

'**Who all happen to be gay…' Callie smiled.**

**He looked at her. 'All of you?'**

'**Well, except from my girl here' Mark put in, squeezing Lexie's shoulder. 'Although' he started. 'If you want to partake in a little, owww!' he finished, looking over his shoulder at Callie. 'Did you just kick me?'**

**Callie furrowed her eyebrows.**

'**That was me' Arizona told him!'**

'**Hmm' he replied, narrowing his eyes at her.**

**Henry laughed at their banter. 'So you're all gay or spoken for, well that's my plan out of the window then' he sighed jokingly.**

'**Arizona…'**

**Everyone turned to the source of the voice.**

'**Erica…what are you doing here?' Callie asked, fully aware she hadn't been on the list of invites.**

**Arizona squeezed her girlfriends hand, hoping it would make her less vicious.**

'**I'm sorry, I know I wasn't invited. I just wanted to give you this…' she replied, handing her a package. 'It's nothing exciting, just a peace offering. I am really sorry…for everything…'**

'**Careful Arizona, it might be a bomb' Mark mocked from behind. **

**Arizona turned and glared at the radio DJ.**

**Turning back to Erica she saw the pain in her face. Instinctively she stepped forward and embraced her old work colleague.**

'**Thanks Erica, it's very nice of you.' Pulling back she smiled warmly. 'Would you like to stay for a drink?'**

'**No, I have to get going. Thanks though.' She turned to Callie. 'I hope you enjoy the rest of your night…'**

'**We will' Callie smiled, wrapping her arm around Arizona's shoulder again.**

'**Good, I better get going then. Have a lovely night everyone' she said to the group before beginning to walk away.**

'**Bye Erica' Arizona called. 'And thanks again..'**

**The others looked at each other.**

'**Never thought she'd show up.' Cristina said.**

'**Did you have to do that?' Arizona said, turning to Callie.**

'**Do what?'**

'**Go all ''stern like'' with her. It must have taken a lot of courage for her to come here..'**

'**She didn't have to. I'm just standing my ground.'**

'**Standing your ground? She's just lost her cousin, she's upset. I don't think you were in jeopardy of losing any ground…'**

**Henry watched the scene between the two unfold, while the others decided to get up and leave them to it.**

'**Arizona, I know, I just don't want her ruining your night' Callie exclaimed, attempting to defend herself. 'What's the package anyway?' she asked, hoping to steer Arizona away from taking the argument further.**

**Shaking her head Arizona looked at the package in her hand. Peeling the tape from one side she opened the flap and peeked inside. As she pulled the corner away it was revealed to be a new name plaque for her office.**

'**That's nice of her…' Callie said, bringing a hand up to caress Arizona's arm.**

**Arizona looked at her and smiled. 'Yea…'**

**Henry was still stood beside Arizona. As he watched the 2 of them interact he sighed. They were in love and by the looks of it, he didn't stand a chance.**

'**I'm just going to get another beer' he said bringing his hand up to squeeze Arizona's shoulder.**

'**Ok' Arizona replied, as Callie watched him walk away.**

**As the party went on, everyone, apart from Meredith and Sadie were feeling rather drunk. Lexie had turned 18 a couple of month back, so had been enjoying the night along with Mark and had had more than her fair share of alcohol.**

**By midnight most of their friends had left. Feeling a little worse for wear, the last few of their friends decided to head out.**

'**Great party Callie' Mark chimed, embracing both Callie and Arizona together.**

'**Thanks Mark, although Arizona did most of the prep work!'**

**Mark nodded. 'Of course she did. If you'd been in charge you'd of had us in allocated seats for the night.' He turned to Arizona. 'You'll have to do it more often…'**

'**Ugh' Callie started. 'How about we have the next one at your place' she said, looking around her un-kept living room.**

'**Hey, we offered to help clear up' Lexie exclaimed, as she fumbled with the door handle. Clearly her alcohol consumption had got the better of her.**

**Callie and Arizona just shook their heads.**

'**It's OK, we got it…'**

'**What the?' Mark said, his back to the others.**

'**Mark, what's up?'**

**Pushing the door further open, Mark moved out of the way. Callie stepped closer to see what Mark was looking at.**

'**What is it?' Arizona asked.**

**They all gathered around the front door, looking at a knife which had been stuck into the wood, keeping in place a dead rose and a note.**

'**For the happy couple?' Mark read out. 'I guess that's you 2' he finished looking to Callie and Arizona.**

'**What's that supposed to mean?' Lexie said.**

'**God, I'm exhausted' came Cristina's voice from the hallway. As she came into view she was stretching her arms. They all looked at her.**

'**What?' she asked.**

'**Callie and Arizona just received another gift' Mark told her, pointing to the door.**

**Cristina came closer for a better look. She squinted her tired eye's to read the note.**

'**Who did this?'**

'**No idea, we just found it…' Lexie said.**

**Callie had kept quiet the whole time, thinking of who might have done it.**

'**Hang on' Cristina said, reaching into her bag. She pulled out a small camera, turned it on and took a picture of it. 'Just in case you need it for future reference…'**

'**I think this is just someone's idea of a stupid prank' Callie said, stepping forward, and removing the blade from the door. 'That's gonna need filling' she said, rubbing the large dint in her door.**

'**But there's been people in and out of here all night. It's obviously just happened coz someone would have seen a big kitchen knife in the door..'**

'**Someone was obviously pissed. Maybe because they didn't get an invite..' Callie said, trailing off.**

**Arizona looked at her, aware that Callie had been thinking of Erica.**

'**Don't start..' she warned.**

**They looked at one another, struggling to see things from the other's point of view.**

'**Are you guys going to be OK?' Cristina asked.**

'**Of course' Callie told her, taking her gaze from her girlfriend. 'We'll see you tomorrow.'**

'**OK, bye bitches' Cristina said, kissing them each on the cheek, before heading out the door. Mark and Lexie followed suit before Callie shut the door. Looking down, Callie turned the knife over in her hands.**

'**Not the most friendliest of presents' Arizona said, watching Callie scrutinize the blade.**

**Looking up, Callie smiled. 'It's probably just some kids, don't let it worry you…'**

**Putting an arm around the blonde they walked into the kitchen and began to clean up.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A draft blew across Arizona's naked back, causing her to shiver.**

'**Mmmm' she moaned.**

**Reluctant to open her eye's, she reached down and pulled the blanket over herself more. With the same arm she reached out for Callie. All her hand met was the other side of the bed.**

**Beginning to wake up she opened her eye's slightly to see if Callie was there. It was still dark but she could see the bed was empty. Turning her head she looked at the clock.**

***3:55***

**'Callie?' she called, her voice low and groggy.**

**There was no answer. Putting her head back on the pillow she tried hard to fight sleep taking over again. Her eye's were so heavy but she wanted to know where Callie was.**

**Opening her eye's again she lifted herself up and threw a leg out of bed, closely followed by the other. Walking over to the chair she picked up her dressing gown and wrapped it around herself.**

**Now, half decent and half asleep, she wondered over to the other side of the room. Just as she was about to leave the bedroom a figure appeared at the door**

**'Shit!' she gasped, jumping back.**

**''Zona?'**

**'Callie? What are you doing?'**

**'I just went to the toilet, are you OK?' Callie asked her, running her hands up and down the blondes arms.**

**'I woke up and you weren't there. I just thought I'd come find you...'**

**'I'm right here. Come on, let's get back into bed.'**

**As they got back beneath the covers, Arizona snuggled up to Callie.**

**'You're so cold babe...'**

**'You better warm me up then' Callie replied, kissing her head.**

**It wasn't long before both had drifted off to sleep again. Suddenly, Arizona jumped at the sound of the phone ringing behind her.**

**'Ughhh' she groaned, leaving Callie's arms and turning to the bedside table. Glancing at the clock she saw it was a little before 6 now.**

**Callie stirred, turning to Arizona. 'Who is it?' she croaked.**

**'I'll tell you once I answer it...'**

**Picking up the receiver, she brought it down to her head.**

**'Hello?'**

**Callie lay on her back, her head facing the blonde but her sleepy eye's remained closed. They shot open however when Arizona rose quickly from the bed.**

**'Oh my god!' Arizona said, panic in her voice. 'Are you sure it's her?'**

**Callie sat up, putting a hand on Arizona's leg. She tried to ask who it was but Arizona began to get out of bed.**

**'Yes...no...I'll be right there. OK, bye.'**

**Hanging up, Arizona threw the phone to the bed and looked at her girlfriend.**

**'There's been another murder...'**

**Callie stared at her mouth agape. 'Oh shit. Who is it? Is it another student?'**

**Arizona shook her head. ****'It's Erica...'**

**For a few moments Callie sat, processing what Arizona had just said.**

***Erica's been murdered. We just saw her. I was so cold with her...***

**'How?' she asked.**

**Arizona was busying herself getting dressed. 'I don't know yet. Her bodies been found in the park.'**

**'Which park?'**

**'It's just a few minutes down the road.' Putting her arms in a cardigan****, she turned to look at the Latina. ****'Erica's been murdered Callie. I...' ****Her eye's began to well up as it sank in. Callie crawled across the bed, climbing out to embrace her.**

**'Shhh, I know. Give me a minute and I'll come with you...'**

**Stroking the blondes back one last time, Callie moved across the room and picked out some clothes.**

**'Do you think its the same killer?' Arizona asked.**

**Callie turned to her. 'I don't know babe...'**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Fifteen minutes later they arrived at the park. Police had already blocked it off, but Arizona used her pass to get under the tape. Walking closer to where most people were gathered, they could see a body, laying on the bottom half of the parks slide. Coming closer still they saw her body completely covered in blood.**

**'Arizona..'**

**Turning to her side, Arizona saw Joe Watson.**

**'Joe, is it the same killer?'**

**Shaking his head slightly Joe replied. 'We can't be sure yet. Multiple stab wounds, gross bodily harm. It could be a random attack but because of her family connection to the young victim last week, it could quite possibly be the same killer.'**

**'Who found her? Has there been any evidence found?'**

**'A young man found her while walking his dog. He saw no one else unfortunately. So far there's no evidence been found either.'**

**Arizona leaned into Callie. 'I can't believe it. We saw her only a few hours ago...'**

**Joe raised an eyebrow. 'You saw her last night?'**

**Arizona nodded. 'She called in at our house to drop off a gift. She didn't stay though.'**

**'I see. We'll need a statement from the both of you later.' Looking beyond the 2 of them Joe held up a hand. 'If you'll excuse me ladies...' he finished before walking off.**

**Looking back at the body, they both felt awful.**

**'There's a serial killer out there Callie. Who's next?'**

**Callie just stood. She didn't know what to say. Was it true? Was there a serial killer out there? If so, who indeed would be next?**

**'Arizona...Arizona...' Adele called, waving her over.**

**'I better go see her.'**

**Nodding, Callie leant in and kissed her.**

**'I'll be right here mi amor...'**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**By 10:30 that morning Arizona wished she could crawl back into bed and throw the covers over herself. It had been a hectic morning and the day had hardly begun. She had made it to the Channel 7 studio's and was told her new office was ready.**

**Now, as she followed Joanne, Adele's secretary down a long hallway, her mind drifted off to Erica's family.**

***Such an awful thing to go through in the space of a week...***

**'Here we are' Joanne said, stopping at an open room. 'This one's yours.'**

**Stepping into the room she was slightly taken back at the amount of space she had. It was double the size of her office at Daily Chance.**

**'I'll leave you to it..' Joanne smiled before doubling back down the corridor.**

**'Thanks..'**

**Walking over to her desk, she ran her fingers over the wooden surface. Rounding it, she gazed out of the window.**

***Nice view* she thought, looking down the busy town streets.**

**Putting her bag on the desk, she opened it up and pulled out the silver plaque. Her fingers stroked over it for a few moments before she positioned it at the front of her desk.**

***Thanks Erica***

**Reaching back into the bag, she pulled out a picture of herself and Callie, which had stayed there after she moved her belongings from Daily Chance. The picture had been taken at The Crane by Cristina. Callie was spooning her from behind. It was her favourite picture of the 2 of them. She set it down at the side of the desk.**

**As she sat in her black leather chair, she noticed a few letters piled on the edge of her desk. Picking them up she read the first note.**

**''Welcome to your new office. Hope you like it, Adele''**

**Putting it to one side she read the next.**

**''Meeting in Adele's room, 3:30''**

***Oh great, maybe she has some developments..***

**The last was a letter. Ripping it open she pulled out the paper and began to unfold it.**

**As she read the few words written, the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. Her heart began to thump. She looked up, as though expecting someone to be there. She looked around but of course, no one was there.**

**'I did it for you...' she read again.**

***What does that mean? Is this some one referring to my office?***

**No, she knew what it was. This had to be from the killer. He was telling her straight. Erica had been murdered, and it had all been for her.**

**Starting to panic she stood up and went to the door. Looking left and right along the corridor she saw no one.**

***Oh my god, Oh my god, what should I do?***

**A few moments later, her mind made up she went back into the office and picked up the phone. After a few seconds, she was through to Adele' secretary.**

'**Joanne, it's Arizona. Is Adele there?' **

**Listening she sighed. Apparently her boss had gone for an early lunch.**

'**Ok, can you let her know I'm looking for her and…' she looked up to the door as a figure appeared. 'Henry…' she said. 'No, sorry Joanne, can you tell her it's urgent, thanks!'**

**Hanging up she walked towards the door again.**

'**Thank god. You're just the person I need…'**

**He stepped closer, noting the panic in her voice.**

'**Is everything alright?' he asked, bringing an arm up to console her.**

'**No, no, it's not. I just opened some letters that were on my desk. I think one is related to the murder…'**

**She lifted her hand up which still held onto the piece of paper.**

**Henry took it from her, his eyebrows furrowing in concentration.**

'**When did you get this? Just now?'**

**She nodded. 'I've only been in 5 minutes…'**

'**Have you told anyone else?'**

'**No, I just tried Adele but she's out.'**

**He walked deeper into her office, perching himself on the edge of her desk.**

'**Ok, this is going to need putting with evidence. Maybe we'll get some finger prints. We'll need to find out who put this here…'**

**Arizona walked over to her chair. Sitting down she shook her head. 'Why would someone kill Erica for me?'**

**He looked at her. 'I don't know Arizona. Maybe.…after all this fuss with the fake paper 3 months ago, one of your fans took a dislike to her?'**

'**But Henry that was months ago. It's in the past. Killing her? Over something so pathetic? I don't….I don't know how some people can be so awful.' she replied, closing her eye's in an attempt to compose herself.**

**He leant forward, closer to the blonde.**

'**Can you think of anyone who could do this?'**

'**Of course not. I mean sure she upset my friends and family and people who enjoyed my work, but to murder her? No way' she said, shaking her head. 'No one I know could do that…'**

'**He stayed silent for a moment, lost in thought.**

'**Especially not Callie..' he said before he could stop himself.**

**Arizona looked up sharply. 'What? Callie….a murderer? No way. She's probably one of the least likeliest of people to be a murderer. She's so warm and friendly. She would never hurt anyone intentionally, never mind murder them!'**

**He nodded weakly in agreement.**

'**I'm sorry Arizona, this is part of my job, to get the facts. I was there last night remember. I couldn't help but notice the hostility between them still…'**

**Arizona was dumbfounded. She couldn't understand how anyone could even think of Callie as a killer.**

'**Henry, it's true they don't see eye to eye, and quite frankly you can't blame Callie for that, but Callie would never have harmed her. If anything she would just be verbally aggressive. But that's as far as she would ever take it.'**

**Again he nodded.**

'**I understand that you would stand by her Arizona.' He could see she was about to get verbally aggressive herself so he got up and held up a hand. 'But just answer me this one question and then I'll leave it.'**

'**What?'**

'**Where was Callie between the hours of 3am and 5am this morning?'**

**Arizona smiled 'She was in bed with me…'**

'**Well yes, I'd have guessed that' he said, waving a hand. 'But, how can you be so sure she was actually in bed with you?'**

'**Huh? She asked questionably.**

'**Well, you were in bed with her, but you will have been sleeping. So, like I said, how do you actually know she was 'sleeping' too?'**

**She paused, thinking about his words. Looking back on last night she remembered waking up and Callie not being beside her.**

***She was at the toilet. She said so. What time was that? 4am? No, that can't be right. The times are just co-incidental. She couldn't have left the house, I'd have heard. How deeply was I sleeping? What woke me up? I pulled the covers up coz I felt a breeze….No. What am I thinking, this is ridiculous!***

**Henry in the mean time was watching her face. She didn't need to say anything. He could see her expression change from complete certainty to disbelief.**

'**I thought so..' he spoke quietly.**

**Arizona looked at him. 'No, Henry, she was I bed asleep and I was wrapped up in her arms. There's no way Callie had anything to do with this…' she said, though the first part was stretching the truth a little.**

'**It's OK Arizona. We just need to look at this from every angle.'**

**He looked at the picture of Callie and her. A shred of jealousy ran through him.**

'**Don't worry Arizona. I'm not going to let anything happen to you..'**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Yoohoo, its me again with another lovely update. Well, maybes not so lovely...

So are we all in agreement that we need to find a brick for Henry? Haha!

Thanks again for all the reviews, you guys make me laugh! Keep 'em coming, I like to know your thoughts!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 4**

**It wasn't long before Henry left, taking the note with him. With no word from Adele yet, Arizona decided to get an early lunch herself. She had to talk to Callie. It was stupid, she felt stupid for even thinking it but at the same time she had to hear from Callie that there was nothing to worry about.**

**Pulling into the drive she stopped in front of Callie's car.**

***Good, she's home***

**As she got out of the car and wondered over to the porch, the front door opened.**

'**Hey baby' Callie beamed. 'You come home for some sugar?' she joked.**

**Arizona smiled weakly as she closed the gap between them. She leaned in and kissed Callie before replying.**

'**I've had an awful morning Callie…'**

**Coming into the house Arizona put her bag on the floor and sat herself on the couch. **'**I've been given my new office. There were some notes left for me...and a letter.' She stopped for a second, bringing her hand up to massage her temple. 'I think I received a letter from the killer.'**

**Callie froze.**

'**What?' she gasped.**

**Arizona nodded.** '**The letter said ''I did it for you..'''**

'**I did it for you?' Callie mimicked. 'Is that all it said?'**

**The blonde weakly nodded again.**

'**Jesus. Why would the killer be involving you?'**

'**How the heck do I know. I can't believe it. It's just unbelievable…'**

**Sitting herself on the couch, Callie began to rub her hand up the blondes thigh. **'**So someone says they've killed Erica and possibly Reed for you.' She said it out loud, but it was to herself then anything else.**

**Arizona looked up. She saw the Latina trying to process her thoughts. Every inch of her body told her not to do this. It was stupid, she was stupid for thinking this. But she had to. She just had to know.**

'**Callie?'**

**Callie looked at her thoughtfully**. '**Yea'**

'**You know last night. I woke up and you weren't there? Where were you?'**

**Callie furrowed her eyebrows, unsure of why Arizona would ask her again.**

'**I was at the toilet. I told you…'**

'**Yea..' Arizona replied, trying her hardest to let that tiny bit of uncertainty disappear.**

'**Do you not believe me?' Callie asked.**

'**No, I just. I don't know why I asked. I knew already…'**

**Anxiety washed over Callie. Did Arizona think she was lying? Did she think that she'd gone out and killed Erica last night? She could see Arizona struggling with her thoughts.**

'**Do you think I'm lying Arizona?'**

**Arizona moved closer to her, reaching out to stroke her arm.**

'**Calliope please, I didn't mean for it to sound as though I don't believe you. Henry was just asking…'**

'**Henry?' Callie retorted, standing up.**

'**Yea, he came to the office just after I'd opened the letter. Stroke of luck..'**

**Callie put her hands on her hips.**

'**Well that was handy. Why was he coming to your office?'**

**Arizona's brow creased. 'I don't know. Maybe he came to talk about last night. What does that matter, the fact is…'**

'**Maybe it does matter' Callie interjected. 'I mean he seems to be hanging around you a lot lately.'**

'**What?' Arizona asked. 'What are you talking about?'**

'**You know what I'm talking about. It's beyond obvious he has feelings for you Arizona. So what's he doing? Setting me up for murder to get me out of the way?'**

**Arizona watched Callie in amazement. She couldn't believe how this had turned out. Did Callie think she liked Henry?**

***Am I spending too much time with him? No, I've just got back in touch with an old school friend…***

'**Callie, all I asked was where were you last night. It's got nothing to do with Henry.'**

'**But it does Arizona' she replied, her voice getting louder. 'He's put it in your head that I got out of bed and went in search of Erica. I went to the toilet for Christ sake!'**

'**Ok, that's all I asked…'**

**Callie shook her head. She felt hurt and angry.**

'**How close did the 2 of you used to be?'**

'**Huh?' Arizona asked, shrugging her shoulders.**

'**In school, how close were the 2 of you?'**

'**He was one of my best friends. What's that got to do with anything?'**

**Callie moved away, turning her back to Arizona she walked into the kitchen.**

'**Did you ever go out?' she asked, opening the fridge.**

**Arizona stood up and followed the teacher in to the other room. She stood watching her from the doorway.**

'**What? No. I never looked at him like that.'**

**Callie nodded in response. She took the juice from the fridge door then grabbed a glass from the bench. Pouring the liquid out, she drank some before speaking again.**

'**And how about now?'**

**Arizona looked at her dismayed. A few moments later she let out a laugh.**

'**Callie, I'm gay. Henry's a guy. Even if I was single I wouldn't be interested in him like that.'**

**The teacher continued to look at the blonde. The jealousy running through her was clouding her better judgement. She couldn't help feeling a pang of resentment towards Henry.**

'**You sure about that?' she asked.**

**Shaking her head, Arizona decided she'd had enough and went back into the other room. Picking up her bag she swung it over her shoulder and opened the front door.**

'**You know something Calliope, maybe you should dig out that article. You've obviously forgot how I feel about you…'**

**Stepping out she slammed the door behind her.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**It was just after 4 when Arizona was making her way back to her office. She'd just been to the meeting with Adele where, Joe, Henry, Alex and 2 other reporters had also been invited.**

**Apart from the evidence given by Arizona herself about the letter and the knife in her door last night, there had been no other leads on the killings.**

**They all worried that Arizona had perhaps got herself a stalker. The mere speculation of it made Arizona very uneasy. Henry had offered to take turns patrolling the area, especially near her house. 'To be on the safe side' he'd said.**

**This hadn't made Arizona feel any better. She hadn't been able to concentrate all afternoon as the argument with Callie kept playing in her mind. It was the first 'real' argument they'd had. The fact remained that she couldn't believe Callie didn't understand how in love with her she was.**

***I'm gay for god sake, and I love her. I would never be unfaithful to her. Why can't she understand that? Well you did practically call her a murderer…***

**Walking into her office she went over to the desk and flopped in her chair.**

***How could I ever think that Callie would do something like that? She's the most caring, generous, law abiding person in the world. God I love her….***

**A knock at the door brought her back to reality.**

'**Hey, thought I'd see if you fancied a chat?' Henry said, coming into the room.**

'**Oh, anything in particular? I was thinking of getting away early..' she told him.**

'**Ahh, making a quick get away ehh? He smiled, settling himself in the chair opposite her. 'I remember you would always be the first in the class and last to leave.'**

**She returned the smile, thinking back down memory lane.**

'**Yea, I had to make sure I had everything done…'**

'**You were always the first to finish. I'm sure you had it all…' he laughed.**

'**Yea, yea..' she replied, rolling her eyes.**

**He looked at her cocking an eyebrow.**

'**So are you OK? You seemed really….pre-occupied earlier.'**

**She nodded, not sure she should go into any details of why her head was somewhere else.**

'**I'm fine. I guess I'm just a little on edge about this whole thing.'**

**He leaned forward. 'Don't worry Arizona, I'll protect you as much as I can.'**

'**It's very kind of you Henry, but I have Callie…'**

**Just as she said that, Callie was walking along the corridor, a big pink teddy bear in her arms to apologise for her over reacting earlier. Just before she rounded the corner she heard her name, followed by Henry's voice. She stopped in her tracks just out of sight.**

'**I know you do' Henry replied. 'But I'm a policeman. I have authority.'**

**Arizona took a breath and pondered what to say. 'I know you do Henry, and for you to be extra vigilant around our streets would be great. But Callie is my true protector. She's my rock. I can't….I can't even begin to explain how I feel about her.'**

**Outside the office Callie leaned against the wall, listening to the blonde.**

'**When we first met it was as though my life had been completed. Like the last piece of a jigsaw being fitted into place. She makes me feel whole. I love her more than I could ever say. We're soul mates.'**

**He watched her straight faced. 'Wow, that was deep Robbins. You've turned into a soppy cow…' he joked.**

**The blonde laughed. 'I have. She melts me with just one look.' She stared into space for a few moments remembering the last look they had exchanged.**

'**We've had a slight disagreement today though. That's why I'm leaving early. I owe her an apology. I was a real ass.'**

'**Oh, you want to talk about it?'**

**She shook her head. 'No thanks, but this is between the 2 of us. I think I just feel a little scared what with the knife and letter. I was irrational.'**

**Henry stood up. **'**Well, if she's any bit as much in love with you as you are with her, I'm sure you'll make up soon enough…'**

'**We will' Callie said, rounding into the office. 'But I'll be the one apologising…'**

'**Calliope?' Arizona exclaimed.**

**Walking over to the blonde, Callie knelt down at her chair and extended the bear to her.**

'**A peace offering?'**

**Arizona showed off her dimpled smile as she took the bear from the teacher. Leaning forward they kissed lightly.**

**Adjusting his hat Henry backed away to the door.**

'**I'll leave the 2 of you now. You have my number if you need me…'**

**Looking to him, Arizona smiled. 'Yea, thanks Henry.'**

**As he left Arizona shuffled forward on her seat and embraced Callie. They squeezed each other, glad the argument was over.**

'**I've decided I hate arguing with you' Arizona said into Callie's shoulder. **

'**Me too…'**

'**I'm sorry Callie' Arizona said, pulling back. 'I don't know what got into me. Of course I don't suspect you. I was scared I guess…'**

'**I'm sorry too. I think seeing and hearing how close you 2 were made me a bit angst. I know you love me. I love you too…'**

'**Good!'**

**Bringing her hand up to caress Arizona's cheek, Callie asked 'So what's the latest and why are you being involved?'**

'**Ugh, lets go home babe, I'll tell you there!'**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Over the last few hours they'd talked things through, including the possibility of the killer involving Arizona. Though Callie felt quite edgy, she didn't show it. She vowed to take care of Arizona in every way possible.**

**Henry had been brought up again, but this time Arizona had kissed away any lingering doubt Callie had. They'd spent the last hour in bed, making up - twice!**

**Now, refreshed and dressed they walked hand in hand on route to the Crane, where the rest of the gang were waiting. Arizona had spoken to Cristina after her argument with Callie at lunchtime, so she already knew about the letter. Cristina had told Mark who in turn had told Lexie. So as you can imagine it was the hot topic.**

'**I could have done with a nice, peaceful night in with you' Arizona said squeezing Callie's hand.**

'**We don't have to stay long babe. You know if we hadn't come out they would have come to us..'**

'**Then we'd never get rid of them!' Arizona finished.**

**Callie nodded. 'Its good that we keep together though. We all need our friends at a time like this.'**

**Agreeing Arizona added. 'I know we complain but we have ourselves a good bunch!'**

'**But don't tell them that!' Callie winked.**

**A few minutes later they arrived at club. They spotted the other's at a far table.**

'**You want a drink?' Callie asked.**

'**A beer, thanks babe.'**

**The kissed before heading in different directions. Reaching the table Arizona was greeted by them all.**

'**Hey sweetie, how are you?' Cristina asked, embracing her friend.**

'**I'm OK thanks..'**

'**Where's Callie?'**

**Cocking her had to the bar she replied 'Getting some drinks…'**

'**How are the 2 of you now?'**

**Arizona smiled, looking down a the table as she remembered their make up session. It had been very passionate, yet soft and loving. It was as though they had sealed their love. Make up sex was definitely awesome!**

***Maybe we should argue more often* she thought.**

**Cristina waved her hand in front of the blondes face.**

'**Your face tells me you've made up' Cristina laughed.**

**Arizona nodded. 'Twice' she said, a smile still playing at her lips.**

**Cristina laughed even more, squeezing Arizona's shoulder.**

'**I love how Callie's made you so open and happy. The old Arizona would never have gone into details…'**

'**Details of what?' Callie asked, arriving with 2 beers.**

'**Of the 2 of you bumping uglies, twice today if I'm not mistaken' Mark shouted from the other side of the table. The others laughed.**

'**I never said anything about that. All I said was ''twice'' The rest came from Cristina…'**

'**Thanks for offering like Callie' Mark mocked, holding up his empty glass.**

'**You're welcome' Callie smiled before putting her bottle down and taking hold of Arizona's hand. 'Now if you'll excuse me, I want to dance with my girl.'**

**With that, Arizona put her bottle down and followed Callie onto the dance floor.**

'**So fucking cute' Teddy retorted as she picked up Arizona's beer and proceeded to down it in one.**

'**Come on, let's join them' Mark said, grabbing onto Lexie.**

**The rest followed suit and made their way to the centre of the crowd.**

**Half an hour later they all came back to their table, sweaty and out of breath.**

'**I think I'm getting old' Arizona sighed as she wiped her brow.**

'**Nonsense' Callie said, pulling the blonde into her. 'You just need to come back to my gym classes…'**

**Arizona grinned, bringing her face closer to her partners.**

'**I'd prefer some private lessons…' she asked before kissing her lightly.**

**Pulling back slightly, Callie grinned.**

'**That can be arranged' she whispered.**

**Their lips met again, this time it was harder, with more passion. They forgot about everyone else. All they could feel was each other. The feel of the other's hot, sweaty body pressed up against them was making their lower stomachs begin to tingle.**

'**Get a room you 2' Mark said.**

**Callie looked at him and smiled. 'We have one..'**

'**Actually babe' Arizona said. 'We have several…'**

**They smiled at each other knowingly.**

'**OK, eww' Teddy said. 'Remind me never to sit on any of your chairs again. Or touch anything for that matter!'**

**Everyone laughed, enjoying the joking.**

'**You want a drink?' Callie asked the blonde.**

'**I'd love one' Mark said.**

'**I wasn't asking you…'**

'**But if you're going….be a sport coach' he winked.**

**Callie shook her head amused.**

'**I'll just have a beer.' Arizona told her.**

**After getting everyone's orders, Callie made her way to the bar.**

'**I'm just nipping to the loo..' Arizona said.**

**Entering the toilets she went into the first cubicle. Unbuttoning her pants she sat down on the cold toilets seat. She heard the door open, the music from the club becoming louder until the door slid closed again. Her bladder gone shy, the flow of her peeing cut off, much to her disappointment. She'd always had a problem peeing with other people around.**

**Sighing she pulled at the toilet roll and tore a few sheets off. After wiping she got to her feet, pulled her pants up and flushed the toilet. Once out of the cubicle she went to the sinks.**

**As she washed her hands she thought she heard someone whisper her name. Looking up into the mirror, she checked behind her. There was no one there.**

***It's probably the wind* she thought, looking over her right shoulder at the large, slightly open window.**

**Shaking her hands she grabbed a paper towel and looked back in the mirror.**

***You're so unfit! Maybe I should join Callie's gym…***

'**Arizona…'**

**She spun around. It was as though she'd had an electric shock. The hairs on her neck stood on end. There was no mistaking it. Someone had said her name.**

'**Is someone there?' she called.**

**Nothing….**

**After the initial shock and the silence afterwards, her heart began to settle.**

***You heard someone come in before. It's probably one of the guys messing around***

**A smile played at her lips. Stepping towards the 6 closed cubicle doors, she bent down, cocking her head to look underneath the doors.**

**There were no feet in any of the cubicles.**

***Standing on the toilet ehh? Too many scary movies for you…* she chuckled inwardly.**

**Standing up straight she moved to the cubicle that was next to the one she'd used. Pushing it open she shouted 'BOO!'**

***Damn* she thought, looking at the vacant space.**

**She did the same to the next and still there was nothing.**

'**Arizona' she heard again.**

**The hushed voice was low and raspy, chilling the blonde to the core. She no longer found the situation funny. She looked around the rest of the room.**

**The lock being slid out of place on the furthest cubicle door brought her attention back to the cubicles. The last cubicle door was opened from within.**

**Her heart thumping, she began to back away slowly. No one had come out yet.**

**Movement to her left caused her head to turn and look in the mirror. There, in the last cubicle stood a figure, dressed head to toe in clown attire.**

'**Fuck' she gasped, turning on her heel and running to the door.**

**She pulled at the big door but it didn't move.**

'**Noooooo' she cried, her heart almost beating out of her chest. Seeing a lock under the handle, she slid it the other way. Just as she did this, an arm locked around her neck, pulling her back.**

'**NOOOO' she screamed. 'GET OFF ME, HELP SOMEONE….'**

**Her hand was still grasping the door handle so as she was pulled back, the door opened. The clown saw this and pulled away, releasing their grip around Arizona.**

**The blonde wasted no time in fleeing the scene. Just around the corner she bumped into Callie.**

'**Hey beautiful' Callie beamed. 'The guys said you'd been…'Zona? What's wrong?'**

'**The killers in there. They grabbed me!' Arizona panted.**

**Callie looked up towards the restrooms. Moving swiftly, the teacher ran around the corner.**

'**Callie, NO!' Arizona shouted.**

**Entering the toilets Callie was just in time to see a pair of legs attempting to exit the far window. Dashing over she grabbed them.**

'**Oh no you don't you son of a bitch!'**

**She pulled on the kicking legs. Eventually she won the battle and the rest of the body came back in. As the clown turned around, a knife gleamed under the light before it was slashed across Callie's stomach.**

'**Shit!' she gasped, staggering back, clutching at her stomach.**

**Turning quickly the clown climbed on the bin and slipped out of sight. Just then the restroom door opened and a swarm of people came in.**

'**Callie!' Mark gasped seeing his friend leant against the wall, blood seeping through her cream top.**

'**I'm OK' Callie winced, though the growing patch of blood on her midriff said otherwise. People began to gather around, gasping and covering their mouths in shock.**

'**Where's Callie? Can I get through…' came Arizona's voice.**

**Upon seeing her girlfriend propt up against the wall, Arizona's whole body shook. She felt weak at the knees, but her shriek could have been heard miles away.**

'**CALLIOPE? Oh god no!' Her eye's glistened as fresh tears poured over her lids. She ran to her girlfriend, putting her hand over Callie's, which was still held to her stomach. 'Nooooo, this can't be happening!' she cried.**

''**Zona, I'm OK….it's OK..'**

**The clubs security came in, clearing those that were not involved out.**

'**Baby, please don't die' Arizona sobbed, putting her other hand on Callie's face.**

**Callie lifted a hand, which was now covered in blood and placed it on Arizona's cheek.**

'**Arizona….I'm...fine….'**

**Those were her last words before everything went black….**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

Morning lovely poeple...oh dear, it's starting to get pretty scary isn't it. Like I said, I really hate clowns, so writing this has given me some shivers at times. I can't write it in the dark haha!

So I realise I kinda left you hanging...yet again, hence why I'm posting a quicker update :) Ive managed to find my muse momentarily...altho Ive jumped a chapter ahead so I still need to go back and catch up to it.

Thanks again for all the reviews...I love hearing your thoughts! Hope you continue to enjoy this...Let me know what ya think of it :D

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 5**

'**I think she's waking up..'**

**Callie attempted to pry her eye's open.**

'**Callie? Baby?'**

'**Arizona?' Callie asked, becoming more aware of her surroundings.**

'**It's me baby. Can you open your eye's?'**

**A few moments passed before Callie's eyelids began to flutter. The first thing she noticed was the blinding light which surrounded her. Instinctively she lifted a hand to shield her face.**

'**Ugh, it's so bright…'**

'**Here, I'll get the lights…'**

'**Aria?'**

'**Yea, Aria's here too baby, and Mark. We were all so worried when you fainted on us…'**

'**I fainted?' Callie asked, blinking her eye's as they adjusted to the dimmer light.**

'**Yea, do you remember what happened?'**

**Focusing on Arizona for the first time she smiled.**

'**There you are…'**

**Arizona smiled back. Leaning forward she kissed Callie's lips lightly. 'I'm right here..' she told her, stroking her hand through the teachers hair.**

'**Your face is bleeding…' Callie said, lifting a hand to Arizona's face.**

'**Oh, its not my blood, its yours. You reached out for me just before you fainted.'**

**Callie thought for a few moments.**

'**I….I got stabbed. There was a clown, he stabbed me…'**

**Her hand drifted to her stomach where she felt some padding.**

'**Yea' Arizona replied. 'Luckily it didn't go too deep. It's really just a flesh wound..'**

'**It's 6 inches long though!' Mark added.**

**Callie turned to the other 2.**

'**Hey baby sis'Aria called. 'How you feeling?'**

'**I've felt better. I don't feel that bad though…' she told them, attempting to sit up.**

'**Whoa, slow down there. you're dozed up to the eyeballs for the pain. You needed a few stitches…' Arizona said, putting a hand on Callie's shoulder, keeping her down.**

'**Yea, it's going to hurt like a bitch later on Torres..'**

**Arizona glanced at Mark.**

'**I can imagine' Callie replied.**

**They sat quietly for a few moments while Callie had closed her eyes.**

'**Can I go home?' she asked, her eye's remaining closed.**

'**The doctor recommends you stay, at least for tonight…'**

'**I hate hospitals. I'm sure if you take me home they'll be OK with it…'**

**Arizona looked at her. 'I don't know babe….'**

**Callie opened her eye's and gave her a pleading stare. Caving in, Arizona rolled her eyes.**

'**Ok, let me see what I can do.'**

**With that she kissed Callie's hand and left the room.**

'**You know' Mark started. 'Call me stupid but how are you going to get home if you cant even sit up?'**

**After a moments thought Callie swung the sheet off her body. With her right hand she began propping herself up, while she protected her stomach with her left. Aria reached out. **

'**Hang on there Callie. The doctors might not even let you go, so you shouldn't strain…'**

'**They will' Callie told her. 'I know Arizona, and Arizona knows me. I'm going home…'**

'**She has her Alpha head on' Mark said, to which Aria nodded.**

**Slowly, Callie swung one leg out of bed, closely followed by the other.**

'**See….piece of cake…'**

**Though the pills were still doing their job, she could feel a dull pain in her lower stomach. She couldn't help but wince a little. There was a knock at the door, sprouting all of them to glance over.**

'**Hey, seems you've had an eventful night.' Henry said, coming into the hospital room.**

'**Hello Henry' Mark said.**

'**Hi. Wish I could say this was a social visit but I've been sent to question the victim…'**

'**Some scary fucking clown attacked Arizona and Callie in the toilets of the Crane…'**

'**I heard that' Henry nodded to Mark. 'I was hoping for something a little more….in depth. What they looked like, did they speak, height….that kind of thing.'**

'**Does she need to do this now?' Aria asked.**

'**It would make things a lot easier yes.' he replied.**

'**It's OK Aria, I'm fine' Callie assured her.**

'**I hear you got a nasty slash…'**

'**It's just a flesh wound' she told him, getting slowly to her feet.**

'**I see..' He pulled out a notebook and pen. 'OK, so can you tell me your version of events please Callie?'**

**Leaning herself on the bedside table, Callie recapped on what she remembered.**

'**Well, I'd gone for drinks in the club. When I got back these guys told me Arizona was at the toilet. She'd been in there a while so I thought maybes she was waiting for me to come in…' ****A smile played at her lips as she remembered she'd gone in search of Arizona for some 'private kissing' time. **'**So, just as I was about to go in, Arizona came running towards me. That's when she said the killer was in the toilets…'**

'**So you went in?'**

**She nodded.**

'**OK, why did you go in?'**

'**I….I don't know to be honest' she said, cocking an eyebrow. 'I guess I wasn't thinking straight. I went in and saw a pair of legs hanging from the window. I rushed over and pulled them back in.'**

'**What kind of pants were they wearing?'**

'**They were dressed as a clown, what kind of pants do you think they wore?' Mark input sarcastically.**

**Henry looked at him as though to say I didn't ask you..**

**Callie closed her eye's, trying to remember.**

'**They were silk. Bright colours. Just your usual clown costume attire to be honest…'**

'**OK' he said, scribbling notes down. 'Then what happened?'**

'**After I pulled them back in…it all happened so fast…'**

'**Could you not tell if they were male or female?'**

'**I, I'm not sure. They were quite stocky but that may have been padding. They wore a clown latex mask. It wasn't face paint…'**

'**OK, thanks. Carry on…'**

'**Well, when they were back in the room, they pulled a knife out of nowhere and before I could do anything it had been slit across my stomach…'**

'**Did you retaliate?'**

'**No, I was in shock. I stumbled back.'**

'**And the killer…' he said, waving his hand in front of him '…just left?'**

**She nodded.**

'**I see' he replied. 'That seems strange..'**

'**Strange?' Mark asked.**

**He looked at her. 'Yes. It seems to me that the killer had a perfectly great opportunity to kill you there and then but instead slits your stomach, which to me seems like a distraction, so they could escape….'**

**Before Callie could reply, Aria interrupted.**

'**Perhaps that's exactly what it was….they knew help would be on the way and didn't want to dilly dally.'**

'**Perhaps' he finished.**

**Callie's eye's narrowed. She couldn't stop thinking that for some reason, Henry thought she had something to do with the killings. She was about to challenge him when Arizona appeared at the door.**

***Best keep it for another time* she thought.**

'**Henry, what are you doing here?'**

'**Hey Arizona, just checking up on things' he told her, which made the other 3 look at each other.**

'**Oh, that's nice of you.' She made her way to Callie. 'What are you doing out of bed missy?'**

'**I'm hoping you're going to tell me I can go home…'**

**Arizona put her hands on Callie's shoulders.**

'**There are conditions. 1, you go straight to bed and stay there. 2, you take your pills. 3, you need at least 1 week off work after Spring break and 4, NO and I mean NO, hard exercise. So when you do go back to work you're just going to have to shout orders…'**

'**I'm good at that' she smiled.**

'**Uh huh' Arizona smiled. 'This time though, I'm the one with the orders…'**

**As the 2 got cosy, Henry cleared his throat. 'Ugh Arizona, I'm going to need a statement from you about tonight's events..'**

'**Oh, OK..'**

'**How about we get Callie discharged and you can talk to Henry?' Aria said.**

'**OK' Arizona replied. She turned to Callie. 'Go easy OK? I'll see you at the car…'**

'**Don't be too long' Callie said, kissing her tenderly before being half carried out of the room by Mark and Aria.**

**Turning to Henry she sighed. 'Nothings ever easy.'**

'**Not for you…'**

**She shook her head. 'I thought I'd lost her tonight. When she fell into my arms. I thought she'd died.' Her eye's began to well up.**

**He rubbed her shoulder. 'Hey, come on, she's fine.'**

'**I know. This time…..but what about next time? I can't help but feel it's my fault. The killer was after me in the toilets. They grabbed me….'**

**He nodded, still rubbing her shoulder. 'I know. It's odd how, when face to face with Callie the killer didn't do more than give her a flesh wound.'**

**Arizona nodded instinctively before rethinking his words and looking up.**

'**Henry, you're not thinking Callie had something to do with all this, are you?'**

**He watched her reaction. He could see the pain his real answer would cause. No good could come of it.**

'**No. Of course not..'**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**An hour later, Arizona stood in the kitchen in the darkness. The moon outside cast enough light for the blonde to make her way around. She stood draining the tea bags in 2 cups. Tossing it's remains in the sink, she picked up the cups and headed to the bedroom.**

**Callie sat, her back propped up by the headboard and a few pillows. She smiled as Arizona appeared.**

'**Thanks babe' she said.**

**Arizona smiled, placing a cup on Callie's bedside table, then made her way to the other side of the bed.**

'**How are you feeling?'**

'**Not bad. The drugs are still doing their job..'**

**Putting her cup down the blonde got into bed next to Callie. She snuggled up to her, putting an arm around her shoulder.**

'**I'm so proud of you' she said, kissing Callie's head. 'You stood up to the killer..'**

**Callie shook her head lightly. 'I don't know why I did it. If I think about it now it's like….why did I risk my life going in there alone? I figure I was trying to be a hero…'**

**Arizona smiled. 'You're my hero.'**

**Callie turned to her, a smile playing on her lips. Caught up in her own ordeal, she'd forgotten it was Arizona that had been attacked in the first place. Guilt clouded her mind.**

'**Arizona, you're the brave one. I was stupid to leave you after you told me you'd been attacked.'**

**Arizona looked at her thoughtfully.**

'**I'm not going to say I wasn't angry when you went in alone to face them, but when I saw you, blood seeping through your top….I was so scared. I thought you were going to die.' Her eye's glistened as she told Callie her take on it. 'You reached out for me and said you were OK. But then you collapsed into my arms…'**

'**You caught me?'**

'**Of course. We'd of had to include concussion to your injuries if I hadn't.'**

'**So you're my hero?' Callie grinned.**

**Arizona laughed. 'I guess I am..'**

**A few moments passed as Arizona stroked her fingers through Callie's hair.**

'**Did they hurt you?' Callie asked.**

'**Not really. I was washing my hands when I heard someone whisper my name. I thought it was one of you guys messing on. It wasn't until I saw the clown through the mirror in the far cubicle that I panicked.'**

'**Erica wasn't lying about the clown suit…' Callie stated.**

'**Yea. I ran to the door but it was locked. I screamed and hoped someone would hear me over the thumping music. Before I could open the lock they grabbed me from behind.'**

'**Oh babe, that must have been so awful…' Callie replied, rubbing her hand over Arizona's leg.**

'**It makes me hate clowns even more now..'**

'**You said they called you by name? Do you think they came with the intention of finding you?'**

**Arizona was silent. The thought that someone was watching her, waiting to get her alone made her feel so vulnerable.**

'**I….I don't know..'**

**Callie squeezed her thigh.**

'**I don't want to scare you anymore mi amor, but if you're being involved we have to suss out a way to keep you protected.'**

'**I know. I hate being in the spot light.'**

'**I guess its something all famous people have to put up with. Raving fans. Psychotic people taking an unorthodox like or dislike to you.'**

'**I don't want to be famous' she told her. 'I just want a quiet life, with you, in our home..'**

**They went silent for a little while as they got lost in their own thoughts.**

'**I don't think I want to be a tabloid reporter…'**

**Callie thought on, knowing this hadn't been the easiest of times for her.**

'**Do you think you should give it a little more time? I mean, you haven't started out on the best of stories. The main report has obviously been these murders, which you have a connection too.'**

'**I know.' Arizona nodded in agreement. 'But being on TV, it's not who I am. I just want to write. It's my passion.'**

'**I know it is. How about you talk to Adele tomorrow? Tell her about your concerns…'**

**Arizona nodded.**

'**Yea, I think I will.'**

**Callie lifted her hand and turned Arizona's face to her. Leaning in she captured her lips. Soon their lips parted and tongues stroked over one another. They stayed like that for a while longer before pulling back.**

'**I love you.'**

'**I love you too….' Arizona told her.**

**Dropping her head, she rested it against Callie's. It wasn't long before they succumbed to sleep…..tea forgotten!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'**No, I don't need you to come along Mark…Yes, I am in bed' Callie said, standing up from the dining table and walking to the kitchen.**

'**I don't know how you can hear me walking, my legs are sprawled over the mattress…'**

**She listened to Mark's reply and chuckled.**

'**Perhaps wearing those headphones at work is doing something to your hearing…?'**

'**What do you think you're doing out of bed?'**

**Callie froze in the middle of the kitchen. She'd been too caught up in the conversation with Mark that she'd never heard Arizona open and close the front door. She looked through the gap in the wall where an un-amused Arizona stood, hands on hips looking at her.**

'**I KNEW IT' was heard on the other end of the phone.**

'**Mark, I gotta go.' Callie said ending the call.**

**She held Arizona's gaze, her face turning to that of a naughty school girl.**

'**Hey baby' she said brightly. 'You're back early. I was just getting a drink.'**

**Arizona's gaze drifted to the table where a few papers were open. Callie's gaze followed. She looked at the evidence and blushed sheepishly.**

'**You want to try that again?' Arizona said, closing the space between them. Callie backed away playfully.**

'**OK, I may have had a little read of the papers at the table. But I feel fine.' She stopped backing up as her butt met with the counter.**

**Arizona, hands still on her hips closed the remaining space between them. She stopped just in front of her injured girlfriend. A stern, yet, playful look was on her face. **

'**You seem to have forgotten condition 1 already…'**

'**But I was in bed' Callie protested. 'I needed the toilet and my legs needed a good stretch. Plus, you're back early…'**

'**Hmmm, so this is my fault?'**

**She took her hands from her hips and linked them around Callie's waist. **'**I just don't want you to hurt yourself Calliope or pull the stitching out.'**

**Callie raised her arms to Arizona's shoulders. She pulled Arizona's head to her and kissed her lips.**

'**I'm being careful babe. I'm not making any funny movements. I am a sports teacher remember?' she smiled.**

'**I know' Arizona replied, unlinking her right hand, moving it down and squeezing Callie's butt. 'Buns of steel and all, but I'm in charge here. You do as I say.'**

**Callie raised an eyebrow, a mischievous grin appeared.**

'**Oh really? And what orders do you have in mind my dominating feline?'**

'**Well, firstly you can help me pack up some stuff. I'm taking you away…'**

**Callie's eyebrows creased. **'**Huh?'**

'**I'm taking you away for a few days…'**

'**I heard that. Where are we going and how have you got the time off?'**

**Arizona pulled back out of the embrace and walked away to the bedroom. Callie followed in her wake.**

'**Well, I did as you said and spoke to Adele. We had a loooong discussion and it made me see what I really want' she stated, opening some draws.**

'**And what's that?'**

'**I'm resigning from Channel 7 and picking up my new role as head reporter at Daily Chance…..with immediate effect!'**

**Callie could see the happiness in Arizona's face and hear it in her voice. She was living the dream. She had so much pride for her partner.**

**She smiled. 'And how have you managed the time off?'**

'**After last nights ordeal, I've been given a few days to pull myself together, and take care of my girl' she winked. 'So I thought we could get away from here. Go to my parents place in the country…'**

**Walking over to the blonde she cupped her cheek and kissed her.**

'**What are we waiting for then?'**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Over the last couple of hours, they'd packed the essentials and made a few phone calls, letting their friends know of their plans.**

**Cristina had been over-joyed that Arizona was coming back to Daily Chance.**

'**We can be partners in crime' she'd said. 'You do the write up and I'll get you the pictures…'**

**Once the car was loaded, they drove to Arizona's parents house to get the keys. Since that they'd been driving a couple of hours and had almost arrived at the country home.**

'**You OK babe?' Arizona asked, squeezing the thigh which her hand rested on.**

'**Yea. I think I need to take some pills though. The pains niggling…'**

'**We're almost there. 5 minutes tops.'**

'**OK, I can wait' she smiled.**

**Watching the road, Arizona's mind drifted back to the last time she's came to the country house.**

'**Do you remember when I was undercover and I caught Cristina giving you her number?' Arizona asked.**

**Callie nodded.**

'**Well, that weekend I was so upset. I had to get away so I came up here. I wished all weekend that you were with me.'**

**Callie smiled. 'I'm sorry you were upset. It's your own fault though. You should have told me sooner…'**

'**Eh, hello? I was going through turmoil remember. You're lucky I told you when I did!'**

'**I'm very lucky' Callie laughed. 'I was going to jump you that night no matter the consequences. I'm just relived you told me before that happened!'**

**They grinned remembering the night the truth finally came out. Since that day, well near about, they'd been so happy and in love. The first 3 months especially had been amazing. It had been the first real seious relationship that either of them had been in. And from the way things were, the love they felt for each other, this would be the relationship that would last a lifetime.**

**Turning right, Arizona drove the car up a private road which was sheltered by the large woodland tree's.**

'**Nice and secluded hmm?'**

'**Oh yes, all the better for me to have my wicked way with you' Arizona chuckled.**

'**Like you couldn't at home?'**

'**True' Arizona agreed. 'But out here it's a lot more….isolated!'**

**Callie continued to look out of the windows. All she could see was the woodlands.**

'**How many other house's are up here?'**

'**Just my parents place. This is a private road!'**

**Just then the tree's cleared and a petite cottage came into view. Arizona pulled up in front of the garage and cut off the engine.**

'**Here we are…'**

'**It looks lovely.'**

'**Yea, it is. Come on, I'll give you the tour.'**

**Getting out the car Arizona went to the other side and assisted Callie getting out.**

'**I feel like a right invalid!' Callie joked.**

'**Hey, enjoy being waited on while you can!' Arizona told her.**

'**Hmm, you have a point. Now be a darling and fetch the bags…'**

**Arizona bowed. 'Of course my Queen' she replied before backing to the trunk.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Later that evening they sat in front of the fire, sipping some wine. Arizona had her back propped up by the couch while Callie rested in her arms. They'd been discussing the ongoing story Arizona would be writing about when she resumed her job at Daily Chance on Monday.**

'**I just feel I can be a lot deeper when I write. Being live on the news makes me feel so…..so….what's the word I'm looking for?'**

'**Uneasy?' Callie suggested.**

'**Yea, I guess. At least I can get upset and show emotion when I'm writing in the privacy of my home or office.'**

'**I agree to some extent. It's a shame though. Denying all those people out there your beautiful face…'**

**Arizona giggled before kissing the back of Callie's head.**

'**Yea, just as well you don't need a T.V. isn't it?'**

'**Uh huh. I get to look at you as much as I want'**

'**Even first think in a morning' Arizona mocked.**

'**Ahh, morning Arizona. I love her' Callie laughed. 'She isn't my favourite though.'**

'**No?'**

**Callie shook her head.**

'**So which version of me is your favourite then?'**

'**If you come hither I will tell you.'**

'**I am hither' Arizona told her, tightening her grip around her girl.**

**Callie shook her head again. Putting her glass down she patted her thighs.**

'**Come hither' she said again.**

'**You have a nasty cut down there remember. I don't want to hurt you.'**

'**You won't hurt me 'Zona, come on.'**

**After a moments thought Arizona put her glass down. Callie lifted herself up allowing Arizona to move. Once she was hovering above the teacher she raised an eyebrow.**

'**So where do you want me?' Her voice low and flirtatious.**

**Callie looked at her as she thought. Mind made up she carefully shuffled herself lower before laying down flat in the cushions beneath her.**

'**First, take off your shoes…'**

**Arizona shook her head amused. **'**You're going to milk this invalid pass aren't you?'**

'**It was you that said I should enjoy it. So...humour me!'**

'**Hmm' Arizona replied before bending down to remove her shoes. She stood up straight and waited for Callie to give her next command.**

'**Good girl' Callie said. 'Now take off the top…'**

**Grinning Arizona did as she was instructed, She slowly unbuttoned her shirt, never taking her eye's from Callie's. Once the buttons were free, she pulled it off her shoulders and allowed it to slide down her arms. Without waiting for Callie to talk she reached around and unfastened her bra, letting that too slip to the floor.**

'**Showing initiative? I like that…' Callie smiled.**

'**Anything to please you Calliope.'**

'**What do you think I want next then?'**

**Arizona moved her hands to the top of her pants but went no further. After seeing Callie's aroused smirk, Arizona allowed her fingers to undo her button then zip. Once loose, she gave a small push before they fell to the floor. Stepping out of them, she kicked all of the discarded garments to one side.**

**Callie continued to watch her. Seeing her girlfriend, standing there, giving into her every demand was making her very aroused. Her gaze drifted from the blondes face to her perfect round breasts. She longed to feel them…..to taste them. Realising Arizona was waiting for her to speak she looked back into her eye's.**

'**Good girl. I was admiring your beautiful body!'**

**Though the room was only lit by the burning light of the fire, Callie could see Arizona blush.**

***There's still that shy copy editor lurking around in there* Callie thought.**

'**Come down here Arizona, I want to touch you…'**

**Doing as she was told, Arizona crouched down. She looked at Callie's stomach, unsure of where she should go.**

'**Straddle me' Callie said, patting just under her breasts. 'It'll be OK, just don't sit down.'**

**Swinging a leg over Callie's body, she knelt above her lover, careful not to touch her lower stomach. Callie's hands moved to Arizona's thighs where she kneaded her flesh.**

'**Kiss me..'**

**Leaning down, Arizona took Callie's face in her hands, kissing her passionately. A minute later she came up for air. Their faces remained close. Their raspy breaths mingled in the space between them.**

'**I want you..' Callie told her.**

'**I want you to, but these stitches are delicate. If I rub your stomach it's going to be painful.'**

**Callie thought on.**

'**Come up here' she said, nodding upwards.**

**It took Arizona a second to figure out what Callie meant. Catching on she shuffled upwards. Realising her knickers were still on she got to her feet quickly and removed them. Getting back on her knee's she swung 1 leg over and positioned her self above Callie's face. **

**She looked down to her lovers hungry face. Her buttocks were cupped by Callie's eager hands. Feeling herself being pulled down, Arizona's clit began to throb in anticipation. It wasn't long before she felt Callie kiss her inner thigh, her lips, one by one and finally part them with her erect, expert tongue.**

**She was already wet, she'd felt it after removing her knickers. The tip of Callie's tongue made contact with her throbbing clit. She gasped as her hips shot forward. Callie in the mean time decided she wanted to tease her lover for a while.**

**Sticking her tongue out she proceeded to write the alphabet on Arizona's clit. With every swirl, line or dot, she made sure Arizona's clit felt as much as possible. **

**Arizona's hips continued to rock back and forth. She wasn't sure what Callie was doing, but whatever it was, it felt wonderful!**

**While continuing her torment on Arizona's centre, Callie's hands squeezed at her butt and pulled her closer…..harder onto her mouth.**

'**Ughhhhhhh…..Calliope, that feels so good….'**

**She needed support so she leant forward, putting her right hand on the floor, beside Callie's head.**

**They stayed like that for another few minutes. Callie eventually turned the hard stroked into a more gentle affair before Arizona went slipping over the edge prematurely. Moving her hands from Arizona's butt, she stroked them up her back. Her tongue stopped moving.**

**Arizona looked down.**

'**Are you OK babe?'**

**Callie smiled before saying 'I have an appointment with my favourite Arizona…'**

**Before Arizona could reply, Callie thrust her tongue deep into her core.**

'**Ohhhhhhhhh' she gasped.**

**Callie's tongue was going crazy inside her. It was as though Arizona could feel her all over. She rocked her hips in response to Callie's thrusting. Before she could build up a rhythm however, Callie took her tongue from inside her.**

**A hand travelled down her spine, over her butt and closer to her core. They stopped at her opening. She could feel Callie's erratic breath on her centre. Their eye's met. The need and want was evident in both their faces.**

'**Come for me Arizona…' Callie said as she sunk 2 fingers within Arizona's wet tunnel. Her mouth locked onto her clit where she proceeded to suck it into her mouth.**

'**Fuckkkkkk' Arizona groaned.**

**She knew she was close. She felt her walls sucking Callie's fingers, wanting them to go deeper. She locked her free hand around the back of Callie's head and pulled he closer. Her thrusts were slow as she felt her centre begin to erupt.**

'**Oh goddd, I'm so close….yesss….'**

**Callie never relented. She continued to thrust her fingers into Arizona's tunnel and at the same time suck on her beating clit. Her tongue played with it, flicking it teasingly.**

'**Callie, I'm….Ohhhh yess, Don't stop….Oh goddd'**

**She thrust down hard but her pace was slow. Her walls pulsated and finally her release came. Her legs went limp as her hips continued to twitch. She stayed at the height of orgasm as Callie continued to work her expert mouth around her centre.**

**Eventually Arizona fell forward, unable to keep up any longer. They both regained their breaths, then Arizona shuffled down and lay herself alongside Callie.**

'**That…' Callie panted '…is my favourite Arizona' she finished, leaning over to kiss the satisfied dimpled smile on Arizona's lips.**

'**She's my favourite too' the blonde beamed.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

Hidi ho all! Thought it was time for a little update ;) I've actually been typing away the last few days and have manage to get passed that writers block. I may be headed for another though *gulp*

So on with this installment. I feel you may want to kill me after a few parts in this chapter! I hope you don't though...coz then how would you see how it all ends... :P

Thanks again for all the reviews. Keep them coming :D

**Chapter 6**

**Arizona stood in the kitchen, cutting up vegetables for dinner. It was a lovely warm afternoon, as the sun beat down on the cottage and streamed through the windows. The back door was opened, allowing the fresh air to breeze through the stuffy room.**

**Collecting the cut carrots within her palms, she tossed them into the steamer. Setting the timer, she put the lid on and went over to the oven to check on the chicken.**

***Another 20 minutes should do it…* she thought.**

**As she shut the oven door, the sound of a child laughing reached her ears. She looked to the back door. This being private ground she thought it odd that a child's laughter could travel this far. She heard it again. The warm infectious laugh of a small child. A smile played at her lips.**

**Curiously, she moved to the back door. Looking out into the back garden, which was hidden by a large fence, she saw no children. Beyond the fence stood the tall tree's of the forest.**

***Perhaps a family went on a hike…?***

**She heard the laugh again, followed by another child giggling. Wanting to make sure they were alright, she turned her head and shouted 'I'll be right back babe…'**

**Stepping out, she headed to the bottom of the garden. Reaching the bolted door she slid it free of it's locks, pulling it open.**

**Scanning the area in front of her she saw no one. She looked sharply to her left, where the children's laughter sounded once more. She walked over, stepping over fallen twigs and branches in her path. She kept her eye's peeled, searching for any movement. She saw no one.**

**More laughter, this time from her right.**

'**Hello?' she called. 'Is anyone there?'**

**No answer…**

**Following where she last heard the laughing, she looked back. The cottage was still in sight. She continued to walk deeper into the woods, the leaves and twigs still crunching under her feet.**

**Suddenly, in the distance she saw movement. From what she could make out there were 2 children. They were playing on a swing which hung from one of the tree branches.**

***I wonder if they're alone? There's no other houses for miles…***

**She was getting closer. The children coming more into sight. They looked young, possibly only 7 or 8 years old. They couldn't possibly be here alone. Could they?**

**She wasn't very far away now. They had their backs to Arizona so hadn't seen her yet. There were still no grown up's around. Maybe they'd left the kids to play on the swing? **

**Thinking about it, she couldn't remember a swing ever being down here. She'd come down countless times with Teddy and her parents.**

***It's probably just been put up…***

**She looked back and stopped walking. The cottage was now out of sight.**

***That's strange, I haven't walked that far, have I?***

**Turning back to the children she saw that only 1 child remained. She looked around but the other was no where to be seen. She resumed her walking. Not many steps to go…**

'**Hey..' she said, only a few metres away.**

**The young boy remained on the swing and didn't turn around. He was no longer swinging either. Instead he just sat there, hands grasping the thick rope.**

'**My names Arizona' she continued. 'I live just up there..'**

**Still the boy remained still, showing no sign that he had heard her.**

***Maybe he's deaf?***

**Eventually reaching him, she passed by his side before stopping in front of him.**

'**Hi' she said again.**

**He looked up at her, acknowledging her for the first time.**

'**I'm Arizona' she smiled. 'What's your name?'**

**He continued to look at her. His expression plain and uncaring. Arizona furrowed her eyebrows, trying to think of what to say.**

'**Are you from around here?'**

'**He's going to kill you, you know!'**

**Arizona looked at him, unsure if she had heard him right.**

'**I'm, I'm sorry?'**

**The boy continued to look at her. He didn't say anything again. His gaze shifted to a place behind Arizona. His expression softened as he laughed hysterically.**

**The enchanting laugh she'd heard from the cottage had been replaced with a deep sinister growl. Shaking her head slightly she turned to see what was making him laugh.**

**Upon turning, she felt a wave of sickness wash over her. The blood drained from her body as her eye's landed on the source of the little boys laughter.**

**A few metres away, there was another swing. It was swung to and fro...by a clown. The clown that had attacked her, that night at the Crane. It was right in front of her, watching her, laughing as it swung backwards and forwards. It lifted it's hand and waved at her.**

**Arizona's body had gone stiff. She was paralysed. All she could do was watch. The little boy was still laughing behind her.**

**Suddenly, as the clown swung forward, it jumped from the swing and began to run towards her.**

***OH SHIT* she thought.**

**Summoning all the will power she had, she moved her heavy legs and began to move back. With every step, she became quicker. Turning around she began to run….**

**The clown was catching up. He wasn't far behind her now.**

***God no…please! How did they know where I was? I have to get back…***

**She ran hard, she ran fast….The house came into view.**

***I can make it. God please let me make it….***

**Her heart pumped so hard. Her throat was dry as she sucked in the much needed air. Her legs were becoming tired. She needed to slow down. Her head felt light.**

***Come on….I'm almost home…***

'**Arizona' the clown said. He was so close to her now. 'Arizona, I have something for you.'**

**She could hear the clowns fast steps behind her, closing in on her. She didn't look around. Instead she concentrated on making it to the cottage.**

**She sucked in the air, gasping for breath.**

**Bursting through the garden gate she didn't slow down.**

'**CALLIEEEEEEEEEE' she screamed.**

**She concentrated on the back door. Just before she reached it, the door slammed shut.**

'**NOOOOOOOO' she screamed, as her body pounded against the solid wood. She hit it with her fists.**

'**PLEASE Callie, HELP ME!' she cried, tears streaming down her face.**

**She looked behind. The clown had slowed down. They reached into their pocket and produced a knife. It laughed. An evil, deep throated laugh as it closed in on the blonde. As it lifted the armed hand she screamed.**

'**CALLIEEEEE'**

'**Arizona, shhhh, baby it's OK….I'm here..'**

'**NOOOO' Arizona yelled, jumping up in bed.**

**Her naked body was covered in sweat. Her heartbeat pounded. Callie was sat beside her, a supportive arm around her shoulders. She continued to gasp for air.**

'**I'm here baby' Callie continued to say as she rubbed the blonde's back. 'It was just a dream. Come on baby, it's OK.'**

'**Callie...' Arizona panted, her erratic heart beats slowing down. 'It was so real. I thought they'd followed us here.'**

'**I know. it's OK though. Come on, lie back down darlin'.'**

**Letting Callie pull her back down and into her arms, Arizona lay her sweaty head in the crook of Callie's neck.**

'**Why is this playing in my mind so much Callie?'**

'**I don't know mi amor. It's been a traumatic time. When you sleep, you lose control, your mind drifts off and you think about things. Don't let it worry you.'**

'**But this is the forth night running I've had this same dream…'**

**Callie lifted her arm and let her hand stroke the blonde's neck, in hopes of rubbing away the tension. It was true. Since they'd arrived at the cottage on Wednesday, each night Arizona had dreamt that the killer was there. Now, early Sunday morning, Callie held her lover close once again, after another nightmare.**

'**Maybe it's happening because we're not at home. Perhaps when you get in your own bed, you'll stop having them…'**

'**I hope so…'**

'**Try get some sleep. It'll be morning soon and you have a long drive ahead of you…'**

**Arizona yawned. She closed her eye's vigilantly, preying that she could get just a few hours of peaceful sleep.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**When morning arrived they both awoke sharply, neither being able to fall back into anything that could be called sleep. They showered, ate breakfast then began to pack up their belongings. They planned to make it home early afternoon.**

**The dream kept playing in Arizona's mind, as it had done since the first night she'd had it. The nightmares had spoilt an otherwise wonderful holiday for her.**

**They had been for walks where Arizona showed Callie places she used to play as a child. They'd had picnic's and had even skinny dipped in the stream. With Callie's wound still healing they hadn't travelled too far, unless they used the car, but that didn't matter to them. They'd amused themselves indoors half the time, whether it was playing board games, strip poker or telling stories. They'd made love often, taking advantage of the isolated property.**

**Some part of them wished they could stay there, away from work and the whole hustle and bustle of things. But they also missed their friends and home life. The nightmares had been the biggest factor to tip the balance though.**

**Callie had suggested after they awoke, that Arizona see a sleep specialist. Perhaps, if the dreams continued once they were home, they could suggest something.**

**Now, Arizona stood at the kitchen counter, looking out into the back garden. After the first night she hadn't wanted to go out there. Despite Callie's plea's, she hadn't caved. It was stupid, she knew it was stupid, but she just couldn't bring herself to go out there.**

**Her thoughts were cut off as Callie's slender arms wrapped around her waist from behind.**

'**Hey there good lookin'' Callie said, lowing her lips to Arizona's neck.**

'**Hey yourself! You ready to go?'**

'**Yea, all set.'**

'**Ok. I'll get the bags to the car' Arizona replied, turning in Callie's arms.**

**Callie looked at her thoughtfully.**

'**You sure you wont try going out there? I'll come with…'**

**Arizona shook her head, cutting Callie off. 'No, Callie, I told you…'**

'**I know. I just don't want this hanging over your head. Sometimes we have to face our demons.'**

'**And I've faced it remember. We both have, in the flesh!' she said, leaving the embrace and walking to the other room.**

**Callie watched in her wake. Sighing she made sure the windows and door's were locked before following Arizona to the front of the cottage.**

**As Arizona was about to exit the front door, Callie got a hold of her arm. Arizona looked back in wonder.**

'**Please don't get huffy with me. I just want to help.'**

'**Well you can help by understanding how I feel…' she replied turning back towards the car.**

**Callie held on and pulled her back. Taking hold of the back of her neck she pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Her tongue poked out, getting immediate access from Arizona's mouth. They sucked lovingly on each others lips. All thoughts momentarily forgotten.**

**Eventually, lack of air caused them to end the kiss. Callie still held Arizona close. Before moving she looked in the blonde's eyes.**

'**Anymore cheek and I'll put you in detention for a week, where I shall put you over my knee and spank you. Do you understand?'**

**Stifling a giggle Arizona sighed and said. 'I understand.'**

**Reaching around, Callie nipped the blondes butt before retreating back into the house.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**They'd been home a few hours now and were sat watching TV as there was a knock at the door.**

**Within minutes of getting in earlier, Mark had rang. He'd wanted to come over straight away but Callie had told him they wanted to unpack and have dinner first.**

**Getting up from the sofa Callie opened the door. **'**Hey guys' she said looking at her friends. 'Come on in…' Her eye's landed on a man, standing behind Aria.**

'**Alex?'**

**Aria turned to Alex the back to her sister.**

'**Oh yea, baby sis, there's something I have to tell you…'**

**Arizona sat forward on the sofa, reaching up to hug their friends one by one. As her eye's landed on Alex she stood up.**

'**Alex, hey' she said, shaking his hand.**

'**Hi Arizona, it's nice seeing you again.'**

'**Yea, likewise.'**

**They all made themselves comfortable on the chairs, Alex perching himself on the arm of Aria's. Callie glanced at Arizona as she sat down.**

'**So what's this thing you have to tell me?' Callie asked.**

'**She and Alex are having sex.' Mark blurted.**

**They all looked at him.**

'**What?' Mark said, shrugging his shoulders. 'It's true..'**

'**Why don't you let Aria tell her Mark' Cristina said, patting his leg.**

**Callie turned her attention back to Aria.**

'**Aria?'**

**Aria took a deep breath. 'I've left Bruce. We had a huge argument on Wednesday night. I was so upset Callie.'**

'**Aria, you should have called, we would…'**

'**No, no, you 2 needed that time away' Aria said cutting Arizona off. 'Anyway, at your party Monday night, Alex and I got talking. I bored him with my life story…'**

'**No you didn't' he said, putting an arm around her shoulders.**

'**Mhmm' she replied before looking back to Callie. 'So, on Wednesday night I went to Alex' place. We got to talking and…. One thing led…'**

'**Stop' Callie said, raising a hand. 'We don't need details..'**

'**I know, I know. But we've got together and we're gonna fight for my kids. That jumped up asshole isn't getting my kids, no way!'**

'**So you've been together since Wednesday night?'**

**Both Aria and Alex nodded.**

'**I hope your intentions towards my sister are admirable Alex.' Callie said straight faced.**

'**Callie, I'm old enough to know things for myself and Alex is such a sweet guy. Just wait till you get to know him!'**

**Callie thought for a moment, while Arizona rubbed her thigh.**

'**Does Bruce know about the 2 of you?'**

'**No, not yet…'**

'**I'd keep it that way. At least for now. It'll complicate things more, especially for the kids. If this goes to court, which I'm certain it will, you should come clean. Knowing you have support as well as being on the wagon will help your case.'**

'**I guess. You're a great guy aren't you Alex?' Aria said, rubbing his leg.**

**He blushed and giggled nervously.**

'**OK, I think I'm going to throw up…'**

'**You and me both man-whore' Cristina replied.**

**With that over and done, they all turned their attention on Callie and Arizona.**

'**So, how was your holiday? You do much? How's the stomach Callie?'**

**They all laughed. Typical Mark, getting right to it.**

'**We had a great time. We went for walks, picnics, swimming' Callie said, which sprouted a grin from Arizona. 'It was great of a night time to just lay in front of an open fire…'**

'**You guys had sex in front of it didn't ya?' Cristina asked.**

**Callie looked at her amused. 'I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer…!'**

'**Uh huh, they so did!'**

'**So what's been happening here? Any news or evidence been found?'**

**They all shook their heads.**

'**No, it's been really quiet here. You 2 are the one's with the connections. No one tells us anything!'**

'**At least no one else has been hurt..' Arizona said, squeezing Callie's thigh.**

'**Yea. Maybe you scared him Torres…'**

'**Oh yes, I'm sure my stumbling back, clutching my stomach must have chilled him to the core…'**

**Arizona ran her fingers up and down Callie's thigh. 'If they hadn't had that knife you could have kicked their ass baby!'**

**Callie looked at her and winked. **

'**From what I've heard in the office….' Alex started. '…they don't know if they are male or female.'**

**Callie and Arizona nodded. 'We couldn't tell. From what I felt they were stocky. It may have been padding though..'**

'**Have you guys thought about security?' Cristina asked.**

'**For what?'**

'**The house' she said lifting her arms. 'If Arizona really is being involved, maybe it wouldn't do any harm putting up a camera or an alarm, extra locks. That kind of thing…'**

**They looked at each other. Arizona looked so vulnerable. **

'**I guess upping the security wouldn't do any harm.'**

'**Yea, thanks Cristina!'**

'**No problem. Just in case you know…'**

**They all went silent for a moment.**

**Mark sighed**. '**So are you going to get us a drink Torres or do I have to squeeze one from my sock?'**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**In bed later that night, Arizona had her head lain in the crook of Callie's neck as she ran her fingers over the teachers upper stomach.**

'**I can't believe I can't go in tomorrow! I mean I feel fine now….'**

**The blonde rolled her eyes. **'**Mhm, go on all you like babe. You're not going in…'**

'**But what am I suppose to do all day? All week for that matter' the teacher moaned.**

**Arizona propped herself up with the help of her elbow. She looked down at her lovers pouting lips.**

'**You've got time off, rest up. That's all…'**

'**But I'm gonna to be so bored…'**

'**You're a pain in the ass you know that?' Arizona said shaking her head.**

**Callie ducked a hand between their bodies and beneath the elastic of Arizona's pyjama pants. Gliding over the short curls she dipped her fingers in between her lovers lips.**

**Arizona inhaled quickly.**

'**What did you say?' Callie asked.**

'**I said you were a pain in the…..Ohhhh' she sighed as Callie applied pressure to the little pearl above her centre.**

'**In the Ohhh?' Callie said amused. 'What's one of those?'**

**Grinning, Arizona leant over and hovered above Callie. Sliding her own hand down Callie's pants, she let her fingers caress the clit within.**

'**Ohhh' Callie moaned.**

'**You see?' Arizona groaned. 'You have one too…'**

**Bending down she moulded her lips with Callie's. They kissed deeply while their hands continued to play, tease and pleasure the other's centre. Arizona was careful not to lower herself completely. Though Callie's wound looked better, she didn't want to risk the chance of it opening up again.**

'**I want you in me…' Callie whispered.**

**Sliding her already moist fingers lower, Arizona teased the opening. Sinking the tips of 2 fingers in, she let them circle around the awaiting tunnel. Callie thrust her hips up in want.**

**Arizona looked down, smirking.**

'**You want me baby?'**

**In response, Callie slid 2 fingers within Arizona, who inhaled deeply. Her hips thrust down onto the intruding fingers.**

'**Mmmmm, I want more of you' Arizona said.**

'**I want more of you first' Callie told her.**

**Callie pouted as the blonde withdrew her hand, but the pout didn't last long as she watched the blonde put her fingers in her mouth. She watched as she sucked on the digits. Taking them out she lowered them into Callie's pants again and immediately sank the fingers into her awaiting channel.**

'**Yessss' she hissed.**

**They moved against each other, thrusting their hips, wanting to be filled more. Soon Callie gave in to Arizona's last request and added a 3****rd**** finger.**

'**Oh yes' Arizona panted. 'Oh Callie…'**

**They pushed their fingers deeper, rubbing them against the soft walls. Callie could feel Arizona's tunnel sucking on her fingers with every thrust. She was close. Her other hand moved to Arizona's butt where it proceeded to push the blonde harder onto her fingers.**

'**I want to hear you scream….' she whispered into her ear.**

**Arizona's body was on fire. Her top and pants clung to her sweaty skin.**

'**I'm going to make you scream louder!'**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**It had been a long day, and now at 10:45 Henry was ready to call it a night. There was one more stop he had to make though. On Thursday he'd learned from Adele that Arizona no longer worked for Channel 7, instead she was going back to Daily Chance.**

**A little shocked, he'd planned on going to see her, but that had changed when he bumped into Mark at the supermarket and he'd told him that Callie and Arizona were away.**

**Each night he'd patrolled the area, especially around Callie and Arizona's house.**

**So that's where he was on route to now, before going home for much needed sleep.**

**Pulling up across the road from their house, he got out and headed over. There were no lights on and no sign of movement.**

***Hmm, I'm sure Mark said they were back tonight…***

**Walking up the path, he quietly opened the side gate and continued his trek around the back of the house. Walking past the kitchen window he saw it was in darkness, so continued his journey over the patio. A soft glow came into sight from behind the French doors. He got a little closer, and looked through the door's windows. His eye's widened and he quickly pulled back as he saw the houses' occupants making love in bed.**

**He rubbed his mouth and thought for a second. He couldn't help himself. Already he could feel his excitement grow…..literally! Slowly moving forward, being careful to stay shaded by a nearby bush, he looked inside the bedroom. **

**As he watched the 2 woman thrust against each other he felt the stiffness in his pants. His lower body screamed with pleasure. Reaching down he undid the zip on his pants. Pulling his boxers down his erection sprung between the open zip.**

**He immediately clenched the solid penis within his hand and began to slide it up and down his hard shaft.**

**He heard a long moan from inside, followed by shouts of encouragement from within the room and watched as the woman's thrusting got faster. His pace quickened. He beat down on his erection, watching as Arizona lifted Callie's top and sucked on her nipple.**

'**Fuckkk' he groaned.**

**He was gasping for breath. His pace got faster, he could feel the release building up inside him. His body began to twitch.**

'**Arizona…' he breathed.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'**UGHHHH Callie! OH GOD…..HARDER! Yesssss' Arizona shouted, her walls clenching around Callie's fingers. 'Calliope, I'm coming…'**

**Hearing Arizona's shouts of pleasure, Callie's walls erupted and she screamed Arizona's name.**

''**ZONA, don't stop, oh god, oh yesssss, fuck….' she groaned, her thighs tightening around Arizona as she thrust up.**

**Their juices ran down their thighs, getting soaked up by the pyjama bottoms.**

**Still Arizona thrust down, not wanting the feeling to end.**

'**Callie, god I love you…..ughh, Oh yea….I'm….'**

**Thrusting her fingers as deep as possible, Callie held her close.**

'**Come mi amor….vendra de Nuevo para. Squeeze my fingers. Yes, that's right…'**

'**Ohhh, fuck, Callie, Calliope..'**

**Callie's hand was soaked in Arizona's pleasure. It allowed her fingers to slide in with complete ease, which added to the height of Arizona's orgasm.**

**Eventually, Arizona flopped to Callie's side, unable to take anymore. They breathed hard, completely exhausted by their intense love making.**

'**I don't know if I'll be able to walk around work tomorrow!'**

**Callie turned on her side, letting her arm rest along Arizona's body while her hand stroked her face.**

'**You will and you'll do it with a smile on your face!' she exclaimed. She lifted her head slightly before placing a long kiss on Arizona's sweaty cheek.**

**Outside, Henry corrected himself before making his way out of the garden and back to his car.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Callie moved around the kitchen, preparing breakfast for her working girl. When the toast popped up, she put the slices on a plate before spreading the butter. As she moved to put it on the table, Arizona came out of the bedroom.**

'**Breakfasts up..'**

'**Mmm, thanks babe, I'm starving' Arizona smiled, leaning in to retrieve a slice.**

**Sitting down, Callie sighed.**

'**What's wrong?' Arizona asked concerned. 'Does your stomach hurt?'**

'**No. My stomachs fine. I'm just so bored..!'**

**Arizona cocked her head.**

'**Callie, its 8:30, how can you be bored already?'**

**Callie waved her hand in the air. 'It's the knowing I have nothing to do…'**

'**We've been over this' Arizona warned.**

'**I know, I know…'**

**Clamping the toast between her teeth, Arizona checked her bag, making sure she had everything. Happy enough she grabbed the toast and looked at Callie as she chewed.**

'**Well, to keep you entertained, how about you go out looking for home security equipment. Cristina had a good point last night…'**

**Callie nodded. 'Yea, I guess I could..'**

'**Don't do anything with them though. No stretching or heavy lifting or anything like that..'**

**Callie raised an eyebrow. 'Yes mother..'**

'**Ha ha, you're so funny babe' Arizona replied sarcastically. 'I'm just looking out for you. Now get the broom out your ass and give me a kiss…' she finished, leaning down to Callie.**

'**Have a good day darlin'.'**

'**I'll try, see you tonight.'**

**Picking up her bag, the blonde headed to the door.**

'**Love ya' she called back.**

'**I love you too.'**

**As the door closed, Callie looked around the empty room.**

'**Oh well, best make the most of it!'**

**Picking up the last slice of toast she got up and went into the bedroom.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**As the song ended, Mark resumed his position in front of the microphone.**

'**That was 'Little Pieces' by Gomez and you're listening to Mark Sloan. It's that time again where I get to sit back and let you guys do the talking. So come on, amuse me. Caller one, you're on the air..'**

'**Hello?' **

'**Hello there' Mark replied. 'Who might you be then…'**

'**I'm, I'm just, a fan of yours.' the caller said rather quietly.**

**In the studio Mark stretched his tired arms. 'Ah it's always a pleasure to talk to fans. You're voice is a bit distorted though, can you speak up. What's your name?'**

**There was a pause on the other end.**

'**Hello?' Mark asked.**

'**Hello…' the caller replied.**

'**You forgot your name?' Mark chuckled.**

'**No, I just don't want to talk about me…'**

'**Oh, Alright then, so what is it that you want to talk about?'**

'**Hmm, something has been making me wonder..' the caller said.**

'**Yea…and what's that?'**

'**How deep I sunk that knife into your friend…'**

**Mark froze. There was silence on the air and all around him. He looked through the glass at his producer, she too was shocked. He didn't know how much time had passed until adverts on the air broke him from her trance.**

'**Line 1' his producer mimed through the glass.**

**Taking his headphones off, Mark took a deep breath. 'Record it' he shouted, to which his producer gave the thumbs up. Picking up the phone, his shaking finger pressed the number 1.**

'**Who is this?' he asked.**

**There was a cackle on the other end.**

'**Listen you sick bastard…' Mark started, anger getting the better of him '…What do you know about my friend?'**

'**I know more than you can imagine pockey jockey.'**

**Mark's brow creased.**

***Pockey Jockey***

'**How much do you love your friends?' the caller continued.**

'**What do you mean? Did you murder those girls?'**

'**Would you be willing to die for your friends?' the voice said, ignoring his questions.**

'**What the fuck, who the fuck are you?'**

'**Open your email.'**

'**What?'**

'**DO IT!'**

**Sliding his chair along to the laptop, he opened his inbox. **'**What am I looking for….I have so many…'**

'**You'll know which one.'**

**He shook his head, clenching his jaw. Moving the cursor down, he spotted an email titled 'Clowning around' the sender unknown. **'**Clowning around?' he said.**

**The line went dead.**

'**Fuck' he scolded. He looked to his producer who shrugged her shoulders. Looking back at the screen he moved the cursor over the email.**

'**If I get a virus I'll go fucking ape' he said aloud.**

**As it opened, the page looked empty. He scrolled down until an image came into view.**

'**What the…'**

**He stared at the screen horrified. Staring back at him was a photo shopped image of 2 clowns throwing Mark's severed head between them. Underneath, it said…'Your time will come..!'**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**As Arizona made it to Daily Chance she was greeted by many familiar faces. Everyone seemed over-joyed to have her back. Her old office was still available for her, which she was happy to get back.**

**As she settled into her chair she noticed a sticky note on her desk.**

'**Richard wants you in his office for 10! p.s. welcome back!'**

**A smile played at her lips.**

***Just like old times***

'**Oh my god! Have you heard?' Cristina said, bursting into the office.**

'**What? Cristina what's happened?' Arizona asked standing up quickly.**

'**Apparently there's this hot chick just started today, Arizona something…' she said before winking.**

**Arizona relaxed and put a hand to her chest. ****'Bloody hell**** Cristina, you scared the crap out of me!'**

'**Keeps the heart young. So, you glad you're back?'**

'**Yea' Arizona replied, sitting back in her chair. 'Feels like I never left.'**

'**Well, in fairness you were only gone a few weeks..'**

'**It was long enough for me thanks!'**

'**Have you got a story yet?'**

'**Since knowing I was coming back, I've known what I would be writing. I still want to be part of the murder investigation. I can express myself more on paper…'**

**Cristina nodded. 'I have your back. I'll be there with my trusty camera.'**

'**Thanks Cristina'**

'**Anytime. I have to go now, heading over to that new art gallery. Dylan's doing the write up.'**

'**Oh yea, I want to take Callie there…'**

'**I'll tell you if it's worth it later. See you soon chick…'**

'**Bye..'**

**Looking at her watch she saw it was 9:40.**

***Time for a coffee before I see Richard***

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Since Arizona left, Callie had jumped in the shower and got ready for the long day ahead. Just as she was about to head out the door the phone rang.**

**Mark had been frantic on the other end, telling Callie he was on his way around. That had been 10 minutes ago and now, Callie watched from the porch as Mark came to a holt outside the house.**

'**Mark, what's wrong?' Callie asked as her friend approached.**

'**We need to talk' Mark said, walking into the house.**

**Following, Callie closed the door behind her.**

'**I just got a call from this phantom killer….ON AIR!'**

'**They rang your show?' Callie asked, eyes widening.**

'**Yes, live to millions. We cut him off but not before he said 'I wonder how deep I sunk my knife into your friend!'**

**Callie looked at him in disbelief. Her hand instinctively reached up to her stomach. **'**I don't understand. Why would they ring you?'**

'**Oh here's the sick part' Mark said, retrieving a piece of paper from his pocket. Unfolding it, he handed it to Callie.**

'**They sent you this?'**

'**Yea, to my email. The police have been around. They're tracing the call and the email address. Fuck, who is this twat?'**

**Callie wondered over to the couch and sat down.**

'**I don't know Mark. They seemed to have it in for all of us though.'**

'**They called me a pockey jockey…'**

**Callie looked up at her confused. **'**Pockey jockey? Wasn't that what people used to call you in school?'**

'**I know! I haven't been called it in years…!'**

'**So have you spoken to the police?'**

'**Yea, that Watson dude questioned me..'**

'**Have you spoke to Arizona?'**

'**No, I've just told you. I only just got away from the studio.'**

'**Ok. I'll tell her tonight. It's her first day back, I don't want to spoil it for her.'**

**Mark sprawled himself on the couch.**

'**Looks as though it's not just Arizona they're after.'**

**Callie nodded in agreement. A thought kept playing in her mind, as it had done since the night she was stabbed.**

***Why didn't they kill me? It would have been just as easy to sink the knife deep into my gut or even heart as it was to lightly slash it across my stomach. So why didn't they?***

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A/N - That dream at the start of the story was actually a dream I had as a kid. Well, there was no knife involved but I drempt a clown was sitting on a swing in my back garden and it made a lunge for me. Pretty scrary I tell you haha!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey all, Happy Saturday. Im having a lazy day today and thought maybes I would give you all a little update :) Thanks for all the reviews, I can see Henry isn't winning any popularity awards anytime soon haha! Can't say your mind will change in this chapter either. What he needs is to be put in his place...don't you agree?

Anyway, as always let me know your thoughts :) and thanks for reading!

**Chapter 7 **

***Knock Knock…***

**Her attention interrupted, Arizona looked up from her laptop. **'**Henry…you found me' she grinned.**

**The policeman stood at the door grinning at her. **'**You're like a yo-yo woman!'**

**She laughed. 'I plan on sticking around here for a while.'**

'**Good. You mind if I come in or am I interrupting?'**

'**No, no, come in. I was just about to wrap things up here. I've left Callie at home, bored so god knows what she's up to…'**

**Henry came further into the office, making himself confortable in the chair opposite. **'**A loose cannon ehh?'**

**She shook her head. **'**No, nothing like that. She just loves her job. Time off for her is like a kick in the teeth. She's so passionate about her work.'**

'**Yea, you can kinda tell that…' he nodded.**

**Arizona grinned as she thought about what Callie could have got up to that day.**

***She's probably met up with Mark. Perhaps they went shopping together for some home security.***

'**So how was your time away?' Henry asked.**

'**It was great. Just what the doctor ordered. We needed the time to, I don't know, regroup? This murder investigation seems to be getting out of hand…'**

**He nodded. 'I know what you mean. This guy really knows how to clean up after himself. No finger prints, hair samples, blood stains….nothing! Its starting to really piss me off!'**

**Arizona nodded, leaning back in her chair. 'They seem to be well covered. With the suit and mask it's doubtful that evidence like that could be found' she sighed, looking to her hands. 'I hate clowns. I've….I've been having nightmares.'**

**He leaned forward in his chair. 'About the killer?'**

**She nodded. Her shoulders shuddered at the thought. 'I think the fact I dislike clowns makes me all the more scared.'**

**He looked at her thoughtfully. 'You always did hate clowns.'**

'**It's a phobia for life!'**

'**And not just yours now. Poor Mark…' he said, shaking his head.**

**Arizona looked at him quizzically. 'Poor Mark?'**

'**Yea….after that call and the email today…'**

**Sitting up straight, the blonde looked at him confused. 'Email and call?'**

**He raised an eyebrow. 'You mean they haven't told you? Mark received a call from the killer on air today. They sent an email to him as well…'**

'**Oh god, I had no idea! I have to go' she said in a panic. Shutting down her laptop, she picked up her things.**

'**I'm sorry Arizona, I thought you would have known…'**

**She stood up, shaking her head.**

***Why hasn't Callie called me. Surely Mark would have told her?***

'**It's OK Henry, I better get home and see what's going on…'**

'**We've traced the number he used' he replied, standing up. 'It came from a phone box, just a couple of minutes from his studio. We think the email address used was just a fake name. If he's as smart as he seems, he'll have covered his back.'**

**Arizona stood, shaking her head. 'I don't believe this. Who's next? How can people be so uncaring for others' lives…'**

**He shook his head lightly in response. Arizona looked at him and smiled weakly. 'Thanks for letting me know Henry. Keep me up to date yea?'**

'**Of course..'**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Fifteen minutes later she arrived home to find Callie reading a book on the couch.**

'**Hey baby, thank god your home…' Callie started. 'I've been forced to read this book on….'**

'**What's this about Mark?' Arizona said, cutting Callie off as the door shut behind her. 'Did the killer call him…?'**

**Putting the book down, Callie stood up. 'How did you…' Realisation hit her. 'Henry?'**

'**He came to the office before I left. Is it true?'**

**Callie lifted an arm. 'Come sit with me' she told her.**

**Crossing the room, Arizona grasped Callie's hand and sat by her side. Callie looked at her thoughtfully before speaking.**

'**Yes, it's true. The killer called Mark on the radio this morning. They asked him how deeply they'd cut me…'**

'**What?' the blonde gasped.**

**Callie put a hand on her thigh and squeezed it lightly. 'He went off air and continued the call. They told him to check his emails.' Leaning to her side, Callie picked up the folder bit of paper that Mark had left. 'This is what was in the email…'**

**Arizona took the paper from Callie, eager to see what was inside. Her eye's widened as she scanned the paper. **'**Shit! This is awful. How is he?'**

**Callie shrugged her shoulders. 'You know Mark.'**

**Arizona closed her eyes. How could this be happening? Why was it happening to them?**

'**I got us some extra locks today' Callie said, breaking Arizona's train of thought. 'Some lights too, for around the house. Anyone comes close enough to the house, the lights will come on. That's for nights really. There's a guy coming to fit them tomorrow.'**

**Arizona smiled weakly. 'Good, it's better to be a bit more vigilant…'**

**Callie shuffled closer, wrapping an arm around the blonde.**

'**How was your day?'**

'**It was good, until I heard about Mark. I've wrote a draft update on things, but I can change that and add what's happened….if Mark is OK with that.'**

'**I think the more people that know the better. We need to band together if were going to catch the bastard doing this.'**

**Arizona looked at the floor. Callie drew her closer still, kissing her forehead.**

'**The guys are coming around tonight' she continued. 'I think we should figure out a way of protecting ourselves. Who knows who he or she or whoever the fuck he is, will go after next.'**

'**What gets me is the lack of evidence. They've either had this planned for months or they're very slick. Maybe they've done this before and it's like second nature. It really pisses me off!'**

**Callie thought for a moment. 'Have you ever thought that we might know them..'**

**Arizona nodded. **'**It's crossed my mind' she admitted. 'I just can't or should I say don't want to believe that anyone we know could do this. Whoever it is, is a raving lunatic!'**

**They sat back. They needed the supportive arms of one another. Callie was right, they needed to protect themselves, and their friends. While her mind drifted, Callie continued to hold Arizona close. Something which she intended to do, not only tonight, but for the rest of their lives.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The last few days had passed quickly for Arizona. She'd been hard at work each day, doing daily reports on any developments. It was her mission to uncover the truth. However, so far there hadn't been much to go on.**

**After a long night of talking with their friends, Callie had gone on a mission of her own. She'd bought pepper sprays and rape alarms for all of them. She hadn't told Arizona, but after Erica had been murdered, she'd also acquired a license and this week had gone out and purchased a gun.**

**Hoping to god she wouldn't need it, she'd decided to hide it in the top of her clothes cupboard, concealed in a box where no one, especially Arizona who despised them, would be any the wiser.**

**On Wednesday night, after days of hearing her girlfriends pleading, Arizona had caved and agreed to let Callie go back to work. The conditions had been drilled into the teacher and she promised to abide by them. The threat that Arizona could show up at anytime in the day had settled the deal.**

**On Thursday Callie had gone in and come back unharmed, much to Arizona's delight. She'd come back however, with the news that she'd been asked to go away on a convention. It was down south so it wouldn't be just a day trip.**

**They'd talked about it that night and though she was reluctant to leave Arizona alone, the blonde had insisted she would be fine. The new locks and lights had been fitted and were working great, which made them both feel slightly safer.**

'**Babe, if I need anything the guys are just a few minutes away.' Arizona had told her.**

'**I know, but if something was to happen you may not be able to call…'**

'**I'll have my cell on me the whole time, aswell as the spray. Please babe, I'll be fine!'**

**Callie had thought about telling Arizona about the gun, but to avoid a confrontation she'd chickened out. When Arizona had told her she planned on going to the office late on to look at some photo's Cristina would be developing, Callie felt a little happier.**

**Though thinking about it, it wasn't like the killer knew Callie was away for the night….**

'**You got everything you need?' Arizona asked, leaning against the bedroom doorframe.**

**They'd risen earlier this morning as Callie had a flight to catch at 7am.**

'**I think so' Callie replied, looking through her bag one last time. Happy enough she zipped it up and looked over at Arizona. She really didn't want to leave her alone. In fact she had painful butterflies flapping around her stomach at the mere thought.**

'**Are you sure you'll be OK? I can easily ring up and say I'm not going..'**

**Arizona rolled her eyes. Pushing off the frame she walked over to the nervous teacher.**

'**Callie' she started. Reaching out she placed her hands on her shoulders. 'I told you, I'll be fine…'**

'**But…'**

**Arizona silenced her by placing her finger over the protesting lips. Smiling assuringly, she leant forward and replaced her finger with her lips. They kissed softly until Callie bit down, not too hard on Arizona's bottom lip. Getting the reaction she wanted, Callie pushed her tongue into Arizona's opened mouth. Their tongues duelled for control as the sexual tension between them rose.**

**Eventually Arizona pulled back.**

'**We should stop before we end up in bed, and your plane flies over us…!'**

'**That wouldn't be such a bad thing.'**

**Shaking her head amused, Arizona embraced her. They rocked side to side, savouring the last few minutes of the others presence.**

'**If you need me, for anything, call me OK?'**

'**I will, but please Callie, don't worry!'**

**Reaching over the bed, Callie collected her bag and swung it over her shoulder.**

'**It's my job to worry, so do as I say!'**

**Saluting, Arizona agreed. **'**Yes Ms Torres!'**

**The horn of a car was heard outside.**

'**I guess that's for me..'**

**They embraced again.**

'**Love you 'Zona…'**

'**I know, I love you too…'**

**They walked out to the car where Callie opened the back door and threw her bag on to the seat. She ducked her head in and told the driver her destination. Turning back to Arizona she took hold of her hand.**

'**Stay safe OK?'**

'**I will, you too! Remember you're not fully healed.'**

**After a final kiss, Callie got in the taxi, shut the door and waved as the car pulled away.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'**What bothers me is the fact they'll be laughing at us. I hate when bastards like this think they can get away with anything!'**

**Joe was getting increasingly frustrated with the lack of leads on the mysterious killer.**

'**They're bound to slip up at some point' Henry replied.**

'**Yea, but how many other's will lose their lives in the mean time? We can't just sit back and wait for them to strike again..!'**

**Arizona had been sitting, taking notes in the conference room where Joe, Henry, Adele, Richard and a few other random officers and reporters had come to discuss the case.**

'**So when was the last time they made an appearance?' Adele asked. 'It was to the Sloan guy on the radio yea? He's your friend isn't he Arizona?'**

**Arizona looked up from her pad. **'**Yea, he is..'**

**Joe stood up from his chair and began to pace.**

'**So, am I correct in saying that you knew or had some kind of history with all of the victims. You also received a note saying the killings had been done for you?' he stopped in front of Arizona. 'This all correct so far?'**

'**I, umm. Yes, I guess' Arizona mumbled.**

**Joe raised his hands to massage his temples. **'**Can you think of anyone….anyone at all that would do this?'**

**Arizona shook her head immediately. **'**I really have no idea.'**

**There was a knock at the door before Joanne's head popped in.**

'**Sorry to bother you but the new editor and chief of ''Tomorrow, Today'' is waiting in your office…'**

'**Oh, thank you Joanne' Adele said as she got to her feet. 'Still no further forward, but keep us up to date wont you Joe?'**

'**Of course darlin'. We'll go live tonight at 7. Give the public an update, or at least what we have of one.'**

**Adele turned her attention to her husband. 'Richard, I'll see you at home, remember the Crosby's are coming for dinner.'**

'**I can hardly wait' he mocked, before leaving the room.**

**Arizona collected her things, said her goodbyes and made for the door. Henry held it open.**

'**Thanks' she smiled.**

'**No problem. I'll walk with you…'**

'**Great.'**

**As they made their way to the entrance, Henry told Arizona he wouldn't be patrolling later. It was his night off.**

'**Is that for good behaviour?' she joked.**

'**I'm always good. I'm so used to working the night shift. In fact I don't know what to do when I'm not working. Married to the job!'**

'**Well everyone deserves time off to relax Henry. Actually, do you have any plans for tonight?'**

'**Like I just said, I never do anything when I get time off.'**

'**Well, if you're free you can always come around to the house tonight. Callie's away on a teachers convention for the night. It would actually make me feel a bit safer in her absence…'**

**Henry's face had brightened up with every word Arizona had said. Especially the part about Callie being away.**

'**That sounds great' he replied, opening the door to the car park.**

**The blonde stepped out into the sunny afternoon air.** '**I can cook actually, if you want?'**

'**This just gets better and better. No fast food for me tonight.'**

**Arizona laughed. 'Umm, you like chicken casserole?'**

'**I like everything.'**

'**Good. I'll be finished around 5 so if you come by about 7?'**

'**I'm looking forward to it already' he smiled, stopping as Arizona reached her car.**

'**Ok, I'll see you tonight then.'**

**Holding her door open, Henry replied. 'Until tonight..'**

**As she settled in her seat he closed the door and waved her off.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**As Callie left the hall where she'd been for the last 6 hours, she stretched her tired muscles.**

'**You look how I feel' Jodi said.**

**Callie laughed. 'It was a bit long in the tooth wasn't it?'**

'**I hate these things, especially when they are so far away from home.'**

'**Yea…'**

**They made their way over the road where all 10 of the Rentworth teachers were staying.**

'**Do you fancy going out for a bite to eat?' Jodi asked.**

'**Good idea, I'm starving!'**

'**We could just eat in the hotels restaurant….it would be easier.'**

'**Lead the way' Callie smiled.**

**She'd called Arizona 4 times since getting here. Though she wanted to check in again, she resisted the urge, deciding to wait until her stomach was full!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**As Arizona lifted the casserole dish from the oven, there was a knock at the door.**

'**Shit' she scolded. 'I'm coming.'**

**Putting the dish onto the hob, she threw the oven glove on the bench and made for the door.**

**Opening it she was greeted by a very cheerful looking policeman**. '**Hey' she said 'you're just in time. Dinner's just about done!'**

'**Ahh that's what I like to see….my dinner on the table when I get in from work!'**

**She raised an eyebrow to which he grinned.**

'**I'm no housewife, Callie will tell you that. Although I do love to cook.'**

'**I remember when you were about 13, you made a lovely spaghetti bolognaise. I knew that would be the start of Arizona Robbins, Master Chef!'**

**She laughed as they walked through in to the kitchen. 'I wouldn't say master chef….maybe just chef!' **

**Putting on the gloves, she picked up the casserole dish and transferred it onto the dining table. 'Here we go. Dinner is served!'**

**Pulling out a chair he sat down, awaiting Arizona to do the same.**

'**This looks great Arizona, thanks!'**

'**Would you like a drink?' **

'**Yea, a beer would be great. I walked over so there's no chance of me being caught under the influence!'**

'**Heaven forbid! You'd have to arrest yourself!'**

**Grabbing a beer from the fridge, she brought it back to the table where she placed it in front of Henry.**

'**You not joining me?'**

'**No, I have to pop into work a little later. Cristina's at the public speech, getting photo's for my write up.'**

'**Oh, OK.' He raised his beer. 'To old times' he said.**

**Raising her fork, she clinked it to his bottle.**

'**To old times' she chuckled.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Jodi threw her head back in laughter as Callie tried to compose herself enough to finish her story.**

'**And I knew she wasn't joking when she went completely red..'**

'**Oh my god' Jodi laughed. 'Did you tell Arizona?'**

'**I did' Callie replied, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye. 'I said, babe, Tracy Stamp told me she wants your body!'**

**Jodi wrinkled her nose in disgust. 'What did she say?'**

'**Well, after the laughter stopped, I believe her words were ''that's sweet of her but I only have eye's for one gym teacher!'''**

'**So you weren't the only one pining after a supposed student then.'**

'**Apparently not!'**

**Jodi picked up the wine bottle and poured the last of it equally into her and Callie's glasses.**

'**She certainly is an attractive woman, your Arizona.'**

'**She is' Callie smiled, her mind filling with thoughts of her girl.**

'**I long to find someone to make me that happy!'**

'**You know Jodi, I'm actually flabbergasted you're single. I mean, you're an attractive woman. I'd have thought you would be beating them off with a stick..'**

**Jodi smiled, touched by Callie's sincerity.**

'**I wish I was. Beating them off I mean.' She sat up in her chair. 'I'm not sure what it is. I know my deafness is a big barrier to some people. I guess there just isn't many deaf lesbians out there. Or even lesbians that can sign….'**

'**I can' Callie grinned, puffing out her chest.**

'**Yes, you can' she smiled. 'You're a rarity Callie.'**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**After dinner, Arizona and Henry had made their way into the other room where the more comfortable chairs were. They'd agreed that there should be no talk of the murders or anything related to work.**

**For the last 10 minutes they'd been talking of relationships.**

'**She's a beautiful woman and we used to be so close. We married young, I'd just turned 19. It wasn't long before things changed...she changed and, it was just hard you know. I'm sorry, I just don't really like talking about it. What's done is done.'**

'**I'm sorry Henry' Arizona said, realising he was becoming uncomfortable with the subject. 'You seem happy now though. Maybe because you're out of it.'**

'**Yea' he replied. 'I'm happy to be out of it. I just don't like being alone.'**

'**You're not alone Henry' Arizona said, patting his shoulder. 'You have friends, and your family.'**

'**I know that, and everyone is great, but its not the same as being with someone. Being in love….being intimate.' He looked at her. 'I miss that!'**

**He continued to look at her. He wanted so much to lean in and claim her lips. He watched as her eyes strayed to the rim of her drinks glass.**

***Would she protest if I kissed her? She invited me here, for dinner when Callie was away. Maybe she's unsure….wants me to make the first move***

**His thoughts stopped as Arizona got to her feet.**

'**I'm just going to load the dish washer….'**

**Deflated, he stood up and followed her to the table. **'**Let me help.'**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Feeling full, tired and a little tipsy, Callie and Jodi left the hotel restaurant and made their way upstairs.**

**In the lift they found themselves giggling at the older man standing in front, who had his hand on the backside of a girl who had to be half his age, at least. Once out on their landing, watching the lift's door's close they burst into fits of laughter.**

'**Grave digger!' Jodi signed, unable to speak.**

'**More like cradle snatcher' Callie signed back.**

**Composing themselves, they walked along the corridor and came to Callie's door first.**

'**Here's me' she said, stopping to retrieve the key from her bag.**

'**I'm just along there' Jodi said, pointing down the hall. 'Thanks for the meal.'**

'**Thank you too Jodi. I wasn't looking forward to coming here, more so because of leaving Arizona, but it's been fun!'**

**Placing the key in it's lock, she opened the door. Turning back to Jodi she said 'See you in the morning' before reaching out and hugging her.**

**Pulling back, Callie was met with resistance. Curiously, she turned her head to Jodi. When they were face to face, mere inches apart, Jodi closed the gap, locking her lips onto Callie's.**

**As soon as Callie realised what was going on she pulled back forcefully. They looked at one another. Jodi's mouth opened and closed, but no words came out.**

'**Jodi…' Callie said.**

**Her mind was in overdrive.**

***What the fuck just happened* she thought.**

'**I'm with Arizona, Jodi. I'm in love with Arizona. That can't happen again' she finished, her face completely serious.**

**Jodi looked like she'd been slapped in the face...hard**. '**Callie, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me.'**

**The Latina relaxed her features slightly before replying. **'**It's OK. You have to understand though, I would never do anything to hurt Arizona. She's my life. I love her so much. I….I think you're great Jodi. I admire you so much. You're a good friend but I don't feel that way about you.'**

**Jodi looked to the floor. **'**I know.' ****She looked up. 'I really am so sorry Callie. I guess I'm just lonelier than I thought.'**

**Callie couldn't help but feel sorry for the art teacher. Figuring her alcohol consumption had played a big part in her forwardness, Callie decided to give her a break.**

'**Jodi' she signed 'don't worry. You'll find someone and with any luck they will be as talented and beautiful as you are.'**

**After a few moments Jodi smiled. **'**Thanks Callie. I'm sorry again…' she said, before turning towards her room.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Henry followed Arizona into the kitchen, picking up his plate from the table.**

'**It hardly seems worth putting the washer on tonight' Arizona said, bending down to place her plate in the rack. Henry was opposite her, on the other side of the dish washer door. As Arizona had lent down, he watched her cleavage which came into view slightly. His mind gone, he accidentally let go of the plate in his hand.**

'**Shit' he muttered as the plate fell into the washer. Luckily it didn't break.**

'**Butter fingers' Arizona said amused.**

**They both went to get it. As their hands clasped around part of the plate, they looked at each other. Before he could stop himself, Henry lent in and brushed his lips against Arizona's. It was only briefly, as Arizona pulled back soon after. She let go of the plate and stood up, her face shocked.**

**Henry broke eye contact and looked down. He placed his plate next to Arizona's before mimicking her position.**

'**Henry, what are you doing?'**

**His jaw was clenched. He looked at her, hoping to see some sort of denial or sign of want. But there was nothing. At least nothing he wanted to see. Defeated he looked at the floor. **'**I'm sorry Arizona!'**

**She observed him, trying to think of what to say. **'**Why?'**

**He shrugged his shoulders, all the while trying to decide if he should be honest. Finally he looked up.**

'**I like you Arizona. I always have..'**

**Though Callie had put it in her head last week, she hadn't believed that Henry could possibly have feelings for her.**

'**Henry….I'm gay…' she said softly.**

'**You think I don't know that' he spat. Arizona creased her brow, stepping back slightly.**

**Calming himself he continued. 'God Arizona, I still remember the night you came out to me.' His eye's began to glisten. 'You broke my heart you know?' But after that I hoped it was just a phase you were going through. I was sure you'd grow out of it. You were shy so I never thought you'd actually have the courage to ask a girl out. Maybe you'd come back to men.….to me!'**

**Arizona listened to him, her lips slightly agape. All this time he had liked her. Unbelievingly, it had never crossed her mind.**

'**Henry, I'm really sorry. I just….I just don't have feelings for men. I don't think I ever have.'**

**He looked back to the floor. **'**A dyke through and through!'**

**Though she hated that word, she decided not to correct him. She too looked at the floor.**

'**I honestly never knew you had feelings for me Henry. Callie had mentioned she thought you wanted more than friendship, but I told her she was crazy.'**

'**I know she doesn't like me and if I'm honest, I don't blame her. I was hoping that if I stuck around long enough, your feelings could change.' ****He watched her reaction. Seeing her head shake he nodded weakly. **'**Once a lesbian…'**

'**Always a lesbian' she finished.**

**Her words cut through him. **'**I'm sorry for making things awkward Arizona. I've been put in my place now, so I'll leave you alone!'**

**He began to walk into the other room.**

'**Henry, you're still my friend. One of my oldest… I don't want to lose that friendship. But that's all I can offer you.'**

**He looked back.**

'**I don't know if it's enough.'**

**With that he opened the door and walked out into the darkness.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Cristina had arrived back at work an hour ago and was developing her photo's in the dark room. The press conference had been held outside the police station. Joe had put his point across that no stone would be left unturned in their search for the killer. What he had failed to mention however was their lack of evidence. With no leads, in reality they were all just as worried as everyone else.**

**After a brief phone call at lunchtime, Arizona had told her she'd come along before 9, after she'd eaten with Henry. She glanced at her watched again. 9:15...**

***She's probably forgotten***

**Looking to the trays, she noticed they were done. Taking them out, she hung them on the string line to her left. A commotion outside the room caused her to jump slightly. It sounded like a chair being thrown. That couldn't be right though, everyone had gone home.**

***It's Arizona….It'll be Arizona tripping over***

**Walking over, she passed through the curtain and opened the door. Peeking her head out she looked left and right for the source.**

'**Arizona?' she called 'Is that you?'**

**There was silence. Looking around the area she saw nothing out of place. Shrugging she went back into the dark room, closing the door before passing back through the curtain.**

**Just as she was about to pick up another photo there was a brisk knock at the door. She swung around and jogged to the door. Once out of the dark room, she again saw nothing.**

'**Who is it?' she called. 'I'm working with chemicals in here. You shouldn't disturb me!'**

**There was no reply.**

**Curiously she walked further away from the dark room. Passing the work stations, she looked in the nearest cubicles. Still there was no one.**

**As she continued her search she thought about her talk with Mark earlier.**

'**It's not just Callie and Arizona' he'd said. 'I think they're going to come after all of us…'**

***Ahhhhhhhh* Cristina thought. *Why do I have to think of that now. There's no one after me. I haven't pissed anyone off….that I know of. But then again did Callie or Arizona?***

**Beginning to feel a little anxious, she wondered back over to the dark room. Gingerly she peeked her head around the curtain, careful not to let to much light pass over. The room was empty. ****She let out the breath she'd been holding. Feeling apprehensive, she let the curtain dangle slightly open as well as leave the door ajar. ****Turning her attention back to the rooms contents, she looked at the photo trays.**

***These can wait til tomorrow* she thought.**

**Wanting to get out of there, she went over to the table and took out the last of the photo's. After hanging them up she turned to retrieve her bag.**

'**Argghhhhh' she screamed, knocking a tray from the table as she bumped into a figure.**

'**Cristina….Cristina…it's OK, it's me!'**

'**Arizona?' Cristina shrieked. 'Fucking hell you scared the shit out of me!'**

'**I see that' Arizona replied looking at her friend, pinned up against the table. 'I'm sorry, I just saw the door open and thought I'd see if you were here still…'**

**As her erratic heart beats slowed down, Cristina moved off of the table and looked at the tray on the floor.**

'**God Arizona, 5 minutes ago I thought someone was after me, then you pop up out of nowhere. A heads up to say you've arrived would be good in future!'**

'**You thought someone was after you?'**

'**Yea. Well, I heard noise's outside. I just….You know what, it doesn't matter. You're here and I'm done. Let me just clean this up.'**

**Reaching to a shelf she grasped a glove and slipped it over her hand. Bending down, she picked up the tray and walked over to the sink. **'**Just as well there was no photo's in it.' Taking the glove off she threw it on the counter. Turning back to Arizona she sighed. 'I thought your meal with Henry had been eventful and you'd forgotten to come.'**

**It was Arizona's time to sigh. 'Well, things were definitely….eventful.'**

'**Uh oh, you don't look good. What's happened?'**

**Shaking her head Arizona looked around the room. 'How about I help you clean this up then we can get out of here?'**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Just as Arizona lay her head on the pillow the phone rang. She reached over quickly, knowing who the caller would be.**

'**Hello?'**

'**Hey baby, how are you?'**

**Arizona smiled at the sound of her lovers voice. 'Ahh what a day, I'm glad to be in bed now, believe me.'**

**After talking to Cristina about the nights events with Henry, she knew she had to tell Callie what happened. Not over the phone though, she'd wait until tomorrow.**

'**Oh? You had a rough day at work?'**

'**Not really, same old stuff. I was with Cristina until 10:30. She'd taken photo's and notes of the press conference that happened this evening. I've wrote up a little article for it. There's still nothing else to go off for now though. How are you doing anyway?'**

'**I'm OK, just lying in bed. Wish I was lying there with you.'**

'**Me too babe. It's quiet without you here. How did the conference go?'**

'**It was long and boring. I had dinner with Jodi tonight. There's a story there but I'll tell you when I get back.'**

'**Sounds exciting..'**

**Callie laughed 'Not really.'**

'**How's the stomach?'**

'**It's fine, hasn't given me any jip all day. Saying that all I've done is sit in a conference hall for hours.'**

'**Hmm, a taxing job you have there babe…'**

'**You wouldn't believe' Callie mocked back. 'I'll be glad to get home though.'**

'**I'll be glad too. I miss not having my teddy bear to cuddle up to. This beds far to big for someone so small.'**

'**I miss you to mi amor. It's amazing what naughty thoughts can run through a stuffed bears head!'**

'**You're so bad' Arizona grinned.**

'**I know, and you love it!'**

'**Mmmm' Arizona agreed. 'Oh, did you hear the carnivals in town this weekend?'**

'**Is it? I don't usually pay much attention. I never go…'**

'**You don't go?' Arizona asked flabbergasted. **

'**I tend to steer clear as the majority of my students hang out there.'**

'**What's wrong with that? We're all human and away from work you're in a different role. You're entitled to some fun too. Besides after everything that's happened to us, they respect you even more. You're closer to them then any other teacher.'**

'**That's my problem. I'm worried I'll look unprofessional, even more so with our history.'**

'**You knew something wasn't right thought babe….in your heart. Plus you were going to resign. Oh and let's not forget you're with the woman of your dreams. You wont be falling for anyone else.'**

'**Not a chance' she smiled in to the phone.**

'**So what do you say? We can invite the guys, make a night of it.'**

'**Ok, you're twisting my arm. Let's fly high in the rollercoaster!'**

'**Umm, maybe you can. My stomach however can't handle the speed.'**

**Callie cleared her throat. 'I'd disagree, but we'll see. I'll hold your hand if that would help?'**

'**Babe if I go on a rollercoaster, I'll have my head in my lap the whole time!'**

'**Well, if you're going to be like that you can use my lap instead!'**

**Arizona could hear the flirtation in Callie's voice. 'Someone's frisky tonight…'**

**Callie giggled. 'I'm just kidding. I'd like to get you on a rollercoaster but I wont force you!'**

'**Let's wait and see' Arizona yawned.**

'**Ok. I'll let you get some sleep now. Please make sure everything's locked up before you nod off..'**

'**I have done, twice. The house is safe, I'm safe, so don't worry. What time will you be back?'**

'**I think it lands at about 1 so I should be back home sometime before 2.'**

'**Ok' Arizona replied. She planned on picking Callie up from the airport as a surprise. 'I'll see you tomorrow then. Sleep well!'**

'**You too 'Zona, I love you!'**

'**I love you too, night babe.'**

'**Night!'**

****

A/N - Its been a little quiet on the clown front lately, but I have a feeling things are gona change soon... :s


	8. Chapter 8

Not to take the words out of Shondas mouth (coz Im not really talking to her at the minute due to real show happenings) but in this chapter, things start to get ugly... :/ I promise there will still be some laughs and ofcourse, more sexytimes will make a reappearence! Hope you're still enjoying it. It's starting to pick up pace a little bit, I've managed to write a good few chapters more recently, so theres another ummm, 4 chapters written up already, but I'm still pacing myself here, just incase that writers block reappears!

Let me know your thoughts...good and bad :) Hope you're all awesome tonight!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 8**

**The next morning, Arizona dressed slowly before going to the supermarket in preparation for the nights meal. She thought about calling Henry. Perhaps last night his alcohol consumption made him a lot more forward then he intended to be. She knew their next meeting would be awkward, which pained her.**

**Then there was Callie and how she would react. What with their argument the other week about this exact same thing, perhaps Callie would seek Henry out and tell him to back off. The blonde had briefly thought of not telling her, but when reality struck she knew the truth would out. They were in a happy, trusting and loyal relationship and this was definitely something to be truthful about.**

**Once the shopping had been taken home and put away, it was time for her to leave for the airport. It had only been 1 night but it had been the first night since they got together that they'd been so far apart.**

**Locking up, she headed to her car. The spring in her step noticeable from miles away.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'**Could all passengers please return to their seats as we make our final descent!'**

**Callie looked up from her book as the air hostess spoke to them over the microphone. She looked out the window to her left as their destination came into view.**

**She loved this part….the fast approach of the pending landing. Closing her book she leant forward to put it back into the bag at her feet. As she straightened up she noticed Jodi pass by. The eye contact was minimal as the art teacher resumed her seat, 2 rows in front of Callie.**

***I've really got to speak to her. Clear the air***

**When Callie had left her room earlier that morning she had been just in time to see Jodi and a few other teachers leaving in a taxi. She herself had taken the next, along with her remaining colleagues.**

**Any hope of talking to Jodi at the airport had been dashed as she kept herself either shopping in departures or in deep conversation with her translator. Callie knew she was avoiding her. In the light of day Jodi would obviously be feeling quite embarrassed, especially with the knowledge of how in love she was with Arizona.**

**Perhaps she'd catch up with her once they landed…**

**Twenty minutes later, Callie was striding up the terminal, on route for baggage claim. She noticed Jodi in front, walking alone and knew this would be a good opportunity to talk. Reaching out, Callie touched her shoulder. Jodi's head turned at the touch and she stopped walking. She let out a long sigh as though she knew there was no escape.**

'**You can't avoid me forever…' Callie mimed.**

**Jodi shook her head, putting her hands in the air slightly in wonder.**

'**I wasn't avoiding you' she signed unconvincingly, to which Callie cocked her head and smiled. 'Ok' Jodi tried again. 'I may have avoided you a little….'**

**They continued to walk, Jodi glancing to the floor. Choosing her words carefully she looked up and spoke. 'I'm embarrassed by the way I acted Callie. I don't know what possessed me to do it.'**

**Callie looked on and thought.**

'**Jodi, I have an idea. How about we put it all behind us and call it a minute of drunken insanity?'**

**Nodding, Jodi held out her hand. 'It's a deal!'**

**Shaking her hand Callie breathed a sigh of relief, glad that was out of the way. Continuing their journey to baggage claim, Jodi thought for a moment before looking at Callie again.**

'**I know you'll tell Arizona what happened. It's obvious to me now how loyal and true you are to each other. But please Callie, assure her that I am extremely ashamed and it will never happen again.'**

'**I'll tell her' Callie agreed. 'I know she will appreciate your assurance, as I do!'**

**As Callie felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned to the teacher wanting her attention. She never saw Jodi sign 'It's not like I would stand a chance..!'**

**As people started to flow out of the arrival doors, Arizona extended her neck, trying to see past the mound of heads in front of her. She saw a group of teachers walk out, Jodi walking at the back of the crowd. Catching her eye Arizona smiled, lifting her hand to wave. Jodi smiled weakly in response.**

**Turning her attention back to the arrivals, she was just in time to see Callie walk through the doors. As their eye's met, Arizona's heart skipped a beat at the sight of Callie's surprised yet happy face.**

**Moving forward, the gap between them grew smaller until eventually they held out their arms in greeting, ready to embrace one another.**

'**You came to get me!' Callie smiled, wrapping an arm around the blonde's shoulder.**

'**Of course!'**

**Loosening their embrace, they kissed softly. 'Thanks babe, I missed you!'**

'**I missed you too! Did you have a good flight?' she asked, running her hand up and down Callie's back.**

'**Yea, I had my book so the time seemed to fly…'**

'**That's good, here I'll get your bag!' Arizona told her, reaching down.**

'**No no, it's alright, I have it!'**

'**Give me your bag missy!' Arizona told her. Before Callie could protest again she took hold of the bag's handle. Straightening up she placed a quick kiss on her girls lips. 'So did you get me a present?'**

**Callie giggled softly. 'Hmm, well you'll have to wait and see' she teased. They laced their fingers as they continued the walk to the car.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**An hour later they were home and relaxing out in the back garden with a glass of wine. It was another warm weekend and they were happily taking advantage of the sun. **

'**So what was it you wanted to tell me about last night?' Arizona asked as her fingers grazed lightly over Callie's stomach.**

**Callie turned to her. 'Oh yea!' She let out a chuckle. 'You'll not believe it! Last night, after the lecture I went out for dinner with Jodi. It had been a great night, full of laughter. Then as we were saying good night, she kind of made a pass at me…'**

**Arizona raised an eyebrow. 'How do you mean?'**

'**Well, she kissed me. I couldn't believe it, I was stunned!' Callie's animated face caused Arizona to chuckle.**

'**Seems I have competition. I'll beat that bitch down!' Arizona joked, swatting the air in front of her.**

'**Baby, there's no contest. Seriously though, I talked to her, eventually after we landed. She'd been avoiding me since it happened.'**

'**I imagine she was embarrassed…'**

'**Yea, I know that. She was completely embarrassed. She'll not be doing it again!'**

'**I would hope not! I'd hate to have to go Jackie Chan on her ass!'**

'**I bet you would' Callie giggled. She stroked a hand over the blondes cheek before kissing her on the forehead.**

**Arizona took hold of Callie's hand and began to play with her fingers, suddenly nervous about what she had to say. 'It seems as though we both had eventful nights…'**

'**Oh? How come?'**

**Her mouth suddenly dry, Arizona leant down to retrieve her glass. She knew she had to be tactful here as her history with Henry was a lot more complex. Taking a long gulp, she placed the glass back down and resumed her place in the crook of Callie's shoulder.**

'**I invited Henry around for dinner last night. Don't look at me like that!' she said as Callie raised an eyebrow and grimaced. 'I thought it would be nice to catch up properly. What with everything that's been going on we hadn't had time to sit down and talk about way back when. Also, the benefit of having an officer of the law here sounded like a good plan….just in case…'**

'**I told you I didn't have to go!'**

'**Ah ah, don't get into that!' Arizona told her, raising a finger. 'It was just a thought at the back of my mind. I felt perfectly safe.'**

**Callie just smiled weakly in response.**

'**Anyway, we'd had dinner and chatted. I admit I felt a little uncomfortable when he went on about being intimate. I felt uneasy under his stare…'**

**Callie nodded to herself. 'I knew it, I knew he wanted you!' She looked back at Arizona with an ''I told you saw'' look on her face.**

**Arizona felt slightly guilty. 'I'm sorry I said you were crazy. I really didn't think he thought of me like that!'**

**Callie nodded. 'So, what? He told you, did he?'**

'**Well, as I was feeling uncomfortable, I went to put the dishes in the washer. He followed me in and as I was bending down to put a plate in the rack, he tried to kiss me.'**

'**He tried?'**

'**Yes' the blonde nodded. 'When I saw him move closer I backed away.'**

'**What did he say?'**

'**He apologised and then confessed how he's liked me since school, even when he knew I was gay!'**

**Callie shook her head. 'I knew he wanted you! The slimy bastard. It was so obvious!'**

'**Not to me' Arizona disagreed. 'I've never led him to believe anything could or would ever happen between us….never!'**

**The Latina sighed. 'I can't exactly blame him for trying. You're amazing Arizona, and gorgeous. I count myself lucky to be with you!'**

**Arizona smiled. Once upon a time she didn't count herself as being remotely attractive, but ever since that article, her whole perspective on herself and life had changed. Raising herself from Callie's embrace she swung a leg over Callie's waist. Now straddling the teacher, she leaned down.**

'**I count myself lucky too. We're quite the catch!'**

**She placed a loving kiss on the lips in front of her. When she pulled back, Callie cocked her head.**

'**You know, my wound has healed rather nicely…'**

'**Mhmm, your toned body takes care of it's self alright!'**

'**So…..what do you say? You fancy doing a little evaluation?'**

'**Of what?'**

'**My wound. Shall we test it's recovery?' she replied with a twinkle in her eye.**

'**Ohh' Arizona smirked.**

**The blonde rose from the sun bed, closely followed by Callie as they made their way back into the house.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**They spent the rest Saturday lazing around the house, ignoring their friends' pleas to go out. What with everything that had been happening, it was nice to spend some quality time at home together.**

**The following day it had been arranged that they were to go out for a meal with the gang before heading down to the carnival. Callie and Arizona had arrived at the little Italian restaurant before everyone else, so they sat at a large table in quiet discussion.**

'**You'll not force me to go on the big rides will you?'**

**Callie chuckled as she caressed Arizona's hand between her own. She placed a comforting kiss on the knuckles.**

'**If you don't want to go on a ride then that's fine with me 'Zona. In fact, I may even pass. I'd hate for my students to see me bring my dinner back up!'**

'**The guys will pick on me won't they?' she sighed.**

'**Meh, we can laugh at them as they scream in the carriages.'**

'**Yea' Arizona nodded. 'That sounds like fun to me!'**

'**I love the other side to carnivals anyway. The strategy games. I remember when Aria and I were younger, I was so competitive…'**

'**You were? I'd never have thought that…' Arizona grinned.**

'**Oh har har' Callie chimed. 'Anyway, it didn't matter how long or how much money I spent on a game. Whether it was shooting, coconut shies or basketball, I'd always come back with at least 1 prize.'**

'**And by this time you'd probably spent more money than the prize originally cost…?'**

'**Hey, it's not just the money at stake, it's the pride! I got better in time of course….'**

'**Well maybe tonight you can win me a teddy!' Arizona smiled.**

**Callie frowned. 'Very cliché babe, but if that's what my lady wants…'**

'**Hey guys!'**

**They looked up at the sound of Mark's approaching voice.**

'**Hey' Arizona smiled as Lexie, Cristina, Meredith and Sadie lagged behind.**

'**As prompt as ever' Mark mocked. 'You guys are boring!'**

'**Put it this way Mark, if it came down to travelling with you, whom rarely comes up for breath, or the woman I love…..hmm..' Callie pondered, tapping her chin. 'I'd have to pick the latter!'**

'**Steady now Torres, I'd hate for everyone to know I don't come up for air…or, wait a second' he smirked. 'Maybe I would..'**

'**Always the big headed man-whore' Cristina retorted.**

'**Umm, hello pot, my names kettle' Mark replied.**

'**Touché, my dear!'**

**As they made themselves comfortable, they looked around the restaurant.**

'**We still waiting on Aria and Alex?'**

'**Yea, Teddy and Lori too!'**

'**I have to say' Cristina started. 'Lori is a beautiful woman.'**

**Arizona nodded. 'She's a good girl too. Not like my Teddy!'**

'**Maybe she needs a hand to hold on those scary rides' Cristina quizzed.**

'**Ask her yourself' Mark said, nodding her head to where Teddy and Lori had just appeared.**

'**Hi guys, just seen Aria and Alex pulling up in his van.**

'**Hey Teddy, hey Lori…'**

'**Hi there' Lori replied, scanning the faces of her newly acquainted friends. She'd heard a lot about them from her roommate and felt honoured to be accepted into the close knit group.**

'**Hi Lori, this seats free' Cristina said, patting the chair to her right.**

'**Thanks.'**

**The rest of the group smirked and shook their heads knowingly.**

'**So how you guys doing?' Arizona said to Meredith and Sadie who, so far hadn't said a word.**

'**Ok, I guess' Sadie replied. 'My parents are being really protective. I had to practically beg to come out tonight.'**

'**You can't blame them Sadie' Callie said. 'It's a parents worse nightmare to lose their child!'**

'**I know that, but I assured them there was a big group of us….'**

'**We can get you home tonight Sadie' Callie continued looking at Arizona. 'It'll be good for them to see you have sensible adults looking out for you!'**

'**Eh, hello?' Mark chimed in. 'I picked her up. I think they now that already…'**

'**I said sensible adults Mark…' Callie smiled.**

**Mark rolled his eyes as the others laughed and agreed at Callie's statement.**

'**Walked right into that one didn't I?'**

'**Looky here.' came an approaching voice. 'They've been in here 5 minutes and already they're the loudest table in the place!'**

'**Hey Aria, glad you made it..'**

'**Hi everyone' Alex said, lifting a hand in greeting.**

'**Yea, bout time Aria' Mark said. 'I'm starving!'**

'**I'm just nipping to the toilet' Callie said as she stood up.**

**As Aria and Alex sat down, the other's picked up their menu's.**

'**I'm having something light, No way can I have a big dinner then go to the carnival' Lexie said.**

'**Callie and I were just saying that…' Arizona added.**

'**I can't believe you persuaded her to come. Callie hasn't been to a carnival in years!' Aria explained.**

'**Yea, she said. I couldn't believe it!, carnivals are great!'**

'**She's told you why, hasn't she?'**

'**Yea, I totally understand what with her profession, it's difficult when a lot of her students come here…'**

**Aria chuckled. 'Get out of here, is that what she told you?'**

'**Umm yea' Arizona replied slightly confused. 'I mean I know she's a little competitive.'**

**Aria continued to laugh. 'A little competitive? Girl, you've been played!'**

'**You mean that's not the reason?'**

'**Well, I'm sure that's a small part of it, but its not the main reason…'**

'**So what is the real reason' Mark asked.**

**Stifling a giggle, Aria began to explain the real reason behind Callie's reluctance. 'Well, you all know Callie. She's possibly the most competitive person to walk on earth and well, that started at an early age. Our daddy used to take us to carnivals every year and we loved it. We'd go on all the rides and play at all the stalls. Callie seemed naturally talented at all the throwing, shooting and aiming games and always used to come home with an arm full of prizes.'**

'**She did mention that…'**

'**I'm sure she did. Ever the big headed lady our Calliope! I remember when she came home with 12 coconuts. She didn't even like them!'**

'**So why did she go on the game?' Cristina asked.**

'**It was for the gratification she got from knocking the coconuts off the poles. She loved a crowd, cheering her on as she knocked them off, one by one!'**

'**Always the show off!' Mark spat.**

'**Uh huh, unfortunately one year, Callie's competitive side reared its big ugly head when she was struggling at this particular game. You know the one where you have to throw the rings over the prizes that are stood on top of boxes?'**

'**Oh yea, and the ring has to fall to the bottom of the box?' Sadie asked.**

**Aria nodded. 'Callie tried and tried and the more times she played, the more aggressive she got. When she'd spent $40 on it…'**

'**$40?'**

'**Yep, dad cut her off. Boy she got so angry. She started mouthing off to the guy behind the stall. She insisted it was obviously a set up and the rings couldn't fit over the boxes. Even when she was shown, she wasn't happy.'**

'**I never knew this' Mark said. 'How old was she?'**

'**I think she was 12, maybe 13 at the time and that's when dad told her she wasn't allowed to the carnival again.'**

'**Now I think of it, she always had an excuse not to go.' Mark stated. 'HA, all this time the real reason was because her daddy banned her from going. What a baby!' Sitting himself upright, Mark made a face and began to impersonate Callie.**

'**I can't go I have homework….I have to help dad…'**

**He didn't see Callie approach the table. And even when Arizona gestured behind, Mark didn't realise.**

'…**I have my period. So many excuses. It all makes sense now!'**

'**What makes sense?'**

**Mark's head shot round at the sound of Callie's voice.**

'**Ugh…' Mark looked at the others as Callie resumed her seat. 'Aria was just telling us a story' he finished, passing the buck.**

'**Yea I was. What's this shit you been telling people about the carnival?'**

'**What do you mean?' Callie asked straight faced.**

'**Don't act all innocent with me, I'm your big sis remember?'**

**Arizona took her hand from the table and placed it on Callie's thigh. 'Aria was just telling us about the last time you went to a carnival…'**

**Callie looked from the blonde to her sister. A questionable expression on her face. The other's looked to and from the siblings and then to each other. They found it difficult to hide their amusement.**

'**Did she now?'**

**It was no good. Seeing the amusement in Aria's face as well as the ''you're in so much trouble'' look on Callie's face, the group began to laugh. Turning to her giggling girlfriend, Callie raised an eyebrow.**

**Composing herself, Arizona stroked the teachers thigh. 'I'd feel exactly the same baby. Those carnival folk are nothing but money grabbing idiots.'**

'**I knew you were a feisty one Callie' Cristina chuckled. 'I bet you were just as hot headed at 13 as you are now. The poor man must have been petrified!'**

'**He would have been, had I not being escorted out by security…' **

**That statement made them laugh out even more.**

'**I didn't know that' Aria wheezed. 'Daddy just told me he'd banned you from going…'**

'**Well, had you stayed with us, you would have seen me walked from the premises and told not to go back!'**

'**Aww Calliope, baby' Arizona said. She got closer and whispered in Callie's ear. 'I bet you were as cute then when you're angry as you are now. I wish I'd have known you then.' She kissed the skin behind the teachers ear before moving back.**

**A smiled played at Callie's lips. She turned to the blonde. 'You're right, some things don't change.' She leaned forward, placing a light kiss on her lips, the banter forgotten.**

'**Alpha Callie, telling it like it is' they heard Mark say. Looking from her lovers eyes, Arizona turned to the group.**

'**Alright guys, leave my girl alone or you'll witness Alpha Arizona!'**

'**Now that I'd love to see…' Cristina smiled, winking as the blonde looked at her.**

'**Me too!' Teddy said. 'I've known you my whole life and not once have I seen anything remotely Alpha about you….'**

'**I have' Callie input, a knowingly smile passing between her and the blonde.**

'**I'm not as naïve as I once was Teddy' Arizona stated. 'So drop it, before I go kung fu on your asses!'**

'**Amen' Aria bowed.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**It was nearly a couple of hours later when they eventually left the restaurant. During dinner, Mark had decided to have a few drinks, so they split up and either got a lift from Callie and Arizona or from Alex.**

**By the time they arrived at the carnival, it was in full swing. Kids were laughing and shouting, cries of horror could be heard from high in the skies, just like every attraction site should be.**

**The group paid for admission before wandering into the crowded area. Soon familiar voices were heard from all around.**

'**Sadie, Meredith! Hey everyone…'**

'**Mandy, hey. I was just about to call your cell!' Sadie replied. 'How long have you been here?'**

'**A while now….been on loads of rides! The rollercoaster is awesome, you have to go on!'**

'**Yea…' Meredith replied before turning to the group. 'You guys fancy it?'**

**Callie looked at Arizona who stood looking to the skies. A carriage on the near by rollercoaster flew by, mounds of screaming voices could be heard. Arizona looked to Callie and shook her head slightly.**

**Looking back to the group, Callie said 'I think we'll pass for now thanks, let our dinner digest more…'**

'**Oh, OK, how about the rest of you?'**

'**I'm up for it' Teddy said. 'Come on Mark, Lexie….'**

'**I'm so there' Lexie exclaimed merrily before taking Mark's hand and heading deeper into the park.**

'**We'll catch up with you guys later' Mark waved.**

'**And then there were 6' Aria stated.**

'**Well I don't know about you guys but I'm begging for some candyfloss!' Cristina said. 'Lori? Do you like candyfloss?'**

'**I love it!'**

'**Great, come on' Cristina told her, flashing her trademark smile.**

'**$20 says Lori wont be going home with just Teddy tonight!' Arizona said, watching the 2 retreating figures.**

'**I'll see your $20 and raise you one horny photographer!' Callie chuckled.**

**Scanning the area, a ride caught Arizona's eye. Squeezing Callie's hand she looked at her.**

'**You know, I'm dying to witness these talents of yours…' she told her, nodding her head in the direction of some stalls.**

**The Latina's gaze followed the nods. 'Really? Don't you think we should go on the rides before having to carry big teddies around?'**

'**What makes you think you'll win little sis?' Aria asked.**

**Callie just smiled. 'What can I say Aria, I'm a natural. Come on baby!' And with that Callie strode away, almost dragging Arizona along.**

'**We'll meet up with you later, be careful!' Arizona called. Turning back to Callie she raised an eyebrow. 'That was a little rude…'**

'**What? She's teasing me, I'm just choosing to ignore her. Anyway, what kind of bear takes your fancy.' Callie asked, turning her attention to the stalls.**

'**Actually, I had another thought. I just said that so we could escape from those guys.'**

'**Oh, what did you want to do?'**

**Arizona turned to her right and pointed into the distance. 'I thought maybe we could fool around on the love boats' she said, turning back and grinning. 'You seem tense. Perhaps I can rub all your cares away…?'**

**Callie shook her head in amusement.**

'**Lead the way, you naughty girl…'**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**An hour later the sky had darkened and the carnival was cast in the glow of the numerous rides. The gang had met up a few times then gone their separate ways again. Now, together again, they went in search of Callie and Arizona.**

'**I bet they've gone! They're so boring! They'll have gone home to have sex!'**

'**Why do you call them boring Mark?' Teddy asked her. 'They're in love and enjoy each other's company. I think it's sweet!'**

'**Thanks yoda!'**

'**There they are…' Lexie said pointing ahead.**

**In the distance Callie and Arizona were walking through the exit gate of the love boat. They were wrapped around one another, looking very content.**

'**Ok, so I was wrong about the whole going home part, but they have so just made out on that boat….'**

'**Mark….' Aria warned.**

**The loved up couple noticed their friends watching them. Callie said something to Arizona which caused them both to laugh.**

'**There you 2 are…' Aria called. 'Thought we'd have to send out a search party.'**

'**You been enjoying all the rides?' Mark asked.**

'**Well, one in particular….' Callie replied, winking back at the blonde. **

'**There's a stall I think you 2 will love, well more so Callie…' Aria started.**

'**Oh?'**

'**Mhmm, come on, we'll show you…' her sister finished, moving off to her left.**

**A couple of minutes later they arrived at a seemingly popular attraction. There was a line of people waiting to throw cream pies at their friends faces, which were peeking out through holes in a wooden wall.**

'**What do you say Callie?' Aria asked. 'You still think you have a good aim?'**

'**Oh I'm sure I still have it. The question is….who wants to get pied?'**

**They all looked at one another, saying nothing.**

'**Oh go on then' Arizona said. 'You can take your best shot at me…'**

'**Are you sure?' Callie asked hesitantly. 'I make no acceptations.'**

**Arizona laughed. 'I wouldn't expect you to. I have a plan of action anyway…' she winked.**

'**Ohh, it's on' Sadie stated.**

'**Nothing like a bit of girl on girl.'**

**They all laughed at Mark as Callie and Arizona walked up to the guy behind the stall.**

'**How much is it to pie my girl?' Callie asked him.**

'**$4 gets you 1 throw, $8 gets you 2 or $10 gets you 3...'**

**Callie looked at Arizona with a twinkle in her eye.**

'**It's only going to take one but I'll take 3.….just in case I'm rusty.'**

**As Callie handed the money over, the guy escorted Arizona round the back of the board. Standing on a wooden box, she stuck her head through the board.**

'**That's right blondie, stick your head in that hole!' Mark shouted. The rest of them cheered and wolf whistled.**

**Callie looked at her girlfriend sympathetically. 'Don't worry baby. In a second I'll cover your face in cream and hide your embarrassment.'**

**Behind her the girls, and Mark erupted in more laughter as the realisation of what she'd just said struck her.**

'**Go on Torres…..cream that face!' Mark roared.**

**Arizona's head had disappeared from the hole momentarily as she controlled her laughing. Composing herself, her head re-emerged into the hole.**

'**I'm ready babe' she called.**

**The guy had placed 3 cake bases in front of Callie, then had used the can of squirty cream to finish them off. Now, picking one up, the teacher held it at chest height.**

'**Remember I love you mi amor…' she said, bringing her arm back.**

'**I love you too sweetie' she replied.**

**Just before Callie swung, the blonde called 'Baby, your zips down…'**

**Being mid motion at the time, the cake from Callie's hand weakly dropped a metre in front of her. Callie looked at her zipper only to realise her pants didn't have a zip.**

**Calls of amusement were heard from behind as they all realised Callie had been fooled. The teacher looked up at the amused grin on Arizona's face.**

'**Gotcha' the blonde winked, flashing her dimpled grin.**

***How could I be so gullible* Callie thought.**

'**Very good Arizona, but that was a dangerous, dangerous prank to play. Now there's no mercy.'**

'**Mhmm, give it to me…'**

**Picking up another pie, Callie placed it comfortably over her palm and fingers. Looking at her destination she winked before bringing her hand back then projecting it forward with speed.**

**It smashed into the board, mere inches from the right hand side of Arizona's face.**

'**Damn' she scolded under her breath.**

'**Boooooooo Hissssssss' was heard from behind.**

'**Come on Callie' Cristina called. 'Can't you see that girl is waiting for your creamy goodness?'**

'**If you don't shut up you'll feel my creamy goodness!'**

**Cristina backed off playfully, lifting her hands. 'Ohh, touchy!'**

'**I see Alpha Callie making an appearance here' Aria muttered under her breath.**

'**Don't' listen to them Calliope. Just concentrate…' Arizona said.**

**Taking a deep breath, Callie picked up the last pie.**

***This is it. You can do this…***

**Taking aim she released the pie. This time, it flew right into Arizona's face.**

'**Yesssss' she called gleefully.**

'**Woooo, go Callie' the rest of them cheered.**

**Arizona's head disappeared then reappeared with the rest of her at the side of the stall. Her face was completely covered in cream.**

'**Nice shot!' she said, reaching for the kitchen roll on the table top.**

'**Nice take' Callie smiled. She leaned in and kissed the lips which lay beneath the thick cream. Arizona took the opportunity to rub her face into Callie's, covering her face in the cream.**

'**Bitch!' Callie giggled, wiping her face.**

'**What? Don't you like my cream?'**

'**I love your cream…' she whispered. She leaned in again, this time for a more passionate kiss.**

**Ten minutes later, having cleaned up in the toilets, Arizona and the rest wondered around the carnival.**

'**Oh a ghost train, we have to go on it' Mark said excitedly.**

'**Totally' Lexie agreed.**

'**I think I'll pass thanks' Arizona told them.**

**Callie nodded. 'Yea same here.'**

'**Ahh come on you big wimps' Mandy sighed. 'It's not real. it's more funny than scary!'**

'**We can listen to you guys laugh then' Cristina smiled**

'**Bah, come on then you lot' Mandy finished as Meredith, Sadie, Mark and Lexie followed her to the ride.**

**As the 5 of them paid for admission, the other's made themselves comfortable on a nearby park bench.**

'**Oh great, so I have to sit by myself' Mandy groaned to the 2 couples.**

'**What's the matter? Are you scared?' Sadie teased.**

'**Hardly, just watch your back' Mandy told her as she got in the back of the six person carriage.**

**Just as they sat, the carriage jerked into life. Slowly it glided along the track and into the darkened tunnel. Within seconds zombie figures were popping out at their sides. Mark let out a fake scream, causing the girls to laugh hard.**

'**Come on old timer, grow some balls' Sadie mocked from the seat behind him.**

**As the carriage continued its journey, a sudden wash of water sprayed over them, made to look as though it was blood, splurging from mutilated bodies.**

'**Ewww, skanky water!' Lexie said disapprovingly.**

**More figures jumped out of coffins and boxes, causing the girls to jump. Although Mark was putting up his defences his heart beat was growing steadily faster.**

'**Haha, that was a good one' Sadie laughed, as a plastic sword came crashing down, stopping just short of their heads.**

**A loud scream was emitted from a womanly figure being attacked by Frankenstein. Just at that moment, when the others were laughing, Mandy's head was grabbed from behind and before she could react, a blade was stroked along her throat. She gasped, but already the blood was seeping down her neck and over her chest. She clutched at her neck, trying desperately to cover up the slit.**

'**You're being quiet Mandy..' Sadie shouted from in front.**

'**She's probably cowering on the floor of her carriage' Mark shouted.**

**Those were the last words Mandy heard as she collapsed back on her seat.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

Well I was just about to go to bed and then I thought to myself, I'll post an update ;) I'm getting an early night in so I can get up early to watch the newest Greys episode haha! I hope its worth that 3week wait! Anyway...thanks so much for the reviews, I'm glad you're sticking with it :) I know it sounds kinda devilish but I'm enjoying hearing how you's are a little freaked/scared at some of the chapters...it shows me that I'm doing an -OK?- job at writing the scenes!

Hope you like the update! Have an awesome night :)

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 9**

**As the ride came to an end, the long carriage glided through the doors and out into the open.**

'**You call that a ghost train?' Mark said. 'You should call it the ''come have a laugh train,'' it's more appropriate.'**

'**Totally' Sadie agreed standing up. 'What did you think' she asked turning around. As her eye's landed on Mandy's body, laying lifeless on the seat, she froze unbelievingly. **

**Standing up herself, Meredith continued to laugh until she too saw Mandy's body, soaked in blood. She screamed, a high pitch cry of terror before her hands lifted up and covered her mouth. Mark and Lexie came closer, wondering what was going on.**

**In the meantime, the others at the park bench shook their heads in amusement.**

'**Do you think they realise that she should be screaming while on the ghost ride and not when it's finished?' Callie enquired.**

**Arizona shook her head. 'They're kids, they don't need an excuse to be loud.'**

'**What's Mark's excuse then..'**

**Their banter ceased as they watched Mark scream for the police.**

'**SOMEBODY, CALL AN AMBULANCE, GET THE POLICE!' Mark cried. He looked to the group. 'CALLIE!' he called, waving his arm frantically.**

'**What the..?' Arizona started.**

'**Do you think someone's in shock? Had a heart attack?' Cristina questioned as they made their way over.**

**People had started to gather around the entrance to the ride. Some screamed, other's turned away in horror, while a few looked on in disbelief. Passing the onlookers, the gang got closer to the scene.**

'**Mark, what…' Callie stopped talking as his eye's caught sight of what was wrong.**

'**OH MY GOD' Arizona cried, her hand automatically covering her mouth. 'Mandy…'**

'**She's dead' Meredith sobbed, bringing her head up briefly from Sadie's embrace.**

'**Jesus' Arizona breathed. The tears began to fall as she continued to stare at Mandy's bloodied body.**

'**The killer, he was in their with us. He could have, he could have killed all of us..' Lexie stuttered. Her whole body shook as adrenaline coursed through her veins. She dropped to her knees as a wave of sickness came over her.**

**Mark knelt down beside the girl, while she brought up a wave of bile. 'Shhh, you're here, you're OK.'**

'**But Mandy? What has she ever done to anyone?' Lexie replied, wiping her mouth.**

**Mark looked up at Callie and Arizona, then down at Mandy's body. 'I don't know darling.'**

'**Callie' Arizona whispered. 'Do you think it was..' She couldn't finish the sentence. Her heart was beating too erratically for her to say more than a few words.**

**Callie merely shook her head in response. Though they weren't in school, Callie still felt as though Mandy had been under her care. A shred of guilt washed over the teacher. She tried hard to keep the tears from falling, but it was no good. Lowering her head, she turned to Arizona, who immediately embraced her. They sobbed on one another's shoulder, taking comfort from the warm hold.**

'**She was just a kid' Callie whispered.**

**Arizona rubbed the back of Callie's head, keeping a firm hold around the teacher. She knew some part of her would be feeling in some way responsible. Heck, even she felt responsible, perhaps even more so than Callie. In regards to the minimal evidence, the killer was doing this for her. What she didn't understand was why. Why would someone be killing these people, for her? She'd never want anything like this.**

'**OK, can everyone please back away, this is a crime scene…'**

**Arizona looked up at a security guard, who was beginning to clear the area. Callie pulled out of the embrace and wiped her face.**

'**She's our friend' Lexie shouted as the guard attempted to clear the group away.**

'**Miss, this is a crime scene now, we need you all to back away. When the police arrive they'll need statements from you.'**

'**We didn't see anything. She was behind us, the tunnel was dark and loud for fuck sake!'**

'**Miss, I understand you're upset about your friend but can you please let me do my job?'**

**Lexie threw her hands in the air and walked away. The rest of the group stood in disbelief, not knowing what to do.**

'**I don't know if I should be taking pictures..' Cristina started.**

**Callie looked at her sharply.**

'**I know, it's awful' Cristina continued. 'She's our friend, but this needs to be done.'**

**They were all silent, each knowing she was right. It was her job. Four of them worked for the news, and knew it had to be done.**

'**I should get the camera out of the van' Alex said softly.**

'**Ok' Aria nodded weakly as Alex backed off.**

'**Her poor family…' Arizona said. 'Parents all over town will be keeping their kids at home until this psycho is caught.'**

**Teddy nodded. 'Maybe that's the best thing to do. You know that's what our folks would say.'**

'**Yea..'**

**They heard sirens approaching and soon after the police cars and ambulances came into view.**

'**Here come the cavalry' Mark stated.**

**Arizona rubbed her eye's. 'I feel so sick' she winced.**

**Callie put an arm around her again. 'Me too.'**

'**The killer was here' Mark said lifting his arm. 'He was in this ride, with us. Someone has to have seen something.'**

'**We don't know if it's our phantom killer though. It could be a random attack…' Cristina told him.**

'**Not the way our luck is going' Arizona input.**

'**OK, well if it was our Phantom killer, they'll have been noticed. I mean the costume is a huge giveaway. Someone must have seen something.'**

'**Mark, this is a carnival. I've seen loads of clowns here tonight' Aria told him. 'It's not going to be that easy.'**

**They watched as the police taped up a barrier, cutting off the growing crowds. They assessed the body, along with the paramedics, finding there was no pulse. They noticed the slit across her throat. It was a deep slit. They realised she would have bled to death within minutes of it happening.**

'**She's definitely dead?' Cristina asked.**

'**Her throats been slit, of course she's dead!' Mark bit.**

'**I was just…' She didn't bother finishing, instead she opened her bag and retrieved her camera. 'This feels….awkward. I've never photographed a scene where I know the victim.'**

'**You have to detach yourself as much as possible Cris' Arizona told her. 'At least that's what I was told.'**

'**By Owen?'**

**Arizona nodded.**

'**He's a cock, and has no heart, so that's easy for him' Cristina told her. 'What's taking Alex so long?'**

'**There's probably a stampede in the car park!'**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**As Alex made his way back to the van, it was obvious that the news of a murder had travelled fast. Curious carnival goers walked towards the ghost ride, while other's fled the park as fast as they could.**

**The parks exits began to fill up of a line of cars, tooting their horns impatiently. Striding across the gravel, Alex's van came into sight. As he pulled his keys of his pocket, he noticed something lying on the ground. There were lots of discarded items thrown around like cans and sweet wrappers, but this particular item caught his attention.**

**Crouching down he grasped the mask. It was a silicon face of a clown. Sure at a place like this there were bound to be a fair few clowns kicking about, but what if this mask belonged to **_**the**_** clown. The clown that had been killing all these people. The fact that there had just been another murder made him believe it even more. ****What if, in haste to get away, the murderer had dropped the mask unknowingly. There'd be some sort of DNA imprinted within it wouldn't there? It was worth a second opinion if nothing else.**

**Straightening up, mask in hand he continued his route to the van. Rounding to the left side, he unlocked the door and slid it open. Throwing the mask on a shelf, he leaned into the van, reaching for his portable camcorder. No doubt Adele would be in contact soon enough and want him to film the report.**

***Always good to show initiative* he thought.**

**As he pulled it towards himself he reached back over for a new tape. Straightening up he noticed a figure to his left. Turning, he smiled.**

**'Umm, h****ey, did you hear…'**

**Before he could finish he was punched, hard across the face, sending his body flying into his van. Before he had a chance to retaliate, he was kicked in the groin before being punched in the nose again and again and again.**

**Holding onto the last thread of consciousness, he felt himself dragged fully into the van. The figure slammed the door shut then turned back to Alex.**

'**Why?' Alex croaked through the blood, which now trickled down the back of his throat.**

**No answer was given. It wasn't long before a sharp knife penetrated his chest. Once, twice, three times.**

**That was enough to send Alex over the edge into unconsciousness. As the seconds passed, the figure hovered over the cameraman, watching until he eventually ceased breathing. Putting the bloodied knife back beneath their top, they grabbed the mask from the shelf, put it on and turned to the door. Sliding it open they cautiously scanned the area before jumping to the ground. Looking back briefly they slid the door closed then disappeared into the darkness of the night.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Back at the ghost ride, people were still gathered around, watching as the paramedics and policemen went about their duties. Those that had been nearby at the time had their names and address' taken, incase they had witnessed anything.**

**Mark, Lexie, Meredith and Sadie had been asked to go down to the station and give individual statements. Cristina had been circling the taped off area, taking pictures of anything she could. Though she tried, she had been unsuccessful in her attempt to get beyond the tape. The other's were still stood in the same place, waiting to hear any news. Arizona had gone to question a few people, but as she had suspected, no one had seen anything suspicious. In regards to her question on whether they had seen a clown, they had seen many. This was a carnival after all.**

'**Nothing?' Callie enquired as Arizona made her way back over.**

**She shook her head. 'It's like everyone's being killed by a ghost!'**

**Callie embraced her, placing a kiss on her temple.**

'**It's frustrating, I know. He'll slip up eventually!'**

'**Yea, but how many innocent lives will be taken in the mean time?'**

'**Aria, hey!'**

**The group turned to the source of the new voice.**

'**Sandy, hi there!' Aria replied. 'Guy's this is Sandy, she took over your role at Channel 7 Arizona…'**

'**Oh, nice to meet you' Arizona said, holding out her hand. 'Shame about the circumstances.'**

'**Of course, I didn't recognise you' Sandy smiled. She looked from Arizona to the woman with her arm around her. 'And you're Callie.'**

'**So they tell me' Callie smiled weakly.**

**The pun flying over her head, Sandy went on. 'Gripping story you wrote. It was like something out of a movie! I admire you so much. it's great to meet you!'**

**Turning her attention back to Aria she became serious. 'Is Alex here? I was hoping to get on the air…'**

'**He is somewhere' Aria replied.**

'**He's been gone a while now' Callie cut in. 'Do you think it's still really crowded in the car park?'**

'**I'd of thought so. People will be dying to get away from the scene' Arizona replied, suddenly dropping her head to the realisation of what she said.**

**Aria squeezed her arm. 'I think I'll go check.' She turned to go but before stepping away she looked back. 'Would you guys come with me? The thought of some weird, psycho clown being out there gives me the heeby jeebies!**

'**Of course we will' Callie replied. 'I don't like the idea of you going alone anyway!'**

**Sandy looked on. 'I'll just wait here for you then.'**

**Out of earshot, Aria turned to Callie and Arizona. 'Alex said she's a nightmare to work with. Never shuts up!'**

**As they made their was passed the vacant rides, they couldn't help but feel a little on edge by the silence around them. It's not the scene you'd expect to see at a carnival, during open hours anyway! Circumstances had changed though. Another life had been taken. They knew now that this wasn't just any murder case. There was a serial murderer in town. And who knew what he was planning next.**

'**Jeeze, this place sure cleared quickly' Aria stated as they wandered through the spacious car park.**

**Walking close to where they had parked, they saw both the van and Callie's car.**

'**Here we are, Alex isn't here though.'**

'**We probably passed him…'**

'**Probably, I'll check to make sure he isn't in there.'**

**Walking ahead of the other 2, Aria rounded to the side of the van. She lifted a hand and knocked on the metal side.**

'**Alex, you in there?'**

**Not waiting for a response, she grasped the handle, lifted it up and pulled it along it's holding. The sight within caused her breathing to hitch. She stumbled back, a hand shooting to her mouth.**

'**NOOOOOOOOOO' she screamed!**

**Callie and Arizona rushed to he side. The sight of Alex's bloodied body caused their limbs to freeze.**

'**God no' Arizona breathed.**

'**Why' Aria cried. 'What did Alex do?' she screamed, spinning around, throwing her hands in the air.**

**Callie got closer to the van. She didn't need to check for a pulse. Alex's open and unmoving eyes told her enough. She closed her eye's in an attempt to compose himself. Reaching into her pocket, she retrieved her phone. Flipping it open she dialled 911.**

'**I need to report a murder. No don't put me on, fuck!' she cursed.**

**Turning around she looked at Arizona. She was stood, attempting to console her frantic sister. Arizona turned to her as they shared a comforting stare before a voice came on the line.**

'**I need to report a murder. it's at the county carnival.' she was cut off by the other person's voice. 'Yes I'm aware there has been a report but I'm talking about another murder. it's in the car park. Yes. It looks like multiple stab wounds. Yes. His name is Alex, he's, he was my sister's partner. Callie Torres. Yes, yes, we'll stay here. Ok…'**

**She hung up and looked over to the women.**

'**They're sending someone right over. We can't, we can't touch anything.'**

'**Why the fuck would we touch him?' Aria cried. 'Someone's done that enough for us haven't they. Who the fuck is this fucker?'**

**Callie and Arizona looked at one another.**

'**Who Callie?' Aria continued. 'Why would they kill Alex?'**

**Callie stepped closer to her sister, reaching out to embrace her.**

'**I don't know Aria.' she looked over Aria's shoulder at Arizona. **

**Reaching out she gripped Arizona's hand and pulled her into the embrace. They stayed like that until they heard sirens approaching. Soon paramedics scrambled around, assessing the scene. Police arrived and once again taped off the area. The 3 of them looked on in sympathy. Aria was feeling sorry for involving Alex in her circle of friends, while Callie felt sorry for her sister.**

***Just another sorrow to add to her list* she thought.**

**She worried that this would cause her to once again turn to drink.**

**But it was Arizona who was feeling the most guilt. If what was said in the letter, all those weeks ago was true, and this was being done for her, then this was all her fault. No one she knew was safe. Especially her friends. Turning to Callie, she sank her defeated face into her neck as the nights events swam through her mind.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A week later and the gang were getting ready for their second funeral in as many days. **

**The town was still recovering after the shock double murder at the carnival. Rentworth High School had been closed all week due to the horrific murders. Even though all students were home, the town had been pretty vacant. Anxious children and protective parents worried something could happen to them.**

**Arizona had been to a couple of meetings with the local authorities, along with employees of Daily Chance and Channel 7 news. With still no leads on any of the cases there wasn't a lot that could be said or done. Irritation was a mutual feeling by all.**

**Henry had been present at each of the meetings and it seemed obvious to Arizona he had avoided her as much as possible. He stood at the other side of a room and was always quick to leave when the meetings were finished. Had Arizona not had other, more important things on her mind she would have made more of an effort to talk to him. She didn't want things to go sour between them, but the case was much more important for now.**

**The biggest surprise of the week had been the reappearance of Owen. It was during the first meeting with the police and reporters. Arizona was already seated with Cristina and Adele when in walked the Canadian. He had nodded over to them in acknowledgement before taking a seat with a team of reporters from Morning Gazette. **

**At the end of the meeting he came over to talk to them.**

'**I thought I might be seeing you here' he had said to them.**

'**Owen, what are you doing here?' Cristina had said rather coldly. 'Shouldn't you be in Canada?'**

**He had seemed quite miserable before he responded. 'I was, it didn't really work out…'**

**Arizona had stood up and pondered how to act with him. Realising things were well in the past now, she apologised for his misfortune. 'How long have you been back then?' she enquired.**

'**About a month now. It took a couple of weeks but then I saw a job opening at the Morning Gazette. They knew about the article, how…' he stopped as his mouth went dry. He had looked sympathetically at Arizona.**

'**It's in the past now Owen, things have really worked out for me. Go on..' she had pushed.**

**Taking a deep breath he had continued. 'OK, thanks. I'm really happy for you Arizona, I really mean that.'**

**He had gone on to tell them he'd been hired as head reporter for the rival newspaper. What with all the murders recently they needed all the man power they could get, especially with his experience. They'd exchanged pleasantries a little longer before Owen had been called away.**

'**So, that lying bastard flee's the country after betraying you, only to come back a few months later and settle himself behind a desk of our rivals?' Cristina had spat. 'Who the hell does he think he is?'**

'**I just wonder what went wrong in Canada to make him come back here of all places…' Arizona had replied.**

**On the Friday they had all attended the funeral of Alex. There weren't many relatives present so it was quite a small affair. Aria had been so beside herself with misery that Callie hadn't wanted her to be alone. The teacher had insisted her sister stay with her and Arizona all week, mostly so they could keep an eye on her. So far she'd resisted the urge to turn to drink, but Callie wasn't sure how long that resolve would last.**

**A day later and it was the funeral of Mandy. A much loved student of Rentworth High. **

**It was a little before midday when Callie and Arizona pulled up at the church. Aria had decided she couldn't take another day of meeting bereaved funeral goers so stayed at home, in her nightgown.**

**As the couple got out of their car, they spotted the gang hovering around the doors to the church and were waved over.**

'**You OK 'Zona?' Callie asked the blonde as they strolled over to their friends.**

'**Yea, I'll be glad to get this over and done with.'**

**She squeezed her shoulder in response.**

'**Hey you two' Mark started, opening his arms.**

**Both Callie and Arizona fell into his awaiting arms.**

'**Another day, another funeral' Cristina sighed.**

**Arizona plucked herself from Marks embrace and nodded, looking around the grounds. 'There's so many people here.'**

'**There's a lot of kids from school' Meredith told her. 'She didn't have any enemies our Mandy, she got on with everyone.'**

'**Not everyone apparently..' Mark replied.**

**They all looked away from each other as sadness etched their faces.**

'**Should we go in…?' Cristina asked.**

**Taking a deep breath they followed the rest of the mourners into the church.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A couple of hours later, the gang were sitting out by the pool at Callie and Arizona's house. They hadn't fancied going to the wake with the rest of the funeral goers so decided to have their own little get together in Mandy's honour.**

'**School's back in session on Monday' Callie started, opening another can of beer.**

'**I'm kind of glad about that' Meredith replied. 'I mean I know it's frightening to think of this serial killer out there, but while were in school, while were altogether, we're safe.'**

'**Only in theory' Mark told her. 'This bastard has shown it doesn't matter where you are or how many people are around, he can still get to you if he wants to.'**

'**I was merely trying to be optimistic.'**

**Silence filled the back garden, each lost in their own thoughts.**

**Arizona was sat with her feet swaying in the pool. Callie was lying next to her, propped up by her elbow. She was running her fingers up and down the blondes arm, hoping it would comfort her. Arizona turned and looked at her, smiling as their eyes met.**

**It had been such an unbalanced time over the last 5 or so months. From the 2 of them eventually getting together, they hadn't been able to enjoy each other, the way most couples get to in the first few months of a relationship. The days were passing by them so fast and though they didn't like to admit it, they worried just how many more days they'd get to experience.**

**'Oh Cal, you know Facebook' Mark started, breaking the deafening silence.**

**Callie looked over to her friend. 'The devils creation?' she told him.**

**'Blah blah blah' Mark mocked. 'If you weren't such an internet retard you'd see a good portion of the world is on that little site. You can get back in touch with friends you haven't seen since you were a kid.'**

**'Mark, if those people weren't special enough to still be my friend now, why would I be interested in getting back in touch?'**

**Mark rolled his eye's and faked a yawn, like this wasn't the first time Callie had bored him with this line. 'Alright Grandma, well anyway, I got invited to a group from our old high school. There's a reunion being set up by some of the members. I think it'd be pretty sweet to go, don't you think?'**

**'Did you not just hear what I said?'**

**'I did, but I'm ignoring it. Come on Cal, it'd be funny to go back and see the old haunts, the old teachers...'**

**'School reunions are merely a place for people to go and show off their exaggerated success, their cars, their looks.' she shook her head. 'Can't say I'm interested in that dude.'**

**'Well I think it would be a good laugh.' He went serious for a minute. 'I think we could use some laughter in our lives right now. It's the best kind of medicine after all.'**

**Callie looked back to Arizona who was staring out at the pool.**

**'I think it's a good idea' Arizona said, looking to Callie. 'Mark's right, you could do with a good laugh. What's better then walking into a hall full of old school friends and enemies, with me on your arm.'**

**Cristina nodded. 'That would definitely turn some heads.'**

**'Are you saying you'd go with me?' Callie asked the blonde.**

**She nodded. 'Why not. I mean, these school reunions can be pretty big occasions. I could perhaps give it a little write up.'**

**'Well if you're doing that you'll need your trusty photographer to takes some snaps' Cristina winked.**

'**Do you want to go so you can take pictures or so you can scout around for rich, successful women Cristina?' Arizona teased.**

'**I resent that!' Cristina replied, as the rest of the gang laughed knowingly.**

'**I guess we could do with something to pick us up at bit. 2 funerals in 2 days' Callie said as she shook her head. 'It's no good showing this bastard he's scared us into submission. I don't want to feel like a prisoner in my own home!'**

'**It's the safest thing to do though.' They all turned to the source of the voice. Aria suddenly appeared at the door. She leant against the frame. 'At least if we're together in our own houses nothing bad can happen to us…'**

**Callie was about to reply when Mark started. 'So were just meant to confine ourselves to our houses until this idiot is caught? From the way our luck's going that will be for a very long time!'**

'**You're right, we have to go on.' Meredith replied. 'We have to live our lives. Mandy would kick our ass's if she saw us moping around.' **

'**She was a tough cookie' Sadie added. 'She didn't take shit from anyone!'**

**Meredith nodded. 'But she had a heart of gold.'**

'**I'd known her since kindergarten' Sadie continued. 'She used to have the biggest birthday parties as a kid.' **

'**I remember' Lexie replied. 'I think that's why she was so popular throughout school. The whole class would be invited, it was awesome!'**

'**Umm, I was never invited' Meredith added sheepishly.**

**Sadie and Lexie looked sideways at each other. 'Ugh…' Sadie started. 'Well it was never that awesome really, just a kiddies party you know, balloons and cake and a clown…' she trailed off.**

**Arizona shuddered slightly. 'How about we have no more mentioning of clowns, period!'**

'**I can live with that' Cristina told her.**

'**And anyway, talking of birthdays, it's my baby's here in 2 weeks' Arizona smiled bringing a hand up to caress Callie's face.**

'**Nooooot interested' Callie sighed. 'Birthdays are just days. I don't like them, never celebrate them. It's no big deal.'**

**Aria smiled for the first time in over a week. 'She's always been like that, boring and uncaring about presents.'**

**Arizona lifted her feet out of the pool and pivoted on her backside so she was facing the teacher. 'She's just never had anyone to celebrate them with is all' she smiled, before leaning down to kiss the Latina's nose.**

'**Do I smell a birthday party coming on?' Mark said excitedly.**

**Callie lifted herself off her elbow and arranged her body more comfortably. 'Forget it Mark, no party. You do any kind of surprise party and I'll kill you!' Grimacing, she looked at them all apologetically. 'Sorry, bad choice of words. I mean it though, no parties!'**

'**Relax Callie' Arizona told her. 'No surprise party. Maybe a nice meal here though. A BBQ perhaps?'**

'**That's better' she smiled.**

**The other's all nodded their agreement.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A few hours later Arizona was making her way into the bedroom. Closing the door she turned and walked to the bed where Callie was waiting.**

'**How's Aria?' she asked.**

'**She's, OK' Arizona replied as she slipped beneath the covers. 'She was already half asleep as I was leaving.'**

'**It's been a tough week for her. She'd only known Alex a few weeks but I could tell she really liked him. He seemed like a nice enough guy as well. Such a shame.'**

**Arizona rubbed her face as a yawn escaped her mouth.**

**Callie looked at her thoughtfully. 'You look like you could do with a lovely massage.'**

'**Ohh' Arizona replied excitedly. 'How could I refuse such an offer?' She eagerly lifted her top, discarding it to the floor before unpinning her bra and throwing that too, over the bed.**

**Callie giggled as she watched her girlfriend turn onto her front and ready herself for a nice relaxing rub. Lifting her legs, she straddled the blondes thighs and began a slow knead of the awaiting shoulders. Moans of pleasure were emitted from the reporters lips.**

'**I'm looking forward to getting back to work on Monday' she started. 'I think routine is what people need now, especially the kids.'**

'**They'll all be vigilant, which is good' Arizona said softly, enjoying the tension being manipulated out of her shoulders. 'I'm gona write a few little paragraphs tomorrow about Mandy and Alex for the Daily Chance. All I seem to talk or write about lately is down right depressive.'**

**It had been organised with the principal that at least 2 officers would be patrolling throughout the school for the foreseeable future. Many worried parents had voiced their disapproval of allowing their children to attend school once again with this maniac still out there. The school knew that not every student would be back Monday, but for those that did arrive, the staff as well as the authorities wanted them to feel safe.**

**Fighting against her heavy eyelids, Arizona turned her head to the side. 'Aria said she wanted to go home tomorrow.' Callie's hand immediately stopped moving on her back.**

'**Why?' the teacher asked.**

'**Well, I told her this was ridiculous but she feels like the 3rd**** wheel being here. She realises we've hardly had anytime to be alone together.'**

**Callie snorted. 'She can't be serious.' Her hands began their work once again on the blondes shoulders. 'With everything that's happened she can't think she's getting in the way. I wouldn't want her to be anywhere else….alone'**

'**That's exactly what I told her babe, but she was adamant she wanted to go.'**

'**I'll talk to her in the morning, tell her she's being an ass.'**

**Arizona smiled in the crook of her elbow. 'You Torres woman are so stubborn.'**

**Callie smiled at her girlfriend. Trailing her fingers further down the blondes body she let them brush lightly down her sides. She let out a throaty laugh as Arizona began to squirm under her touch. **

'**Bad touching..' the blonde protested.**

**Shifting her weight further down the stretched out body beneath her, Callie curled her fingers at the hem of the blondes shorts and began to slide them down. With just the buttocks on show, the teacher began to knead the 2 fleshy mounds within her fists.**

'**No, this is bad touching 'Zona.'**

'**Mmmmm, I beg to differ' Arizona started. 'That is good touching. Very good touching actually.'**

**Callie grinned. Kneading the flesh a few more times, she let her hands pull at the shorts again, only this time she pulled them all the way off. Bringing her mouth down to where her hands had been only seconds before, she began leaving wet kisses over each cheek. Her hands began to rub the milky flesh of the blondes upper thighs.**

'**Mmmm' Arizona sighed.**

**Shifting her body further up, Callie's face hovered above the blondes head. 'Are you still tired baby?' She didn't need an answer. When Arizona craned her head to take a closer look up at the Latina, she could see the desire within her eyes.**

'**Sleep can wait!'**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

Soooo...are you guys still talking to me after the last horrifying update? I hope so :) I love your reviews and I cant help but giggle at you sometimes haha! And reserl, Ive just seen your review...I must have sensed the puppydog eyes were about to appear so here I am with a nice long update...

I think this one will make up for all the nasty stuff thats been happening! A warning...dont read at work haha! Keep the reviews coming, it makes me happy :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 10**

**Almost 2 weeks later and things were beginning to get back in to somewhat of a normal routine. There had been no more attacks and people were starting to feel like maybe this ordeal was over. Course, with that said, the killer was still at large. Maybe they were biding their time, planning their next attack.**

**A few days after Mandy's funeral, Aria had moved back into her own apartment. Callie had tried her best to explain what a stupid idea that was, but her stubborn older sister had held firm. After agreeing a few more days they hadn't talked about it further. That was over a week ago now and as promised, Aria had phoned her little sister every night to check in. She'd actually gone back to work and, on occasion had been up to see Arizona in her office during lunch. The blonde felt more relaxed seeing that Aria was trying her hardest to cope with everything. Work had enabled her to keep her mind of things. Well, most of the time.**

**Now on Sunday afternoon, Callie and Arizona were getting everything ready for their guests arriving. The planned BBQ was going ahead this afternoon, the day before Callie's birthday. It worked out for the best as not only was it the weekend, but also because Arizona had planned a candle lit dinner for just the 2 of them tomorrow night. She had a few things up her sleeve, which didn't include anyone else.**

'**Knock knock' came a voice from the opening front door.**

**Arizona walked into the living room to greet their first guest. 'Hey Mark, Lexie, come on in.'**

'**Hey blondie, Ted's just pulled up with her roommate' Mark replied, carrying a large speaker further into the room.**

'**Great, Calliope's out back…' the blonde replied, heading to the front door to greet her sister.**

**An hour later, everyone had arrived and were spread out at various parts of the back garden. The Sennheiser speakers had been connected up to the CD changer in the kitchen, allowing the music to drift through the open window. Callie had been dishing out burgers and hotdogs from the BBQ for the last 15 minutes, dressed in her large chef hat. **

'**Why don't you let me take over there Torres and go enjoy your party' Mark asked.**

**Callie was bopping along to the music, swaying her spatula in the air. 'I'm fine Mark, I'm having a blast' she told him. **

**Arizona was stood in the kitchen, peering out the window. She'd asked Mark to go distract the teacher while she sorted out the cake. Making her way into the living room, she reached behind the couch and pulled out the cooler bag Teddy had brought along with her. Taking it back into the kitchen she opened the zip, revealing a large chocolate fudge brownie cake. Callie's favourite. **

**She licked her lips in anticipation. It had been special made, with the teachers name iced on the top. Nine candles had been placed around the edges of the cake. Callie's favourite number. Finding a lighter in one of the draws, she began to light each one. **

**Looking up she caught Marks eye and nodded. Turning back to the garden he let out a whistle, catching every ones attention. Callie looked at him and then to the other's as she noticed them come towards her.**

'**Huh?' She asked, looking between the two. Next thing she heard was Arizona's voice coming from the kitchen. She turned to look at her, realising what was going on.**

'**Happy Birthday to you' Arizona started. Everyone else joined in as she continued. 'Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear' - her name was mixed between Callie, Calliope and coach - 'Happy birthday to you.'**

**As the song finished, Arizona stopped in front of the Latina, a dimpled grin on her face. 'Make a wish baby.'**

**Looking at the blonde thoughtfully, Callie grinned before closing her eyes, taking a deep breath then releasing it onto the candles. One swift blow was all it took for all wicks to cease burning. A round of cheers came from the party guests.**

'**What did you wish then coach?'**

**Callie looked over to Sadie. 'You know the drill, if I tell you all then it won't come true…'**

'**Bet I can guess what it was' Mark said under his breath, winking at the teacher and Arizona as they flashed him a knowing stare.**

**As the party continued, Callie seated herself with Mark at a table by the door. He'd been telling her of a caller he'd had live on Friday morning. A guy had rang in to propose to his girlfriend who he knew would be listening. The studio had rang the girlfriend who's high pitched squeals as she answered could only be understood by dogs. After settling down slightly, the guy had proposed, to which she accepted. **

'**You ever thought about proposing to Arizona?' Mark asked the Latina.**

'**We've only been together about 5 months Mark. Don't you think it's a little too soon to be doing that?'**

**He shrugged at her. They both looked over to the other side of the pool where Arizona was talking to her sister and Lori. He looked back at the Latina, seeing a smile form at her lips as she watched the blonde laugh. 'When you know you've met the right person for you' he said 'I don't think it really matters.'**

**Callie's gaze remained on the blonde. She nodded slightly. 'I know I want to spend the rest of my life with her Mark.' She shifted her gaze back to her best friend. 'It'll happen…one day. One of us will ask.'**

'**I don't think it will be Blondie. She seems like the kinda girl who'd like to be asked.'**

**Callie looked back over to the blonde. Their eye's met causing the teachers heart to skip a beat. Arizona winked over before returning her gaze to her sister. 'I don't know Mark, she's full of surprises.' ****They sat in silence for a few minutes, watching the others around them interact. The group started to filter over, getting comfortable around the table. Arizona ran her hand over the Latina's shoulders before sitting down in her lap.**

**Bringing her mouth to Callie's ear she whispered 'You having a good time baby?' **

**Callie smiled 'I'm having a great time 'Zona, thank you.' She kissed her softly on the cheek.**

'**So guys' Mark started. 'I've added your names to the Reunion guest list on Facebook.'**

**Callie rolled her eyes.**

'**What about me' Cristina put in.**

'**Yea I added your name too, along with Aria and Teddy's. There's already over 200 RSVPs in the group. It's gona be a packed house.'**

'**It's amazing how you can set all this up on that site.'**

'**Load of crap' Callie mumbled under her breath.**

**Mark heard and faked a yawn. 'Seriously Cal, why do you have such a problem with Facebook? Everyone has one nowadays. Organisations use them for marketing and advertising, there's even a film about it!'**

'**Exactly' she told him. 'It's taking over the world. I mean come on, there's more to life then sitting in front of a computer, joining needless groups or liking a status comment.'**

'**It's cool to chat with friends though coach' Sadie said, joining in the discussion. 'I mean, when you get in from school….instead of wasting your money calling or texting, you can sit and talk to as many of your friends as you want and at the same time….'**

'**Yea, I understand that Sadie…' Callie continued. '…it's alright for kids coz you know, that's the kind of thing you guys do these days. But for adults, for businesses. I just don't get it. Not to mention all the sick weirdo's out there looking to chat up young girls, false pretences and all that…'**

'**Yea well, it's here to stay Torres….the sooner you give into it's charm the sooner you can admit it's not so bad.'**

'**Never.…going.…to happen' Callie finished, making her point.**

'**So where's this Reunion taking place anyway?' Cristina asked, sensing a need to change the subject.**

'**It's just up town, few hours drive. It's taking place in a Hotel's suite. The Ultionis Manor or something…'**

'**Ulti-what? Is that even a real place?' Teddy mocked.**

**Callie rolled her eyes. 'It's probably not and Mark here's gona send us on a wild goose chase.'**

'**Blah blah' Mark said swaying his head. 'I already googled it alright. It's a real place. Actually…' he stopped, a smirk appearing on his lips. '…the place is said to be haunted…'**

**Arizona let out an involuntary shiver in Callie's arms. The Latina squeezed her slightly. 'He's joking' Callie told her.**

'**I hope so' the blonde whispered. 'We've got enough on our plate with a killer clown out there. We don't need ghosts added to the mix!'**

**Before Mark could continue with his google findings, Meredith suggested a friendly game of basketball between the group, noticing a hoop above the door on the wall. All in agreement, they helped clear away the table, making room on the spacious patio. Once the area was clear, they divided themselves into teams. Callie, Aria, Sadie, Lori and Meredith were to play against Arizona, Teddy, Mark, Cristina and Lexie.**

**It wasn't long before they all got into the groove of the game. The score stayed pretty even, both teams taking it in turns to pass and shoot. Callie kept distracting Arizona, nipping her ass when ever she passed her.**

***Two can play this game* Arizona thought to herself after receiving her 3****rd**** ass nip.**

**Seeing Sadie pass the ball on to Callie, Arizona moved to retrieve it, only to be blocked as the Latina turned and began backing into her. The teacher dribbled the ball, all the while rubbing her ass up against the blondes crotch. 'Seem familiar?' she asked over her shoulder. Arizona placed her hands on Callie's hips, momentarily savouring the contact. Just as she was about to lift her hands to the ball, Callie pushed off, moving toward the hoop. Bouncing the ball a few more times, she lifted herself off the ground, stretching her arms out in search of the hoop. Releasing the ball it floated up before descending into the heart of the net.**

'**Hooooraahhhhh' Sadie and Meredith shouted. **

**Callie turned around towards the blonde. She watched her grin before licking her lips.**

***Oh yea, it's on* she thought.**

**After a few more set ups, Arizona was given the ball. She bounced it a few times, lifting her head, she watched as the Latina started moving towards her. Before the teacher reached her, she turned around, mimicking Callie's earlier position.**

**Sensing this was going to happen, Callie grinned, more than happy to play along. She snaked her hands onto the blondes hips, pulling them back into her body. She let her chest move forward, pushing her breasts into Arizona's back. The blonde began to back up slowly, pushing herself more into her girlfriend. **

**The rest of the group began to roll their eyes.**

'**Come on guys..' Mark started. '..this isn't sex ed 101!'**

**The girls were oblivious to Marks words. They continued rubbing their bodies together. 'Arizona…' Callie whispered in the blonde's ear. 'You feel so good baby.' She gripped the blonde's hips tighter.**

**Mark and Teddy looked at one another. Giving a slight nod to each other, they moved towards the pair. 'Time to cool off you 2...' Mark said before himself and Teddy pushed the pair into the nearby pool.**

**The girls were startled out of their teasing as they felt themselves shoved sideways. After crashing into the water, they both resurfaced to the sound of laughter and applause.**

'**Party poopers' Arizona muttered, wiping the water from her eyes.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**As the evening wore on, darkness had swept over the town. The party continued out on the patio, with the lights on and the music turned down slightly. Arizona and Callie lay in each others arms on a sun bed looking up at the stars as the conversation's around them continued. **

'**Henry…' Mark stated.**

**Both Callie and Arizona looked over at the Radio DJ, before following his gaze to the side of the house. Mark was stood, shuffling from foot to foot.**

'**Ugh, hey. I was just doing some patrolling and heard voices. Thought I'd make sure everything was alright.'**

**Arizona glanced at Callie, meeting her gaze as she stood up. 'Hey Henry, we're just having a little get together. It's Callie's birthday tomorrow.'**

'**Oh, right. Happy Birthday Callie' he smiled, glancing over to the Latina.**

**She smiled politely back. 'Thanks Henry.'**

**Looking around at them all briefly, he began to retreat. 'I'll leave you guys to it, just wanted to make sure everything was alright…'**

'**Wait, Henry..' Arizona started, moving toward him. 'Why don't you stay for a drink.' She looked back at Callie briefly, making sure it was alright with her. Seeing the teacher smile slightly and give a nod, she looked back at her old school friend. This was the first time they'd actually spoken since the night he'd tried to kiss her. It seemed a good a time as any to clear the air.**

'**Oh, no, it's alright' he told her, continuing to retreat.**

'**Henry.' Callie started, getting to her feet and walking towards him. Stopping just in front of Arizona, she smiled over. 'Come and have a drink, it is my birthday remember. It'd be rude not to….'**

**Henry stopped walking. Looking at Callie and then to Arizona, he gave a weak smile. Taking a deep breath he walked back into the garden. 'Well, I'd hate to be rude…'**

'**Beer?' Callie asked.**

'**Please…'**

**As Callie moved toward the table of drinks, Henry stood waiting next to Arizona. They looked at one another, a nervous smile playing at each of their lips. Callie returned, beer in hand for the policeman.**

'**Thanks..' he said, accepting the offered drink.**

'**No problem.' Sharing a look with the blonde Callie excused herself. 'I'm just gona go talk to Mark for a minute.'**

**Turning her attention from the retreating Latina, Arizona gestured over to some seats by the pool. 'Shall we sit?' **

'**Sure' he replied, following the blonde.**

**The group had initially watched the exchange between Henry, Arizona and Callie, but now as they saw the 2 old school friends sit and begin talking, they turned their attention back to their own conversations. Callie sat with Mark, letting her eye's drift over to the pair every so often.**

'**So, how've you been' Arizona started.**

**Henry began to pick at the label on his beer. 'Ok, thanks. Just been getting on with work stuff you know. It's been pretty quiet on the serial murder case but there's been other little things keeping me busy.'**

**Arizona nodded. She hated this uncomfortable atmosphere that surrounded them. She knew the only way to remove it was to talk about their last meeting.**

'**Henry, look….'**

'**Arizona, it's OK. I know what you're gona say. What happened the other week…it was a mistake. I…..I take it you told Callie..?' He looked up at her.**

**She nodded. 'I did.'**

**He nodded back at her before shifting his gaze to the surface of the pool. 'She's being strangely friendly to someone who tried to make out with her girlfriend…'**

'**She knows you made a mistake and she also knows it won't happen again.'**

'**It won't' he agreed.**

**Silence enveloped them again. Why did this have to be so damn awkward? He looked over at her, meeting her stare.**

'**Can we, just forget it happened?'**

**She smiled at him. 'Fine with me..'**

**He smiled back. 'Cool. Gone and forgotten. I value your friendship Arizona. You're a good friend.'**

'**Damn right' she agreed. They laughed, happy the air was beginning to clear.**

'**Speaking of good friends. You remember Willow Rosenberg?'**

**Arizona's eye's widened at the sound of a familiar name. 'Wow, I haven't heard that name in a few years. Of course I remember her, she was one of us! Well, until she moved half way across the world.'**

'**Yea. She's still residing in London. She's got herself a job as some sort of data analyst or something. It sounds pretty cool. Always knew she'd make it big…'**

**Arizona agreed, remembering how intelligent Willow used to be. She was always good at hacking into the school computers. Something Arizona had of course wanted nothing to do with. She'd been a great friend of her and Henrys though.**

'**Anyway…' Henry continued, breaking Arizona's thoughts. '…I spoke to her last week. We keep in touch every so often. She's coming up next week. We're meeting up for a drink next Friday. You're welcome to come along if you like…'**

'**Oh, I wouldn't want to intrude on your get together.'**

'**Don't be stupid Arizona, you were just as much her friend as I was. I'm sure she'd love to catch up with you too.'**

**Arizona thought for a minute. 'Well I guess I could tag along. If it's alright with you…'**

**He smiled. 'Of course it is.' He paused for a minute before continuing. 'You could bring Callie along too if you like. Let her meet another one of your geek infested friends…'**

**Arizona chuckled. 'I'm sure she'd love that. I'll ask her later.'**

**They chatted for another few minutes before Henry told her he'd better continue with his patrolling. Rejoining the group, Arizona let Callie know the air was clear and everything was fine. It wasn't long before everyone began to head off home, leaving the teacher and the reporter with the cleaning up.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The next morning, Callie awoke to the feel of lips, trailing soft wet kisses down her jaw before settling on her lips. She let out a throaty moan before hearing a chuckle. Opening an eye lid, her blurry eye settled on a dimpled grin face above her.**

'**Good morning my beautiful birthday girl…'**

**Sliding her other eyelid open, Callie blinked several times as Arizona came into focus. She smiled widely as she watched the blonde lean down again to capture her lips.**

**Pulling back, Arizona sat at the side of the bed, watching the birthday girl stretch her sleepy body.**

'**Morning…' Callie yawned, lifting herself up. Suddenly her nostrils flared at a smell coming from outside the bedroom. 'Mmmm, bacon…' she grinned.**

**Arizona winked. 'That's right, bacon, egg, sausage and toast to be exact. I thought my girl could enjoy breakfast in bed this morning.'**

**Callie squealed slightly, clapping her hands together. 'You spoil me 'Zona.'**

'**Nonsense, it's your birthday. It's your day. Which also means we get to do anything you want. Well, until 4 o'clock. Then you've gotta go to Aria's til 7.**

**The Latina cocked an eyebrow. 'How come?'**

'**Well, let's just say I need to get things organised for dinner tonight. I want it to be a surprise and that can't happen if you're here now can it…' she smiled.**

'**Hmmm. You're sneaky, and I'm intrigued.'**

**The blonde wiggled her eyebrows before getting up off the bed. 'I'll be right back with breakfast. Have a think about what you fancy doing today.'**

**Callie sat back on the pillows, eagerly anticipating the day ahead. Her mind drifted back to a conversation she and Arizona had last night in bed. The blonde had indulged her on the chat with Henry at the party last night. She'd been told about the get together with this old friend who lived in London. Unfortunately, Callie had a parent teacher meeting on Friday and wouldn't be done til around 8:30. She'd told Arizona to go on without her and enjoy catching up.**

**She hadn't admitted this to Arizona, but there was something niggling at the back of her mind. She wasn't entirely convinced Henry was being completely honest about this meet up. Thinking it best not to cause any fuss, Callie decided to keep it to herself. Henry had been put in his place now. There was no reason for her to worry.**

**A few minutes later, Arizona appeared at the door carrying a large tray of food. Setting it down on the side of the bed, she climbed on herself, crossing her legs just in front of where Callie was sitting.**

''**Zona this looks delicious. Thank you. She leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on the blondes lips.**

'**So, have you had any thoughts on what you wona do today?'**

**Picking up a sausage, the teacher took a bite as she thought on. 'Well' she started, mid chew. 'Perhaps we could go to the movies. I really fancy seeing that Black Swan…'**

**The blonde grinned. 'Is that because you wona see the actual movie, or just because you wona see the 2 girls making out?'**

**Bringing a hand to her chest theatrically, Callie looked at her with fake surprise on her face. 'Arizona, I have no idea what you're talking about! 2 girls? Making out? I didn't even know…'**

**The blonde giggled, swatting at the teachers arm. 'Yea yea…'**

**Callie's shocked face softened before she gave a quick wink, turning her attention back to the food. 'Then perhaps we could go for a walk in the park. Enjoy the sunshine.'**

'**Sounds perfect Calliope.'**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Checking her face in the mirror on last time, Arizona glanced over at the clock - 6.50pm. Callie would be back any minute now. She'd given the Latina strict instructions to go to her sisters and not return until 7 that night. Packing a few bit's and pieces to change into, Callie had left with just the smallest hint of a pout. **

**They'd had a lovely afternoon together. The film had been excellent, quite dark and twisted, but the acting had been nothing short of awesome! They'd given each other teasing glances throughout the films girl on girl make out session. The atmosphere within the movie theatre had definitely gotten warmer from that point on. **

**Afterwards as planned, they'd headed to the park. It had been a hot afternoon so it had been quite busy. Families enjoying time together over a picnic or partaking in some sort of activity. They'd loved walking hand in hand along the side of the lake. It felt great being able to be fully relax in public for the first time since all the terrifying attacks had taken place. Finally, things were as they should be. **

**They'd arrived home just before 3. Callie had been hoping to charm the blonde into some sexy time before she had to head off to Aria's. Though very tempted, Arizona had declined, telling the teacher she'd have to wait til later tonight, let the tension build up a little more. Callie had mumbled something about the movie they'd just seen, but Arizona hadn't quite understood the ramblings. She had a good idea of what she'd meant though.**

**After waving Callie off to her sister's, she's grabbed her keys and headed into town. Picking up the teacher's present, she'd stopped off to buy a bottle of Champaign before heading home again.**

**Walking out of the bedroom, Arizona headed towards the kitchen. She'd spent the last few hours cooking a chicken picatta, Callie's favourite meal. Though Callie was an expert in making the Italian dish, Arizona's wasn't a bad replica. She'd set up the dining table, the silver cutlery sitting upon a silky red cloth. Candles had been placed and lit around various parts of the house. It was still light out so she'd drawn all the curtains early, wanting to set the perfect mood. **

**She had a little surprise tucked away in the bedroom for later tonight. A smile played at her lips as she imagined Callie's reaction. Her lower stomach began to tingle in anticipation. Shaking her head of all thoughts she went over to the oven. Opening the door she glanced at the food. Closing it, she turned the heat off just as she heard the front door open. Her heart fluttered.**

'**Honey, I'm home…'**

**Walking out of the kitchen, the blonde made her way to the living room. 'Hey baby, welcome!'**

**Catching sight of Arizona the teacher did a double take. Her mouth slightly a gape, she let out a whistle. ''Zona, you look beautiful….'**

**The blonde smiled, coming closer to Callie. She'd opted to wear a short blue dress, something she knew would highlight her eyes. The material dipped into the crease of her breast, giving the teacher more than a generous eyeful. 'You look gorgeous too babe' she replied before leaning into to kiss the Latina's luscious lips. Callie had taken a simple black dress to change into at Aria's along with some knee high boots. She knew they were just staying in tonight, but she still wanted to give the blonde something good to look at.**

**Tearing her eye's from the blonde, Callie's eye's wondered around the room. 'Arizona, wow. You've been busy.'**

'**Just something I threw together' the blonde replied. 'Come, take a seat. Dinner's almost ready.' **

**Callie followed her over to the table. The blonde pulled out a seat to which the Latina gratefully took. 'Is that smell what I think it is?'**

**Running a hand over the Callie's back, Arizona walked towards the kitchen. 'Maybe' she threw over her shoulder.**

**Callie sat with her hands on the table. She hadn't known what to expect tonight. She'd spent the last few hours sitting fidgeting at Aria's, who of course had found her very amusing. Excited butterflies had danced around her stomach and still fluttered as she sat here waiting to be served. Arizona had obviously gone through a lot of trouble to organise things for her. **

**The blonde reappeared with 2 full plates in her hands. A wide smile appeared on the Latina's mouth. She jiggled slightly in her seat. As the blonde set the plate in front of the teacher, she lowered her head and captured the birthday girls lips. Pulling back, she looked deep into her hazel eyes. 'La cena se sirve' she told her.**

**Callie chuckled as she watched the blonde settle her own plate down. 'Someone's been onto google translate again…'**

**Arizona winked before going back into the kitchen. She reappeared a few seconds later with the opened bottle of Champaign. She poured some into Callie's glass before filling her own.**

'**Thanks babe, this is looks amazing.'**

**Sitting herself down, Arizona looked over to the woman in front of her. 'You're welcome Calliope. I wanted to do something nice for you, this being the first birthday we've celebrated together.'**

'**It's perfect' the teacher praised.**

**Raising her glass, Arizona waited for Callie to do the same. 'To the start of an awesome night' she toasted.**

'**Just the start…?' Callie enquired.**

**Arizona grinned. 'Just the start.'**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**With the dinner finished, they made their way over to the couch. Her belly full, Callie sat with her head fallen into the cushion behind. Arizona's hand stroked her midriff.**

'**Is your belly still full baby?' **

**Callie turned her head to the side, looking at the blonde. 'It's settling now' she smiled. 'It was so tasty I just couldn't leave any.'**

**Arizona brought her hand up, running her fingers through Callie's raven coloured hair. She was glad her meal had gone down a treat. Taking a sip of her Champaign, she set the glass down on the table in front of the couch. **

'**So, would you like your present now?' **

**Callie's head popped up from the cushion. 'My present? You mean the candle lit meal wasn't my present?'**

**Arizona giggled. 'No silly, this was your meal. Wait right here.' Tapping the teachers knee, she got up and headed into the bedroom.**

**Setting her own glass down on the table, Callie sat up on the couch, excitement coursing through her veins at the unexpected gift she was about to receive. A few moments later Arizona reappeared with a rectangular velvet box. **

**Sitting herself down again, Arizona put the box in the teachers lap.**

'**What's this?' Callie asked, running a finger over the velvet casing.**

**Arizona shrugged her shoulders, a small smile playing at her lips. 'Open it..'**

**Grasping at the offered box, Callie opened the flap. Two identical gold necklaces came into view. A heart was hanging from each of the necklaces. **

**As Arizona watched Callie open the box, her hand snaked around to the teachers back where she began to stroke the covered skin. 'I had them special made' she started. 'There's an engraving on the side of each heart.' She watched Callie bring the box closer to her face, looking for the engraving. 'I wasn't sure what to get to be honest, but then I had an idea' she continued. 'I wanted to give you something as a sign of commitment. To show you how much you mean to me. So then I thought, perhaps you could wear that, then where ever you are, what ever you're doing….you know that you're carrying my heart with you.' **

**Callie looked from the necklace to Arizona. Her eye's were glistened with tears as she listened to the blonde's speech. **

**Arizona smiled shyly back at her. 'And I hope that you'll let me carry yours..'**

**Smiling widely, Callie leaned in, crushing her lips to the blondes. Grasping the box with her right hand, she brought her left hand up to cup Arizona's neck, pulling her more into the kiss. She felt Arizona's tongue snake over her lips before delving into her opened mouth. After a few moments, Callie pulled back, a few stray tears had escaped her lids.**

'**I love you Arizona' she beamed. 'These are beautiful and of course you can. You've had my heart since the day I met you!'**

**They grinned goofily at each other a few moments longer before looking back at the necklaces. Carefully, Callie began extracting one of the necklaces. Laying it in her hand she brought it closer to face. 'Ever thine, Ever mine, Ever ours' was engraved around the outskirts of the heart. She smiled warmly before turning to the blonde. 'Help me put it on?'**

**The blonde nodded. Taking the necklace, she undid the clasp. The teacher turned, lifting the hair from her neck. Reaching around Callie's neck, Arizona carefully redid the clasp. Laying her hands on the Latina's shoulders, she leaned it, kissing the back of her neck. Moving her mouth up to her ear she whispered 'Do me..?'**

**Callie shivered slightly at the feel of the blonde's breath washing over her neck. Letting go of her hair she turned to the blonde, who turned around. Mimicking Callie's actions, she lifted her hair and waited for the teacher to fastened the thin chain around her neck.**

**Necklace in place, Callie trailed her hands over the blondes shoulders and down her arms. She leaned in, wrapping her lips around a patch of skin, sucking at it lightly. The blonde leaned into the touch, her eye's closing. The teacher's lips moved further to Arizona's sweet spot….behind her ear. Reaching her destination she sucked a little harder, elicited a deep moan from the blonde. Just as Callie moved her hands to cup the blondes breasts, Arizona leaned forward and extracted herself from the embrace. Momentarily startled at the loss of contact Callie looked up at her, a pout on her lips.**

**Turning, Arizona grinned down at the pouting birthday girl. 'Give me 5 minutes…' she told her before leaning down and capturing her lips one last time. Standing, she winked then back tracked to the bedroom once again.**

**Callie watched in her wake for a few moments.**

***What's she doing in there?***

**Picking up her glass she sipped on her Champaign. Leaning back into the couch she brought her other hand up and began to fondle the necklace between her fingers. She smiled to herself, her heart almost bursting with love for the blonde. She lay her head back on the cushion and closed her eyes. Never in her life had she had a birthday this good.**

'**Calliope?' **

**Startled, the Latina opened her eyes, lifting her head to the source of the voice. Focusing on the blonde who stood leaning against the door frame, her mouth dropped open. Her eye's trailed over the body in front of her.**

'**Ar….I….ugh…'**

**Smiling, Arizona pushed off the doorframe and made her way towards the stuttering Latina. Standing in front of her she watched as Callie drank in her appearance. **

**She'd made one more stop on her travels into town this afternoon. After picking up the necklaces she'd popped into a sex shop where she'd been a week earlier, looking at the costumes they had on offer. Her mind made up this afternoon, she'd gone in and bought a black and blue satin lace corset. It included underwire push up cups, making her breasts not only look bigger, but had them almost hanging out of their padding. She wore matching satin lace panties with a lace up front. Detachable garters covered her long milky legs. **

**She'd felt slightly self-conscious buying it and then again when she tried it on this afternoon. She wasn't sure if this would appeal to the teacher. But looking at Callie now….seeing the reaction it was causing, she found herself mentally patting herself on the back. She leaned down, watching Callie's eyes stray to her chest.**

'**See something you like baby?'**

**With an audible gulp, Callie shifted her gaze back up to the blonde's aroused blue orbs. 'Yes…' was all she could muster.**

**Smiling, Arizona reached for the temporarily astounded teachers hands and lifted her off the couch. Once on her feet, Callie leaned her body into the blondes. She leaned in to capture her lips, but the reporter pulled away.**

'**Nu uh' Arizona scolded.**

**Letting go of the Latina's hands, she turned and began walking out of the room. Reaching the door frame she turned her head, looking back at the stationary teacher. 'Are you coming to bed Calliope?' Without waiting for an answer she continued her trek out of the room.**

**Callie didn't need to be asked twice. Moving her feet swiftly, she retraced the blondes steps. Making it to the bedroom she stopped just inside the door. Arizona stood at the foot of the bed, hands on her hips looking back at her. Swallowing the excess fluid in her mouth, Callie took a few tentative steps forward. Her heart began to pound. She didn't know what the blonde had in mind, but boy was she ready for it! Stopping a couple of steps in front of Arizona, Callie looked at her, silently asking her what the next move was to be.**

**Shifting her feet a few steps to the side, Arizona never took her eye's from the teachers. 'Sit down on the bed Calliope…'**

**Without hesitation Callie stepped forward, turning she seated herself at the foot of the bed. A few moments later Arizona knelt down at the Latina's knees. She looked up into the dark brown eyes before her. Bringing her hands up to Callie's shoulders she began trailing them down her body, her blue eye's never leaving brown. The hands roamed over the outside of her breasts, over her stomach then they came together at the top of the teachers right hip. She slowed the pace as her trail continued down a muscled thigh. Reaching the top of Callie's knee high boot she found the zip. Bring the leg up, the Latina's foot was placed on her shoulder. She began sliding the zip down at a excruciatingly slow pace.**

**A smile played at her lips as she saw the Latina swallow hard. Her own heart was hammering in her chest. She was so turned on right now, but she wanted this intensity to last as long as possible. With the zip at its destination, she slipped the leather boot off, throwing it to the floor. Placing the bare foot back on the ground she repeated the gesture with the other boot.**

**Once the boots were off, Arizona got to her feet. 'Stand up Calliope…'**

**Doing as she was told, Callie stood, her body brushing up against the blondes. **

'**Good girl' Arizona told her. Bending her knee's slightly, the blonde stroked her fingers on the skin just beneath Callie's dress line. She lowered her gaze to the neck in front of her. Leaning in she wrapped her lips around a patch of skin and began to suck. Her hands began to slide up the toned thighs, bringing the dress along with them. She felt the Latina twitch beneath her. With the dress lifted just below her breasts, she pulled her mouth away from the tanned neck and looked back into Callie's eyes. 'Lift your arms baby.'**

**Bringing her arms up, Callie closed her eye's momentarily as the dress was lifted from her body. Opening them once again she saw the blonde step back and study her.**

'**Take your bra off for me Calliope.'**

**Twisting her hands behind her back, Callie did as instructed, fumbling with the clasp of her bra. She did this everyday what was so tough about it?**

***Well usually I don't have Arizona staring at me dressed as a dominatrix durrr. Ok, now I'm talking in my head and she's cocking an eyebrow at me. Smooth Torres, real smooth***

'**Do you need a hand baby?' Arizona asked.**

'**No….no, I….got it' she said as the bra finally separated. Sliding the straps down her arms, she let it drop to the ground.**

**Arizona gazed at the perfect figure in front of her. God she wanted to just run into the teachers arms and take her right now. But no….Not yet….Taking a couple of steps forward, she got to her knee's once again in front of Callie's body. Lifting her hands, she slid her fingers beneath the top of the teachers own lacy panties. Slowly she began to slide the garment down. She could smell the Latina's arousal already. Pulling the panties down further she could see the arousal quite clearly, seeping through her lovers lips. She had to restrain herself from leaning into taste her. **

**Callie felt unsteady. Having the blonde so close to where she needed her the most, feeling her hands stroking down her legs. She took a deep breath, having a feeling the blonde wanted to draw this out a lot longer then she felt she'd last. Feeling her panties reach her ankles she stepped out of the garment before watching the blonde get back to her feet.**

**Arizona brought her face just inches from Callie's. She felt the teachers breath wash over her face. Steadying her own breath she smiled. 'You're doing so good Calliope. Go lie down on the bed for me will you?'**

**Turning her body, Callie lowered herself before crawling up to the head of the bed. Arizona's eye's strayed to Callie's ass, watching as it swayed up the bed. Taking a deep breath, she moved on to the mattress herself. Once Callie was settled on her back, the blonde lifted her own leg, straddling the Latina's hips. **

**Their eye's connected, both seeing the intense hunger deep within.**

'**You are so beautiful Calliope' the blonde praised.**

'**You're the beautiful one Arizona.'**

**Leaning down, the blonde hovered above her face above Callie's. She looked into her eye's briefly before capturing her lips in a hungry embrace. Her tongue poked out and thrust into Callie's awaiting mouth. The kiss deepened, their need clear to see. Never pulling out of the kiss, Arizona grasped Callie's arms, lifting them to the headboard. She felt Callie begin to lift her hips in wanting.**

**Pulling out of the kiss she stared down at the teacher. Their breaths mingled in the space between them. Removing her hands from Callie's arms, she placed them on the mattress, allowing herself to shuffle slightly down the Latina's thighs.**

**Callie watched her sink lower. 'Arizona…..baby, I need you.'**

**The blonde smirked slightly. 'I'm right here Calliope. I'm right here…' She shifted her gaze to the 2 mounds. Taking each within her palm she began squeezing them together forcibly. Her mouth reached down, grasping a nipple between her lips before sucking as mouth of the breast into her mouth as she could.**

'**Ohhh' Callie moaned, lifting her chest into the blonde's touch. She brought her hands down, grasping at blonde hair.**

**Arizona grabbed the teachers hands that tugged at her hair and lifted them up to the headboard again. 'Keep them there' she warned. Lowering her head once more, she feasted on the mounds, biting at the flesh before soothing it with her tongue. She continued this a few moments longer before sitting herself up. She locked eyes once again with the writhing teacher beneath. 'What do you want Calliope?'**

**Callie's breath hitched as she tried to speak. Sucking in a lung full of air she tried again. 'I want to touch you Arizona, and I want to feel you inside me'.'**

**It was hard for the blonde to resist such a request. But she did. Tonight was about Callie. She wanted Callie to feel as much pleasure as she possibly could.**

'**Not yet Calliope. Not yet…'**

**Leaning down again, Arizona let her hand glide down between their bodies to Callie's dripping wet centre. Her finger slid through the puffy folds, from top to bottom. Prodding gently, she pushed one finger deeper. Callie's hands were grasping at the bed sheets above her head as she thrust her hips in an attempt to make Arizona's finger penetrate her more deeply. **

**'Is this what you want Calliope?' Arizona twisted her head, bringing her mouth to the teachers ear. Her tongue swirled around its edges before dipping in. 'It's not, is it baby? You want more, don't you? Filling you.' **

**'Please…'Zona…' Callie managed to get the words out between gasps. Having the blonde's finger just sitting there, barely in, was driving her crazy. **

**Bringing her finger out, Arizona began sliding 2 fingers through the wetness, teasing the clit before sliding further down again. Suddenly, she thrust them all the way into Callie's opening. The teachers hips jerked violently as the blonde continued to thrust in and out. Arizona grinned. Callie was so hot like this, legs spread, lying naked on the bed with this completely wonton look to her as she threw her head back and moaned. **

**'Ohhh, Arizona, shit…' Callie's eyes were clenched shut. 'More...I need more…' **

**Arizona lifted her head, looking down at the gasping Latina below her. Planting her mouth on Callie's, she slid her tongue into the opened mouth and at the same time she slid a third and then a fourth finger into Callie's tight centre. She twisted her arm slightly, making sure she was stroking the extra-sensitive clit with her thumb. **

**'Oh, FUCK!' Callie screamed, almost jerking her body off the bed. ''Zona, that...feels...so...good!' Her hands moved to claw on the blondes back. **

**A few more thrusts and Arizona knew Callie was about to go over the edge. Engaging herself from the teacher, she slid down her body, never taking her hand from its hot wet cocoon. With her hand still violently thrusting into Callie, her mouth latched onto the throbbing clit above, sucking it into her mouth. **

**'ARIZONAAAA!' Callie's walls clenched tightly to Arizona's fingers as the Latina's release shot through her body. The blonde never relented. She continued to flick her tongue over the convulse clit, her fingers still massaging the slick walls. Callie grabbed at her hair, pulling Arizona's face on to her as she thrust into her mouth. Eventually the reporter slowed to a stop.**

**Callie lay gasping for air for several moments. Almost recovered, she looked down at the blonde. Reaching for her, she grinned. 'I love you Arizona. You're amazing. The things you do to me. Just...wow!' **

**Climbing up Callie's body, she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and gave her that dimpled smile. 'I love you too….but I'm not done with you yet Calliope…'**


	11. Chapter 11

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Chapter 11**

**The following Friday Arizona was sipping a glass of wine at home before heading off to meet Henry and Willow. The week following Callie's birthday night had flown by. There'd still been no leads on the murder cases, along with no more attacks. The town seemed to have resumed its normal routine, everyone believing the ordeal was over.**

**Downing the last of her red wine, Arizona took the glass over to the sink, rinsing it beneath the warm tap. It had been decided she would meet Henry and Willow at the Crane for 7.30. After not seeing Willow for the best part of 9 or so years, she was feeling slightly apprehensive. The girl she knew all those years ago had apparently turned into this huge computer expert in London. She'd had herself a glass of wine, just to settle the nerves.**

***Come on Robbins, it's your old school friend. I'm sure she hasn't turned into a snobby British buffoon* she thought.**

**Turning from the sink she looked at her watch. 7:15. Going back into the living room she retrieved her cell from her bag, deciding to send Callie a quick text. **

**Hey baby, I'm heading off now - hope the meetings not too boring for you! I wont be late, love you, Az xx **

**Hearing a horn sound outside, the blonde looked out of the window to see a cab at the kerb. Throwing the cell back in her back she took one last look around the room before heading out the door.**

**Ten minutes later she headed into the quiet club. Glancing around she spotted Henry leaning over the bar. He turned and waved her over. **

'**Hey, glad you could make it' he said as the blonde approached.**

'**Hi, thanks! I finished at 5 so I've had a few hours at home.'**

**Henry nodded. 'What can I get you to drink?'**

'**Oh, urmm, I'll have a red wine please…'**

'**Coming right up.' Turning back to the barman he placed his order. 'Willow isn't here yet' he said, looking back at the blonde.**

**Arizona nodded, turning to scan the club. 'She probably looks a lot different from what I remember.'**

'**You'd be surprised actually' he told her. 'I've Skype'd with her a few times, she's still that perky redhead she always was. Her hairs a lot shorter now though.'**

**Picking up their drinks they walked further into the club, in search off an empty table. Finding one in the corner, they took their seats and got into an easy conversation of old school stories.**

'**Do you remember when we were 12..' Henry started. 'That guy Andrew, the one that absolutely stunk?'**

**Arizona wrinkled her nose. 'Yea, poor guy. Wasn't fond of those showers' she replied, stifling a giggle.**

'**The guy did himself no favours. I remember one day you coming over to me saying he'd told you and Willow to follow him to the bunk behind school…you remember?'**

'**Oh my god' Arizona gasped. 'He showed us his willy!'**

**Henry threw back his head in laughter. 'Yea. The 2 of you ran straight over asking me to punch him. I told you I did, however….that wasn't really my kinda thing…'**

**Arizona shook her head. 'Damn, you know that may have been the turning point for me. If I hadn't been gay before….' she laughed.**

'**I can definitely see a trigger there…!' Henry agreed.**

**A buzz followed by a jingle was emitted from inside Arizona's bag. Putting her drink down she retrieved her cell.**

**Hey beautiful, I'm so bored here. Wish I was home already. Hope you're having a good time catching up! Love you!xx **

'**Everything alright?' Henry enquired.**

'**Oh yea' the blonde replied, putting her phone down on the table. 'It's Calliope. Poor thing has to work late tonight. There's a teacher/parent thing going on. She's bored out of her mind.'**

'**Ah, I see!'**

'**I'm just gona pop to the toilet' she told him. Getting up she walked over the dance floor to the restrooms.**

**Henry watched her walk away. Seeing her disappear around the corner, he looked down at her cell. Unlocking the screen saver he pressed in the power button, watching as the screen went black. Putting it back down on the table he looked back in the direction of the toilets.**

***Don't need you texting her all night Ms Torres* he thought.**

**He felt it was almost time to break the bad news to Arizona. Their old friend Willow had needed to book an early flight home on Wednesday, due to a disaster at work. Henry had decided not to mention this to the blonde, hoping she would still come out for a drink with him. After receiving a text from Arizona a couple of days after the BBQ, he's found out Callie wouldn't be tagging along. This had given him the perfect opportunity to spend some alone time with the blonde yet again.**

**His gaze still directed at the toilets, he watched the blonde round the corner and come toward him. As she made herself comfortable he finished off the last of his beer.**

'**I wonder where Willow is..' **

**Henry looked at her non-chalantly. 'Yea, I guess her time keeping isn't as great as her computer skills.'**

'**Right…' she agreed.**

'**I'd put this back in your bag' he said, picking up her phone and moving it to the zip on her bag. 'Someone could easily swipe it off the table.'**

'**Oh god yea, thanks officer.' She let him drop it in her bag before doing up the zip.**

**Breathing a silent sigh of relief he stood up. 'Right Robbins, time for another round. I'll be right back!' He disappeared over to the bar, not bothering to ask her what she wanted.**

**A couple of minutes later he returned with 4 shot glasses in his hands. The blonde eyeballed him. 'Oh my god, what are they?'**

**He grinned. 'This Arizona, is a Zombie and a Kamikaze.'**

**She laughed nervously. 'Ugh, Henry I'm not much into hardcore drinking. I'm kind of a lightweight.'**

**He waved his hand. 'Nonsense, besides, these aren't that strong. The trick is to just throw your head back and let it slide down your throat. Look, I'll show you.' Picking up a Kamikaze shot, he thrust the liquid down his throat before slamming the glass down on the table. 'See, nothing to it.'**

'**I don't know Henry…'**

'**Don't be such a wimp Arizona! Let your hair down, it's Friday night!'**

**Looking between Henry and the shot she took a deep breath. She had a feeling this was gonna be a very bad idea. Grasping at the shot glass, she brought it to her nose first, taking a few quick sniffs.**

**Henry laughed. 'You don't sniff it woman, come on, down it!' He began tapping on the table, chanting her name.**

**Tilting her head back she turned the glass, pouring the liquid into her mouth. She squeezed her eye's closed as it spread like fire down her throat. Swallowing, she let out a few coughs before regaining the ability to talk again. 'Oh my god that was repulsive' she laughed.**

'**Not bad for a first timer' Henry complimented. 'Now, for the Zombie's. Come on, let's do it together.'**

'**Urm, I'm curious' the blonde started. 'Why is it called the Zombie.'**

**Henry thought for a second. 'Ugh, I think it's coz it tastes like your licking a corpse.'**

**The blonde raised an eyebrow. 'Right, Ok, so remind me again why I'd wonna try that?'**

'**Because….' he started, lifting the glass to her face. '…it's fun!'**

**Taking the glass from Henry's hand, she watched him raise his own.**

'**Ready' he asked. 'After 3. 1...2...3**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**An hour and a half later, they were sat at the same table drinking vodka and cokes. After coming back from the bar with their current drinks, Henry had told Arizona that Willow wouldn't be coming. He'd continued his lie, telling her that a family emergency had come up. The blonde had been disappointed, but due to the considerable amount of drink Henry had already fed her, she was happy enough sitting here catching up on old times with her friend.**

'**So Henry' the blonde started. 'Tell me about your wife…'**

**He let out an exaggerated sigh. 'What do you want to know?'**

**She shrugged her shoulders, her obvious merry state reaching her eye's as her head bobbed slightly. 'I don't know. Just….what's she like? Why did you really break up?'**

**Henry nodded to himself. He didn't really want to be talking about his wife tonight. Caving in, he decided to explain it in a nutshell. 'Well basically, she has a few…..mental problems. She'd kept them from me until after we married. When we were dating, with my job and other circumstances, we didn't spend a considerable amount of time together, so I never really saw this new side of her until we started living together. She'd been diagnosed with as a sociopath, with a tendency to be a bit ADHD.'**

'**Oh, Henry I'm sorry…' the blonde started.**

**He waved his hand at her. 'Don't worry about it. I mean, it wasn't easy….living with someone who lacked the ability to really love me. It was always about her. It didn't matter how much I tried to get her to see things from my perspective. She felt no guilt or remorse.' He paused for a second. 'There were a few times she….hit me. I let it slide coz I knew she didn't mean it. She couldn't show me that she was sorry, but I knew she was.'**

'**Henry, that must have been so hard for you…'**

**He nodded. 'It just got to a point where I couldn't live with it anymore you know. To outsiders we were the perfect couple. She seemed well enough to put an act on in public. But behind closed doors….' **

**Arizona reached over the table, putting her hand on his arm. 'Well you seem much better out of it now.'**

**He looked at the hand on his arm and smiled. Looking up he nodded. 'I am.'**

**Retracting her arm, she sat back in her chair. She could feel her head spinning already. 'I should maybes head back. I can feel the floor moving beneath me' she laughed.**

**A flash of irritation passed over Henrys face but disappeared before Arizona could see it. 'Arizona, it's not long after 9.' He stood up, picking up the jacket flung over the back of his seat. 'Come on, let's get something to eat. There's a Chinese a few doors down.'**

'**Oh Henry I don't know…'**

**He put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed slightly. 'I'm starving Arizona. You don't want me to eat alone do you?'**

**Looking up at him through tipsy eyes she smiled. 'No, no, I wouldn't want you to eat alone. I'll send Callie a text, let her know I'll be in a bit later.'**

**He grasped her hand in his own. 'Who is she, your mom? Robbins you're a grown woman. Besides she's probably still at work.'**

**Standing up she pondered what to do. 'I guess you're right. She'll ring me if she's worried.'**

**He grinned. 'That's the spirit.' With her hand still firmly in his grasp, he led them out of the club.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**As her programme finished, Callie shut off the TV and looked at the clock….11pm. She hadn't heard from Arizona since receiving that text just after 7. She'd sent a couple of texts over the last 2 hours, making sure the blonde was alright and asking if her friend Willow was the snobby cow Arizona had thought she might be.**

**Figuring she was having a good catch up, Callie decided to leave her be. Getting up from the couch the Latina picked up her cell and wondered into the bedroom. Putting her phone down on the bedside table she sank beneath the inviting covers.**

***She'll be in soon* she thought. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Fumbling with the door, Arizona finally slotted the key into the lock and turned it. Opening the door she stumbled forward, only staying on her feet as 2 strong arms caught her.**

'**Oooopsie' she giggled.**

**Henry grinned, putting her arm over his shoulder. 'Steady now Robbins, don't want you landing on your ass.'**

'**No, that would defin…..defin….definitely be a silly thing to do' she slurred back. Her legs wobbled as she stepped into the house.**

**Closing the door behind them, Henry never let go of his grip on the blonde. He saw her head bobble up and down as she tried to remain awake. Seeing the couch to their left he guided her over. He sat them down in the middle of the cushions. Arizona immediately sank sideways into the couch, letting out a content sigh. 'Home' she smiled, closing her eyes.**

**A smile played at Henry's lips. Standing, he turned and lifted her legs up onto the couch. Bending down he brought his hand up to brush away the blonde locks from her closed eyes.**

'**Calliope…' she slurred.**

**He stiffened slightly at the sound of the teachers name. He continued to stroke the blondes hair. His caresses moved down to her face as his hand trailed over her cheek til he had it gripped in his palm. He hesitated briefly before leaning in. His lips brushed gently across the blondes. **

**Arizona's eye's remained closed as she almost completely lost her battle with sleep. Feeling lips brush against her own she reciprocated the kiss.**

**Henry let the kiss deepen slightly, poking his tongue out to slide across….**

'**What the hell do you think you're doing?'**

**Henry jerked his face away from the blonde's as he glanced over his shoulder. There stood Callie at the door way to the living room, her face a canvas of fury.**

**At the sound of Callie's voice, Arizona lazily opened her eyes. Her mind had switched off the second her head had hit the cushion. She turned her head to the side, just in time to see the Latina storm towards Henry, who had began to straighten him self up at her side. She watched as Callie grasped the front of his top and pushed him up against the wall by the front door. Suddenly feeling more awake she pulled herself up….with great difficulty.**

'**Calliope…what are, what ar….are you…' she slurred.**

'**Answer me Henry, I said what the hell do you think you're doing' Callie spat at him.**

**Before he could answer, Arizona stumbled over to the pair, putting her hand on the teachers shoulder. 'Calliope, let….him….go right now.' Callie made no attempt to let him loose. 'Calliope…' the blonde repeated. 'I said let him go…'**

**Callie glanced at the blonde over her shoulder. 'He kissed you Arizona.' She looked back at the startled police man. 'After what happened last time he has the audacity to come into my home and do it again!' She tightened her grip on his clothes, pushing him further in to the wall.**

'**Don't be pro….pro…posterous. He did not certainly kiss me' the blonde slurred again, waving her head theatrically. 'He brought me' hiccup 'home and here I am, now put him down.'**

**Rage coursing through her veins as she stared into Henrys eyes, Callie held on to him a few seconds longer before releasing her hold. She leant down to her side, gripping the door handle. Opening it she grabbed a handful of his top and pulled him over the threshold. **

'**You're not welcome here Henry…'**

'**Calliope' the blonde protested, attempting to move closer to the door. 'Stop this….this….silliness…'**

'**If I see or hear that you've crossed the line one more time…'**

'**CALLIOPE!' **

**Hearing Arizona shout her name from inside the door, Callie didn't bother finishing her sentence. Maybe it was for the best. No good could have come from it. Staring the police man down a few seconds longer, she turned and went back into the house. Slamming the door she looked at the blonde who stood with a hand placed on the side of the couch, keeping her balanced. She looked pissed…..in both senses of the word.**

'**How dare you, how hiccup dare you do that Calliope. You pinned him against the wall…'**

**Callie folded her arms across her chest. 'Are you kidding me Arizona, he was kissing you!'**

'**I think I would know if he'd kissed me Callie…' The blonde moved from her position, stumbling forwards towards the Latina.**

'**I walked in Arizona. He was bent down beside you and his lips were on yours. In fact, it looked like you were actually reciprocating it…'**

**The blonde threw her hands in the air. 'This again' she slurred. 'How many times Calliope. I go out with my friends and you get like this…'**

'**It's 2:30 in the morning!' Callie shouted.**

'**So I have a curfew hiccup do I Ms Torres?' the blonde spat, padding from one foot to another. 'What are you gona do, give me detention for being late?' Her body swung as she attempted to walk toward the hallway.**

'**Be serious Arizona..'**

'**No, I'm being complete-er-lerely serious here' she stuttered. 'I can't be bothered with this discussion anymore. I'm going to bed.'**

**With that she staggered out into the hallway and along to the bedroom. Making it over to the bed, she sat down and began removing her shoes with clumsy hands. Digging her way at the edges of the covers she dropped into bed. With her body finally still, her spinning head finally went blank as she succumbed to sleep.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The next morning Arizona awoke to a mind numbing headache. It felt like someone had taken a baseball bat to the side of her head. Correction, make that several baseball bats. It didn't stop there though. Flat out on her stomach, her whole body quivered painfully. Not thinking she could lift her head she opened her eyes, gazing over at the clock on her nightstand. It took a few seconds to focus her blurry eyes but as soon as they landed on the digits they shot open. **

***12:23***

**She cringed. What the hell had she done last night. She never slept in this late. With a lot of effort she lifted her thumping head, glancing at the other side of the bed. It was empty. She let her head flop back down to the pillow. Flashes of last nights activities started to come back into her mind. She met with Henry and Willow. No, Willow hadn't come. So, she and Henry drank. They drank a lot. Her face creased. Why did she have so much to drink? It wasn't something she usually enjoyed doing.**

***That Henrys a bad influence* she thought.**

**What happened after that? Searching her brain, images of Henry being pinned against the wall came into focus. By….by Callie. Callie had thrown him against the wall. She frowned. Why? Callie said Henry had kissed her… That was ridiculous. They'd been over this before, he wouldn't do it again. She didn't remember him kissing her. But why would Callie say he did? **

**Without warning a wave of sickness reached the blondes throat.**

'**Oh crap' she squeaked.**

**Throwing a hand to her mouth, she fumbled with the covers and almost fell off the mattress as she made for the toilet.**

**Ten minutes later she emerged back from the bathroom, feeling empty and weak. Gingerly, she made her way out the bedroom and down the hall to the kitchen.**

'**Callie' she croaked.**

**There was no answer. Making it to the kitchen she walked over to the sink. Picking up a glass she filled it to the rim with cold water. Proceeding to gulp the full contents, she turned mid swallow, her eye's landing on a piece of paper lying on the table. Moving closer she picked it up.**

**Gone to Marks**

**Taking the glass from her mouth she frowned at the note. It wasn't the kind of note Callie would generally leave for her. Straight to the point and no kisses.**

***I must be in the bad books***

**She didn't understand though. She'd done nothing wrong. If Callie was right and Henry had tried to kiss her, she hadn't known. Christ knows she was drunk and obviously half asleep.**

**She thought back on how angry Callie had been. The fury in her face had almost scared her. She'd never seen the teacher like that before. Taking a deep breath she walked, with some effort, back to the bedroom. What she needed now was a nice hot shower. Maybe it would wash away the nauseous feeling.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Three hours later she was sat with her feet up on the couch watching Wall-e. Something light and fluffy, that didn't make her brain want to explode.**

**The front door suddenly opened, momentarily knocking her concentration from the film. Looking toward it, she watched Callie come into view.**

**The teacher looked over at her as she shut the door. Running a hand through her raven coloured hair she shifted her gaze and headed towards the hallway.**

'**Calliope..' the blonde started.**

**The teacher stopped in her tracks and turned.**

**Suddenly Arizona felt nervous. Her stomach began a round of flip flops, and not the good kind. Something she wasn't used to feeling when in Callie's presence. Bringing her feet up she lifted her knees to her chest. Turning back to the Latina she smiled slightly. 'Hey….'**

'**Feeling a bit shit today?' Callie asked her.**

**The blonde let out a slight laugh. 'Yea, you could say that…' She looked down at the floor. 'I…..got your note…'**

'**Yea well, I figured you needed the sleep.'**

**Silence filled the room. Callie continued to stare down at the blonde, who continued to feel anxious under her stare.**

'**So' she started, not looking at the teacher. 'Are we gona talk about last night?'**

**Callie took a few steps closer to the couch. 'That's up to you. Are you ready to apologise?'**

**Arizona's eye's shifted up to look into Callie's. 'Me apologise? Callie, I didn't do anything wrong here! All I did was go out with a friend. Ok, maybe I was a little later then I said I'd be, but I'm a grown woman. If you were really that worried you could have rang me….'**

'**I did' Callie shot back. 'I text and rang you several times Arizona. I was put straight through to your voicemail!'**

**Arizona frowned. 'I…' She stopped, pealing herself from the couch in search of her bag, trying her best to ignore the pounding at the back of her skull. Picking her bag up from the floor by the front door, she rummaged around inside for her phone. Grasping at it, she realised it was turned off. 'Oh, I don't know how that happened. After you text last night, I put it back in here.' She dropped it back into the bag. 'Maybe I hadn't put the lock on it and it switched itself off…'**

**Callie scoffed behind her. Turning around, Arizona took a step towards her. 'Calliope, look, I'm sorry OK. I guess I ended up having a little too much last night.' She moved back towards the couch. Sitting down she continued. 'When Henry said Willow wasn't coming he went…'**

'**Willow didn't come' Callie asked, interrupting the blonde. 'So it was just you and Henry all night?'**

'**Well….yea. We got talking about old times and…..Callie, don't look at me like that…'**

'**I knew something was going on' Callie started, bring a hand to her head. 'I felt it the second you told me about it last weekend.'**

'**Felt what?'**

**Ignoring the blonde's question Callie continued. 'Was Willow ever actually invited along? Did she even come over from London?' Her anger began to build once again.**

'**Callie don't be ridiculous! She had a family emergency, Henry said…' she was cut off once again by the teacher.**

'**Oh Henry said….' she mocked. 'Of course he did! I mean did you have any contact with Willow, did you hear a phone call or see a text or something? Or were you just going by what 'Henry said'' she mocked again.**

'**Callie, why would he lie?'**

'**Ah come on Arizona, isn't it obvious? He wanted you to himself for the night.'**

**Arizona brought a hand to her face in agitation, rubbing at her tired eyes. Standing up she began walking towards the kitchen. As she walked passed Callie, the teacher grabbed her arm.**

'**He kissed you last night Arizona. I walked in and he was kissing you. If I didn't know any better I'd of said you actually kissed him back…'**

**Pulling her arm free from Callie's grasp, Arizona continued her walk into the kitchen. 'Callie are we gona keep having this argument?' She stopped in front of the sink, looking out into the back garden. 'When is it gona sink into your pretty little brain that I am gay!' She turned to look at the Latina who stood at the doorway. 'I have never and will never be interested in Henry or any other guy you care to throw at me!' **

'**So why didn't you push him away?'**

'**Callie I was drunk! I mean, I was so drunk I was actually passed out seconds after my head hit the pillow!'**

'**And was it your idea to get so drunk? Or was that another one of Henry's bright ideas? Keep the drinks coming til you lost all control?'**

'**Callie for crying out loud he's my friend. We had drinks, we had some food and we talked. Then he brought me home. He knows the boundaries now….'**

'**Obviously he doesn't' Callie yelled back. 'Christ Arizona, are you faking stupidity here coz you're embarrassed you kissed him back or something? He kissed you! If I hadn't walked in…'**

'**That's right….you pushed him up against a wall' the blonde said, taking a few steps towards the teacher. 'He's a policeman Calliope. You assaulted an officer of the law.'**

'**I was defending you for fuck sake. He was taking advantage of you! I don't understand why you're defending him…'**

'**I'm not defending him Callie' the blonde barked. Taking a deep breath she calmed her voice. 'I've just…..never seen you so….aggressive.'**

**Callie stared at her open mouthed. 'Who are you Arizona? I mean seriously? We've had this conversation before. You know he has feelings for you and yet here you are taking his side on things.'**

'**I'm not takin…'**

'**YOU ARE!'**

**Arizona flinched at the volume of the teachers shout. Deciding things were getting out of hand, she began to walk back into the living room. 'You know what Calliope, my head feels like its been smashed against a wall and I can't be bothered with this.' Picking up her bag she made for the front door.**

'**Don't walk away from me Arizona. We're not done here!'**

'**Actually Calliope, yes we are!' With that she opened the door, slamming it shut behind her.**

**Walking to the car, the blondes eyes began to fill with tears. Why was she being so stubborn? She knew Callie must have worried last night. Why had her phone been off? What had possessed her to get so drunk? Could what Callie had suggested been true…..had Henry lied about Willow? Had he kissed her? Worse still, had she kissed him back? There were far too many unanswered questions swimming around her head. Getting into the car she closed her eyes. She contemplated going back into the house. She suddenly felt that she was in the wrong. All Calliope had done last night was sit and worry and then wake up to find Henry kissing her girlfriend.**

**Sighing she started up her engine. She had a feeling Callie wasn't done shouting just yet. She needed to clear her head. Better still, she needed to go find a new head. One that didn't have a persistent little bitch of a headache attached to it. Revving the engine she headed off into the stream of Saturday afternoon traffic.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	12. Chapter 12

*sneaks into the room...sooooo, I seem to have ruffled some feathers with that last update haha! I see you hatred for Henry is at an all time high! I know I'm a tease with some of these updates but today I've been off work with the flu and it's made my brain all fuzzy...so Im posting another update for you :)

This update should have been twice as long but ive split it...lets just say the next update wont be all rainbows and lollipops. I just wanted to give you guys something a little chirpier to end the day...(and so it stopped you guys from hunting me down and kicking my poorly ass haha)

Thanks for all the continued commets...and the puppydog eyes!

**Chapter 12**

**Flat out across the desk, Arizona lay with her head in her arms. Her eyes were closed and her mouth slightly agape. The sun was sprinkling along her restless, sweaty body. She suddenly awoke at the sound of a screeching phone. Lifting her head she gazed at the ticking clock on the wall. **

***7:45, Shit!* she thought.**

**Realisation hit her, she'd fallen asleep while working late into the night. She picked up the receiver, putting an end to the deafening ring.**

'**Hello' said her breaking voice. **

'**Arizona, for the love of….have you seen the time' came Callie's irritated voice. 'Its nearly 7:50, what the hell do you think you're doing? I know you were mad with me but this is fucking ridiculous.' **

'**Callie, I'm so sorry, I guess I fell asleep here at some point last night….' **

**She heard the Latina sigh on the other end of the phone. 'Do you know how worried I've been Arizona. I rang your cell about a dozen times, surprise surprise it went straight to voicemail. I've rang Teddy, who by the way is almost as pissed as me.' Arizona closed her eyes, bringing her hand up to rub her temple.**

**She hadn't meant to be away all night, but after the argument last night, she just wanted to get some space to clear her head. Getting here after 5 yesterday, she'd busied herself with writing up a draft on her current assignment.**

**Coming back to the conversation she realised Callie was still talking, or was that shouting…? 'After everything that's gone on Arizona, how could you be so stupid, not telling me where you were!'**

**Taking a deep breath the blonde began her apology. 'Baby, I'm so sorry, look I'll just get my stuff together and I'll be straight home ok.'**

'**Ok…' the teacher agreed '…but don't take too long'. **

'**I wont.'**

**Putting the phone down she rubbed her eyes. Standing up she yawned and stretched her aching muscles. Looking down at her laptop she brought it back out of its sleep state, realising she'd finished her story.**

***Least I've got the rest of the day to relax* she thought.**

**Shutting down the laptop and packing up her things, her mind wandered to Callie. Her heart dropped. How could she have been so insensitive? Storming out of the house without so much as a mention of where she was going. God knows how Callie must have felt when she never returned home.**

**Digging around the bag for her cell, she realised it was still off. **

***Shit, what's wrong with me?***

'**Jesus Christ Arizona! What the hell have you been doing all night?'**

**Snapping her head up, the blonde looked over to Cristina, who stood arms folded at the door.**

'**Don't start Cristina' Arizona warned. 'You can't make me feel any worse then I already do.'**

**Coming further into the office, Cristina moved her hands so they gripped her hips. 'Callie was going crazy this morning, or so Mark said.'**

'**Mark knows?' **

'**Callie rang Teddy who rang Mark who rang me at 6 this morning. She'd apparently managed to fall asleep sometime before midnight, figuring you'd gone to spend the night at Teddy's. I guess the 2 of you have been…'**

**Arizona sighed. 'Fighting, yes Cristina. We've had a few words, but it doesn't matter. Everything's fine, I'm on my way home now to face the music.'**

**It worried Cristina that the 2 of them had been arguing a little more lately. Sure the honeymoon period was over in the relationship, but she always thought of Callie and Arizona as having one of those relationships where petty arguments just didn't happen. Especially ones that resulted in one of them spending the night elsewhere.**

'**Get yourself away then, the sooner you 2 sort this out the better. I hate seeing you like this. It's unnerving!'**

'**Yea…' Arizona started. It unnerved her too. She hated arguing with Callie. She realised now what an idiot she'd been, and over something so stupid. Seeing it from Callie's point of view, she doubted she would have reacted any other way. 'I'm sorry I worried you guys. It was so stupid of me, what with everything that we've been through of late. I guess I was just tired and angry and extremely hungover yesterday. Not a good combination really.'**

**Coming forward, Cristina engulfed the blonde into a tight hug. 'You're forgiven, this once' she told her, 'Just don't let it happen again!'**

'**I promise' the blonde agreed.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The building was quite deserted as she left. Out in the car park there were few cars. Her car was parked over to the left near the barbed wire. She opened the driver door and bent inside. As she sat down and shut the door an immense amount of heat came over her. Putting her bag down on the passenger's seat she quickly fumbled the keys into the ignition. The engine coming to life, she clicked the buttons for both her window and the passenger side window to open. Thankful for the fresh air, she grabbed the shades that were hung on the mirror, placing them over her eyes to block out the morning sun. Putting her foot down, she left the car park, entering the busy morning traffic.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Thankfully, it didn't take too long to get home. She pulled her car into the drive, behind Callie's. Looking at her watch it was 8:15. Taking off her shades she threw them on the seat before picking up her bag and getting out of the car. Walking up to the front door, she suddenly felt butterflies errupt in her stomach. She knew Callie was gona be pissed, and she had every right to be. Putting her key in the lock she opened the door.**

'**Excuse me Miss.' **

**Turning around Arizona was greeted by the postman. He had about 4 letters grasped in his hand. The blonde smiled, holding out her hand to collect them.**

'**Thanks' she replied.**

**Turning back to the house she walked over the threshold, shutting the door behind her. **

'**Calliope, I'm home.' She threw her bag and the letters down on the couch and walked further into the house. Walking into the kitchen her eyes fell on Callie, sitting at the table.**

'**Finally made it home I see.' Getting up from her seat, she made her way over to the opposite side of the room to Arizona. Picking up the kettle she took it over to the sink. **

'**Calliope…' Arizona started.**

'**Don't!' Callie replied harshly. 'Do not Calliope me right now!' Kettle full, she went back over to the holder, thrusting it back onto place before putting the button down on it.**

**Arizona started to walk towards the teacher, who's back was towards her. 'Calliope…' she tried again, stopping just behind the Latina. 'Please, please forgive me. I feel awful. When I left yesterday, I was so….I don't know, I just needed to get away for a few so I went to work, hoping if I could dig myself into some writing it would help.'**

'**You needed to get away?' Callie asked, turning around. 'Away from me?' Though her voice was stern, Arizona could see the hurt in her eyes. Before she could say anything Callie continued. 'You know what that's fine, you needed to get away from me, but to not tell me where you're going. To let me just sit here and worry, after everything….'**

**Tears began to well up in Arizona's eyes. How could she let herself hurt this beautiful woman. This beautiful woman that she loved with all her heart. Though she didn't want to blame him completely, she was an adult after all, she couldn't help but feel as though all of the arguments they'd ever had involved Henry in some way. If meeting up with him was going to cause this much upset every time then she had no other choice but to distance herself from him. To her, Callie was the most important person in her life. Going out, getting drunk with old school friends had never been her thing anyway.**

**Bringing her hand up she cupped the Latina's cheek. 'Baby, I understand how you must have felt this morning. You have to believe me, it was never my intention to stay away. I guess I just lost track of time and the next thing I know I wake up to your phone call.'**

**Before she could continue, Callie pushed her hand away and walked away from her. **

'**I rang your cell Arizona, over and over.'**

**Arizona's eyes followed her as she walked towards the table, sitting herself down once again.**

'**It was still off Callie. I guess I forgot to turn it on again.'**

'**Convenient' Callie mumbled.**

**Arizona closed her eyes for a few seconds. Walking up to the table, she took a seat next to the teacher. 'Look Cal, I know that these past few months have been well, hard. Just when we think things are returning to normal I go and do this. You have to believe me though, I'm deeply, deeply sorry. I'm an idiot. For last night and for Friday night. I should never have over reacted like I did. I don't know what came over me. I know I was in the wrong. If I'd been in your position I'd of done exactly the same thing.'**

**Callie let out a tut, getting up she started walking back towards the kettle again. As she walked past, Arizona grabbed her arm gently but effectively and pulled her towards her. **

'**Calliope, I love you' She stood up bring her face close to the Latina's. 'I love you so much it hurts sometimes. I hate you being angry with me. It breaks my heart.' Bringing both hands up she cupped either side of Callie's face. 'What do I have to do to make you forgive me?'**

**They looked into each other's eyes, both sets beginning to tear up. Callie contemplated carrying on with her pissed off mood. God knows she should. But looking at Arizona, seeing the regret in those big blue orbs, how could she?**

**Letting out a sigh, she lifted her hands to the blondes hips. 'Do you want a coffee?' She saw the relief immediately on Arizona's face. **

**Leaning in the blonde placed a soft kiss on Callie's lips. 'I always want your coffee.' she smiled. **

**Turning around, the teacher gathered the cups and began making them a hot drink. Watching her for a few moments, Arizona swallowed the lump in her throat before retreating back to the living room. Returning a few seconds later she sat herself at the kitchen table with some letters. 'The post came as I was about to shut the door.' **

'**On a Sunday?'**

'**Hmm' Arizona pondered. 'That is odd…'**

'**Anything interesting?' Callie replied. **

'**Well on first glace….' the blonde started '…bill, bill, oh this looks like a letter from you're your dad Calliope.' **

**Callie glanced over her shoulder 'Yeah it will be his reply on letting us know when he's coming over.' **

'**I really don't understand why he can't learn to use a computer, or even just to phone more often. Email is so much easier.'**

**The teacher grinned slightly. Her parents had retired a few years earlier. More then comfortable with their funds, they'd spent at least 8 months of every year travelling the world. Seeing places they always dreamed of going to. 'You know what dad's like. He still lives in a time where letters were the only form of communication.'**

**Grasping the last letter, Arizona read the address label out loud. 'Ms Torres and Ms Robbins, hmm, that's new…'**

**Coming over with 2 cups of coffee, Callie looked at the letter in the blondes hands. 'I like the sound of that' she smiled. **

**Glancing up, Arizona flashed a dimpled smile. As Callie sat down she leaned in a brushed her lips with the Latinas. 'Me too.' Looking back down at the envelope she tore open the fold, retrieving the letter within. As she began to scan the few paragraphs on the paper, Callie attempted to read it upside down. **

'**Who's it off' she asked, giving up her attempt.**

**Coming to the end, Arizona once again started to read it, this time though she said it out loud. ''Dear Ms Torres and Ms Robbins, We are pleased to inform you that you are one of 8 parties to have won a weekend stay in a 5 star hotel for the upcoming Class of 2000 School Reunion. You will have a ball with all the activities available.**

'**Hang on, I don't understand, who's it from?' **

**Looking up Arizona shrugged. 'I'm not sure.' Turning her attention back to the letter and read on. ''This experience of a lifetime will begin on the 5****th**** May, and will cost you absolutely nothing. That's right absolutely nothing. The Reunion will take place within our fabulous Orchid Suite. If you have any queries please don't hesitate to ring us on 423 76341. We hope to see you at 10:30am on 5****th**** May. Yours Faithfully C.C Forrester.''**

**Callie sat upright, eyebrows furrowed, looking at Arizona who was still studying the letter. 'Did you enter a competition or something 'Zona?'**

**The blonde shook her head. 'No. This is for your School Reunion. Did you put your name down on something for it?' **

**Shaking her head she took the letter from the blonde. 'Mark dealt with all that thorough the wondrous world of face book…' she read the letter again. 'One of 8 parties? I wonder who the others are?' **

'**Maybe you should give Mark a call, see if he knows anything about it.'**

**Nodding Callie got up and headed for the phone. 'Marks on air right now. I'll give this number a quick ring.' Picking up the kitchen phone she began to dial the digits.**

**Arizona watched as the Latina listened intently to the receiver. 'What's happening?'**

'**It's just ringing.' A couple of seconds later someone answered. **

'**Hello' came a man's voice. **

**Callie was about to answer when the voice carried on.**

'**Sorry no one is here at the minute. If you need help in finding your way to the hotel please press 1 now, if you would like to hear more about the weekend of a lifetime please press 2 now. If you would like to leave a message for us please press 3 now. She dialled 2 on the telephone. The voice that came on was just repeating everything that had been said in the letter. She put the phone down and looked at the blonde.**

'**So?' Arizona asked.**

'**I have no idea' she replied. 'It was just an automated message.' Picking the phone up again, Callie hit redial. She pressed 3 straight away to avoid the message. **

**A voice said 'Please leave your message after the beep.' **

'**Hello this is Callie Torres. I've just received your letter. I'd would like to know more about this weekend, so when you get this message please ring us back on 464 62542.' She put the phone down and folded the letter up, putting it on a shelf by the phone. **

**Coming back to the table she turned to Arizona, who's face looked rather puzzled. 'I left a message so they'll ring us back.'**

'**It'll be Mark' Arizona told her. 'You know what he's like. He probably entered us into a draw on face book.'**

'**I wouldn't put it passed him' Callie agreed.**

**A few moments passed as the 2 of them sat in a comfortable silence, each sipping on their coffee's. Putting her cup down, Arizona scooted her chair forward, closer to the teachers. Running her hands up her girlfriends legs she looked into her eyes.**

'**So, do you forgive me for last night?'**

**Callie stared at her thoughtfully. It was true her agitation had fizzled away now but she still felt a twinge of upset in the pit of her stomach. She didn't know if it was for the fact Arizona had stayed out all night, or maybe the image of Henry kissing her 2 nights ago that was still playing around in her head. Almost mocking her. Maybe it was both. She just couldn't seem to get rid of it. Either way, Arizona was back now, she was sorry but most importantly she was safe.**

**Leaning forward, Callie brushed some stray hair from Arizona's face, tucking it behind her ear. 'I forgive you 'Zona. Just please, don't ever do that to me again.'**

'**I promise. I'm so sorry Calliope. For last night, and yesterday. What I said to you, I had no right. I'm not making excuses for myself or anything but I think that hangover got the better of me. I lashed out at you, and all you tried to do was protect me.'**

'**That's all I ever want to do Arizona.'**

**Leaning in, Callie brought their lips together. They revelled in the familiar feel of one another's soft lips. Sliding her tongue along the blonde's lower lips, she curled it, sweeping it into her mouth. The heat between them began to rise. After a few more seconds Arizona pulled back.**

**Sucking in the much needed air she grinned. 'Fancy joining me in a nice hot shower?'**

**Smiling, the Latina got to her feet and began to back step, pulling the blonde behind her.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A few hours later, they'd showered, made up…..twice, and now lay in each others arms on the couch.**

**They'd managed to contact Mark who of course did have something to do with the whole Hotel experience. Apparently on the School Reunions face book group, a selection of attendees were given the chance to stay in a hotel, all expenses paid for the weekends stay. Seeing no harm in trying it out, he'd put both Callie and Arizona's name down, as well as himself, Cristina Aria and Teddy's. As luck would have it, all 6 of them had been chosen among a few other's. **

**Aside from Callie, who's invitation had already included Arizona's name, Marks, Cristina's, Aria's and Teddy's invitation had included 'and guest'. Though slightly sceptical at first, the opportunity to stay in a 5 star hotel was an offer they decided, too good to miss. It wasn't often they cashed in on one of Marks schemes. **

**As they lay on the couch now, vaguely watching some Disney movie - Arizona's choice of course, Callie's mind drifted off to their argument the day before. It was the first time, since they officially got together, that she had felt completely jealous. So much so in fact that she feared the end was near.**

**Seeing Arizona stumble in with Henry on Friday night. Seeing him leaning into her, putting his lips to the blondes? Seeing Arizona let this happen. What if she hadn't interrupted? Would it have gone any further? Why did any of this matter. Henry was a guy, Arizona was completely uninterested. She couldn't explain this feeling of dread in her stomach though. There was something about Henry that really pissed her off. **

**Her gaze shifted from the T.V, to the top of the blondes head, which rested on her chest. Looking from the flowing blonde locks, further down to her face, she traced the outline of her nose, down to those perky lips. A smile played at her own as she watched the blondes eyebrows furrow at something on the telly. She felt her heart skip a beat.**

***Adorable***

**It wasn't often the 2 of them got the chance to laze around together for the day. What with both their jobs, more so Arizona's which had her working scattered hours at times, then their friends constantly hanging around. Not forgetting all the murders that had happened. So much going on in their lives and no time to relax and enjoy one another. Even just to lie here watching rubbish on the telly. It was this close contact that Callie treasured.**

**Before Arizona, she hadn't really been in any long term relationships. Being best friends with Mark during school, people had always assumed they were together, so guys never paid much attention to her in that way. Which of course worked out well for her. Realising she was gay at around 12 years old, she didn't really have anyone she could talk to about it. Her parents were Catholic so it took them a few years, after she eventually came out to them at 17, for them to come around to the idea. **

**Looking back, she had had a few meaningless relationships through the back end of high school and then college. The longest relationship she could remember was around 4 months. That was during her Uni days. If a relationship didn't feel like it was going anywhere, she would sit the girl down and tell them it straight. She felt awful of course, but she didn't believe in sticking around when things became strained. **

**Mark had always teased her for being a heart breaker. 'Once you fall for Torres, you stay fallen' he often told her. Callie was more invested in her career and thought of women as a distraction. Something Mark NEVER agreed on! This time though, things were different. **

**Callie had changed her perspective on life. Heck, only months ago she was willing to give up a job she loved to be with someone she thought was 17! That's not the kind of thing she would have done in any other previous affairs. This one, was a relationship she wanted to be part of for the rest of her life. There's nothing she wouldn't do for the blonde. **

'**Do I have something on my face?'**

**Callie jumped slightly at the sudden sound of the blondes voice. 'Huh, what?' she muttered.**

'**You've been staring at me for the last 5 minutes' the blonde replied. Shifting her position she gazed up at Callie, a dimpled grin appearing. 'So, do I have something on my face?'**

**Busted sprang to mind as Callie grinned impishly back at the blonde. 'Your face is perfect 'Zona. Just like you!' She leaned down, placing a soft kiss on the blondes nose. Pulling back she smiled again. 'I was just thinking how glad I am not to be single any more. How happy I am to have found you!'**

**Arizona brought her left hand up, cupping the Latinas cheek. 'I know exactly how you feel' she agreed.**

**It wasn't long before Arizona had shifted her body up to straddle Callie's hips, capturing her lips in a fiery embrace…..Disney movie forgotten!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Next morning, Callie's alarm clock sounded at just before 7. Hitting the offending object, she sat up in bed moving her attention to the still sleeping blonde. She lay on her side, with her back to Callie. Deciding not to wake her just yet, she quietly got out of bed and left the room.**

**At 7.20, Arizona awoke and turned around. Seeing the empty space next to her, she stretched her tired muscles. Blinking the sleep out of her eye's a few more times, she lifted the covers and got out of bed. Walking to the en suite she closed the door behind her. **

**In the kitchen Callie heard the blondes footsteps. Taking another bite out of her toast, she threw the rest on the plate and made for the kettle. She was already changed. After getting a cup out of the cupboard, she went out into the hall and took the paper from the letterbox. Turning around she headed back to the kitchen, taking her position once again at the table. **

**As she read the front page Arizona came into the kitchen. She went straight over to Callie and kissed her on the cheek. **

'**Morning gorgeous' Callie said to her. **

'**Morning' she replied as she pulled out a chair to sit on. **

'**I've just put the kettle on for you.'**

'**Mmmm coffee' she said, just before a yawn escaped her lips.**

**They sat in silence until the click of the kettle boiling rang out through the kitchen. Getting to her feet, Callie busied herself with making the blondes coffee. 'So what's on your agenda today?' she asked, bringing the steaming cup back to the table.**

**Bringing her hands to the cup which had been lain on the table for her, she cocked her head in thought. Well, I'm gonna head into the office. There's a couple of meetings this morning. Budget cuts and stuff, all very boring' she explained with a wave of her hand. 'I'm on top of everything though. Unless something comes up this morning I think I've got myself an easy day' she finished with a grin.**

**The teacher chuckled in response. 'It's alright for some.'**

**Raising an eyebrow the blonde looked at her. 'Who are you trying to kid here? You love your job and hate time off!'**

**Rolling her eye's Callie leaned forward, until her face was mere inches from the blonde's. 'Give me a good enough reason to stay home and I'd call in sick in a heart beat.'**

**Closing the gap, Arizona brushed her lips lightly against the teachers. Pulling back she looked in to Callie's eyes, with a glint of mischief in her own. 'I'll remember that for future reference then' she teased before getting to her feet, cup in hand and walking out of the kitchen.**

**Callie watched as Arizona rounded the corner. After a couple of minutes thought, she put down the paper and retraced the blondes steps. Nearing the bedroom, she heard the shower running from the en suite. With a smirk she walked further into the room and started to take off her clothes. As she walked over to the bathroom she saw Arizona under the spray, running her hands through her hair with her back to the door. Walking into the bathroom, she made for the shower door quietly. Luckily, it was a large shower cubicle, big enough to fit 7 or 8 people, if you were into that sort of thing! **

**With her head firmly under the shower spray, Arizona didn't hear the low thud of the door closing. **

**Coming up behind the blonde, Callie snaked her hands onto the writers stunned hips.**

'**Oh God' Arizona squeaked.**

'**Shhh' Callie cooed into the blondes neck. ' Its only me…' **

**Arizona looked over her shoulder at the culprit who was now stroking her sides.**

'**Are you trying to give me a heart attack?'**

**Callie chuckled. 'Not a heart attack. Id like to get that heart racing though.' She brought her hands up to Arizona's breasts massaging the mounds slowly but firmly. The blonde let out a sigh, resting her head on Callie's shoulder.**

'**You've gotta get to work in a few minutes Cal, and I've got a meeting at 9...' she protested, though her tone said otherwise.**

'**I've got a free period first thing, but if you've got a meeting….we better make this quick then.' **

**Bringing her lips to Arizona's neck, she began to suck on the patch of skin behind her ear. Right on that sweet spot. Sure enough the second Callie's lips touched her skin, Arizona let out a gasp of pleasure. This spurred Callie on do it all the more. Still caressing Arizona's left breast, she started to trail her other hand slowly down her body. Over her stomach, down past her belly button and into the short curls that covered her wonton core.**

**Arizona's body began to tingle under the Latina's touch. She began to breath more deeply as Callie started playing with her clit, pinching it between her thumb and index finger. **

**Still sucking on the blondes neck, Callie dipped her middle finger between the slick folds. Oh she was so wet. This was what drove Callie wild. She loved how she turned her lover on so much and it made her want Arizona even more. She stroked the blondes clit as she pushed her finger in and out of the lubricated cove. She slowly added another finger, rubbing more firmly.**

**Arizona was in heaven, she started to rock her hips in motion with Callie's rhythm. The Latina parted her lips from Arizona's neck and brought her mouth up in search of the blondes. They connected, both hungry for each other. **

**Arizona turned in the teachers arms, bringing her left arm up and wrapping it around Callie's head, pulling her closer. She felt herself being pushed backwards until her back connected with the shower's wall. Still having 2 fingers inside of her, she felt Callie push her thigh up against her fingers, forcing them into place.**

'**Oh God Calliope, that feels so good' she panted into Callie's mouth. '….don't stop….oh god, harder…' **

**Callie brought her body close to the blonde, loving the feel of their hot, wet bodies sliding off each other. Arizona brought her right hand around and massaged the teachers left butt cheek, pulling her closer into her. Their lips connected again, doing that familiar dance of passion and lust. Their tongues slid in and out of each other's mouths. Arizona's thrusts became harder. Callie knew she was close. Their lips parted and Callie began to whisper into Arizona's ear. **

'**That's it, ride it out….come for me 'Zona…'. **

'**Calliope, I'm so close'. She ground down harder and faster, the feel of Callie's fingers in her, rubbing against her clit, god it made her so wet. She was drowning Callie's hand in her pleasure. **

**Callie grabbed at Arizona's right butt cheek, pulling the blonde harder on to her hand. Her fingers slid with such ease through the drenched lips.**

'**Yes, Yes, oh god Callio….ohhhh, I'm coming, ughhh…..'. **

**Arizona dug her head into Callie's shoulder as the waves of her orgasm over took her. They rode them out for what seemed like hours. After a couple of minutes, Arizona lifted her head. Her cheeks were flushed and her forehead glistened with sweat. Her wet hair clung on to the side of her face. She gave Callie a look of pure satisfaction. **

'**You are so beautiful 'Zona', Callie admired. She moved her head down, placing her lips to the blondes. As they parted Arizona slowly sank to the bottom of the cubicle.**

'**I think you broke me' she giggled. **

**Callie stroked the top of her head, leaning down to kiss her forehead. 'Come on you, lets get washed up and ready for work.' Turning, Callie walked under the stream of water that had still been running. **

'**Ill be right with you….as soon as my legs start working..'. **


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys, well I've been ill with the flu since the weekend and it's given me a chance to write up a little bit. This chapter is quite a long one. It wasn't going to be...like I said, I shortened the last one coz I feared for my life haha! I have a feeling you guys may wona hurt me a little bit whilst reading this one, so I've hidden all the bricks in all the world...just incase...

Thank you so much for the reviews...ShakeyShay, funkyshaz I hope this puts your minds at ease a little after your reviews :)

I dedicate this one to Alma, after hearing a certain Olga story...haha!

Let me know what you guys think coz I'm kinda running on empty here and I need a pick me up :) Thanks...remember...killing authors is frowned upon :P Oh and love you guys!

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 13**

'**So, a 5 star hotel coach? That's a pretty cushy deal' Sadie exclaimed as Callie's students began to walk from the track, back to the changing rooms.**

**Apparently Mark had invited Lexie along as his plus 1 to the Hotel stay this coming Friday. It baffled Callie how Lexie's parents were alright with their daughter dating an older guy. **

'**I'm famous Torres' Mark had told her a week or so ago, after he'd met the girls parents. 'A few smooth talking words in her mothers ears and a promise to treat his daughter with nothing but respect to her father and that was that' he had beamed. Though it still seemed quite perilous to her, Callie had to admit, she had never seen her friend quite so smitten in a relationship.**

'**Yea' Callie replied to Sadie. 'Trust Mark to scout out a deal.'**

'**I'm sooooooo excited' Lexie chimed from in front of the walking group. 'I've never stayed in a 5 star hotel. I wonder if they leave chocolates on our pillows?'**

**Callie snorted, as did the other girls.**

'**How's Arizona' Meredith asked.**

**Callie looked over to her, a smile playing at her lips. 'She's good, great actually' she replied, her smile widening with every word. She had a feeling Arizona may have been slightly late for her meeting this morning. The blonde had scowled at her before she headed out the door, realising it was almost 9 o'clock. 'If I get the angry eye treatment when I walk into this meeting, you'll be in big trouble tonight…' she'd threatened her. Was it wrong for Callie to hope that Arizona did indeed get that angry eye treatment….just a little?**

**Making it back to the school, the girls headed to the changing rooms as Callie made her way over to her office. As she reached the door she heard the sound of her phone ringing, moving swiftly into her office, she reached for the phone.**

'**Hello?'**

'**Is that Ms Torres?' **

**Callie hesitated for a moment. 'It is yes. I'm sorry the line sounds a little weird..'**

**She heard the caller chuckle slightly.**

'**Ah Ms Torres, it's nice to finally talk to you.'**

**Callie furrowed her eyebrows. The callers voice sounded strange. Kind of like they were going through a tunnel. 'I'm sorry the line isn't very good here. Can I ask who's calling?' **

'**Patience Ms Torres, patience' the caller told her. 'I've had myself a bit of a walk today' the caller continued. 'I stumbled upon this lovely little house on Maple Drive. I'm assuming you know it?'**

**Callie was unsure of why, but she began to feel slightly uneasy. 'I'm sorry, could you tell me who this is please?'**

**Ignoring her question again, the caller continued. 'So, I walked up to this lovely looking house and made my way around the back. Imagine my surprise or is that luck, when I found the window slightly open.' The caller chuckled, causing the hairs on Callie's arms to slowly rise.**

'**Look, I'm busy at work right now, I don't have time for prank calls.'**

'**Who said anything about a prank call Ms Torres' the caller told her with an even tone. 'I'm merely including you on my findings. Oh, by the way, this is an adorable picture of you and the blonde on the bedside table here.'**

***This is a joke. It has to be….* Callie thought.**

'**Such an adorable couple' the caller continued. 'Loving the funky bed spread you have on today. It's very…..pink. Arizona's choice I'm assuming?'**

**Her heart began to pound as she tried to gather her thoughts. Did they have pink bed sheets on today? With Arizona living there, she admitted to having a lot of things pink nowadays. She didn't pay much attention though, it was just part of the routine. But today…..what colour were they…**

'**Hmm, what's in here then' the caller chimed. 'Ohh, of course. The under garments.'**

**Callie heard some ruffling on the other side of the phone before hearing an intake of breath,**

'**Mmmmm, smells like strawberries. I like that. Tell me, who owns the spongebob knickers? Is it you?' the caller asked before chuckling. 'Of course it isn't. It's the blonde that likes that sort of thing isn't it? You're more bad-ass. I like that in a woman.'**

**Callie could feel anger washing over her. This was a wind up. A very disturbing wind up at that.**

'**Ohh, and who does this belong to?' the caller continued again. A purr escaped their lips. 'Mmmm mmmm, what a lacy number. Is this what you wear during dress up time. Coz that I'd love to see.'**

'**Look, I don't know who the hell you are but stop wasting my time here. There's no way…...'**

'**Shut up' came the callers irritated shout.**

**Callie was at a loss of what to do. Should she hang up? What would happen if she did? Before she could decide, the caller continued.**

'**You've done well for yourself here Ms Torres.'**

**Callie could hear a clicking sound on the other end of the phone.**

'**Yes…' the caller continued as they opened the doors to the back garden '….a house with a swimming pool out back here. Very nice indeed' they surveyed.**

'**For the last time who the hell is this?'**

**Before the caller could reply there was a sound in the living room.**

'**Calliope? What are you doing home?'**

**Callie's heart dropped. Arizona…. She had heard Arizona's voice on the other end of the phone.**

'**No…' she breathed. She shot out of her chair. 'NOOOOO' she screamed.**

**The caller let out a low chuckle. 'Uh oh….looks like things are gona get a little crazy now…' the line went dead.**

'**NOOOOOOOOOOO' Callie screamed again. 'Shit shit shit.' She put the phone down, only to pick it up again quickly, frantically dialling the house number. It began to ring….**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**As Arizona opened the front door, she threw her computer bag on the couch before shutting the door. Walking towards the kitchen she stopped suddenly, hearing a voice coming from the bedroom.**

'**Calliope?' she called. 'What are you doing home…?'**

**She changed direction and headed towards the bedroom. Her mind drifted to earlier this morning when Callie had told her to give her a reason to stay home.**

***She's come home for naughty kinky sex hasn't she?* the blonde thought, a smile playing at her lips.**

**Rounding the corner into the bedroom, she looked around. There was no one there. Looking straight ahead though, she noticed the patio doors were open. As she walked further into the bedroom she took off her cardigan, throwing it onto the bed.**

'**Calliope' she called, walking towards the open doors.**

**Just then, the phone began to ring.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'**Come on, come on, pick up the phone!' Callie pleaded. Her hand gripped onto the receiver like her life depended on it**

**The ringing went on and on….**

'**Fuck' she scowled before putting the phone down again. Picking it up she dialled 911. As soon as the voice spoke on the other end she began to shout. 'Please I need the police to…NOOOO, DON'T PUT ME ON HOLD!' she screamed. 'Nooooo, god damn it!' She slammed the phone down again, just as Meredith appeared in the door.**

'**Is everything OK coach?'**

'**No' Callie shouted. 'It's Arizona, I think the killers with her at our house. He rang….he just rang me and I heard her….'**

**Meredith stood rooted to the spot.**

**Picking up her bag Callie made a run for the door. 'Meredith please, you have to ring the police! Tell them to get over to my house right now. I have to go…'**

**Watching in her teachers wake, Meredith ran into Callie's office and picked up the phone.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Hearing the phone ring, Arizona turned around. She didn't have much time to react as she felt a fist punch her square in the mouth, knocking her sideways, against the door frame. Before she had time to recover, she felt herself pulled back into the room as she was thrown onto the bed.**

**Recovering slightly, the blonde lifted her head and looked at the intruder for the first time. Her eye's widened. No, this couldn't be happening. She watched as the clown dressed intruder descended upon her again, bringing their right fist square into her face. Her head bobbed back onto the mattress. Her head felt weak. She tried to lift it but it just swayed off to the side. Suddenly she felt hands at the hem of her pants.**

***No, this can't be happening* she thought.**

**She brought her hands up, trying to pull at the intruders hands but they were easily swatted away. She was slapped, hard across the cheek. Her head off to one side, she felt her pants being fiercely shoved down her legs.**

'**Please..' she begged. 'Please don't do this…' She moved her head to look back at the intruder. She brought her hands up again, trying to reach for the mask. Wanting to revealed the bastard behind it. Before she could get close enough her hands were smacked away for a second time. This was followed by a back handed smack across her other cheek, causing her head to move off to the side. **

**She felt dazed. Her head was completely spinning. Somewhere, in the distance she could hear the sound of a zip being lowered.**

***No….no, please* she thought. **

**With all her will power, she moved her head back around, looking up into the face of the cold hearted intruder. They were poised above her, looking down into her eyes. All Arizona could see was blackness through the clowns eye slits.**

'**Please…..don't do this….' she pleaded. Her eyes began to get heavy. She blinked, trying hard to hold onto that little shred on consciousness. She could taste blood in her mouth. She swallowed it as she tried to speak again.**

**The clown brought their hands up, clasping them around the blondes neck. Squeezing slightly, they continued to look down into those terrified blue orbs. **

**Arizona began to sob. 'Please….please….'**

**The last thing Arizona felt before her eye's closed a final time, was the clown's fingers, squeezing at her throat.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'**MARK….' Callie screamed into her phone '….get to my house now. The killer….Arizona…' she couldn't finish her sentence. 'Please Mark.'**

**Hearing him hang up, she threw her phone on to the passenger seat. Her car sped through the busy streets, over taking dawdling cars. As her right hand gripped the steering wheel, her other hand lifted to her mouth as she began to cry. 'Please be alright Arizona….please…'**

**A few minute's later her car screeched to a holt outside the house. She saw Arizona's car in the drive as she fumbled with her seatbelt. 'COME ON' she screamed. Finally free of her restraints, she threw herself out of the car, not bothering to close the door. Making a dash for the house she burst through the door.**

'**Arizona? Baby, where are you?' she called as she ran straight for the bedroom.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Somewhere in the back of her mind, just tipping on the outskirts of her concussion, Arizona could hear someone calling her name. She was surrounded by darkness. Straining to hear, her ears picked up on that familiar voice.**

***Calliope* she thought.**

**Callie was shouting for her. She could hear the fear in her voice. Something wasn't right. Where was she? What was all this darkness?**

***Am I dreaming? I must be…***

**She had to wake up. Callie needed her. She looked around her, but there was nothing. Nothing but darkness.**

'**Baby where are you?' she heard the echo of Callie's voice.**

'**Callie….' she tried to shout back. 'I'm here.'**

***Can she hear me?***

**She felt light headed. She felt weak. Why couldn't she move? Suddenly she felt something on her arm. She looked down, but there was nothing there.**

'**Baby, oh god, Arizona, please wake up….Somebody help me!'**

**There was Callie's voice again, somewhere beyond the darkness. 'I'm here Calliope' she called again. 'I'm OK.'**

'**Arizona, please wake up, oh god, what did they do to you? Open your eye's baby, look at me.'**

**The blonde felt something on her neck. A hand. All of a sudden her stomach dropped. She could feel a wave of sickness washing over her, consuming her body. She made a grab for her neck. 'No please' she screamed into the darkness. 'Why are you doing this to me?'**

**Images started to flash through her mind. The clown…..the killer, he strangled her. She began to choke. She sucked at the air, trying to catch her breath. She had to wake up.**

'**Arizona, that's it, open your eyes. Let me see those beautiful blue eyes.'**

**She could feel someone covering her lower body. She tried to focus her mind as she continued to cough. She felt a hand on her cheek, caressing it softly. She knows that touch. That soft, loving touch.**

'**Calliope…' she whispers.**

'**Arizona, it's me baby, I'm here' Callie sobbed.**

**The sound of Callie's distress response made her heart ache. Suddenly a light appeared in the distance. It wasn't long before it grew larger. It was moving towards her, and fast. Momentarily blinded, she shielded her face, closing her eyes from the glare. Slowly, she opened them again, only this time her dream had disappeared as her eye's began to blink at a familiar surrounding. She felt herself lain on the bed.**

'**Arizona. Thank god,, you're OK, its OK, I'm here now.'**

**The blonde continued to blink, trying to focus on the sobbing woman in front of her. Moving her mouth to speak, she took a sudden intake of air. Her mouth hurt. No, her entire face hurt. Her cheeks felt raw. She could taste blood in her mouth. Moving her tongue around, she tried to wash away the overbearing taste. She wrinkled her nose.**

'**Arizona, can you talk? Can you move?' Callie asked.**

**Focusing back on Callie, she saw her for the first time. She looked at her, through lazy eyes. Worry etched the Latina's face. She needed reassurance that she was alright. Despite the fact her arm felt like a bag of bricks, Arizona lifted her left hand to Callie's face.**

'**I'm here 'Zona' Callie sobbed, grabbing and kissing the offered hand. 'I'm so sorry. I….' she couldn't finish. Her emotions were going into over drive right now. 'Talk to me baby…' she managed to croak out.**

**Taking a deep raspy breath, the blonde opened her mouth. 'Ouch' she croaked.**

**That obviously wasn't the best thing she could have said as she watched Callie's face drop. Her eyes began to well up with fresh tears. 'I'm so sorry baby, I got here as soon as I could…' she wept.**

**Arizona rubbed her thumb over the teachers cheek. 'Hey' she tried. 'Calliope, I'm OK. I just….' she thought for a moment. 'My face just hurts a little. I'm OK though, please don't cry baby.' **

**As Callie ran her fingers through the blonde locks, Arizona shifted her gaze downwards. She realised she'd been covered with a blanket. Callie must have done that. She could feel she was naked beneath the cover. She could remember now. The attacker had pulled her pants down. She remembered the sound of a zip being lowered. Had she been raped? Closing her eye's again, she tried to focus her mind. **

***What happened?***

**She didn't feel any sort of pain between her legs. Having never slept with a man surely it would hurt if she had been raped?**

'**Arizona? Hey' Callie called. The blonde opened her eyes. 'Don't fall asleep again, Ok? The police are on their way.'**

**They lay there for a few more minutes until they heard the sound of Mark calling out for them. 'Torres, Arizona? Where are you?'**

'**In the bedroom, Mark' Callie called.**

**Coming to the doorway they looked over to him. His eye's grew wide at the sight before him. 'What the hell happened?' He made no attempt to come into the room, seeing Arizona in the state she was in.**

'**The killer…' Callie started. 'He was here. She's OK though.' She looked back at the blonde, running a hand through her hair. 'She's OK.'**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A few hours later, Callie sat on the couch with Arizona's head in her lap. The blondes bruised eyes were closed, her mouth slightly agape as her body rested. The nightmare she'd been through only hours before had really taken it out of her. Callie's eyes were glued to the sleeping body. Her fingers ran lightly through blonde locks. What an afternoon!**

**When the ambulance had pulled up alongside the police, Arizona had been rushed to the hospital. Because she had been unable to remember all the details of the attack, she'd been taken to a private room. This type of room was set aside for patients who'd been assault. Arizona had still been unsure if she'd been sexually assaulted, so agreed to take a rape kit. It had taken a while to complete. The doctor had needed to take photos for evidence along with her clothes before examining her body. **

**Callie had stayed by her side throughout the whole exam. She'd held her hand as the doctor took a swab of her genital area along with a urine and blood sample. Arizona had felt completely humiliated. She never in all her life thought she'd have to go through something like this. I mean, who would? It wasn't long before the results had come back though and Arizona had been completely cleared of any doubt. She had not been sexually assaulted. The blows to her head had given her a mild concussion, along with some bruising around her eye and small cut above her lip.**

**While waiting for the results to come back, Joe Watson and Henry had appeared at her room door to get a statement. Upon hearing Joe speak his presence, Callie had peered over her shoulder. Seeing Henry standing just behind his superior, the Latina had jumped to her feet and closed the distance between herself and the visitors. Arizona had been quick to shout after her in warning. Sensing something unpleasant was about to happen, Joe had stepped further in front of the younger policeman, shielding him from harm. Henry had excused himself, telling Joe he would wait in the car.**

**Joe had a feeling this was something to do with the young mans feelings for Arizona. Perhaps he'd over stepped the boundaries. He'd sensed that Henry had, had feelings for the blonde the day they met up at the Channel 7 building. Seeing the look of pure hatred in Callie's eyes in the hospital room, he knew that something had definitely happened recently.**

**He'd taken a full statement from Arizona. Like all the previous cases, there wasn't a lot more she could tell. Except, she was almost 100% sure the attacker was male. She remembered being hit extremely hard. Behind the mask and clothing the attacker had been well-built. She remembered his breathing, it was deep, masculine. He had undone his zip….surely ready to rape her?**

**But then, why hadn't he? The blonde had been knocked unconscious, he had complete control of her. Perhaps after being on the phone to Callie he had realised his time was short. That police would be on the scene within minutes. He had to make sure of his escape and raping the unconscious blonde would have sabotaged that without doubt. **

**Callie had organised with the school to take the rest of the week off. With Arizona being told to take the week to recover, she hadn't wanted the blonde to be left alone in the house again. She knew they couldn't live like this forever. It just felt like they were back to square one again. They no longer felt safe, even in their own home. Looking back on earlier in the day, she hadn't remembered leaving a window open in the bedroom. But with no signs of forced entry, the killer must have gotten in through an open window, just like they had said. **

**She knew it was stupid to, but she blamed herself for being too laid-back too soon. For getting back into a leisurely routine, even when she knew the killer was still out there.**

**Arizona began to stir in her lap, breaking Callie from her thoughts. Slowly blinking her eyes, the blonde looked up at the teacher. Gliding her hand from blonde hair to Arizona's cheek, Callie stroked her thumb lightly under her good eye.**

'**Hey beautiful' she whispered.**

**Arizona smiled slightly, taking care to not stretch her stitching. 'Yea right' she replied hoarsely. 'I'm sure I look positively awesome with my bruising.'**

**Callie frowned her eyes. 'Arizona, you can't tell me what I can and can't find beautiful. Your face' she told her, cupping her cheek, 'with or without bruising, is the most awesome, eye popping, breath taking, heart pumpingly beautiful face I have ever seen.' She looked sincerely into Arizona's blue orbs.**

**The blonde returned the look, seeing the honesty in Callie's eyes. She moved her head to the side slightly, placing a tender kiss on the teachers palm. 'Thanks baby. You always make me feel beautiful. Even with these big ugly bruises.'**

**Callie just looked down at her, a smile playing at her lips as she began stroking her fingers through the blonde curls again. They sat in silence for a few moments, Arizona enjoying the caresses on her sore head.**

'**Do you want an ice pack for your face again?'**

**The blonde shook her head. 'No, it's alright thanks, it makes me too cold.'**

**When they first arrived home form the hospital, she'd sat with an ice pack under her eye for 10 minutes. The doctor had told her to keep it there for at least half an hour every few hours but, being the rebel she was, 10 minute's was Arizona's limit. **

'**Is your face hurting at the minute?' Callie asked.**

'**It's not too bad. I can feel a little throbbing but I can cope with it. How long til I can take another couple aspirin?'**

**Callie looked over to the clock. 'Urm, not for another couple of hours babe.'**

'**It's alright, like I said it's tolerable.'**

**Pondering her thoughts for a few moments, Callie decided she needed to clear something up with the blonde.. ''Zona, I need to talk to you about something. We kinda, brushed it under the carpet the other day…' She paused, cursing herself for feeling nervous. She needed to express her feelings though. They'd been weighing her down for too long. 'The thing is, you really hurt me the other day…'**

**The blonde lifted her head more, confusion etched her bruised face.**

'**I just…..' the teacher continued. 'I want to talk to you about the whole…..Henry situation. I know, I know you've told me there's no reason to worry' she went on, seeing the blonde try to interrupt. 'I know you have no sexual feelings for him. That's not what I'm talking about.'**

**The blonde relaxed and told the teacher to go on.**

'**On Friday night, when you stumbled in and he kissed you. When I confronted him about it, you defended him…'**

'**Callie, I…'**

'**Arizona, please, let me talk….'**

**Arizona closed her mouth, realising Callie needed to get this off her chest.**

**The teacher took a breath, allowing her thoughts to re-gather. 'I know you were drunk, flat out drunk actually, but that doesn't explain why, when I told you what happened, you snapped at **_**me**_**. You told **_**me**_** I was being ridiculous. You didn't want to acknowledge the fact that he had kissed you. You just shot me down and told me I was being….preposterous, I think that's what you said. That worried me 'Zona. I mean, I'm meant to be your partner. We're in a relationship. There's got to be complete trust and honesty between us for this to ever work.' She stopped for a second, sucking in some much needed air. 'So I guess I want to know why you even had to think that I would lie to you?'**

**The blonde shifted her body out of Callie's embrace until she was sat facing her on the couch. She gave herself a few moments to think of her response…..something that would justify her actions. Truth was, she wasn't entirely sure herself.**

'**Calliope, if I'm completely honest with you, I can't explain it coz I'm not so sure why I did it. Thinking about it now….I was such an idiot and a complete bitch to you.' Her hand grasped the Latina's thigh, giving it a squeeze. 'I lashed out at you like some sort of unreasonable monster. You're right, it does seem like I was defending him. I can see it all from your perspective now. I think….maybe I just wasn't ready to believe that the guy I used to be really close to…..like you are with Mark, I wasn't ready to believe he could have changed so much.'**

'**Yea but Mark would never try it on with me Arizona…'**

**The blonde nodded. 'True, but if you hadn't seen him for the best part of 7 years things might be different. I guess, catching up with him, it brought back so many old memories. It was nice to reminisce with him. I mean, we used to tell each other everything. He always had my back. Maybe I just have to understand that time has passed. We've both grown up and with that we've grown apart.' **

**She went silent for a minute, thinking about how much had changed in the years after school. Even just 6 months ago her own life had been so different to what it was today. She was in a loving relationship with a woman she wanted to be with for the rest of her life.**

***God I'm such an idiot. I've grown up, I'm not some high school girl anymore. I don't need an old school friend to have my back. I've got this amazing, beautiful and big hearted girlfriend who'd do anything for me. It's time to get my damn priorities in order.***

**She looked at Callie, who'd been watching her intently. 'Calliope, I'm an idiot. I'm not defending myself here but I think these last few months….I don't know, they've just been….bizarre? From us getting together, to the murders, to bumping into my oldest friend. Everything just seems to be happening all at once and it's all crammed into this little pink bubble brain of mine and I'm trying to sift my way through it all…'**

**Callie raised an eyebrow. 'Little pink bubble brain?'**

**The blonde grinned sheepishly. 'Stay with me Calliope.' She took a deep breath. She had to say this right. Callie had obviously been worrying about this since….well, perhaps since Henry's first attempt at a kiss, if not before. 'Baby, I realise that you are my girlfriend. You're my person. You are the one and only person I should ever have complete trust in. I love you…' **

**Her gaze shifted to the teachers chest. She brought her hand up, grasping at the thin chain that hung around Callie's neck. A smile played at her lips as her thumb trailed over the symbol. 'I'm yours. My heart belongs to you….forever, and I promise you, for as long as I live, I will never doubt anything you say again. You have my complete trust, like I hope I have yours….'**

**Callie's heart melted hearing the blonde's words. This is what she'd wanted to hear. What she'd **_**needed**_** to hear from her girlfriend. But there was still one more thing. 'What about Henry?'**

**The blonde let go of the chain still dangling over her fingers and lifted her hand to run her fingers through the teachers dark hair. 'Henry is my old school friend, that's all he'll ever be. We're no longer in school, we've moved on, we're different people and I think you'll agree he doesn't really fit in our lives. More than that, he upsets you Callie and I never want to be the cause of your upset. So….from this moment on, I wont spend time with him. At least, not socially. It's inevitable that we'll see each other through work, but that's all it will be. His presence has caused more than a few runs ins between us and I for one really resent that.'**

'**I'll second that emotion..' Callie nodded.**

**The blonde smiled warmly at her girlfriend. 'So….do you forgive me?'**

**Callie tilted her head as if pondering her answer. She leaned in, brushing her nose over the blondes before placing a soft kiss on her lips. 'I forgive you 'Zona. Ever since I met Henry, I admit there's been this….I don't know how to explain it…..a feeling of dread perhaps, in the put of my stomach. Honestly…..I really hate that guy.'**

**The blonde nodded a small smile on her lips. 'I understand Calliope. I'm sorry you felt like that. I realise I haven't done much to ease that feeling of late. You've tried to talk to me about your feelings on him and I've shot you down. I'm a moron.'**

**The teacher nodded her agreement. 'You are' she laughed as she received a nipped knee form the blonde. 'You're a moron, but you're my moron, and I love you too.'**

'**I guess I'm just not used to being in a relationship. I've still got a lot to learn.'**

'**I'm no expert Arizona. We're in this journey together and I know we won't always get along. There'll be arguments down the line….hopefully not about a certain policeman though…' she added, with a pursed lips.**

'**All of our arguments have been about him haven't they?'**

**Callie nodded. 'I hate to say yes but…'**

**The blonde sighed in defeat. 'Ok, today we start a fresh. From this day forward we are completely honest with each other and we share our thoughts and feelings. No matter what. Deal?'**

**The Latina smiled wide. 'It's a deal.' She leaned in as they sealed the deal with a hug. Her smile faded however when something popped into her mind. 'Urm, 'Zona' she started, leaving the embrace. 'If we're gona start this whole honesty thing now, there's something I have to confess. You have to promise me you won't get mad though…'**

**Arizona's brow creased in suspicion. 'What did you do Calliope?'**

'**Just remember I did this for our protection, OK?' Seeing the blonde continue to look at her, confused and a little suspicious, she continued. 'Well, do you remember that night of the house warming party, we had a knife stuck in our door?'**

'**Ummm, yea…'**

'**Well….not long after that I…' she looked away from the blonde's eye's sheepishly. '…I bought a gun.'**

**Arizona's eye's widened. 'Oh, Callie you didn't? Where is it? Is it here in the house?' she got more uneasy with every word.**

'**Arizona, calm down. Listen to me. That night, I had a really bad feeling that it was gona be the start of something….something serious. If the killer was going to be including us, or more so you, on their killings, I had to do something to protect us….'**

'**And you think purchasing a gun is the way to do that? Calliope, haven't you heard about these types of situations on the news? People get sent to prison all the time for trying to protect their homes from intruders. A gun is not the way to protect us…'**

'**Well what else do you suggest Arizona' the Latina started, trying to defend her actions. 'What happens the next time this fucking lunatic breaks into our home and attacks you? What happens if next time he does a lot more then beat you around the head with his fists?'**

**The blonde flinched at Callie's words. The Latina saw this and immediately regretted raising her voice.**

'**Arizona..'**

'**No, Calliope, it's fine.' The blonde lifted herself her hands from the Latina's legs, twisting her body so she sat cross legged next to her. 'I understand why you would do it. I understand that you just want to keep us safe, but a gun is not the way to do that. I mean, I hardly had a chance to breath before being knocked off my feet earlier.' She closed her eye's momentarily before continuing. 'Even if I'd known about a gun being in the house, I wouldn't have had a chance to get to it…'**

'**Babe, I'm so sorry. I can't even begin to think what you went through earlier. I'm so sorry I wasn't here.'**

'**Calliope it's fine, really. You can't be with me 24 hours a day.'**

'**I would if I could…'**

**The blonde smiled up at her. 'Me too.' Callie brought her hand up and began stroking it along Arizona's thigh. 'But Callie, I really don't feel comfortable with a gun being here. I….I'd really prefer if you got rid of it. Knowing it's here now, I just feel uneasy.'**

**The teacher nodded weakly in response. She'd known this was how the blonde would react if she told her. It had seemed like the best option a month or so ago, when things had started to get ugly. In all honesty, she'd forgotten about it being in her cupboard. Thinking about the killer being in their bedroom today. He could have quite easily found it had he had more time to scout around the place. Suddenly she felt a little anxious. Maybe he had found it…**

'**Callie? What's wrong?'**

**Looking at the blonde she began to stand up. 'Nothing, I….I'll be right back…' she told her, walking towards the bedroom. After a few moments, the blonde retraced her footsteps. **

**Standing at the bedroom door, she watched as Callie stretched her arms up to the top shelf of her cupboard, bringing down with her a cardboard box. She watched as the Latina opened the box and let out a sigh of relief.**

'**You thought maybe the killer had found it, didn't you?'**

**Callie closed the box again before looking over at the blonde. 'The thought just crossed my mind. It's here though.' She turned around, lifting the box back to its place on the top shelf. Shutting the cupboard door she walked up to the blonde. 'If you really feel that uncomfortable Arizona, I'll take it back tomorrow…'**

**After a moments thought, the blonde nodded. 'I'm sorry Cal, but I really believe that's for the best….'**

'**I understand' Callie told her. She held her arms out to which the blonde gratefully accepted, moulding her body into the teachers.**

'**I know you did it for our protection…' Arizona said in the crook of Callie's neck. '…thank you. Thank you for always thinking about me.'**

'**You're my life Arizona. I'd do anything for you.' she pulled back, bringing a hand up to rest under the blondes chin. 'And believe me when I say, I'm going to do everything in my power to save you from ever being hurt again. I promise you!'**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Later that night, they lay together in bed. Arizona was on her left hand side. Callie lay directly behind her, her head propped up by her left hand as her right arm dangled across the blondes body.**

**They'd both checked the doors and windows thoroughly before getting in to bed. Arizona had been slightly apprehensive about coming back into the bedroom, but once she was under the covers with Callie pressed up against her, she felt safe once again.**

'**Could you ever of imagined…' Arizona started, '…less then a year ago, being here, going through all of this?'**

**Callie rubbed her hand over the blondes stomach, tracing it up to her side and over her hip. 'If someone had come up to me saying, 9 months from now you'd be with your soul mate but you'd be caught up in the middle of a serial murder investigation, I'd of probably laughed in their face…'**

**Arizona nodded in agreement. 'It just sounds so unreal doesn't it.'**

'**Life's never easy.'**

**The blonde turned to look at the teacher. 'So, you think I'm your soul mate?'**

**The teacher let out a throaty laugh. 'Arizona, I don't think…I know! You are without a doubt the one and only other half of my soul. I feel so….so connected to you. I want to be with you, always!'**

**The blonde felt her heart begin to flutter. Callie was right. She was the woman her soul had driven her to. Not everyone is lucky enough to find their other half. The one they are meant to be with. But now, even though she'd found her, they were still having to jump through hoops to start their life together, the way it should be…**

'**It's just aswell' the blonde replied. 'Coz, I'm not ever letting you go.'**

'**I'm counting on it.' Callie leaned down, planting a soft kiss on the side of Arizona's lips, careful not to touch the cut above her lip.**

**As Callie pulled back, Arizona brought her left hand around, keeping the Latina's face close. 'Do you wona…' she started, her dimples coming into show.**

**Callie looked down at her, her face completely horrified. 'Zona, you're kidding right? This afternoon you were…..you were…' she didn't want to finish her sentence.**

**The blonde shifted, turning so she was facing the teacher. 'Yes, I haven't lost my memory Calliope. It's just…..I want to feel you. More than that, I need to feel you.' **

**Callie hesitated for a moment. 'You've got a mild concussion baby, I don't think head banging sex would help that any…'**

**The blonde raised her un-bruised eyebrow. 'Are you saying you don't want to get with this Calliope' she asked, leaning back, running a hand down her own body. **

**The teachers eye's couldn't resist shifting their gaze to Arizona's body. She closed her dark orbs as her resistance began to crumble. As she reopened them, she looked back up at the blonde, who's own blue eyes threw flirtatious glances toward her. **

'**You know you want me Calliope….' **

**Callie could hear the blondes voice becoming lower, her desire growing more powerful. She could feel her own desire coursing its way through her veins. Arizona was right, there was no way she could resist this woman. 'I always want you Arizona…'**

'**Even with these badass cuts and bruises' Arizona pondered. She turned onto her back, bringing her hand to the waistband of her sleep shorts. She hesitated for a second, before wiggling her fingers under the elastic and continuing her journey south. She kept her gaze on the teacher, seeing the dark orbs move down her body. 'If you don't want to….' the blonde started. She opened her legs as her hand moved past the short curls on her mound. Sliding a finger over her tingling clit, she moaned out Callie's name. **

**Callie's mouth fell agape as she stared down at the mischievous hand concealed within the blonde's shorts. The wetness in her mouth increased, causing her to swallow with an audible gulp. She could feel Arizona's eyes burning a hole at the side of her head. Reluctantly she shifted her gaze from the busy hand to the lust filled eye's next to her.**

**A dimpled smirk played at the blonde's sore lip. She knew she had the Latina right where she wanted her now. She had her full, undivided attention. She dipped her finger into her opening slowly, before pulling back. Her clit twitched as she grazed over it again, her wet fingertip skating slow circles around it. 'Calliope…' she whispered, her gaze never leaving the teacher. Her other hand snaked under her pyjama top, lifting the needless garment until her stomach and breasts were uncovered and accessible to her touch.**

**Callie's eye's once again moved from the sparkling blue orbs of her lover as they feasted upon the newly visible skin. She wanted so badly to lower her mouth to the creamy flesh, but at the same time, she wanted to see what Arizona would do next.**

**Flexing her fingers, the blonde glided her hand over her left breast. It wasn't long before her nipple began to harden under the soft caresses. Moving her attention back to the hand between her legs, she again dipped a finger between the soft walls. A deep moan escaped her lips as she closed her eyes, pushing her head into the pillow beneath. She heard another audible gulp from the Latina next to her. Her hips began to slowly thrust up off the mattress, making her finger sink deeper within in folds. 'Ohh, Calliope…'**

**The teacher felt as though her whole body was on fire. It took everything she had to not push the blonde's hand away and replace it with her own, better still, replace it with her mouth. The need to taste the blonde was becoming more and more overpowering. She licked her dry lips in anticipation. 'Arizona…'**

**Hearing the teacher's lust induced voice, Arizona opened her eyes. Looking at the Latina, she saw the flush on her cheeks, the arousal in her eyes. Oh yes, her plan had worked. A smile played at her lips as she mentally praised herself. 'Yes baby…?'**

**Callie wasn't stupid. She knew Arizona had played her like a fiddle. **

***Two can play this game* she thought.**

**Lifting herself from the mattress, Callie tugged at the hem of her pyjama top, swiftly raising it over her head and throwing it to the floor. Laying back down, she slipped her thumbs under the waist band of her shorts, tugging them down her thighs before kicking them off to the side. Now, completely naked, she sat up on the mattress, looking down at the blonde.**

**Arizona had frozen all her movements upon seeing Callie begin to undress. She still had one hand on her breast while the other remained deep within her shorts. **

**Smirking, Callie shifted until she was kneeling above the blonde's stomach.**

'**Calliope…?' Arizona asked. 'What….are you doing?' She couldn't help her eye's from roaming over the Latina's curvaceous body.**

**Callie didn't answer with her words. Instead, she glided her right hand between her own legs. Reaching her swollen lips, she brushed a finger along the slit. Watching Arizona's little show had already caused a flood to accumulate promptly. As the tip of her fingers reached her already throbbing clit, she moaned the blonde's name, grinding herself down onto the intruding digit.**

**The blonde had been stunned into silence. Her own game had been thrown right back into her face….literally. Her eye's drank in the sight mere inches from her face. She felt her heart skip a beat upon seeing and hearing the Latina's finger dance through the sea of wetness. The clit beneath her own finger began to throb more profoundly. Unable to resist, she lifted her hand from her breast, moving it towards the Latina's thigh. Before she could touch the golden skin, her hand was swatted away. She lifted her gaze to the teachers, receiving a playful glare.**

'**No touching Arizona' Callie scolded, receiving a pout form the blonde.**

**Getting back to her task, Callie brought a second finger to her clit, grinding down onto the circling finger tips. 'Oh 'Zona, this feels so good….' she moaned. Her left hand moved to grip the top of the headboard, steadying her writhing body. She never took her eye's off the blonde, who's own eyes never strayed from the hand embedded between the Latina's legs. 'Arizona….I'm so wet….can you see….'**

**The blonde didn't trust her voice, so instead just nodded her response. She needed to touch the teacher, but she realised that wasn't an option right now. Bringing her fingers back to life, she felt her own wetness had increased considerably. She couldn't suppress the quick intake of breath as her fingers glided easily through her folds. 'Calliope..' she breathed. 'I'm soaked. You make me….mmm, you make me so wet…'**

**Callie's hips began to move quicker. She glided her fingers up and down the slick folds. 'Arizona….I want you to push 2 fingers into yourself. Do it with me…'**

**A flush had crept up onto the blondes cheeks. She was so hot right now. She needed her release. Hearing Callie's command she looked at her and nodded her compliance. Spreading her legs a little further apart, she immediately sank 2 fingers within her hot spongy walls. Her eye's strayed to the Latina's centre, watching as Callie followed suit, thrusting her own fingers into her wet core.**

'**Ohhh, Arizona, baby' she moaned, rocking herself against her fingers. She leaned her body down, bringing her mouth an inch away form the blondes. Her tongue snaked out, licking along the blonde's bottom lip. Arizona opened her mouth at the touch, desperately wanting to crash their lips together. Instead she slid her own tongue out, gliding it along the Latina's. They licked one another protruding muscle, barely able to contain their need for more. Their fingers continued a steady rhythm inside their drenched folds. **

**Callie's hips ground down hard onto her hand. Her breasts grazing over the blonde's with every thrust. **

'**Calliope..' Arizona breathed. 'I'm so close…' She continued to thrust her fingers into herself with a more urgent pace, her hips matching the beats. With every thrust her fingers grazed over the erect clit. **

'**Me too baby. Come with….me, mmm.' Callie's pace quickened again. She was so close. Her mind was a fog of love and lust and her body responded with every stroke to her clit. Her left hand gripped the headboard as she rode against the hand beneath her. She pushed down hard, grinding her hips as her breaths shortened, catching in her throat as her body readied itself for release. 'Ohhhh, 'Zona….I'm…'**

**Arizona focused on the shuddering Latina above, as the first few ripples of pleasure washed through her. She could smell Callie's arousal, she could hear her fingers thrusting into the wetness. Her own hand continued it's assault inside her. And then she heard it….Callie's moans of release echoed in her ears and she let go with a soft moan as an orgasm ripped through her body. Her eye's never left the teachers. She thrust up hard against the fingers within in, her clit throbbing against her hand. Callie continued to groan her name above. They stayed like that for another few moments, riding out the waves of pleasure.**

**Eventually Callie's body flopped down onto the blondes, unable to take anymore. Steadying her breathing she lifted her head from Arizona's shoulder. Their eye's met, a look of admiration passed between them. 'Wow…' she croaked.**

**Arizona let out chuckle. 'Uh huh' she panted. 'Wow!'**

**Lifting herself to lay at the side of the blonde, Callie lay her hand on the blondes stomach. 'That was….intense.'**

**Arizona nodded. 'I was only planning on teasing you a little….but….wow! That was awesome…' she finished with a smile.**

'**I didn't hurt you, did I? Your mouth…?'**

'**No, no, you didn't hurt me Calliope. The complete opposite actually.'**

'**Good!'**

**After a few more minutes of loving chatter, they both succumbed to sleep. The day and nights events finally catching up on them.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	14. Chapter 14

Hey all, happy Wednesday! Ive managed to write a little bit up over the last few days. I find myself putting ideas into my phone when I'm bored at work haha! Im glad I managed to hide all the bricks well for the last chapter hehe ;) I think I'm safe this chapter! In answer to your question ''calzonafan1'' Im not actually sure how long this story will go on. Im thinking it has at least 4 or 5 more chapters in it...Ive had a few ideas for the next 2 for sure. I seem to write stuff and then it leads to something else. Ive got a pretty good idea how I want it to end, but who knows, all that could change...

Thanks for your continued reviews, keep them coming coz I need some inspiration... :)

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 14**

**A couple of days later, Arizona was sat looking out of the passenger side window as Callie drove through town, on route to a self defence class. After a home visit from Joe Watson the day before, he'd recommended the 2 of them find a way to defend themselves should anything, like the attack on Monday, happen again. A knowing glance had passed between the 2 women as they thought about the gun still boxed in Callie's cupboard.**

**After Joe's departure, Callie had stayed true to her word and returned the gun to the shop she bought it from. She'd felt a moment of hesitation….just a moment, while sitting in the car outside the shop. She was in 2 minds whether to tell the blonde she had returned it, but keep it hidden somewhere else in the house. The honest side of the teacher's conscience won out and she returned the lethal weapon.**

**After spending sometime yesterday deciding on what they could do to make themselves more prepared should another attack occur, Callie had been online in search of any local self defence classes. To her surprise, there was a class for women only at the gym she used to attend in town. They met on a Wednesday and Friday afternoon which coincided well with the couples current plans.**

**The week, so far had passed relatively quickly and without further news from or about the killer. Arizona's bruising had luckily not worsened since Monday. Make up was doing a good job of concealing the worst of it. The cut above her lip had also began to heal nicely.**

'**I was thinking…' Callie started, '…we don't need to go away this Friday. I mean, with everything you've been through lately, I can't imagine socialising with a bunch of my old school connections is at the top of your to do list…'**

**The blonde looked at her thoughtfully. 'Well, no, it's not at the top of my list' she smiled. 'And being at social gatherings while I look like this is pretty off putting, but having a weekend away is just what the doctor ordered.'**

'**I don't remember your doct…' **

'**Figure of speech Calliope' the blonde chuckled back. Her hand came to rest on the Latina's thigh, giving it a squeeze. 'In another couple of days my bruising should start to go down and I'll no longer look like I've hit the ground while practicing my mad ninja skills…'**

**The teacher laughed out loud to Arizona's take on her bruisings. 'Your ninja skills are kinda crazy…' She took her hand from the steering wheel, laying it on top of the blondes which still rested on her thigh.**

'**Yea, I'm hardcore baby. But seriously, a couple of nights away from everything would be nice. Plus, I'm kinda looking forward to hearing other peoples stories on the teenage Calliope Torres.'**

'**Hasn't Mark told you enough?'**

'**He's…..told me some. But he won't tell me anything juicy - in fear of you kicking his ass!'**

'**Sounds about right' Callie agreed.**

**Arizona continued to lightly stroke the thigh in her grip. Her mind drifted to the phone call she'd made to Henry the night before. Callie had made her thoughts on the blonde meeting with Henry in person quite clear, so a phone call had been the next best thing. He'd been very concerned about her. He'd admitted to wanting to get in touch but thought better of it, knowing it would tic the teacher off.**

**The more Arizona had thought about Friday night and everything Callie had said to her about the kiss, the more she felt Henry may have set the whole night up - just as her girlfriend had suspected. The blonde didn't want to believe he would be so devious though. With no Willow showing up, and the endless stream of drinks - which had really started to niggle at her. It was completely out of character for her to get so drunk. Was she really that much of a push over? To just allow herself lose control of everything she believed in, everything she had practiced years before. Or was it just the fact Henry had been unwilling to hear the word no? After the first few drinks she didn't quite remember how many she'd actually knocked back in the end. Which was an awful thing for her to admit! **

**But being with Henry that night…..She'd felt safe. He was one of her oldest friends and he was an officer of the law. She felt there was no cause for concern - why would she? **

**Well, the knowing fact that he had feelings for her should have sent off some warning signs. Taking more notice of this situation, she'd started to believe that Henry, more so than not, had taken her out in hopes of her letting go. Giving him the opportunity to….to…..what? She couldn't quite work it out. Like she'd promised Callie on Monday night though, she would cut all ties with him.**

**During the phone call, she'd given him the chance to explain his actions. He'd answered her straight. 'We went out, to meet our old friend Willow, who had to cancel on us due to an incident at work.' He assured her he wasn't lying. If Arizona really didn't believe him then she could ring Willow herself. Luckily for Henry, she decided not to call his bluff. He continued telling her 'We had a laugh, drank a lot, but that's what happens when friends catch up.' He reminded her that he had drank just as much as she had. He told her he brought her home safe, helped her onto the couch and then admitted that he had kissed her goodnight, but that was all it had been. Just a simple peck on the lips. He apologised, realising it obviously wasn't the smartest thing he could have done.**

**The blonde had taken her time on making a decision. In the end however, she'd told him this had to stop. She'd made it clear to him, several times now that she was gay. Not only that but she was in a happy, loving relationship and he didn't have the right to behave like this. He was threatening her relationship with Callie and she didn't appreciate it one bit.**

**In the end, as she'd agreed with Callie, she told him it would be for the best if they broke all social ties with each other, only seeing one another for work purposes. He's answered simply. 'Ok.' And that was that!**

**It felt like a weight had been lifted from her stomach. Ever since that night she'd made him dinner and he'd made a pass at her, she'd felt a sense of trepidation. It had eased after she'd put him in his place, hence why she'd agreed to go out on Friday night. But the anxiety had returned on Saturday, once she'd sobered up and learned all the facts of the night before. Now things had almost certainly been resolved, she felt slightly better again.**

**Unfortunately there was still another problem weighing her down. She knew, until the killer was found and exposed that, that last weight wouldn't be disappearing.**

**Coming from her thoughts, Arizona realised they'd entered a car park, Callie bringing the car to a smooth stop. Giving one last squeeze of the Latina's thigh, she took off her seat belt before opening the door. Hand in hand, they walked toward the gym.**

**Upon walking into the building, they were greeted by Teddy, Aria and Cristina, the 3 of them in a quiet discussion over by the reception desk. **

'**Ahh, finally!' Cristina started. 'We've signed the 2 of you up already so we can go right in…' she finished, heading towards some double doors. **

'**Ummm, what's got her so jumpy with enthusiasm?' Callie asked the other 2 women.**

'**Well, you did say it was an all female class….' Aria told them….'She's eager to get in there!'**

**The blonde rolled her eyes. Typical Cristina! Following their friend beyond the double doors, the group made their way to the hired room. Entering the large space, they noted only half a dozen women standing in the middle of the room. It wasn't long before a young woman, definitely dressed for the occasion in yoga pants, with a low cut strap top, entered behind them.**

'**Good afternoon ladies' she greeted the group, making her way to the other side of the room.**

**Cristina leaned her body back towards her friends. 'Oh yea, that's what I'm talking about…' she threw over her shoulder.**

**The girls didn't have time to reply as the instructor began to introduce herself. 'Well, it's great to see some new faces in here today' she smiled, coming closer to the group. Her eye's landing on Arizona, her smile faltered slightly. She walked closer to the blonde, giving her a knowing nod of the head. 'I'm glad you could make it here with us today' she told Arizona, stopping just in front of her. 'My name is Sara, and I vow to show you some strategies to make things like that…' she continued, pointing to the blonde's eye '…never happen again!'**

**Arizona shifted uncomfortably on her feet, not much enjoying having the entire class look at her. Sensing her embarrassment, Callie came closer, engulfing the blondes hand in her own. The instructor watched the movement and looked up at the Latina, a broad smile appearing on her face. With a nod of her head she turned back around and headed back to the front of the group.**

'**Right ladies, seeing as we have a few new faces in here today, I'm gona quickly discuss with you, the emotional and psychological complications that follow an attack.' She began to pace as she continued to speak, looking at each of her class attendees. 'Now, every attack is different and can effect us all in so many different ways. It doesn't matter how strong you think you are, both physically or emotionally….being physically attacked can change all of that in a heart beat. Now I realise some of you may never have been in this kind of situation, and I prey to God you never do. But knowing some basic forms of self-defence can never do any harm.'**

**She took a moment to reach into her bag and retrieve a drink. Taking a quick sip, she screwed the top back on and threw it back on top of her bag.**

'**So….the effects of being attacked. Lets start with fear. Now this is one of the most common effect for someone to experience after being assaulted. You constantly look over your shoulder. You jump at the slightest of sounds, you flinch away from being touched. Not just by strangers, but sometimes even your close family and friends. This can lead to anxiety and stress. Depression is another primary side effect. You break away from taking part in your normal activities. Like going to work for instance, meeting with friends, even going out to the supermarket. I think you'll all agree with me that this, is no way to live.**

**She continued to discuss a few more complications with the group for a further 5 minutes before asking them to find a partner. With Arizona pairing with Callie and Teddy with Aria, Cristina was more than willing to pair up as the instructors dummy. With a mischievous wink, she left her friends and headed to the front of the class. **

'**Now, in case you hadn't noticed…' Sara started, '….this is a woman's only class. I've set it up this way for 2 reasons. Number one, women, especially those who have been attacked by a man, begin to feel uncomfortable in the presence of the opposite sex, especially if you're going to be enacting out defensive moves. While one may disagree and say it is better to have a man here, to go off his strength and perhaps rid yourself of fear. I say however, its better for us girls to stick together. To make each other strong again. And reason number 2, we're all better to look at' she finished with a smile. Making a side ways glance at Cristina, she grinned deviously. They looked at each other for a few seconds longer than was necessary. Hearing an exaggerated cough from one of the attendees, it was Sara that broke the gaze. **

**The group as well as the half a dozen other attendee's let out an amused laugh at Teddy's faked cough.**

'**Right so…' Sara continued, a flush appearing on her cheeks. '….self defence techniques…'**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Later that evening, Arizona made her way into the living room after a nice hot shower. She was just in time to see Callie hanging up the phone. The Latina looked over at her with an amused smile on her lips.**

'**That was Cristina…' she started.**

**The blonde rolled her eyes as she sat on the couch. 'Don't tell me, she rang to tell us that she and Sara have hit it off and she has already been given a private lesson.'**

**Callie laughed. 'Actually that's almost word for word what she said, well done babe…'**

'**I know how she operates.'**

'**Yea, I think it was blindingly obvious, even to those other women in the group, that something was gona happen between the instructor and her real live dummy..'**

**The class had been very educational for the group. After being told and shown different forms of attack, Sara had gotten them to try out some basic moves. She advised them that during an attack - of a male on a female - women are more likely to be slapped, grabbed and pinned, where as men who are attacked are likely to be punched or kicked. For this reason, women needed different techniques to get out of a particular situation. Having been both punched and slapped as well as pinned to the bed, Arizona had known all too well what it felt like. **

**Sara hadn't wanted them to focus on 'tough guy' tactics during this first lesson. She'd pointed out that in most self defensive situations, it wasn't practical for a woman to fight off a man. Arizona again agreed with her. She hadn't even been given the chance to fight back on Monday, she'd been completely taken by surprise. **

**Before they had tried out some moves, Sara had focused on the real strengths a woman had, including intuition and the ability to recognise a bad situation and remove themselves before an attack could happen. She told them of ways to distract an attacker….such as throwing your keys and then running in the opposite direction. Women are also good at talking their way out of a situation.**

**Ofcourse, all of this aside, she told them if the chance arose to get the better of the attacker, they had to follow their intuition and get away from the situation as quickly as possible, even if that meant kicking some attacker ass!'**

'**I really enjoyed the class today' Arizona spoke. 'I think Sara taught us some pretty useful tips.'**

**Callie nodded her agreement. It had been hard for her to hear some of what Sara had told them. The effects of being attacked. Her mind had drifted to Arizona's ordeal and what the blonde must be feeling inside. She worried that perhaps the blonde was bottling up her real feelings. On the drive home she'd asked the blonde as much. Arizona though had assured her that she was coping just fine. Though the teacher had her doubts, she chose to accept the blondes answer.**

'**Do you fancy trying out some moves with me?'**

**Callie's thoughts drifted away as the blonde spoke. 'You mean the ones we did today?'**

**The blonde nodded, getting to her feet. She reached down and grasped the teachers hand, pulling her up from the couch. 'I went easy on you this afternoon, but I thought maybe's now we were in the comfort of our own home, I could go all out…'**

'**Is that right?' the teacher smirked. 'So, are you going to be the attacker, or the attacked?'**

**Pondering her thoughts for a moment, Arizona turned her back to Callie. 'I'll be the attacked.'**

**Callie hesitated for a moment, she didn't want the blonde to feel uncomfortable. Arizona sensed the teachers hesitation and turned to look at her. **

'**Calliope…' She linked her hands around the Latina's waist. 'Please, stop worrying baby. I'm asking you to do this. How am I meant to ever do it if I don't practice?'**

**Callie searched the sparkling blue eyes for any sign of apprehension. Not seeing any, she let out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding. Closing the gap between them, she let her lips mould onto the smaller woman's. Pulling back she quirked a smile. 'OK, turn around. But go easy on me babe, rein in those ninja moves.'**

**Chuckling, the blonde turned herself once again. Within seconds the Latina placed her hands on Arizona's shoulders. Quickly responding to the touch, Arizona brought her right hand up and grabbed hold of Callie's left wrist. Swinging her left arm in the air, the blonde turned swiftly to her left until she was facing Callie. The move had enabled her to lock both of the teacher's hands under her left arm, releasing her right hand from the teachers wrist, she brought her hand back and began thrusting it forward towards Callie's exposed left hand side. Before reaching the rib cage she halted her move, letting her fingers tickle at the Latina's side.**

'**Arghhh' Callie protested, attempting to wriggle out of the blonde's grasp. The blonde released her grip on the teachers arms before taking a step back. ''I hope you don't plan on tickling an attacker 'Zona, not everyones as ticklish as me…'**

'**You know, I wonder if any one has actually ever tried that. Tickling their attacker. I mean, it is a form of torture isn't it?'**

**Callie cocked her head to the side. 'Hmm, true. But if its all the same to you, I'd go with the nice right hook to the ribcage instead.'**

'**I'm inclined to agree Calliope' she smiled. Pondering her next move, the blonde lay down on the floor at Callie's feet. 'Right, next move. Pretend you've thrown me to the ground, come straddle me' she instructed the teacher while patting her stomach.**

**Doing as she was told, Callie stood over the blonde before crouching down and straddling her stomach. She looked down at the reporter below. She immediately saw the colour of the blonde's eyes turn a deeper shade of blue. She smirked to herself calculatingly. 'This good for you baby?'**

**The blonde's nostrils flared slightly. 'Focus Calliope…' she grinned.**

**With the grin still plastered on her face, Callie bent her body down towards the blonde. Remembering the move Sara had shown the class, she slinked her right arm underneath the blonde's neck while her left forearm lay flat against Arizona's throat. Her mouth was a mere inch away from the blonde's beneath. She felt her stomach begin to flutter. **

***Focus Callie, focus damn it! This is serious stuff, I can't have naughty thoughts running through my hea….***

**She was brought from her internal rambling as she felt Arizona's left arm slide quickly between their bodies, then before she knew it, her face was being pushed away by the blondes firm hand. 'Oouufff' she scoffed into the intruding hand. Bringing her arms away from the blondes neck, Callie sat herself up. 'Not bad.'**

**Arizona's eyes twinkled as she looked up at the Latina. Without warning Callie of her next move, she brought her knees up until her feet locked the teachers into her thighs. Thrusting her hips up into Callie's crotch she watched as the startled Latina fell forward, catching herself with her hands above the blonde's head. Arizona continued the move by grabbing at Callie's left arm and bringing it into her body. In a second she'd flipped them over until she was sitting on her knees, in between the legs of her stunned girlfriend. **

**Callie's face was a picture. She'd barely had time to breath never mind speak. She looked at the blonde, a hint of pride etched on her face. 'Now that was a good move baby, I didn't see it coming.'**

**Releasing her hold on Callie's left arm, she leaned herself over the curvaceous body beneath her. 'That was the plan.' She gyrated her hips forward, penetrating in between Callie's legs. The teacher's hips lifted up slightly at the gesture, eager to feel more. The blonde brought her lips down, readily capturing Callie's. Her tongue poked out, beginning to map out the insides of her girlfriends mouth.**

**Callie lifted her legs, wrapping them around the blondes body, squeezing her as close as she could. Arizona broke away from the kiss, moving her mouth down to the teachers ear, she began to run her tongue over the small area. 'I want you, Calliope' she whispered. The feel of the blonde's breath trickling over her neck sent shivers down Callie's body. **

'**Bed….now….' Callie told her.**

**Untangling themselves, they hurriedly got to their feet and almost raced to the bedroom. Within a minute they'd ripped their clothes off and jumped on the bed. Arizona resumed her position on top, her mouth ravishing the teacher's breasts. **

**Her nostrils flared when she caught the scent of Callie's arousal below. She moaned in delight, restraining herself from moving further south. She reclaimed control of the situation and pinned the Latina's wrists to the mattress. Callie's dark orbs dilated as she growled with pleasure, feeling Arizona's mouth descended commandingly over one of her very erect nipples. The blonde sucked on one breast while moving her right hand to fondle the other. The sound of Callie's encouraging whimper's above spurred her on even more. **

**It wasn't enough for the blonde though. She wanted more. She needed Callie to lose control completely. She left the breasts and returned to the teacher's luscious mouth, kissing her thoroughly while placing her thigh in between tanned legs. Callie gladly accepted the change, grinding herself on the blonde's muscled limb, groaning in pleasure as her need for release escalated. **

**'Oh…God…'Zona…baby…" She panted, rubbing herself furiously on her girlfriend.**

**Arizona was having great difficulty fighting her instincts, she wanted to push her fingers into the Latina and make her scream. She wanted to go down her body, ravage Callie's insides and drown in her creamy release. She wanted that now, but she also wanted to wait, draw it out, take the scenic route to the ultimate climax. She felt the heat and the wetness coating her thigh. She pushed her leg higher, bending the knee just right to create even more pressure and friction over her girlfriend's writhing core. Callie rocked against her, grabbing on tight to the blonde's lower back, pulling her closer.**

**Arizona snuck her right hand underneath the Latina's body, grasping the teachers ass to help their movements. Callie was close to toppling over the edge, but it was Arizona's show. When she felt the Latina coming close to the edge, she lowered her leg earning her a groan of frustration from the overheated woman clinging on to her body. The blonde quickly made it up to her though. She removed her hand from the teachers ass, gliding it between their bodies. She let her middle finger slide teasingly through her lovers soaked lips. Callie emitted a long deep moan in approval.**

'**Yessssss' she hissed, as the blonde's finger raked around her throbbing clit.**

**The blonde couldn't take it anymore. Sliding her fingers through Callie's wetness, she thrust 2 fingers in to the teacher. Callie's hips left the mattress in surprise. The blonde continued to pump her fingers in and out of Callie's walls as she began making her way down her body. Her fingers were relentless as the Latina's arousal ran down her hand. Her face hovered above Callie's core. She inhaled the scent before brushing her tongue over the awaiting clit.**

'**Ohhhhhh' Callie moaned. She pushed herself down on Arizona's tongue and fingers, riding out the waves of pleasure that were pulsating throughout her whole body. She was well beyond any reasonable thought now. Her need was raw and wild. Her dark messy hair was stuck to her face, her skin dripped with sweat as she thrust up to meet the blonde's movements. **

**She needed her release and she needed it now. ''Zona…please…please….' she pleaded, throwing her head back into the pillow. **

**The blonde looked up from her kneeling position with a wicked smile, she licked her lips clean of Callie's arousal and asked almost innocently. 'Please what baby?' **

**Callie again ground herself down hard on Arizona's fingers. 'Please make me come baby…..now! Hard and fast!' **

**The blonde smiled again and licked her lips in anticipation, she didn't need to be asked twice. Diving back into the Latina's centre, her tongue sucked at the pulsating clit while her fingers sped up the pace and hardened the intensity of their motions.**

'**Oh…Fuuuuuuck….yessss!' Callie cried out. 'Harder baby…oh yeah…right there…faster baby…ohm, that's soooo…'**

**Arizona held onto Callie's thigh with one hand as the Latina started bucking at her face wildly. Curling her fingers, she thrust hard into the slick walls and suddenly, Callie erupted into a powerful orgasm. 'Oh…oh…'Zonaaaaaaa…' she howled, her body trembling with pleasure. The blonde slowed her actions, allowing the teacher to grind herself onto the intruding fingers and mouth.**

**Callie's breathing was coming in shallow gulps, her body shuddered with aftershocks. The blonde freed her fingers from the twitching walls and made her way up the Latina's body. Reaching her face she smiled before placing a loving kiss on the open mouth below her. When Callie recovered, she smiled broadly and gazed lovingly at her girlfriend. 'Wow' she panted. 'I don't know what's got into you Miss Robbins, but I like it. I like it a lot' she beamed. **

**Theblonde kissed the Latina softly and answered in a serious tone. 'You. You got into me Calliope. Doing those moves with you, they made me so…..they got me so….' she pondered her thoughts for a moment, '…excited.'**

**The Latina chuckled slightly. 'I don't think that's really the kind of thing that those moves are supposed to do Arizona…'**

'**I know' the blonde agreed. 'So, if you ever attack me, I guess we're screwed.…literally' she finished with a laugh. Callie smiled, shaking her head. Her body recovered from it's powerful release, she felt her excitement renew itself. Looking deep into Arizona's blue eyes, the Latina claimed the blonde's full lips in a heated kiss. She pushed her body up as they rocked against each other, awakening their desires for completion once more. Pushing herself around, Callie turned them until she lay on top of the blonde. She dipped her head and showered the blonde's nipples with kisses and little bites. **

**She didn't stay there too long though. Eager to taste Arizona's sweet arousal she scooted further south, until her face hovered above short blonde curls. The blonde sighed and groaned her approval as Callie opened her legs further. Looking seductively up at the blonde, the teacher smirked. 'Hold on baby, you're in for a rough ride…' **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**On Friday morning, Callie was carrying their luggage the car, ready to head off to Ultionis Manor. It had been arranged that Callie would drive herself, Arizona and Aria while Cristina would pick up Sara - her plus 1 for the weekend, Teddy and Lori. Mark and Lexie would also travel together in Marks Porsche.**

**Arizona's bruising had started to go down very nicely, which made the blonde feel a lot better about herself. She'd been feeling quite apprehensive about all the quick fire questions she'd received from the reunion guests. Callie had given her an out several times this week, but Arizona had stood firm, sh really wanted to get away for a couple of days.**

**Closing the boot of her car, Callie wandered back over to the house. 'You all set to go 'Zona?'**

**The blonde walked out of the kitchen. 'Yea, just about. I'll just go check the doors again…'**

**Callie watched her walk through to the bedroom. Though Arizona had assured her on several occasions that she was fine and not suffering from any post attack symptoms, the blondes need to check things over and over had become more apparent over the last few days. Almost like it had become an compulsive obsession. If this was as far as her symptoms went though - being overly cautious, it wasn't such a bad thing. Picking up her handbag, Callie stood at the door, waiting for the blonde to join her.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys...yikes it's been a while hasn't it? Hehe! I realise you'd become accustomed to my regular updates. Unfortunately I'm totally upto date with the postings and I'm still suffering from that big of writers block (It's extremely frustrating)! I have however managed to cook up the next installment for you! You'll have to bear with me, life seems to be getting int he way far too much but I'm trying as best as I can to get more writing done!

Anyway, I think you've heard enough of my ramblings...on with the story! We left off where the girls were heading to the Ultionis Hotel for this weekend stay and Callie's Shool Reunion. Sounds like fun...right?

Hope you guys are still liking this story...I love reviews (cough *HINT* cough) Hope you're all awesome today - on with the chapter...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 15**

**Nearly 2 hours after picking Aria up, Callie's car was coasting down the motorway. The teacher was sat drumming her fingers on the steering wheel to some music that played quietly on the radio. A hand, belonging to the blonde haired occupant of the passenger seat, stroked her idly on the thigh. Traffic had been quite busy this morning, meaning they'd been sat stationary for a large part of the journey so far.**

'**Why didn't you invite a friend along Aria?' Callie asked, looking at the backseat passenger through the rear view mirror.**

**Aria shrugged, casting her gaze on the passing cars. 'I don't really have anyone to invite. I'm not with Bruce, Alex is…' she trailed off, clenching her jaw. She caught Callie's eye in the mirror. 'I don't really want to get involved with anyone else. It's dangerous…..to know me.' She looked back out of the window as the front seat occupants cast a glance at each other.**

**Arizona leant back against the headrest and silently sighed. It wasn't Aria that was dangerous to know, it was her. The reporter. The woman the killer had admitted was killing all these people for her. The woman that had been attacked by said killer just days ago. She opened her eyes. 'I'm sorry Aria…' she whispered softly.**

''**Zona…' Callie started, moving a hand from the steering wheel, placing it on the hand which still lay on her thigh. '…you've got nothing to be sorry for.' She laced their fingers together.**

**The teacher felt frustrated at her sister's tactless comment. She glanced up at the mirror again. She wanted to silently tell Aria to be a bit more thoughtful, but the backseat passenger continued to glance out of the window.**

'**Callie's right Arizona…' Aria said. She brought a hand up to squeeze the blonde's shoulder. 'You've got nothing to be sorry for. All you're guilty of is writing a bad-ass story and finding true love. No matter what some lunatic in a clown suit writes to you. You can't be held responsible for their actions.'**

**Arizona was grateful for Aria's words, patting the reassuring hand on her shoulder in response before it slid back out of reach. She took in a deep breath and sighed again. It didn't matter what anyone said though. For some reason, unknown to her, the killer was using her as motivation for his disgusting acts. It wasn't justified, but it was a simple fact.**

**Just over an hour later, Callie turned her car into a private estate, driving through open steel gates. Following the winding road, an extremely large and old looking building came into view. She slowed the car as they all glanced up at the Hotel.**

**Aria let out an involuntarily shiver. 'It looks like something out of a bloody horror movie' she said. **

'**I suppose it probably looks better on the inside' Callie replied laughed. 'It is a 5 star after all.' She had a quick glance at Arizona then resumed the drive up towards the Hotel. **

'**There's Mark's car' Arizona pointed towards the parked Porsche.**

**Bringing the car to a stop next to the Radio Dj's, Callie glanced up at the Hotel. 'Well, were here'. She sat still and turned to the blonde. Catching her eye she grinned. 'Shall we?'**

'**Let's' the blonde replied.**

**Getting the bags from the boot, the 3 of them made their way over to Ultionis Manor**. **Walking through the open doors they surveyed the Hotel lobby. **

'**Good morning Ladies…' a well dressed English man said as he walked towards them, '…are you here for the reunion?'**

**Callie smiled. 'Good morning, yes we're are. It's Callie Torres, Arizona Robbins and Aria Turner…'**

**He nodded. 'Splendid, if you'd like to follow me, we're just waiting on a few more guests to arrive.'**

**They followed the English man into a large room over to the right. There were around a dozen other guests standing or sitting in various parts of the room already. They immediately found Mark who raised his arm in greeting. The woman he had been talking to looked over her shoulder.**

'**Oh my god' Callie exclaimed. 'Addison!'**

**The redhead she was addressing broke out into a huge smile as she turned and walked towards the new arrivals. **'**Callie, my god you look absolutely gorgeous!'**

**The teacher embraced her old friend enthusiastically. She pulled back, taking the redheads hand in her own. 'So do you' she laughed. Turning to the blonde the Latina put a hand on Arizona's shoulder. 'Addi, I'd like you to meet…'**

'**Arizona…' Addison interrupted. 'Seriously Callie, I live in a trailer, not under a rock! Ofcourse I know her name!' The redhead grinned to the blonde. 'It's a delight to meet you Arizona. Your article was a lovely tribute to my friend here. I'm Addison Montgomery-Sheppard by the way' she smiled. 'And this here' she continued, gesturing over her shoulder to a dark haired man - 'is my husband Derek.'**

'**Husband?' Callie asked. 'I should have known.' She looked at Arizona. 'These 2 have been together since kindergarten.'**

**Derek chuckled, stepping up to Addison's side. 'Not quite that long, but near enough. 'It's good to see you Torres' he smiled, stepping closer to the teacher, placing a kiss on her cheek.**

'**You too Derek. I see your hair is still ridiculously perfect' she joked, ruffling her fingers through his dark locks.**

'**Well he spends enough time looking at the mirror in a morning' Addison mocked.**

'**Is this a private gathering or can anyone join in' a small woman enquired with a stern glare. The twinkle in her eyes however told the group she was only teasing.**

'**Bailey!' Callie almost yelled, clapping her hands together excitedly before moving towards the small woman.**

'**Ooomph, easy Torres' the woman chuckled while being practically lifted off her feet.**

**Pulling back, Callie beamed at her old school acquaintances.. She sought out the blondes hand and gave it a squeeze. 'I have to admit, I wasn't really looking forward to coming here. Mark more or less forced us to join this facebook group…' she said, waving her free hand around. 'I never thought you guys would show up though. I mean, last I heard' she continued, looking to Derek and Addison, '…you guys had moved to Seattle to do some sort of medical internship.'**

'**You heard right missus' Addison smiled. 'Not just us though, Miranda's with us too. The small dark woman nodded her head in agreement. 'The 3 of us moved out there a few years ago. We're all residents at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital.'**

'**Wow' Mark spoke up. 'I'm impressed. A former jock now a budding doctor….' he slapped Derek on the back.**

'**Gangs altogether then…' a tall dark man said, joining the group. He smiled warmly at Callie. 'It's good to see you Torres. You're still as beautiful and gay as ever' he finished, winked towards Arizona.**

**The teacher laughed as she welcomed his embrace. 'Hey Preston and yes to both of those' she replied.**

**He turned his attention to the blonde. 'Arizona, it's a pleasure to meet such a talented young writer. Torres here is one hell of a lucky woman….'**

**Arizona offered her hand in greeting to which he gratefully accepted. He brought the hand to his mouth, placing a soft kiss on top. 'It's nice to meet you Preston' she smiled, feeling a little shy under every ones gaze.**

'**Have no fear, tequila is here…' a voice bellowed.**

**They all turned to the source of the voice. 'Who's that' Addison spoke quietly, watching the small Asian woman walking towards them.**

**Arizona rolled her eye's as she watched Cristina come further into the room, closely followed by Sara, Teddy and Lori.**

'**That would be Cristina' Callie laughed.**

**Just as the new arrivals joined the group, the man that had escorted them into the meeting area cleared his throat at the door. 'Good morning ladies and gentlemen, it is a pleasure to have you with us today. My name is Giles, Rupert Giles and I will be just one of the many hands here to help make your stay with us as enjoyable and relaxing as possible. If you would like to stay in here a little longer to have a good catch up then please, feel free…' A young man glided passed Giles and headed towards the bar area over to the left. 'The bar is now open so feel free to use it. As soon as you are ready to be shown to your rooms you can find several employee's, aswell as myself out here in the lobby.' He bowed his head as he left the room.**

'**Nice guy…' Preston said.**

'**Well the English are known for their good manors' Derek added.**

'**So' Cristina started. 'Who's for tequila?'**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Half an hour later, Callie, Arizona and the rest of the guests made their way towards their assigned rooms. In the brief time Callie had chatted to her old school friends, she had gotten to know quite a bit about their life after high school.**

**Addison and Derek had stuck together through college and medical school and now worked together at the same hospital in Seattle. Derek specialised in neurosurgery while Addison worked in paediatrics. Callie learned they currently lived in a trailer, out in the woods, surrounded by bears and poison oak - much to Addison's frustration. Derek apparently had funds to build a house on a patch of land he owned near the trailer. Lack of free time however, meant the project was going at a snails pace. They'd been married for several years now. When asked if there were kids in their future, Addison had made it clear she wanted another few child-free years to establish herself in her career before her body turned into a hormone casserole.**

**Miranda Bailey, like the other 2 had become a doctor. She'd attended a different medical school, but as luck would have it, ended up accepting a position at the same Seattle hospital as Addison and Derek. She'd come along to the reunion with her boyfriend Eli who it turns out is an anaesthesiologist at the same hospital. They'd been dating for nearly a year now.**

**Lastly was Preston, forever the ladies man. He'd come along to the reunion with his best mate John. The 2 of them were partners in a law firm. They hadn't been up and running for too long, but business was steady enough. As Callie would have expected, Preston hadn't settled down yet. Still the player he always was in high school it seemed.**

**Making their way down a long corridor, some of the guests peeled off to their designated rooms. Finally making it to the end room of the long corridor, Callie slipped her key card into the lock.**

'**Typical' she started, '…we have the hike to get to our room…' Seeing the light turn green she pushed down the handle, sliding the door open as she stepped beyond the threshold.**

**The blonde followed the Latina into the room. 'Well, on an upside, were at least 4 doors down from the guys. That means we can enjoy some super awesome wild sex in this…whoa…' she gasped, looking around the room, '…king size bed!'**

'**Super awesome wild sex did you say?' Callie chuckled. 'I like the sound of that!'**

**The blonde smirked before looking around one of the most glorious hotel rooms she'd ever seen. The main highlight of the room was the huge window that over looked the front of the house. The sun came gleaming in through stain glass windows and long, heavy curtains were draped off to the sides. To the right of the room was a huge twin set of wardrobes. They looked like something off the set of Narnia, only they were bigger. Next to that, in the corner near the door was an ancient desk and mirror. All in beautiful shape. On the other side of the room was the bed. It wasn't just any bed though. This bed was probably 3 times the size of Callie and her's at home. The 4 poster bed was made of strong carved wood. The posts were massive, almost touching the ceiling. There were drapes and curtains hiding half of the bed which, from where they were standing, looked like the most comfortable bed in the world.**

**Beginning to unpack their belongings, they talked about the reunion turnout.**

'**I really can't believe the guys are here. I mean, it's great to see them. We were so tight!'**

**Arizona flashed a dimpled smile, finding her girlfriends enthusiasm extremely cute. 'They seem like lovely people. No one's mentioned anything about the bruise here..'**

**Closing the zip on her empty bag, Callie moved toward the blonde. 'Baby, no one's mentioned anything because there's hardly anything there.' She snaked her hands around the smaller woman's hips. 'Your make up's pretty much concealed it all' she said before leaning in for a kiss. Before the kiss could go any further there was a rasp at the door.**

'**Something tells me were not gonna be getting much alone time this weekend…' Arizona sighed as she made for the door. Pulling it open she was greeted by Cristina.**

'**So what are you….' the photographer trailed off as her eye's shifted passed the blonde. Pushing passed Arizona, she wondered into the room, her mouth open. 'What the fuck? How the hell have you 2 got a room like this?' She looked from the blonde to the teacher who both shrugged. 'Here we are in crappy little guest rooms and you get the honeymoon suite! Wow, I really got screwed over…'**

'**What do your rooms look like' Arizona asked, making herself comfortable on the side of the bed.**

'**Well for a start they're about 1/6 the size of this room, there's one tiny little wardrobe that can fit probably only half my stuff never mind Sara's.' **

'**There's a cute little bed though' reported Sara from the door way. **

**Cristina looked over. 'Yea which is going to mean lack of space honey.' **

'**Who says your going to need any space' the instructor told her, quirking her lip in to a suggestive smile. Cristina's face softened, and Arizona was sure she could see a flush appear on the photographers cheeks. They grinned at each other, lost in their own world. Callie looked at Arizona before shaking her head.**

'**Well I guess we'll go finish unpacking' Cristina announced, walking toward the door. 'You guys gona meet us downstairs in a bit?'**

**The blonde nodded. 'Sure, we're just gona finish up in here too. Give us half an hour yea?'**

'**Sounds good, see you then.'**

**Seeing the door close behind the new couple, Callie moved to the bed and fell back into the mattress. 'Ahhh, now this is what I call comfort'. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Twenty minutes later Callie and Arizona headed down to the lounge to meet the rest of the gang. They took a few minutes taking in the Hotels décor. It was easy to see from the wall and ceiling carvings that this place had been sitting here a few hundred years. Obviously through the years it had been restored several times. Neither of them had ever stayed in such a lavish establishment. They intended to take full advantage of it while they had the chance. Hand in hand they strode into the meeting room.**

'**Here come the love birds' Cristina threw over her shoulder.**

**Teddy turned to look at her sister. 'What's this I hear about you 2 having one kick ass room.'**

'**What can I say little sis, sometimes we get lucky..' The blonde led the Latina over to some empty seats by the window. **

**The group fell into easy conversation until Giles walked in. 'Sorry to interrupt, but while you were upstairs unpacking, more staff arrived, armed with food and drinks that will last the weekend.' **

'**Excellent I could do with a good drink' Cristina announced as she stood up and stretched. **

'**Yes, well' Giles smiled, 'If you would like to make your way into the dining room, some snacks have been lain out for you all.' **

**They all got to their feet and followed the Englishman through to the Dining room. **

**After eating, they sat around the table discussing what they were going to do that day. Arizona was playing with Callie's hair, curling it around in her fingers. She leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. 'I was thinking maybe you and I could have a little walk in the woods out the back there.' **

**Callie turned her head to look at the blonde, who's blue eyes twinkled with mischief. **'**That sounds like a fantastic idea' she smiled. Turning back to the group she began to get to her feet. 'Right, were off for a walk to digest our food.'**

'**Oh great idea' Aria replied. 'Think we'll join you.'**

**Callie took a sideways glance at Arizona before attempting a non to obvious excuse. 'Erm, ugh, Aria, we kind of wanted some time alone. You know just time to talk…'**

'**Ohh' Aria started. 'Ohhhh' she said again, this time getting the hint. 'I get you little sis. Go on then, get yourselves away. We can catch up later.' **

**Arizona pushed her chair in and sought out Callie's hand. 'I packed that poker case set' she said to other's. 'Maybes we could all play later?'**

'**Did someone say strip poker?' Mark enquired, sitting up in his chair. **

**The girls at the table rolled their eyes and threw their napkins at the Radio DJ telling him to 'Dream on…'**

'**Ok, Ok I give' Mark surrendered. 'Lexie knows there's only one body I want to see.' **

'**And on that note' Callie replied. 'Lets go 'Zona.'**

**After leaving the dining room they popped back up to their room to get the camera. Exiting the front of the Hotel, they walked around the side of it, following the path down a hill that lead to the mound of tree's below. They climbed over the fence and started making their way through the woodlands. After about 15 minutes they came upon a stream with a mini waterfall. **

'**Oh Callie, look at this. Isn't it beautiful.' **

'**Yea, it is. Go stand by it and ill take a picture.' **

**Arizona walked carefully over a few rocks and crouched down at the bottom end of the waterfall. At one point she lost her balance, almost tippling into the steam. 'Eeeek' she squeaked, before composing herself.**

'**Close call' Callie laughed. Lifting the camera which hung around her neck, she settled the lens on her girlfriend. 'Ok, say 'Zona has cheesy feet' she smiled, taking a snap shot.**

**After the flash went off the blonde stood up and came skipping over to Callie who started to laugh and back away quickly. 'So its cheesy feet is it missy. I'll give you cheesy feet.' Grabbing at Callie's wrists, the blonde pinned them behind the Latina's back. She pressed her body into Callie's, her face mere centimetres away. She leaned in, engulfing Callie's bottom lip between her teeth. Pulling at it slightly, she smiled as a moan escaped the teachers mouth.**

**They played around for the next 30 minutes, taking pictures of each other near different sites and just enjoying the time together. Finding a nice patch of grass under a blossom tree, Callie sat down signalling for the blonde to lay her head in her lap. They stayed like this for a while, enjoying the sound of nature around them.**

**Callie looked down at Arizona, who's eye's were currently closed. A smile played at the blonde's lips though. That dimpled smile that took Callie's breath away. She knew her lips so well. How they felt, how they tasted. She could never get enough**. **And those dimples….they made her weak. Every time they appeared, together with that infectious laugh made the teachers heart sing.**

**Lost in the thought of dimpled smiles, Callie didn't realise the blonde had opened her eye's. The smile she'd been staring at grew wider, emphasizing the dimples even more. 'What are you thinking' Arizona asked.**

**Callie smiled, lifting her hand to run her fingers through blonde locks. 'How much I love you…' she admitted.**

**The blonde closed her eyes momentarily, basking in the Latina's soft caresses. 'I love you too..' she replied, opening her eye's again. They gazed at one another for a few moments. 'It is so peaceful here' Arizona breathed.**

**Callie nodded in response, shifting her gaze to their surroundings. They sat in silence again just loving the scenery and the fresh air….and of course the alone time. After a while Arizona lifted her arm, looking at her watch.**

'**Wow almost 5 o'clock, I cant believe it….' **

'**I guess we should start walking back then' Callie replied. 'Let's have a slow walk.'**

**Getting to their feet the couple began their journey back to the Hotel, fingers entwined.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**It was some 45 minutes later that they arrived back at the hotel. Making their way to the room they'd been shown to when they first arrived, they found everyone laughing and joking….and slightly tipsy. They'd been informed a private meal was being prepared for them at 7. After a brief chat they'd all headed back to their own rooms in preparation for the evening meal. Giles had told them that their host would be joining them for dinner.**

**At quarter to 7, Callie and Arizona made their way back down to the dining room, refreshed and starving. The newly reacquainted friends were scattered around various parts of the room. Arizona stood with Cristina and Teddy discussing the assortment of activities they'd found dotted in and outside of the Hotel earlier that day. **

**A large indoor swimming pool was situated downstairs, along side a Jacuzzi and sauna room. Cristina had already spent several hours in the Jacuzzi with Sara that afternoon. Outside and situated at the rear of the Hotel, a tennis and basketball court was available. Giles had been close by and had seemed more than eager to share the history of Hotel. The basketball court had been the latest addition to the modernised Ultionis Hotel. **

**Arizona's eye's strayed over to the other side of the room. Within seconds brown eye's met her gaze. She flashed a dimpled smile as the Latina winked over.**

'**So fucking cute…'**

**Callie turned her head to the source of the voice. It seemed Addison had caught her gesture and stood shaking her head amusingly.**

'**You aint seen nothing yet' Mark answered the redhead. 'They're always giving each other those puppy, lovey dovey eyes. I'd say it's gross but I'd be lying. It's totally hot!'**

'**Suck it Mark.' Callie smirked, bringing her wine glass to her lips.**

**Addison laughed. 'I think it's great Callie. You look so happy and even I have to admit, Arizona is hot!'**

**Callie beamed with pride at her friends' opinions of her girl. Her eye's strayed over to the blonde again, watching her laugh at something her sister was describing. 'She is…' the Latina breathed. A few minutes passed as Callie lost herself in thoughts of bouncy blonde hair, striking blue eyes and…**

'**I can't wait to see who this mystery Hotel owner is….'**

**Callie came back to the conversation as Addison mentioned something she'd been interested in knowing too. 'I wonder if we know them?' she spoke. 'I mean, was there no mention of him or her on the load of crap book?'**

'**It's facebook Torres and no…' Mark answered with a roll of his eyes. 'That letter said C. though. Any Idea who that is Addie?'**

**The redhead shook her head. 'Doesn't ring a bell. It might just be someone that was assossiated with the school when we….'**

'**Ladies and Gentleman, if I could have your attention please….' Everyone stopped their conversations and turned towards Giles. 'Dinner shall be served momentarily, if you would like to take your seats.' With that he re-entered the kitchen area.**

**Making her way towards her girlfriend, Callie pulled out a seat, indicating for Arizona to sit down first.**

'**Thank you Calliope…' the blonde smiled.**

**As Arizona sat, Callie pushed the chair in slightly before settling herself in the seat beside her. She set her glass down before moving her hand to the blondes thigh. 'You OK babe?'**

**The blonde nodded with a smile. 'I'm good.' They both leaned in, brushing their lips softly together.**

'**Ladies please, we're about to eat…'**

**The couple broke apart and turned their attention to Miranda who sat looking at them with a raised eyebrow. Callie laughed before sticking her tongue out towards the party pooper. Keeping her hand on the blondes thigh, she began stroking little patterns up and down the covered flesh. Leaning back over to the blonde she brought her lips to the blonde's ear. 'You have no idea how much I'm looking forward to taking advantage of you in that enormous bed later…' she whispered.**

**A slight flush appeared on the blondes cheeks at the Latina's words. She revelled in the feel of Callie's warm breath trickling down the back of her neck. Her blue eye's scanned the other table's occupants, feeling grateful that no one seemed to be paying them any attention.**

**Just as everyone else got comfortable, the large doors that led to the entrance opened. Those that had heard the doors opening turned towards the new guest. A slender Latina woman came further into the room, a grin plastered on her flawless face.**

'**Ugh…Cal…'**

**Callie turned her attention from Arizona to Mark, who was sat opposite her. 'What's up?' she asked. When Mark didn't answer, the teacher raised an eyebrow and turned to Addison who looked just as stunned as Mark. The redhead however nodded her head to the side, indicating for Callie to follow her lead. Looking over her right shoulder, Callie's eyes landed on figure gliding towards the table. A breath caught in her throat as her brain registered who this woman was.**

**Snapping her head back around, Callie looked down at the table.**

**Arizona watched her girlfriend. She'd followed Addison's nod as Callie had done and watched a woman come towards them. She was a Latina, very slim and very pretty. She hadn't seen her before but from the looks of it, Callie had.**

'**Calliope?' She asked. 'You alright?' She looked between her girlfriend and the new presence in the room, who now stood at the far end of the table.**

**Callie didn't get a chance to reply as the woman began to talk. 'Good evening, class of 2000' the woman chimed brightly to the tables occupants.**

**Everyone was silent for a few moments before Miranda cleared her throat and addressed the woman. 'Candace…?'**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	16. Chapter 16

_Hey guys, well, the word's seem to have been flowing for me over the last week which is always good coz it means faster updates for you! :D I think it's time we found out a little more about Callie's high school days...don't you agree? So...who exactly is this Candace woman?_

_Thanks for all the reviews, they make me smile! I know there's alot of lurkers out there aswell and I hope you all still enjoy this :) Let me know your thoughts, I won't bite :)_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Previously…_

_Arizona watched her girlfriend. She'd followed Addison's nod as Callie had done and watched a new woman come towards them. She was a Latina, very slim and very pretty. She hadn't seen her before but from the looks of it, Callie had._

'_Calliope?' She asked. 'You alright?' She looked between her girlfriend and the new presence in the room, who now stood at the far end of the table._

_Callie didn't get a chance to reply as the woman began to talk. 'Good evening, class of 2000' the woman chimed brightly to the tables occupants._

_Everyone was silent for a few moments before Miranda cleared her throat and addressed the woman. 'Candace…'_

**Chapter 16**

**Arizona shifted her gaze from her girlfriend, to Miranda and finally on the woman now known as Candace. She took in the new comers appearance before looking around everyone else. She couldn't help but notice the stolen glances the old school friends were making at her girlfriend.**

***Ok, what the hell am I missing?* she thought.**

**Clearly something big had just happened but she was yet to be included on the situation. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Man, she hated being in the dark. She looked at Callie herself. The teacher still sat with her head down, burning a hole in the table with her intense gaze. Her hand still lay on the blonde's thigh but it no longer moved. Infact, she gripped at the thigh like her life depended on it.**

***Ok, something is definitely going on here, and by the looks of things, its got something to do with Callie and this woman…***

**Shifting her attention back to Candace, Arizona realised the woman had started talking again. 'It's so good to see you all again. You guys have hardly changed' she smiled. Her gaze landed on Callie, who it seemed was doing everything she could to avoid Candace's eye.**

'**Candace' Preston started, getting to his feet and walking to the woman. 'You still look as voluptuous as ever.' He embraced the woman before leaving a lingering kiss on her cheek.**

'**Oh Preston' she laughed. 'Still the charmer I see?' She smoothed out her dress as Preston returned to his seat. Facing the table once again she brought her hands together. 'So, I guess I should introduce myself to all you non reunion folk. My name is Candace Forrester. I went to school with your nearest and dearest here and I'm actually the one to thank, or blame…' she giggled, '…for the reunion taking place.'**

'**Forrester?' Mark enquired. 'Weren't you called Stone in school?'**

**Candace nodded softly. 'You're right Mark. Forrester is my married name.'**

**Mark's forehead creased briefly as his eyes widened. 'Oh…'**

**The door's behind Candace opened as a flurry of waiters appeared with trays of food. As Candace made herself comfortable in her chair and the other table occupants began talking, Arizona took the time to turn to her girlfriend. 'Hey, what's going on?' **

**Callie looked up, a sigh escaping her lips. The teacher turned her head, glancing over at Candace. The fellow Latina caught her gaze, nodding her head slightly as she smiled. Callie clenched her jaw again and looked back at her girlfriend. She saw the confusion swimming around in those big blue eyes. Smiling slightly, she leaned in, placing a soft kiss on the blondes lips. 'It's fine 'Zona, I'll tell you later OK?' Pulling back she flashed a smile before looking over at Mark. He shook his head slightly, giving a shrug of his shoulders.**

'**I think that mean's he didn't know Miss single white female was going to be here' Addison whispered over the table. 'Non of us did..'**

**Callie sighed again. 'Terrific.' The relaxing weekend getaway she'd been looking forward to just took a wrong turn into awkward-ville. 'Just, terrific.'**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Nearly an hour later, the food had been served and eagerly eaten by the Hotel guests. Throughout dinner, Arizona had tried several times to get enlightened on her girlfriends awkward mood. The teacher however had shook her head and told her 'Don't think about it, just enjoy the food 'Zona, I'll tell you later.'**

**Needless to say, the reporter inside the blonde was finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate on the discussions around her.**

**During the meal, Candace had explained to the group that she owned the Hotel. It was left to her after her grandmother passed away several years earlier. She lived there, along with her husband, who was currently away on business for the week.**

**Arizona over heard Mark say something to Lexie after Candace's statement. 'Mrs Forrester used to sing the vagina monologues in school, well at least she used to sing to Callie's….' A thud under the table aswell as a sharp intake of breath from Mark, caused Arizona to take a sideways glance at her girlfriend. If looks could kill, Callie would have had Mark hanging from the ceiling by his toe nails.**

**Once the food had been eaten, the group moved from the table, making their way over to the bar.**

'**Callie…' Mark started as he joined the Latina, Arizona and Addison at the far end of the bar. 'I had no idea that Candace was in charge of this whole reunion. I'm so sorry!'**

**Callie glared at her friend, resisting the urge to give him a dead arm. For now. **

**Arizona looked between the 2 of them. 'Ok, is one of you gonna tell me what's going on here…' she asked impatiently.**

**Breaking her stare on the DJ, Callie lifted her drink to her mouth before turning to the blonde. She looked at her, not knowing how to start. Luckily for her, Addison broke the silence.**

'**Candace is a former girlfriend of Callie's…'**

**The blonde turned her attention to the redhead. She'd more or less figured that out for herself, but there as something else going on here. Something that unnerved her girlfriend. All throughout dinner Callie had hardly spoken, hardly touched her food and knocked back 3 beers like they were water. She looked back at the Latina. 'So, she's your ex? What's the big deal?'**

**The teacher looked over her shoulder, making sure the subject of their discussion was out of earshot. Seeing Candace at the other side of the room with Preston, she turned back to the blonde. 'Well…' she started. 'Basically…' she took in a deep breath. 'She was like…ugh, I didn't….'**

**The redhead let out a chuckle, putting a hand on the babbling teachers shoulder. 'What she's trying to say is, Candace was a strange girl in School…'**

**Arizona looked between Addison, Mark and finally her girlfriend. 'Strange, how?'**

**Mark cleared his throat. 'Have you ever seen the film Single White Female…?' When Arizona shook her head, Marks eye's almost popped out of his head. 'Seriously?' he gasped. 'You so have to watch it, it's great. Owww!' he finished after receiving a blow to each of his upper arms by Callie and Addison.**

**With an amused grin, Addison picked up where Mark left off. 'Basically Arizona, Callie and Candace started going out. Within a few weeks Candace kind of became obsessed with all things Callie. Like seriously obsessed. She started buying and wearing the same kinda clothes, cutting her hair like Callie's…'**

'**Everytime I looked over my shoulder, there she was…' Callie began with a shake of her head. 'She'd ring me, text me, every hour of everyday.'**

'**She couldn't go out without Candace being with her…' Addison continued.**

**Callie let out an involuntary shiver. 'If I went out with these guys and I didn't invite her, she'd go fucking crazy. She'd get jealous, crazy jealous. She'd ask if there was something wrong, had she done something? Then she'd cry and make me feel bad. It was so suffocating!'**

'**There was one time Callie came bowling with us' Mark added. 'She'd told Candace she had a family thing going on. So we were out, having a laugh at the lanes and over walks Candace. Turns out she'd gone over to Callie's and her parents told Candace where we were.'**

**Addison shook her head, remembering the scene Candace had caused.. 'Man, was she pissed.'**

**Callie looked back at that afternoon too, a grimace playing on her face. 'I broke things off with her that night…'**

'**Longest break up in history' Mark mocked. 'I mean, she still tried her luck for weeks afterwards.'**

'**Tell me about it' Callie said. She looked at the blonde. 'You know me 'Zona, I don't like hurting people and she made it so hard for me to end things amicably. In the end I just exploded and told her to leave me the hell alone…'**

'**I think your actual words were leave me the fuck alone…' **

**Callie noticeably jumped upon hearing the voice of their host. She spun her head around, locking eyes with the fellow Latina. Every hair on her body stood on edge, her heart began to pound. She suddenly felt very claustrophobic. Everyone was silent, non of them knowing what to say. **

**Finally Arizona broke the silence. She held out her hand to the Hotel owner. 'Hi, I'm Arizona Robbins' she smiled. Candace looked from Callie to the blonde at her side. Showing a half smile she grasped the offered hand.**

'**Hello Arizona, my name is Candace Forrester.' She let out a chuckle as she let go of the blonde's hand. 'But I see you've already heard about me.' The Hotel owner looked around at her old school friends until her gaze settled on the teacher - who's gaze was directed at the floor. 'Calliope…' she started, to which the teachers head snapped up. 'It's lovely to see you again…' she finished. She leant in and half embraced the rigid teacher.**

**Callie backed out of the embrace before Candace could get too comfortable in the greeting. 'Hi Candace…' she replied. '…and you know it's Callie…' she finished with a tight smile.**

**Candace let out a flirtatious laugh. 'You haven't changed much Callie Torres' she said, shaking her head slowly.**

'**Unlike you it seems…' Addison interjected.**

**Candace looked at her and smiled. 'Very true. My life's completely changed, and all for the better I might add. I'm the owner of a very well established Hotel, I'm married to a wonderful man, whom I love, very much.'**

'**So you just went though a phase in school did you?' Mark tried.**

'**Mark!' Callie gasped.**

**Candace looked from Callie to Mark. 'No, it's alright, I don't mind. You're right Mark, it was just a phase. Don't get me wrong, when I was with you Callie, I was all in….' An exaggerated cough was emitted from Addison. Candace raised an eyebrow at the redhead as she continued. 'And I mean, you were gorgeous then, as you are now…' Her eye's took in the Latina's body as she smiled. '…but I think it was definitely just a phase. I met my husband not long after school and we've been crazy in love ever since.'**

**Callie looked at Arizona, then to Mark and then at Candace. She mimicked her smile. 'I'm happy to hear that Candace.' She began to relax slightly, feeling a little more comfortable in her ex's company.**

'**So…' Addison started, feeling a topic change would make everyone feel more relaxed. 'What made you want to host such a lavish reunion?'**

'**Well, like many, I spend far too much of my time on facebook. I'd been talking to a lot of old friends and well, once I'd mentioned I had the run of this place everyone seemed really enthusiastic about having a big get together. One thing led to another, a group was set up and a date was set. The response was phenomenal. I was expecting only a handful of people, but there's a couple hundred rsvp'd. I think it's gonna be great to see everyone. I didn't personally keep in touch with anyone. Not physically anyway. I speak to a few people online from time to time.'**

'**Callie and I are still as strong as a rock' Mark announced, sending a wink to his best friend.**

**Candace was in the middle of laughing when Giles came up to her side. 'Sorry to interrupt but your husband is on the phone' he told her.**

'**Oh, thanks Giles' she turned to the group. 'If you'll excuse me' she told them before following the Englishman.**

**Four sets of eyes watched her walk away. Arizona turned and met brown eyes. She smirked, revealing her dimples. 'So, your ex….She's attractive…'**

'**Don'.Start!' Callie warned before downing the rest of her cocktail. Taking in a breath she looked at Mark. 'You and your frickin' bright idea's.'**

'**What?' Mark shrugged. 'She's changed, you're safe. I think blondie here would kick her ass if she tried anything with you anyway.'**

**Arizona smiled as she ran a hand up and down the Latina's arm. 'I'll protect you from the single white female, baby.' She leaned in, brushing her lips against a flushed cheek.**

'**I see we've missed all the fun…' Cristina said, joining the group.**

'**Oh, you're gonna love this…' Mark began.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**As the spray beat down on Callie's tired skin, she rubbed her fingers through her soaked hair, rinsing away the remaining conditioner. Why couldn't she had had a fun weekend away with her girlfriend and close friends? Why did everything have to be so complicated? Why did her psychotic ex girlfriend had to be added to the mix? No, not just added, hosting the whole damn thing! She felt like she'd been cornered into this whole situation. **

**Though it was easier to blame Mark, she knew she couldn't. Although he'd practically forced her to agree to this reunion, he hadn't known who was organising it. Non of them had.**

**Her mind drifted back to the 2 month relationship she's shared with Candace. **

***Worse 2 months of my life….fact!***

**It was Candace that had initiated their relationship. She'd known Callie was gay and had confessed she's been developing feelings for her. They went out on a few dates and things had been going quite well. But then something happened. Callie began to feel overwhelmed at Candace's constant presence. Alarm bells started ringing when she felt she had to get the girls permission to do anything….even sleep! It felt like she no longer had a life of her own and she knew the relationship was destined to fail.**

**Picturing that night she'd told the fellow Latina that it was over….Damn, what a long night that was. Candace had cried, she's shouted, thrown a tantrum and even lashed out at Callie. She'd threatened that she'd hurt herself. Callie didn't know what to do. She was young, she'd never experienced anything like this. How was she meant to cope in this type of situation? In the end, after explaining herself for the 50th**** time, she'd left Candace curled up in bed.**

**Turning off the shower, the teacher drained off the excess water from her hair. Opening the shower door, she reached for the towel. Patting herself dry she quickly changed and brushed her teeth. Opening the bathroom door, she switched off the light and headed over to the bed and awaiting blonde.**

**Arizona had her head propped up by her hand as she lay on her side, facing Callie. She watched as the teacher got under the covers, made herself comfortable on her back before letting out a sigh. Eventually their eyes connected as Callie turned her head.**

'**Hey…' the Latina started.**

**The blonde smiled. 'Hey you. How you doing? You haven't said much since we came up…'**

**Callie nodded slightly. She wished that all this would go away and she could just enjoy herself again, like she had done this afternoon, in the woods with her girlfriend. 'I'm fine, it's just…..' she trailed off, trying to gather her thoughts. 'Why's everything always got to be so difficult?'**

**Arizona laughed slightly. 'I know baby. Nothings ever simple with us.'**

'**I mean seriously….can we not catch a break, just once..?'**

**The blonde watched the Latina through sympathetic eyes. All she wanted was to have a few days where she could let her guard down, relax with her girlfriend and school friends. Though they were miles away from any potential killer related incidents, it seemed ex related incidents we're not too far over the horizon. She brought her hand up, placing it on the covers above Callie's stomach. She leant forward, brushing her lips softly against the Latina's. 'Hey, don't let this ruin the weekend' she told her. 'I mean, look at this room.' She leant forward again, reconnecting the lips. 'Look at this bed…' *kiss* 'Look at me..' *kiss* Arizona slid her hand beneath the covers and up Callie's top until it lay flat against a tanned, naked stomach.**

'**I am looking at you' the Latina replied.**

***kiss* 'Like what you see?' The blonde teased.**

**Callie shifted her gaze between darkening blue eye's and prominent dimples. She cleared her increasingly lubricated throat before replying. 'More than you could imagine..' **

'**Mmmm. You know, I seem to remember you saying something about taking advantage….of me….or something…' She flicked her nose over the teachers.**

**Callie breathed deeply as she lifted a hand to caress the blondes cheek. 'Let me show you…' Slowly she lifted herself, taking the blonde with her until she lay on top. She lowered her head, nuzzling into Arizona's neck, trailing soft wet kisses from ear to throat. Her hips gyrated against the thigh between her own. Lifting her head she looked contently in the Arizona's twinkling eyes. 'I don't want to have crazy, wild sex tonight' she told her.**

**Arizona's brow creased slightly. 'You….don't?'**

**Callie shook her head. 'No' she confirmed. She leant down again, pressing her lips to the blondes. Her mouth opened slightly, allowing her tongue to graze along Arizona's top lip. The blonde opened her mouth, eagerly hoping to permit access to the Latina's tongue. Callie pulled back though, smirking at the pout she received. 'I want to make love to you' she whispered. 'All night. Slow. Passionate. Love.'**

**Arizona gulped audibly at the Latina's request. She felt her heart thump with anticipation. 'That sounds…..awesome.'**

**Smiling down at her girlfriend, Callie shifted herself further south. Gripping the hem of Arizona's pants, she slowly trailed the fabric down milky thighs, passed knobbly knee's until finally the blonde's bottom half was completely void of clothes. She stared down at the body before her. She wanted to taste every inch of that body tonight, not caring how long it took. Sitting on her knees, she lifted the blondes right foot to her face. Poking out her tongue, she flicked it over the pad of Arizona's big toe, repeating the action on the rest.**

**As the minutes went by, she slowly made her way up the blondes body. Licking, sucking and nibbling over every inch of skin she passed. Arizona never took her eye's off the occupied Latina. She basked in the sight of her girlfriend loving every part of her body.**

**Reaching Arizona's hips, Callie dodged the area she knew the blonde wanted her the most. She looked up and met blue eyes. 'Not yet..' she whispered with a smile. 'Sit up baby, let me take your top off.' Doing as she was told, Arizona leant up as the teacher made easy work of her top, before softly laying her back down again. The teacher continued her painfully slow exploration of Arizona's body with her lips, tongue and teeth. She paid special attention to each breast, sucking as much of it into her mouth as she could. Moving further up, she feasted on the blondes creamy neck.**

**Arizona brought her hands up to thread through the Latina's raven hair, pulling her closer. She felt Callie shift her legs, scissoring them before she began grinding softly into her. She never gave up her assault on the blondes neck. The blonde writhed beneath her, moaning gasps of encouragement. Callie thrust down harder a few more times before suddenly untangling herself completely.**

**Arizona groaned in agitation at the loss. She looked at the amused Latina through lust filled eyes. 'Cal….I was….you can't….' She pouted as the teacher released a throaty laugh.**

**Shifting herself in between the blondes legs, Callie positioned her head above a very wet centre. She inhaled that sweet, intoxicating smell that was Arizona. She licked her lips with enthusiasm. Looking back up at the trembling reporter's face, she locked eye's with her. 'Soon Mi Amor. Déjame amarte un poco más.'**

**Arizona had no idea what the Latina had just said but it didn't do much to extinguish the fire burning between her legs. 'And now you're going to tease me with you Spanish lingo? .Fair. Calliope.' she scolded, dropping her head into the pillows.**

**Callie smirked, shifting her gaze to the glorious scene below her face. 'Eres tan bella de Arizona.'**

'**Calliope…' the blonde warned, lifting her head up. Before she could say another word, Callie moved her thumb between wet folds, immediately massaging the erect bungle of nerves. 'Ohhhh' the blonde gasped, slamming her head back into the pillows, her hands gripping at the bed sheets. 'Ok, you can say anything you want' she panted. 'Just…..don't…..stop…..that!'**

'**Estás bebé tan caliente. En los tiros de la pasión, retorciéndose debajo de mi tacto.' Leaning in, Callie began licking along a milky thigh. Teasing the skin with her lips and teeth. She slid her tongue closer to the blondes core, running it over wet lips as her thumb continued its assault on the clit above.**

**Arizona moved her head from side to side. The Latina's touch was almost too teasing for her. Almost…. She thrust her hips on the protruding digit, begging for more contact. Callie was using her mouth everywhere but where she really needed her. 'Calliope' she moaned, lifting her head slightly, locking with brown eyes.**

'**Arizona…' Callie replied.**

'**Please, I need….'**

'**What do you need baby?'**

***She is such a tease* the blonde thought. *Well, if she's planning on drawing this out then I'm just gonna have to take charge***

**In a swift movement she sat herself up, grabbing at the stunned Latina's wrists and turning her over at the bottom of the bed. After a brief moment of surprise, Callie broke out into an aroused grin. She watched as Arizona pulled at her pants, wrenching them hastily down her caramel legs. In a heartbeat the blonde was straddling her, pulling at her top. '.To go' Arizona told her impatiently. Sitting herself up, Callie allowed the blonde to remove her tank top, closely followed by her bra.**

**Finally, clothes removed, Arizona pulled Callie close, capturing her lips in a bruising kiss. Tongues fought for dominance while hands roamed flustered skin. Callie leant to the side, fully intending to take control of the situation again. As her side connected with the sheets, Arizona had other ideas. She held her ground, refusing to be topped. She made a grab for the teachers wrists, pinning them above her head, channelling all the strength she possessed to pin the Latina below her.**

**Callie pulled out of the kiss, her breathing coming in raspy intervals. She searched the piercing blue eyes looking down at her. .Lust was what she found. A look of pure desire. It made her body hum with pleasure. The blonde began to move above her, thrusting her hips in to Callie's core. She felt their joint arousal, mixing on her thighs. It felt so damn good.**

**Arizona continued to stare into dark brown eye's as she ground her hips hard into the Latina's centre. Just as she was getting into a steady rhythm she felt herself pushed up. She squealed as she fought against the movement, keeping her hands firmly around Callie's wrists. The Latina crushed their bodies together, pushing them off to the side once again.**

'**Calliope' the blonde screeched.**

**Moaning as she struggled to find her inner strength, Callie eventually wriggled herself out of the blonde's restraints. Now, fully on top of Arizona, she moved a hand up, tangling it in blonde locks before pulling the blonde in for another bruising kiss. Though Arizona reciprocated the kiss, Callie felt her struggle to regain control. She heard the deep throaty growls that passed through their open mouths. The blonde tried to force the Latina back onto her side but Callie held firm. Breaking the kiss she leant their foreheads together. Their glistening chests heaved against one another as they sucked in the air.**

'**I want you baby…' the blonde panted. 'So much!' She brought her hand up to caress the Latina's sweaty cheek. 'Calliope…' she whispered. The Latina leant into the touch, turning her head slightly she placed a kiss on her offered palm.**

'**What baby?' she replied.**

**Seeing she had Callie's complete attention, Arizona swiftly pushed the Latina onto her side. Callie didn't go willingly though. Arms grabbed arms, legs entwined with legs, gasps of struggle and sexual tension flew around the room as each battled to become the dominant lover. Mouths connected, muffling shouts of delight as limbs connected with a throbbing clit. **

**Eventually Callie got the better of the blonde. She panted above her, trying desperately to keep her own arousal in check.**

'**Calliope….I need you…I'm so….' She thrust her hips up into the Latina, causing a moan to escape Callie's lips.**

**Callie knew she couldn't hold on much longer. Who was she kidding. She needed a release just as much as the blonde did. Sliding her tongue out, she glided it along Arizona's top lip. 'Together…' she breathed. Shifting her position, slightly, she spread the blondes legs further apart. Positioning her own centre against Arizona's, a purr escaped her lips. They were both so freaking wet. She knew it wouldn't take long….for either of them!**

**She thrust down slowly, revelling in the feel of Arizona mirroring her movements. 'God 'Zona, que me haces sentir tan jodidamente buena. Sólo quiero que te folle toda la noche. Mmm.' Their pace remained slow but the thrusts became harder. 'Look at me mi amor.'**

**Arizona had her eye's closed briefly, over come at the sensations coursing through her body. Opening them, upon Callie's request, she was just in time to see Callie shift position slightly, causing their clits to come into contact with one another. They groaned in satisfaction and their pace quickened.**

'**Calliope. Oh baby….I'm so close.' Her hands gripped at the teachers hips, engaging their centres harder together.**

''**Zona, oh dios! I'm so close too…..juntos mi amor. Together.' As her approaching orgasm vibrated through her body, Callie found it difficult to stick to one language. 'Let me oírte gritar' she babbled. She circled her hips fast and hard, their joint arousal flowing freely between them.**

'**Ohhh Calliope! Don't stop!' Her breath hitched as her body craved for that sweet release.**

'**Nunca!' Callie told her. 'I'll never stop!' Her thrusts became harder as she felt the impending release. 'Now mi amor. Come…come with me…'**

**And with that their bodies tensed together, their orgasms ripping through their bodies, vibrating over every inch of their skin. They moaned out each others name, shouting cries of encouragement as the orgasm continued to shudder through them. As the moments passed, their movements became slower until eventually, Callie flopped her spent body over the blondes.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	17. Chapter 17

_Hey guys, thanks for keeping with me. Things are gona get a little crazy again soon :)_

_Reviews/Ideas/Critisms = Awesome!_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapter 17**

**A piercing ring shook both the sleeping blonde and Latina the next morning. As Callie groaned, covering her head with a pillow, Arizona lazily reached for the phone. **

**Croaking a quiet 'Hello', she listened to the caller before muttering a 'thank you.' Putting the phone down again she flopped back onto the pillows. 'Breakfasts being served in 30 minutes' she yawned.**

'**Ugh…' Callie grunted, keeping her head firmly embedded beneath the pillow. After a few moments she extracted herself, looking through sleepy eyes at the clock on her nightstand. 'They called us at 8:45 to tell us breakfasts ready soon? That's so wrong!' She looked at the blonde who lay blinking the sleep out of her eyes. 'Hey' she grinned.**

**Arizona returned the grin, her dimples in full force. 'Hey yourself!' She leant forward, placing a soft, lingering kiss on awaiting lips. Pulling back she settled herself on her side, facing the teacher. 'Last night was….' she trailed off, the satisfied grin on her face finishing the statement off for her.**

'**Mhmmm' Callie replied. **

'**It's just aswell this bed is super kingsize! I mean, the way we were rolling around, it would have been hard to stay on the mattress at home!'**

**Callie released a throaty laugh as she leant into the blonde. 'Well, we should make the most of it really, shouldn't we?' Her hand trailed up the blondes naked side. 'So…..are you ready for round 2?' Their lips met briefly.**

'**That depends' Arizona told her. 'Do you think you can handle my mad ninja skills this morning?'**

'**I handled them just fine last night as I recall.'**

'**Yea well….that was last night.' She quickly pushed the Latina onto her back before covering the body with her own. 'This morning is a different story Calliope' she finished, crushing their lips together.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Around 45 minutes later, showered and dressed, the pair headed down to the dining area for breakfast. Walking into the room they headed over to where the majority of their friends were seated.**

'**Hey guys' Callie called as they found a couple empty seats.**

'**Good morning' Mark replied with a grin. His eyes shifted to the other occupants of the table. Along with the radio DJ, Addison, Derek, Teddy, Lori, Cristina, Sara, Aria and Lexie all shared an expressive glance, which didn't go unnoticed by Arizona.**

'**Ugh, is everything alright?' she asked, suddenly feeling slightly apprehensive.**

**The table was quiet, all seemingly enjoying their breakfast. Arizona furrowed her eyebrows as she and Callie looked at one another confused.**

'**Oh for the love of…' Bailey started with a roll of her eyes. 'These guys are wondering if the 2 of you got any sleep last night? I told them to mind their own damn business but…'**

'**We urmmm…..yea we….' Arizona started.**

'**We slept well' Callie finished with a smile, looking between everyone. 'Why do you ask?'**

**Lexie snorted to their right before quickly covering her mouth with an *oh shit* expression in her eyes. Suddenly everyone at the table burst out laughing. Callie and Arizona sat watching their friends enjoy a seemingly inside joke.**

'**Did we miss something here….or…?' the teacher started.**

**Getting her laughter under control first, Addison cleared her throat before replying. 'Well, it's just…..last night I went out into the hall to use the ice machine.' She took a sideways glance at Derek, who in turn cleared his throat. 'And ermm….while I was standing out there I heard what sounded like…' She looked at the group, hoping for someone to step in and continue the story. When no one offered she sighed. 'It sounded like a struggle was going on.' Callie and Arizona stole a glance at each other. 'So I was curious…' Addison continued, '…and came a little closer to your room. I was about to knock when I heard giggling and…..umm yea…'**

'**Basically she was listening to you having acrobatic sex last night' Cristina finished.**

**Arizona gulped, looking down at her hands as she tried to fight the blush rising in her face.**

'**I was not!' Addison protested. 'As soon as I realised what….what was going on I scampered away.'**

**While Arizona continued to dig her chin into her chest, Callie won the battle against her embarrassment, flicking a lock of her hair over her shoulder. 'What can I say, the Robbins method is extremely physical.'**

**The blonde looked up for the first time, biting her bottom lip to stifle a giggle.**

'**Evidently' Cristina chimed, 'Coz when I went by your room half an hour ago you were still at it!'**

**The table, including Arizona and Callie burst into a fit of giggles, which only subsided when Giles came over to take the new arrivals' breakfast order.**

'**Ok' Callie started. 'So now you guys are finished analysing our sex life…'**

'**Oh on the contrary, I don't think we've heard anywhere near enough….' Mark told her with a wink.**

'**Suck it Mark.' Turning to the rest she added, 'So, what's the other subject of the day?'**

**Like Callie really needed to ask. She'd hidden it from Arizona this morning but she'd secretly been dreading coming down to breakfast. She knew the reappearance of Candace would be the hot topic today, though she wished it didn't have to be. The knot in her stomach, which had appeared the second her eye's landed on her ex girlfriend the night before, was still wound tightly around her gut. She had an awful feeling Candace had ulterior motives for the convenient offering of the weekend stay in her Hotel. I mean, what exactly were the chances of Callie and all of her close school friends winning this so called trip? Candace herself had said there had been at least a couple hundred RSVPs. The odds didn't match at all.**

**Putting her drink down, Bailey shifted in her seat. 'Well actually, we we're talking about Candace. We all remember what happened between the 2 of you in School.' She looked around at everyone else before meeting the teachers eyes again. 'What are your thoughts on her?'**

**Callie sighed and took a moment to think before replying. 'Arizona and I actually had a little talk about that last night..'**

'**Is this before, during or after the…'**

'**Suck it Mark' Callie said, cutting him off. 'Basically there's nothing that can be done about it now. We're here, she's here, we're in this gorgeous Hotel. There's no point in us wasting our time fretting over something that happened 10 years ago.' She paused looking at the blonde, trying to make herself believe her words aswell. 'I say let's just enjoy the rest of the weekend.'**

'**That sounds good to me…' Bailey agreed.**

**For the next hour they enjoyed a healthy breakfast and planned the day ahead. Most had yet to take advantage of the luxuries available in the Hotel, so a nice relaxing morning in the spa was first and foremost on the agenda.**

**A couple of hours later, the women sat in the sauna, engrossed in girly chatter while their bodies relaxed in the aromatic heat. The men had been banned from joining them after their time in the pool, telling them girl time was needed.**

'**Jeeze what is this High School?' Mark had whined. Never the less, he, Derek and the other men had gone off to watch some sort of sport on the 50inch plasma screen in the games room.**

**For the last 20 minutes, the girls had been discussing funny High School stories. The funniest so far had been about the day a 16 year old Callie had come down with chicken pox, while on a school trip. Addison had told the story, assisted in parts by Bailey. The trip had been up in the woods, in some log cabins and within an hour of arriving there, Addison had noticed the red marks on the Latina's skin. After showing the spots to their teacher, Callie had been locked up in her own cabin for the entire 5 day trip.**

'**She was a terrible patient' Addison told them. 'Infact she's the worst I've ever come across….and I work in a busy Hospital!'**

**Bailey continued the story. 'She begged to be let out of the room, but she couldn't coz she was still contagious. She was told not to scratch, but being the rebel Torres is, she didn't listen.'**

'**Yea, so to stop her scratching….' Addison said, '….our teacher got a few rolls of gauze from the first aid kits and bandaged her hands. It was soooooo funny' she laughed.**

**Callie pouted theatrically as she watched everyone laugh at her expense. She felt Arizona's hand rubbing her thigh, just below the end of the towel around her body. She turned to the laughing blonde, her own lips curling into a small smile. 'It was child abuse!' she told the blonde.**

'**It sounds like it!' the blonde replied, swiping away a stray tear from her cheek. 'If I'd been there, I'd of come to sit with you. Chicken pox be damned!'**

'**I'm not finished the story yet though…' Addison spoke. 'We came back from a 5 hour hike in the woods and went over to Callie's cabin to see how she was coping. There was a small window in the door of the cabin that we communicated through. She came sulking over to us….her bandaged hands raised up to the window. Looking at us with puppy dog eye she said "Take off my gauze paws…". **

**Another round of giggles bounced off the walls of the sauna at Addison's animated gesture.**

'**Well, it was the funniest and the cutest thing I think I've ever seen' Addison continued. 'We laughed then as we are now and she got really pissed with us. She started whining and crying and rubbing herself up against the door to try and satisfy her itchy needs.'**

'**We tried to think of something to take her mind of her predicament' Bailey went on. 'So Mark told her we'd just been on a 5 hour hike, our bodies were numb with pain so we knew exactly how she felt.' The small doctor stopped, a laugh escaping her lips as she remembered the sight of Callie's face. 'She looked at Mark like an animal, eyeing its prey.'**

**Addison clapped her hands excitedly. 'Oh can I say this line, I love it.'**

**Bailey rolled her eyes, as did Callie. 'Go on then.'**

'**She got close to the window and said "I've got pox between my buttcheek's, our pain, which she hyphenated with her bandaged paws, didn't compare to what she was feeling.' The redhead barely contained her laughter as she finished. 'Then she told us to get lost and went sulking back to her bed.'**

**The rest of the girls laughed and clapped, congratulating Callie on her humorous personality. Arizona snaked a hand around the Latina's shoulders, squeezing her slightly. 'You are so cute' she whispered. 'I wish I'd been there to see it!'**

'**How did you escape chicken pox for so long?' Teddy asked. 'Arizona and I had it when we were about 7.'**

'**I actually had it when I was 3' Aria added. 'Callie managed to avoid it though, she was a baby so I guess our parents just kept me away from her.'**

'**Who's got the next story then?' Cristina asked, running a hand through her sodden black hair.**

'**I've got a story, but its not a childhood one…' Bailey began. She took a sneaky look over at Addison, who raised an eyebrow at the smaller woman. Realisation struck and she jolted up on the bench. 'Oh no, you wouldn't!' she told her fellow doctor!**

'**Ohh, this sounds interesting..' Callie smiled.**

'**It's good enough to rival your story Torres!'**

'**Miranda!' the redhead warned. 'What happened to patient/doctor confidentiality!'**

'**Oh come on girl, you know it's funny!'**

**Sighing, Addison waved her hand in the air, silently giving permission for the small woman to tell the story.**

**With a smug grin, Bailey began to retell the story. 'Right, this happened about 2 years ago now. I'd just had my kid and was meant to be having a few days off for my maternity leave. So, I'm walking out of the hospital, minding my own business when Addison calls me in for a consultation. I walk in and she gets into the stirrups…'**

**Cristina let out a wolf whistle to which the others laughed and followed suit.**

'**Alright calm down you nasties…' Bailey laughed. 'She told me she was sore and itchy between her….you know' she said with a wave of her hand. 'So I had a look.'**

'**Yea and the look you gave my crotch was priceless' Addison replied.**

'**Mhmmm, turns out Addison over here had poison oak, where nobody wants to have poison oak!'**

**The others gasped, crossing their own legs at the thought. 'How the hell did you get that between your legs?' Cristina asked.**

**The redhead sat up and took a swig from her water bottle. 'Well, its all very innocent really. Derek and I had been arguing, I've forgotten what it was about now, but I'd stormed out of the trailer and went for a walk. Within a few minutes I needed a pee so I crouched down in some bushes and well…the rest is history.'**

'**She was so pissed with Derek…'**

'**Yea well it was his fault for making me storm out!'**

'**When she was telling me the story she got more and more upset and started to cry. I begged her to stop but it was too late….the sound of her whining did something to my body and I ended up with 2 large milk stains on my breasts!'**

**They all sank into a fit of giggles once again which continued until they saw the door of the sauna open. The sight of Candace, covered like the rest of them in only a towel, drained their laughter as quickly as it had come.**

'**Oh, it's good to see you all having a good time in here' the Hotel owner smiled. 'Mind if I join you?'**

**Callie looked at her friends quickly. Seeing no one look as though they were going to reply she looked at Candace and offered a small smile. 'No of course not, it is your Hotel after all….'**

**The other Latina woman laughed as she shut the door to the sauna. 'True, but I don't want to crash the party.' She walked over to the other side of the room to Callie and Arizona. Sitting herself down she offered a small smile to everyone. Arizona looked at Callie, seeing the Latina rolling the edge of her towel between her fingers.**

**The atmosphere had suddenly changed from light and humorous to suffocatingly awkward. Callie began to tense her jaw, trying to think of something to break the increasingly uncomfortable silence. Everyone seemed to be stealing glances at each other. Before Callie could blurt something out, Candace cleared her throat.**

'**I was in the games room just now, I hear that we have some basketball stars among us?'**

**Callie released a breath she hadn't realised she'd kept in. Basketball, she thought. A safe, neutral subject they could discuss. She nodded her head over to her ex. 'You heard right. I coach a ladies team at the school I work for.' She looked over to her student. 'Lexie here is part of that team.' The young brunette smiled and nodded her head at Candace. 'And Arizona here is quite the player herself…' Callie finished, looking at her girlfriend with a grin. **

**Candace smiled at the exchange. 'Well, after talking to the guys we thought perhaps a little friendly game on the court outside would be something fun to do this afternoon. What do you think?'**

'**Ohh yea' Lexie said excitedly, looking to the rest. Most of them nodded their heads, agreeing to the game.**

'**Great' Candace smiled, getting to her feet. 'I'll go make arrangements with Giles. We can have a light lunch then head out on to court a while after that. See you soon!' With that she opened and exited the room.**

**Seeing the door shut, they all looked at each other. 'That wasn't so bad' Arizona said. 'I think you're safe from any advances from her babe…'**

**Callie smiled, nodding her head slightly. She preyed to god the blonde was right.**

**Five minutes later, they filtered out of the sauna and made their way into the adjacent changing rooms. They all planned on having a quick shower down here and going straight for lunch. Picking up fresh towels they walked towards the shower cubicles, Callie and Arizona at the back of the pack. The Latina put her hand the blonde's hip, pulling her closer. 'You know….' she whispered, leaning in, '….the last time we were in these kinds of cubicles together I had the most amazing daydream…'**

**Arizona turned her head, giving the teacher her best dimpled grin. 'Is that so…' she replied. Stopping at a vacant cubicle she grabbed Callie's towel and hung it up on a peg along with her own. Turning back to the Latina, who had stopped behind her, she reached up on her tip toes and brought her face closer to Callie's. 'Well maybe we should make those dreams become a reality.' Slipping her fingers beneath the top of Callie's towel, she began back stepping into the cubicle until…**

'**Oh, hell no!'**

**Popping their heads back out of the cubicle they looked at Bailey, who stood, one hand on her hip, the other pointing towards them warningly. 'If you 2 go in there together you're gona be doing the McNasty and my ears are far too delicate to hear a repeat of what was done last night.'**

**Teddy, Addison and Cristina were yet to go in their cubicles and stood behind Bailey, mimicking the smaller woman's actions. Arizona and Callie looked at each other, then back at Bailey.**

'**Bailey, we're not kid's…' Callie started. 'We can control ourselves….'**

'**Ahh!' Bailey said, halting any further argument Callie was going to give. 'I don't want to hear your triumphant shouts of euphoria.' She pointed her finger back and forth between them as she said '.'**

'**Bailey…' Callie started, but she didn't continue. The glare she received made her legs move out of the cubicle as if independent from her body. With a pout she made her way over to the cubicle opposite the blondes. Before thrusting the curtain along she looked back at the blonde, who stood inside her cubicle. Arizona let her sauna towel fall from her body, then brought a hand up to cup a breast. She gazed into the Latina's brown eyes, a sly grin plastered on her face. Her hand began to slide from her breast down towards her….**

**Her eye's widened as Bailey, both hands on her hips came into view, glaring at her. Feeling a flush begin to creep onto her cheeks, the blonde quickly thrust the curtain along the rail. The sound of Callie's laughter filled her ears. 'Busted' she heard the Latina say.**

'**No private naked dancing showers either Robbins.'**

**Hearing Baileys statement made the other girls join in with Callie's laughter. Bringing her hands to her face, Arizona shook her head.**

***Great, just great* she thought.**

'**Sorry Miranda' she mumbled through her fingers.**

'**Arizona!' she heard Teddy shout. 'You devious little animal!'**

**Turning to the far wall she started the spray, drowning out the laughter. A minute or so later Callie began to sing at the top of her lungs. It wasn't long before the rest of the girls joined in.**

_I love myself I want you to love me_

_When I feel down I want you above me_

_I search myself I want you to find me_

_I forget myself I want you to remind me_

_I don't want anybody else_

_When I think about you I touch myself_

_Ooh I don't want anybody else Oh no, oh no, oh no _

**Arizona shook her head, a smile dancing on her lips. After the little statement Callie had given her before the shower, she suddenly started to wonder what exactly the Latina was doing inside her cubicle right now. Well, apart from singing. **

_You're the one who makes me come running_

_You're the sun who makes me shine_

_When you're around I'm always laughing_

_I want to make you mine_

**Arizona ran her fingers through her hair, washing the stray bits of conditioner from her wet locks. She held her face under the spray, enjoying the massaging feeling the beating water gave her. As she rubbed the water from her eyes with both hands, she suddenly felt a hand clasp around her mouth and another snake onto her stomach. The hand at her mouth muffled any squeal that had threatened to escape. She felt a wet body mould into her back, heard a faint throaty giggle at her right ear followed by warm breath, washing over her neck. A burst of excitement erupted in her lower stomach.**

'**Shhh, we have to be quiet or the Nazi will catch on' Callie whispered, trailing her left hand from the blondes mouth to a full breast. The singing outside of the cubicle continued.**

_I close my eyes and see you before me_

_Think I would die if you were to ignore me_

_A fool could see just how much I adore you_

_I get down on my knees I'd do anything for you_

**Arizona turned and glared at the Latina. 'She saw me naked' she whispered. '...and….touching myself!' She continued to glare playfully at the amused teacher, until Callie's right hand trailed down between her legs. 'Calliope' she half protested yet half moaned, her own hand moving to lay on top of the teachers.**

_I love myself, I want you to love me_

_When I'm feelin' down, I want you above me_

_I search myself, I want you to find me_

_I forget myself, I want you to remind me_

'**Shhh' Callie whispered. 'They're still singing, they won't hear a thing.' She leaned in, capturing the blondes lips as a finger sank between wet folds. The teacher caught the deep moan that escaped the blondes mouth with her own. She worked her fingers at a fast pace, rubbing against the bundle of nerves with every stroke. She rolled her hips into the blondes buttocks. Her free hand fondled each breast in turn, pulling the smaller woman's body further into her own. Pulling out of the kiss she moved her lips to the blondes ear. **

'**In my dream…' Callie whispered, '…it was you that came into my cubicle.' She continued to work her fingers hard. 'You came in, threw me up against the wall and fucked me relentlessly.'**

_I don't want anybody else_

_When I think about youI touch myself_

_I don't want anybody else_

_Oh no, oh no, oh no_

**Arizona's chest was heaving. A mixture of the Latina's antics, the hot spray and the difficult task of keeping her moans as silent as possible was making her feel light headed. She moved a hand to the wall on front, steadying herself as Callie continued to bring her to the brink of release. She felt a tongue sliding over her shoulder, teeth pulling at the skin on her neck. She bit her bottom lip, fighting the urge to scream out.**

'**Torres, why have you stopped singing?' Came Aria's voice, causing the teachers ministrations to freeze.**

**A throaty groan escaped the blondes lips, quickly missing the loss of sensation. She looked sideways at the teacher, who stood racking her brain to come up with an excuse. 'Ugh, what….sorry, I was just washing my face…'**

'**This was always your favourite part' Addison shouted before continuing on with the song.**

**Callie continued to look at the blonde, her busted expression turned into a sly smile before her fingers started their dance between the blondes legs. As Arizona gasped, Callie's voice broke out into song.**

_I want youI don't want anybody else_

_And when I think about youI touch myself_

_Ooh, oooh, oooooh, aaaaaah_

**Slender fingers pushed hard between throbbing soft walls. Arizona slapped her other hand onto the wall, steadying herself as she thrust herself onto Callie's hand. The Latinas angelic voice, vibrated through her body. She was so close. Her legs began to tense. She threw her right arm back, threading her fingers through raven hair. Turning her head she buried her face into the Latina's neck. She could hear the smile in Callie's voice.**

_I, I, I, I, I don't want anybody else_

_When I think about youI touch myself_

_Oh I don't want anybody else_

_When I think about youI touch myself _

**Callie could feel the blondes release was imminent. 'Big finish girls' she shouted. As everyone else raised their voices for the big finale, Callie dipped her head, her mouth touching the blondes ear. 'Let go mi amor, come for me…' She rubbed her fingers slower but hard against the stimulated clit. As Arizona's body tensed, Callie gripped her hand over the blondes mouth again, stopping her from crying out. She sang louder, drowning out the moans of satisfaction that echoed in the blondes throat.**

**Arizona's body shuddered as her release continued to rip through her. She slumped forward completely depleted. Luckily Callie held on to her and she was shuffled closer to the wall. **

**The singing came to an end - the other girls congratulating themselves on an almost perfect rendition of the Divinyls song. Back in Arizona's cubicle, the blonde had turned around, her chest heaving and face flushed. Callie grinned down at her, leaning in to trail kisses over the rosy face before her. 'I better go before we get caught' she winked. Capturing the blondes wet, panting lips a final time, she removed herself from the embrace and peeked outside of the curtain. Seeing the coast was clear she quickly padded over to her own cubicle.**

**Arizona let out a little chuckle at the sight of her girlfriends naked butt swaying as she ran away. Letting out a content sigh, she picked up her soap and began washing herself for a 2****nd**** time.**

''**Zona, you're very quiet in there' came Callie's voice.**

**The blonde rolled her eyes. Here was the part where Callie tried to embarrass her.**

'**She's probably touching herself….' Cristina shouted.**

'**Ewww' Teddy complained. 'Dude, that's my sister you're talking about.'**

'**Relaxxxx' Arizona sighed, 'I'm not doing that. Besides, Calliope does that more than enough for me thanks.'**

**Teddy grumbled. 'Again eww, can we change the subject?'**

'**It's always the quiet one's' Cristina alleged. 'I remember the shy copy editor who would never discuss such intimate things. Then she meet's Callie and boom…the sex beast within is released.'**

'**Alright, that's the shower definitely finished' Bailey said, cutting off her water.**

**The rest followed suit apart from Callie, who was still in the middle of washing her hair. Lagging behind, Arizona popped her head through the curtain and raised an eyebrow. 'Slow coach' she teased.**

**Massaging the foamy shampoo into her hair, Callie grinned. 'Yea well, I was a little preoccupied before.'**

'**I can imagine' Arizona chuckled. 'I'll meet you upstairs.'**

'**I'll be 5 minutes!'**

**A toothy grin remained on the Latina's face as she continued to rinse her hair. She was starting to feel like she had during the first 3 months of her relationship with the reporter. It was all laughing, exploring and enjoying life together. Just like any new relationship should be. Then all the murders started happening and the good times had been few and far between.**

**This break though, away from all the worry, from the constant threat of someone watching them, it made her feel exhilarated. Part of her wanted to stay away - not necessarily at the Hotel because, hello, psycho ex girlfriend alert - but just away from all the fuss. Until the killer was caught there was no way any of them could get any semblance of a happy ending.**

**Finally washed, Callie cut off the spray. She snaked a hand out of the curtain and reached for her towel. Realising it wasn't hanging on her peg it dawned on her that Arizona had hung it outside her own cubicle. Sliding the curtain along she stepped out of her shower. Walking to the cubicle opposite she reached for her towel.**

'**Oh…'**

**Callie's body tensed. Turning her head her eye's met with Candace, standing in the doorway of the shower room. Making a dash for her towel the teacher hastily covered up. She distracted herself in tightening the knot in her towel as she felt a flush spread across her face.**

'**Callie, I'm sorry.'**

**Taking in a steadying breath, Callie looked up. She nodded weakly. 'It's cool….' she started, though her mind was screaming that this situation was anything but cool.**

**Candace continued to look at her, with an expression of amusement and….is that craving? Callie noticeably shook her head, ridding herself of stupid thoughts. 'I, ugh….should get going…' she mumbled, though her leg's didn't move.**

**Candace continued to look at her, the corner of her mouth lifting into a half smile. 'Yea, I was just coming to tell you everything has been organised.'**

**The teacher noticed the other Latina's eyes trailing down her body, She was sure she could see her nostrils flare.**

***This is ridiculous…..move…..now!* she thought.**

**Finally getting her legs to work, Callie moved towards the door….and Candace. 'That's great' she said. 'We'll see you later then.' As she reached the door Candace turned slightly, allowing just enough room for Callie to move passed. The teacher heard a deep intake of breath.**

***Did she just smell me?***

**Not wanting to hang around and find out, she continued her walk to the lockers to retrieve her bag. No way was she gona hang around here and change in front of this woman. Turning to the door she came to a halt. Candace was now standing at the exit. She smiled back at Callie.**

'**I'm glad you came Callie. I….' she paused, unsure of whether to continue. …'I missed you!' she confessed. With that she turned and opened the door. Before the door closed behind her she looked over her shoulder. 'Oh and Callie…..I almost forgot how beautiful you are…' She let the door close, leaving Callie to stare at the door with her jaw almost hitting the floor. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	18. Chapter 18

_Any one for a a spot of Basketball? Yea...and, how about a ticked off Arizona? Reviews = Awesome!_

**_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**Chapter 18**

**When Callie had made it back to her room, she'd attempted to act as though everything was fine, but Arizona caught on pretty quickly. After admitting defeat, the teacher confessed all to the blonde. The reporter had initially saw red, hearing the Hotel owner had been in the shower room, eyeing up her naked girlfriend. But as Callie had continued on with the story in her own expressive and babbling way, Arizona couldn't help but be slightly amused at the scenario.**

**Sure she was pissed. Candace had gotten an eye full of HER girlfriends nakedness. Who the hell did she think she was to run her eye's so freely over someone else's girlfriend. That said, Arizona knew there was no reason for her to worry. Callie, in her irritated and flustered tirade about what happened was making it perfectly clear to her that there was no reason to feel jealous. She had no qualms about putting Candace in her place should anything like that happen again however. **

**Once they were both dressed in workout gear they headed down to the dining hall.**

**It was over an hour later that everyone headed out to the basketball court. Candace was stood talking to Giles on centre court. Seeing the group approaching she smiled, walking toward them. She glanced at Callie who walked slowly, hand in hand with the blonde. She wondered whether the teacher had indulged her girlfriend in what happened not 2 hours ago. Arizona wasn't running over ready to start a lecture so maybe she hadn't. **

**A thought ran through her mind. Could it be possible that Callie felt she had something to hide? Had she felt a spark for her old high school love. She took in a breath, pushing her feelings to the back of her mind. Callie was with Arizona now and from the looks of it, they were crazy in love. Or was it just a display? She contemplated her views. Well, there'd be nothing wrong in a bit of fun. Right?**

'**Hey guys' she called. 'Ready to play some ball?'**

'**Sure' Bailey replied. 'I'm ready to kick some ass.'**

**Addison snorted. 'Are you sure you can lift you leg that high?'**

**The smaller woman made a tut sound. 'Hey red, I've got some moves you've never seen!'**

'**Sure you have. I call blocking Bailey' Addison stated putting a hand in the air.**

**Candace laughed. 'Well on that note, we should pick teams. I thought perhaps myself and Callie could be team captains.' She looked at the teacher, who's eye's were slightly wider then the last time she'd looked at her. 'I mean, you are a coach of your own team anyway, aren't you?'**

**Yet again, Callie's heart began to race. Candace wanted her to be a captain too. They were gona be against each other. That was good right? Yea, they'd be on different teams. But that would mean they'd be blocking each other. There'd be no escaping any unwanted 'accidental' touches. No, Candace wouldn't try that. Not in front of everyone, especially not in front of Arizona. Candace was married now….to a man. All Callie was to her was an ex. But then what was all that about in the showers earlier?**

'**Babe, you OK?'**

**Callie's train of thought ended as Arizona squeezed her hand. 'Ugh, yea, I'm good.' She noticed everyone either looking at her curiously, or attempting to hide their amusement. 'Umm, sure, I'll be a captain.' She squeezed Arizona's hand before releasing it and moving to stand, semi close to her ex.**

'**Ok, great! Well, I guess we should start to pick our teams' Candace said. 'You can go first, Cal…'**

**Scowling inwardly at the sound of Candace nicknaming her, Callie looked over to her girlfriend. 'Arizona…' she smiled.**

**With a dimpled grin Arizona rolled from the heel of her foot to the toe, bouncing slightly on the spot before making her way over to the teacher.**

'**Wow Cal, you surprise me, really…' Mark mocked.**

'**Suck it, Mark! She's the best player here..'**

'**What, even better than you?' Addison asked, already familiar with Callie's competitive nature.**

**Stopping at the Latina's side, Arizona looked at her girlfriend questionably. 'Yea babe, better than you?'**

**Callie looked at her as though contemplating her answer. 'Well, I'd say it was a pretty tight call to make. We're both awesome…'**

**Arizona grinned. 'I agree. Separately we're both great, but together we're awesome! Team awesome!'**

**They grinned at one another, forgetting where they were until the sound of fake puking noises reached their ears. 'Seriously you 2...get a room!' Addison joked.**

'**We have one…' Arizona started, '…but you seem to seek us out even when we use it.'**

**Callie snorted with laughter at her girlfriends quick response while the other's applauded her. Everyone bar Addison that is, who it seemed was trying her best to hide a blush.**

'**Umm, I hate to break this up' Candace started, covering up the internal thread of jealously that ran through her body almost perfectly. She smiled tightly looking toward the group. 'I will go with….Mark!'**

**The radio DJ puffed out his chest and made his way over to Candace. 'We got this Forrester.' He looked at Callie. 'Torres, you're going down.'**

'**That's what Arizona said to her last night…' Cristina mocked casually, sprouting a few giggled.**

**A couple of minutes later, the teams were picked and each stood on their own side of the court. Joining Callie's team was Addison, Lexie and Teddy, while Derek, Bailey and Cristina joined Candace. Aria, Lori, Preston, John and Eli opted to sit at the sidelines and referee the game.**

**Callie pulled everyone in for a quick team talk. 'Right, I realise that team have more strength, what with them having 2 guys, but strength isn't everything. We've got speed, agility and more importantly, experience on our side. Addison, I know you're out of practice but….'**

'**Excuse me' the redhead interrupted. 'It may shock you to know that I have played basketball since our out of school events. The hospital staff play every once in a while. Promotes team work, or so our Chief tells us.' **

'**Well then, I'd say that's another advantage to us!'**

'**We got this Callie' Teddy winked. 'With you and Arizona on the team, all that competitiveness floating throughout your bodies…..there's no way we're going to lose.'**

**They all nodded their agreement. 'You're right Ted' Callie replied. 'Now let's get out there and do this thing!' She put her hand in the middle of them to which Arizona, Lexie and Teddy complied. Addison looked at them amused before putting her hand on top of Teddy's. She watched as their hands flew in the air and the girls shouted hoooooooorahhh!**

'**You guys are crazy' Addison laughed.**

**Callie smiled at her before looking at Arizona. The blonde was flashing her dimples, looking lovingly at the teacher. 'What's that smile for?' Callie asked.**

**Arizona shook her head slightly. 'Nothing, I just….kinda miss doing that.'**

**The Latina stepped in front of the blonde, wrapping her arms around a slender waist. 'I miss doing it with you too…' The blonde raised an eyebrow, to which Callie laughed, thrusting her hips lightly into the blonde. 'Naughty!' She leant in, brushing their lips together.**

'**Hey guy's, think you can stop the love-fest long enough to shoot some hoops?' Mark shouted.**

**The basketball bounced towards Callie, hitting her square between the shoulder blades. The Latina turned and saw Bailey standing, 1 hand on her hip giving them a glare. 'You guys' she said, pointing a finger, '…are worse than love sick teenagers!' She began to turn, a hand still on her hip. 'Mhmm' she said, walking away.**

**Releasing her hold on the blonde, Callie picked up the stray ball and made her way over to centre court. She threw the ball to Aria, who stood waiting with Candace. Stopping in front of the Hotel Owner, Callie met her gaze for a second before looking away at her sister. She knew this was just a friendly game. An entertaining way to spend the afternoon bonding with old friends, but it wasn't just old school friends in the picture. No, her ex, the girlfriend that made her life a living hell as a teenager was on the scene again. After the longest break up in history, Candace had cunningly clawed her way back into Callie's life.**

**So now Callie felt she had a point to prove. What she could possibly prove over a game of basketball, she wasn't quite sure….but all the same! She wanted to feel that overwhelming feeling of victory. The satisfaction of proving she was better. That she was over any feelings she ever had for the woman in front of her. Yes, Callie wanted to win!**

'**Right ladies' Aria started. 'Let's have a clean game yea?'**

'**I hope that, just because Callie's your sister, you're not gona give her any special treatment….?'**

**Aria laughed. 'Oh don't worry, I always take great pleasure out of seeing my sister lose!'**

**Callie cocked her head. 'Gee thanks sis!'**

**Smirking, Aria held the ball out, placing it between her sister and the Hotel owner. 'Preston' she shouted. 'Can you whistle?'**

'**As good as any sports fan' he shouted back.**

**Turning back to the girls she nodded. 'Right, let's get this started then.' She lowered her hand slightly before thrusting it skywards, releasing the ball. A high pitched whistle came from the left, signalling the start of the game. Callie bent her knees before propelling herself up towards the now descending ball. Candace did the same but the bigger Latina grasped the ball first. Landing on her feet Callie turned, offloading the ball to Addison. Mark was on her like a rash, blocking her from moving forward. She turned herself, putting her back to him.**

'**Addison!' Arizona shouted.**

**The redhead threw the ball, the blonde making an easy catch before bouncing it down court.**

'**Get on her Bailey' Mark shouted.**

**The small woman had her legs spread, with her knees bent, her hands stretched out wide. 'Come on McFrisky, try get passed this.'**

**Arizona grinned at the small woman before quickly bouncing the ball between Baileys legs and dodging her own body around her. She re-grasped the ball, leaving a stunned Bailey still in the same position. She continued her journey net bound until Derek stepped in her way. She was quick to react though, throwing the ball to her side…right into Callie's hands. The teacher bounced the ball twice then jumped off her feet. The ball left her hand, hitting the board and dropping in the net. **

**She landed with a grin. 'And that's how it's done.'**

**Arizona came toward her, lifting her hand for a high five. 'Good jump…'**

'**Good layoff' she winked.**

**They all got into the flow of the game which stayed pretty tight at the beginning. Callie had the ball, she moved up court until Candace stepped in front of her. Her ex grinned and then Callie noticed the other Latina's brown eye's trail down to her partially exposed cleavage. She swore she could see her eye's darken. Then what happened next totally stunned her. Candace's tongue poked out, licking along her top lip as she continued to look between Callie's eyes and her cleavage. Had she really just witnessed that?**

**One person who had definitely witnessed that was the reporter, who stood just behind and to the right of Callie. The gesture had set off alarm bells for the blonde.**

***Is she seriously checking Callie out? Surely Callie can see what she's doing…..so why isn't she moving?***

**The alarm bells grew louder and without realising it she shouted her girlfriends name. Seeing Callie noticeably shake herself our of wherever her mind had taken her, Arizona held out her hands, gesturing for the ball to be passed. **

**Her concentration lapsing briefly gave Candace the opportunity to toss the ball out of the teachers grasp. Callie looked away from the blonde, turning to watch her ex run away, bouncing the wall. She frowned before looking back at her girlfriend.**

**Arizona stood looking at her with an eyebrow raised. 'Fancy keeping your had in the game Calliope?' she asked, with just a pinch of malice.**

'**Arizona..' Callie started but she stopped, hearing shouts of delight from the other end of the court. Looking around she watched Candace get congratulated by Derek and Mark.**

'**That's 18-15 to us suckers' Mark shouted.**

**There was nothing that Callie hated more than being mocked when she was losing. She gritted her teeth but forced a smile. 'Early days Sloan, early days.'**

**Within seconds the ball was back in play. Teddy had it, she bounced it several times before offloading to Lexie. The teenager raced towards the net, dodging advances from Bailey and Cristina with ease. Making it to the D, she was suddenly blocked by a tall figure. 'Hey baby' Mark grinned. He towered over her, his arms consuming her body. She heard Teddy shout her name to the left. She tossed the ball out of her hands but it was effortlessly blocked by Marks long arms.**

**The DJ began his counter attack, the team once again moving down the other side of the court. He passed on to Candace who continued the run. She haltered her advance however as Callie ran in front of her. 'Think you've got what it take's to stop me Torres?' Candace whispered.**

'**I think so…' Callie replied simply. She outstretched her arms, making it harder for the other Latina to slip passed.**

'**You want it, come get it' Candace replied, looking profoundly into Callie's eyes.**

**Quickly moving her line of sight down to the ball, Callie told herself to not get distracted.**

***She's playing you. Trying to get in your head! Ignore it!***

**She threw her hand forward, connecting with the bouncing ball before following in it's direction. She ran off, bouncing the ball with fresh determination. Suddenly Candace was in front of her again.**

***For the love of….are we the only 2 playing here or something?***

**She turned her body, shielding the ball from her pesky ex. Within seconds she felt a body pressed into her back. Breasts digging into her shoulder blades, a groin rubbing against her butt and arms brushing over her own as Candace reached around her. The ball continued to bounce just outside of Candace's reach. Callie could hear her heart throbbing in her ears. She released a ragged breath as she fought to ignore her ex consuming her body. Suddenly she felt warm breath on her neck. 'You're amazing Callie…' Candace whispered in her ear. 'You play with such determination. You always have…'**

**Callie needed to move….like, right now! It felt like they'd been standing there forever when in reality it had been mere seconds.**

**Those few seconds had been more than enough for Arizona though. She'd been running down the other end of the court until she glanced back and saw Candace blocking Callie…again! She stopped and watched as Callie turned her back on the other Latina, who within seconds brushed herself up against Callie's behind. Candace was wrapping herself around Callie in a way that made the blondes blood boil. Her face was almost buried in Callie's neck. And what the hell was Callie doing? She just stood there, bouncing the ball, with no attempt of moving from her current position. **

**It reminded her of her first private game of basketball with Callie, while she was still undercover. The one on one match they shared. The subtle touches they'd shared. She felt her mood darken as the green eyed monster engulfed her body. She began walking toward the pair, her jaw set as she fought to keep herself calm. She hadn't noticed other eye's looking between her and the 2 Latina's. No, the only thing in her line of sight was this persistent ex, thrusting herself upon HER girlfriend. As she came closer, she saw Candace bring a hand to rest on Callie's hip. Her steps faltered briefly as a new wave of anger washed through her body.**

**Teddy saw the impending rage within her sisters eyes and knew she had to do something before Arizona could reach the oblivious Latina's. 'Hey, Cal' she shouted.**

**Reacting instantly, Callie looked up, seeing Teddy asking for the ball. She dragged herself out of the frozen state she'd gotten herself into and threw the ball to Teddy. She stepped out of her ex's almost embrace and walked away, not daring to look at her face. She did however, look at Arizona. The fixed stare she found made her mouth drop slightly. She felt her heart stop. Never, had she seen the blonde look so…..infuriated! Even that day she stormed out of the house…..nothing compared to the mixture of emotions that covered the blonde's face in this moment.**

***Can you blame her? Candace practically dry humped my backside and all I did was stand there. That couldn't possibly of looked good!***

**She gulped and began shuffling toward her girlfriend. She only made it a few steps before Teddy reached the blonde first, putting an arm around her shoulder and almost yanking her away. Callie stopped and watched the hairdresser almost drag Arizona away.**

'**Hey, I know that looked bad…' Teddy told the blonde, '…but it was nothing. You know that. Candace is just wanting to mess with you both. She's psyching you out.'**

**Arizona was only half listening. All her mind could see was Candace rubbing herself into Callie, a hand on her hip, pulling her closer as their hips moved in perfect synchronicity.**

***Or was that just in my mind? Who cares, she needs taking down!***

**Turning to her sister she looked at her sternly. 'I'm fine Teddy, let's just get on with the game.' With that she moved towards centre court. She didn't look at Callie, who it seemed was still shuffling her feet near the same spot she'd been in a minute earlier.**

**The game continued and although the previous performance went more or less unnoticed by the majority of the players, Arizona, Callie and Teddy played the game with more vigilance.**

**The reporter was on a mission, and lucky for her, an opportunity presented itself a few minutes later. Since the almost dry-humping escapade, Arizona had shifted her position to cover Candace more. Derek was running down the court with the ball. He made a dummy pass to Bailey before thrusting it towards Candace. The Latina caught the ball, turned on her heel before tripping over a stray leg, tumbling face first to the ground. Having the ball still firmly in her grasp, she landed hard on her left elbow and knee. She gasped as her skin grazed along the court.**

**Regaining control over her fallen body she looked back up at the cause of her demise. Arizona stood over her. She was sure she saw a satisfied smirk cross her lips, but as the other's ran over, the smile changed to a frown. **

'**Ooops, careful clumsy.' Arizona chimed with a slight chuckle.**

'**You OK Forrester?' Bailey asked, her eye's automatically scanning her body for signs of an injury.**

**Swallowing the urge to lunge forward and punch Arizona in the face, Candace let out a laugh, lifting herself up off the ground. 'Ofcourse, I'm fine, thank you Miranda' she smiled. 'Just got tangled up with Robbins here.' She looked at the blonde, who's eyes danced with amusement and satisfaction.**

**A few meters away, Callie stood watching the 'accident'. She hadn't seen how her ex had fallen but she was pretty sure that it had been no case of entanglement. This was bad. Like, really bad! She'd never witnessed this side of Arizona. It was almost like she was…..jealous? **

***That's crazy, she knows there's nothing between Candace and I, at least not on my part***

**Mark came up beside her. 'Wow, Torres. Two ladies fighting over you. You have to admit it's kinda ho…'**

'**Shut up Mark. This isn't funny!' He held up his hands and walked away.**

**Candace smoothed her top back into place, the ball still under her arm. 'Heads up Derek' she shouted, throwing the ball to the doctor. 'I'm just gonna take a breather at the sidelines for a minute' she smiled. 'You guys alright playing 1 down?'**

'**Sure, we got this' Miranda nodded. 'Eli' she shouted, 'Get your skinny ass out here and fill in for Forrester.'**

**As Candace walked away, Arizona jogged up alongside her. Putting a hand on the smalls of the Latina's back she smiled. 'I'm gona say this once' she whispered. 'So listen and listen good. I don't know what game you're trying to play here but I don't appreciate it. Not one little bit. So do yourself a favour and keep your hands off of my girl. Or next time, it'll be more than just a trip. Got it?' The blonde kept her smile on her face as Candace glared back. She could see the seriousness in Arizona's striking blue eyes.**

'**I don't know what you mean…' Candace tried.**

**Arizona's smile faltered slightly. She leaned in, moving her hand to Candace's shoulder. 'Don't play the fool here Candace, I can see your game. So please, don't patronize me. For your own sake, back the hell off.' She tightened her grip on the Latina's shoulder slightly, emphasizing her point. 'Oh and Candace, if you repeat what I said here to anyone, ill make sure that your next words are muffled by your butt. OK?'**

**Not waiting for a comeback the blonde smiled, patted Candace on the shoulder and walked back to the game.**

''**Zona…'**

**Turning, the blonde's eye's met with Callie's. The Latina looked a little anxious. Moving toward the teacher she stopped, just in front of her. 'You and me are gonna have some words this afternoon Calliope…'**

**Callie stood, her mouth opening and closing, but she didn't speak. Instead she nodded weakly and watched the blonde walk away.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, well, I take it you enjoyed the green eyed Arizona in the last chapter...hehe! It was bound to happen sooner are later! Thanks so much for the reviews. For those of you looking for some sort of clue as to who's behind the attacks...this could be the chapter youve been waiting for! Dont get ahead of yourselves though...it aint over til its over!**

**Reviews = Awesome!**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

_Previously…_

''_Zona…'_

_Turning, the blonde's eye's met with Callie's. The Latina looked a little anxious. Moving toward the teacher she stopped, just in front of her. 'You and me are gonna have some words this afternoon Calliope…'_

_Callie stood, her mouth opening and closing, but she didn't speak. Instead she nodded weakly and watched the blonde walk away._

__

**Chapter 19**

**The rest of the game passed without incident. Candace hadn't come back on, stating that she needed to start getting things organised for the reunion that night. She'd headed back into the Hotel not long after her run in with Arizona.**

**The game finished, Candace's team coming out victorious. After the events through out the game, both Callie and Arizona's mind's were no longer thinking about basketball. Mark had caught onto the Latina's lack of effort throughout, but she'd simply answered him that she wasn't feeling too good. Which in all honesty wasn't far from the truth. Since Arizona had last spoken to her, she'd felt sick with nerves, The blonde had hardly looked at her for the rest of the game.**

**Walking to the Hotel, everyone made their way to their rooms. Most were laughing, joking and basically still enjoying themselves. Arizona and Callie however, walked in complete silence. Only plastering a fake smile on their lips as someone made a joke. As each peeled off to their own room, Teddy gave a sympathetic smile to Callie, who looked back at her, almost pleading for a sign of what was to happen when she was alone with the blonde.**

**Reaching their room, Arizona slotted the key card into the reader and opened the door. Callie stood outside for a few extra moments, steadying her erratic heartbeats. She pushed at the door before it fell shut. Making her way into the room her eye's scanned the area for the blonde. She wasn't there. Coming further in, she realised the bathroom door was shut. A sigh escaped her lips. The impending argument was being dragged out to the max. She didn't know how much more of this suspense she could take.**

**Walking over to the window she lay her forehead on the cool glass. This trip was turning into a nightmare. Yesterday, when they first arrived it felt like this was going to be the perfect remedy to all their problems back home. The Hotel was amazing, her oldest and closest friends were here and this reunion sounded like a blast. And then Candace appeared. A woman that single headedly, ripped all that contentment out of her grasp. Just like that! **

**In truthfulness, she hadn't thought about Candace at all since she was a teenager. Even when she'd heard about this reunion, Candace never once entered her mind. The relationship she'd shared with the other Latina she had chosen to erase from her mind. It wasn't a relationship she wanted or needed to relive. I mean, sure there had been good times, at the start of the relationship that was. There was no questioning Candace's looks. She definitely hadn't fallen far from the tree. She'd only grown more attractive with age aswell. **

**At the start of the relationship, Callie had actually felt herself falling hard for the girl. She was sweet, generous, her friends liked her, even her family liked her. Being close to her parents had always been important to Callie.**

**The sex had been…..well, admittedly it had been a first time, for the both of them. It was new, a learning process for them both. It hadn't been a bad encounter, by any means. But it didn't even compare to what she had with Arizona. Not even slightly.**

**Her thought's stopped as she heard a toilet flush and the bathroom door open. Lifting her head off the glass Callie turned and looked at her girlfriend.**

**Arizona's eye's glanced briefly at Callie's figure by the window but avoided eye contact. Making her way over to the bed she climbed onto the mattress, crossing her legs in front of her.**

**Callie watched her with trepidation. She hated the silence that still surrounded them. Turning her body she made her way over to the bed aswell. Bringing a hand up she rubbed Arizona's upper arm. 'Hey…' she tried. Arizona didn't respond. She could see the internal struggle going on behind blue eyes. The temperature in the room was growing warmer. Or was it just Callie's over working heart making her feel that way? 'Arizona…' she breathed.**

**The blonde locked eye's with the Latina for the first time in nearly an hour and a half. Callie could see a mixture of anger, jealousy and hurt swimming around blue orbs. She wanted to reach in and embrace her girlfriend. She hated being the cause of her pain. Even though in her mind, she had done nothing wrong. Technically…**

'**I…..I don't know what I want to say to you…' Arizona began. **

**Callie kept quiet, deciding to let the blonde have her say, no matter what it was.**

**So many thoughts and images ran through Arizona's mind. The image of Candace rubbing herself up against Callie's back had morphed into an image of the Latina's rolling around a bed, naked, touching, kissing. It made her feel sick. She was angry. She wanted to shout…..to throw something. But she didn't. She just sat there…..doing everything she could to erase the knowledge of something that happened years ago. That was the thing. Callie **_**had **_**slept with Candace. From what her and Callie had had talked about, she'd figured Candace had been her first.**

**What's that they say? You never forget your first? Well…she had. After being with Callie, she couldn't even remember the feelings she'd had for her first girlfriend. The feelings just didn't compare. But that was her and in all fairness she hadn't been in contact with the girl since the day they broke up. Here Callie was though…..meeting her ex, her first, 10 years after their break up. Sure there'd been an extremely good reason for the break up. Like…..a seriously good reason. But that was then. We're those reason's still reasons she wondered? Years had passed. They'd grown up, lived life, moved on. But what about their feelings? Could there be a small possibility that they could be rekindled? Should she be concerned?**

**Candace was married, to a man. She was attractive, oozed confidence and was obviously comfortable in her funding. She had the perfect life. It was obvious that the crazy ex she'd been hearing about had grown up. **

**If that was so then, what was all this crap she'd been doing since coming back into contact with Callie? Accidentally finding Callie naked in the shower room, telling her she was beautiful, blatantly checking her out at every opportunity and then there was the most recent advance. To Arizona, it seemed like that phase Candace had quickly shunned, may not have been just a phase.**

**Then there was this trip. Had it all been one big set up? Was this some sneaky plan to suck Callie into her world? It all made sense now. Luck had nothing to do with all of Callie and her friends being chosen for a free stay in a 5 star Hotel. No way, she knew without a shadow of a doubt that this was some conniving ploy to win Callie back.**

***Calliope***

**She looked up at concerned brown eyes. What was going on inside Callie's heart? Was it possible that the teacher was feeling something for her ex? A feeling of dread seeped into her body, making her heart ache. She swallowed a lump in her throat, looking down at her hands. She'd never experienced this kind of feeling before. Admittedly she'd never been in a long term relationship before. This whole jealously thing was new to her. There seemed to be no reasoning with it.**

**Sure there had been a time before her and Callie had gotten together…..when Cristina had made a pass at the teacher. She'd felt her heart break at the mere thought of the beautiful woman of her dreams being with someone else, and that was before they'd even started a relationship. Before she had been able to call Callie her own. This feeling though, was exceptionally different. Her heart now resided in Callie's hands. The thought of her Calliope even entertaining the idea of feeling anything for her ex was making her numb with jealousy.**

***God, you get all this from seeing a 15 second rubbing of bodies on a basketball court* the rational side of her brain told her.**

'**Umm, 'Zona, you've been quiet for a while now. You're kinda scaring me…'**

**The blonde inhaled a deep breath, letting the air circle her lungs before she released it. 'Callie' she started. 'I need to say some things and I need you to listen to me without interrupting or walking away…'**

**Looking through sympathetic eyes, Callie nodded. 'OK.'**

'**I'm mad at you Callie. And I know nothing really happened, at the back of my mind I do know that. But still, what happened out on that court today was pushing the boundaries between a competitive nudge and a full on grope.' She turned to look at the Latina. 'She's your ex Callie….your ex! She practically rode you like a horse out there and you just stood there and let it happen!' Callie's mouth dropped open as the blonde looked down at the mattress. 'You just let it happen…' she whispered.**

'**Arizona, I don't know what you think you saw out there but that's stretching the truth to gigantic proportions.'**

'**Is it?' the blonde spat back, swiftly turning her head back to the Latina. 'It's blindingly obvious that she still has feelings for you. The problem I'm having is deciphering whether the feelings are mutual…' She looked back down at the bed.**

**Callie frowned back at her, shaking her head slightly. 'Arizona, look at me.' She waited for the blonde to meet her eyes. 'You cannot possibly think that I have any sort of feelings for her. I mean, did you not listen to what happened when….'**

'**That was 10 years ago Callie' the blonde shot back. '10 years! A lot can change in that time.'**

'**Yea, sure they can, but what difference does that make? Arizona I couldn't be less interested in her if I tried.'**

'**So why did you just stand there and let her grind herself into you? If Teddy hadn't shouted your name how long would you have let it go on?'**

**Callie moved her mouth but no words came out. She looked down at her hands, trying to explain to herself why she'd let it go on so long before trying to justify herself to the blonde. 'I….I don't know. It's kind of like my body froze.' She let out an almost strangled laugh. 'She kind of has this thing about her that…..I don't even know how to describe it.'**

'**Did you enjoy it?'**

**Callie's head shot up. 'No, Arizona I did not enjoy it. You have to understand that being back in her presence, after everything that happened between us, it just kind of…..scares the crap out of me to be honest.'**

**The blonde laughed sarcastically as she began lifting herself from the bed. 'Ah come on Callie, what kind of ridiculous excuse is that? You're scared of her? Do you think I'm stupid?' She started pacing at the bottom of the bed.**

**Callie watched her walking back and forth for a few moments before getting off the mattress herself.**

'**Is this about Henry?'**

**The Latina's movements stopped. 'What?' she asked confused.**

'**Is this about everything that's went on with Henry? Is it some sort of payback? Coz Callie this is the complete opposite.'**

'**Arizona, you're crazy' Callie replied, her voice starting to rise to meet the vocal range of the blondes. 'It's got nothing to do with him.'**

'**Are you sure? I mean, it seems like the perfect opportunity for you to use that against me but I thought we'd moved passed all that. Henry was never my ex though and I realise he had feelings for me all these years, but never were those feelings mutual. Never…'**

'**Arizona have you heard yourself? You're being completely irrational here! Why is it that every argument we have always centres back to Henry? Seriously Arizona..?'**

'**You know what, this isn't about Henry, it's about Candace…' the blonde replied running a hand through her messy curls.**

'**You brought him up' Callie defended.**

**Arizona was getting more and more agitated as the argument continued. Her stomach was twisted in knots. She felt sick as her heart beats increased, the blood racing through her veins. She needed an outlet. She found herself wanting to make good on her threat to Candace. Before she knew what she was doing she turned and stormed towards the door. As she reached for the handle, Callie's shout echoed in her ears.**

'**Arizona don't you dare walk away from me again!'**

**The loud statement caused the blonde's body to tremble. Her hand remained on the door handle as her breaths came in short raspy intervals. She could hear her heart hammering in her ears. Suddenly the sound of her heart was joined by the sound of footsteps moving swiftly towards her. Turning she was almost lifted off her feet. Her back slammed against the door as lips crashed into her own. Initially she tried to fight off the Latina's advance but her attempts were short lived. She realised she needed this right now, more than she could ever describe. So she returned the kiss, with force. **

**Callie's left hand tangled in blonde hair, pulling Arizona's face closer. She pushed her body into the blondes, a thigh forcing itself between trembling legs. A soft moan passed from Arizona's mouth into Callie's as they began moving against one another. The kiss continued its rough, possessive exploration until eventually Callie pulled back, just far enough to speak. Blue eye's opened, staring into expressive brown pools.**

'**Don't walk away from me again' the Latina whispered, her breath ragged from the intensive kiss. 'I couldn't bare it…' she finished, recapturing full lips in a bruising kiss. She sought out the blondes right hand. Guiding it towards the hem of her shorts, she pushed her hand below the waistband and into her underwear. She manoeuvred the blondes fingers to her soaked lips.**

**Arizona gasped into the kiss, pulling back to suck in some air.**

'**This, Arizona…..is for you.' She leant her forehead against the reporters, looking sincerely into her eyes. 'It's only for you!'**

**Arizona felt her anger begin to fizzle away. Any thought of Candace or anything else left her mind. All she saw now was Callie…..her Calliope. Retaking control of her own hand, she entered the Latina with force. She watched as her actions caused Callie's breath to hitch, her body tensing around her fingers. Their eyes never broke their connection.**

**Callie trembled under the blondes touch, her body adjusting to the force of Arizona's movements. Her own hand slipped beneath her girlfriends shorts, locating a centre just as wet as hers had been. She brushed 2 fingers through swollen lips, grazing over the erect clit. **

**Her actions caused Arizona's fingers to stop momentarily. As Callie entered her with 2 fingers, their lips met in a frenzied attack. Their hips began to move in perfect synchronicity. Every thrust pushed Arizona's backside hard into the solid door.**

**Callie broke the kiss….moving her mouth to the blondes neck before sinking her teeth hard into the flesh she found. The blonde gasped at the painful yet arousing sensation it gave her. Her free hand shot up to thread through raven hair, pulling the Latina deeper into her.**

'**Calliope..' she breathed.**

**The Latina lifted her head, her uneven breaths washing over Arizona's face. She looked at the blonde with such intensity. 'I'm yours Arizona..' she whispered. The movement of her fingers became harder…..deeper…..faster. Each thrust of her hips crashed against the blondes, continuing to crash Arizona back into the wood. The blonde buried her face in Callie's neck, muffling out gasps and cries of encouragement. **

**It wasn't long before Callie felt the blondes walls tense around her fingers, but she didn't let up on her thrusts. The feel of Arizona's walls sucking on her digits caused that sweet trembling sensation to overtake her own body as she staggered over the edge, letting out a long, deep moan as she came.**

**The tremor's coursing through their bodies finally subsided and they lowered themselves to the floor, panting in one another's arms. It was a few minutes later when they untangled their bodies and moved back over to the bed. Arizona lay with her head in the crook of Callie's neck as the Latina ran her hand soothingly over the blondes back. Neither had spoken since their violent declaration of love, though words swam fiercely through each of their minds.**

**In that moment, Arizona felt like such an idiot. She was embarrassed by the way she had reacted to something that was, in all seriousness, very innocent. At least on her girlfriends part it had been. Jealousy was a dangerous thing she realised.**

'**So, are we going to talk about what just happened?'**

**The blonde took in a deep breath before she answered the Latina. She knew she had to start her answer off with an apology. 'Callie, I'm….I'm sorry. The way I acted, I was totally out of line.'**

**Callie shifted her gaze to the top of the blondes head. 'I kind of understand…' she replied.**

'**No, Callie' the blonde started, lifting her head up to look at the teachers face. 'Don't make excuses for me. Here I am again, blowing up in your face without giving you a chance to explain. I just….I saw red and I couldn't control the feelings washing over me.'**

'**Jealousy?'**

**The blonde nodded. 'Crazy jealous. I've….I've never felt like that before. Every part of my body was shaking with rage and no matter what I said to myself, I couldn't calm down.'**

'**Arizona, if you had an ex that came back into your life and started coming onto you, the way Candace is with me…..I don't think I'd act any differently.'**

**The reporter nodded weakly, looking down at Callie's chest. 'I guess I was just worried.'**

'**About what?'**

**Lifting her gaze, she looked gloomily at her girlfriend. 'That perhaps you were feeling some sort of rekindled attraction for her. I mean, she is a beautiful woman….In a totally stab you in the back, boil your bunny kind of way….and she's…'**

'**Arizona' Callie interrupted, bringing her hand up to cup the blondes cheek. 'I need you to really listen to me here. Candace, is a woman from my past. We dated for…a couple of month, half of which being the most unsettling times of my life. It ended, I moved on. Then, 10 years later, I met you! My beautiful, talented, amazing girlfriend. The love of my life. The woman I would do anything for. I have never, ever felt as strongly for anyone, as I do for you Arizona. You're it for me. No one even comes close to rivalling you.' Her hand grasped the blondes. She lay the blondes palm over her heart. 'This belongs to you mi amor. Always.'**

**The blonde was fighting back the tears. 'I know this already Calliope.' She let out a chuckle. 'Jealousy really is a green eyed monster.'**

'**You can say that again' Callie agreed. 'I know how I felt about the way Henry was acting with you, and he wasn't even an ex!'**

'**I don't ever want to feel like that again. God knows what I might do!'**

'**Then don't 'Zona. You have never got any reason to be jealous of anyone. Please believe me.'**

**The blonde nodded before leaning down to press their lips together. The kiss lasted a few moments before Callie pulled out of it, caressing Arizona's cheek. 'I'm gona go do something I should have done this afternoon.'**

'**What?'**

'**I'm gona go talk to Candace. I'm gona tell it to her straight, that it's not OK for her to be doing this.'**

'**You know, I may have had a few words with her this afternoon…'**

'**I forgot about that' Callie replied, raising an eyebrow. 'What did you actually say?'**

**The blonde opened her mouth wondering whether she needed to go into details. 'Well, let's just say I told her, semi-nicely, to back off, before I did something I may regret later…'**

'**Is it wrong that I find that kinda hot?' The Latina smiled.**

**Arizona shifted her body slightly, until she rested her upper body on her elbow. 'Calliope Iphigenia Torres, are you admitting to enjoying having 2 women fight over you?'**

**Callie chuckled. 'You know, in other circumstance I probably would enjoy it, but the only thing I find hot about this situation is you…..all enraged and possessive. I know, in the heat of the moment it was all arghhh and grrr' she animated, causing the blonde to flash her dimples, '…but throughout the argument, I was turned on. You're freakin gorgeous when you're angry Arizona Robbins!'**

'**You find my jealousy and anger a turn on?'**

'**Like you wouldn't believe!'**

'**Hmm' the blonde pondered. 'I'll have to remember that.'**

**They fell into a comfortable silence for the first time that afternoon. Arizona's body had finally come down from the alarmingly high voltaged tirade it had gotten itself into. **

**Callie on the other hand was beginning to feel anxious again. Here came another difficult situation. What the hell was she going to say to Candace? Should she storm in there, all guns blazing and tell her to back the hell off? Or maybe just sit down and tell her how her actions were completely inappropriate. No, she'd tried that once before, in a sense, 10 years ago. Candace had never been one for rational, gentle brush offs. Callie needed to make it clear to her. Spell it out to her like a child. They were grown ups for god sake, it shouldn't have to be this hard!**

***What if I send Arizona to do it instead?* she thought. **

**No, she knew that would be a bad idea. Firstly, she knew this was something that needed to come from her. This was her fire to put out and secondly, Arizona had proven today that she was a force not to be reckoned with. If she went to find Candace on her own, god knows what might happen!**

***That might not be such….NO, stop it! Your girlfriend has balls. She'd eat Candace alive. Don't let the blue eyes and the dimples fool you. She's badass* she thought, causing her chest to bounce slightly as a chuckle escaped her lips.**

'**What are you giggling about?' the blonde asked suspiciously.**

**Oops, she hadn't meant to let that laugh come out. She shook her head, bushing slightly. 'It's nothing, I just….I was picturing you going all kung fu on Candace.'**

'**Ahh, well in all honesty, if you hadn't stopped me from walking out before, I was off to find my arch nemesis. Consequences be damned!'**

**The Latina smiled up at the blonde. 'I love you' she whispered.**

'**I love you too babe.' **

'**I've got an idea' Callie started. 'How about I go find your arch nemesis now and put an end to all this crap and the you and I go for a nice walk before we have to get changed for tonight?'**

**The blonde nodded her agreement. 'Sounds good.' She began getting up from the bed, closely followed by the Latina. As Callie made for her way to the bathroom to freshen up, Arizona contemplated her thoughts. 'Are you alright going by yourself or do you think you need some back up?'**

**Turning the tap off, Callie came back into the main area, drying her hands on a towel. 'I think this is something I have to do by myself babe. Are you alright with that?'**

**The blonde held her gaze for a few moments before nodding her head in understanding. 'I'm fine with it Calliope.' She walked toward the Latina, engulfing her arms around a curvaceous waist. 'You just make sure she knows that if she makes another pass at you, you're gona be left with no other choice then to unleash your awesomely badass girlfriend…'**

'**I couldn't have put it better myself!'**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Making her way downstairs, Callie had been told Candace was in her office, making a few phone calls. Giles escorted her to the room, knocking quietly they heard a 'Come in' before Giles slipped open the door. 'A Miss Torres to see you ma'am.'**

'**Oh, send her in' came the reply from behind the door. Stepping back out of the room, Giles bowed his head and indicated for Callie to enter before he walked away.**

**Taking a second to compose herself, Callie took in a deep breath, steadying her erratic heart. Walking over the threshold her eyes immediately found her fellow Latina, seated behind a desk looking at her with a sense of intrigue.**

'**Callie…this is unexpected' the Hotel owner smiled. 'Please, come on in, make yourself comfortable.**

**Callie was about to shut the door when her hand hesitated on the handle. Perhaps it would be better to leave the door open?**

***You know…..for witnesses* she thought. *Oh for goodness sake, get your ass in the room and do what you came here to do***

'**Callie?'**

**Brought from her thoughts, the teacher slid the door shut and strided towards the desk. She looked at Candace, who raised an eyebrow in questioning. The teachers mouth was suddenly very dry. 'Look' she started, 'Candace, I think you know why I'm here…' She stared into her ex's eye's with the best angry glare she could produce, hoping to stare the woman down. After a few moments, Candace smiled and tore her eye's from the teachers.**

'**Callie, please, take a seat' she told her, pointing toward the vacant seat at the teachers side. **

**After a brief hesitation, Callie breathed heavily through her nose and slumped into the chair. Her eye's remained on her ex. 'Candace, seriously, I'm not here for some sort of sappy catch up…' she said flayly. 'I've come to talk to you about…..well, about all this….' she pointed back and forth between herself and her ex. '…all this crap you're trying to pull here. I don't appreciate it and I can tell you for certain Arizona doesn't either.'**

**Candace continued to study the teacher, the smallest of smiles playing on her lips - more so at the end of Callie's statement. So she had angered the blue eyed girlfriend. She found herself wondering what exactly had happened after the game? She'd seen Arizona avoiding Callie in the few minutes she'd hung around at the court side. It filled her with a feeling of success.**

'**Candace?'**

'**Hmm, sorry Callie, I've just had a few things swimming around my head - lots of organising to be done for tonight….please, go on…'**

**Frustration began to work its way into Callie's head. Look, I came here to tell you to back off OK? I don't know if this is just some sort of pathetic game you've decided to play, but it has to stop. Your flirtatious advances aren't welcome on me.'**

**Candace began to laugh, throwing her head back as her back met with the padded cushion of her seat. The gesture had cut right through Callie. She grit her teeth, telling herself to keep calm as she watched her ex compose herself.**

'**Oh Callie, you always made me laugh….' she started. Standing up she began rounding the table. Hovering by Callie's chair, she propped her backside on the edge of her desk. 'Well….most of the time…'**

**Callie looked down at her lap. She was getting more and more frustrated. At herself as much as at Candace. She hated the fact that this woman made her feel as nerve rackingly edgy as she had when they were teenagers.**

***What the hell is wrong with you? You're a confident woman who doesn't take this sort of crap from anyone! You're badass. Now tell this bitch to back the hell off!***

'**Candace, I'm not kidding here…you're a married woman for god sake. You're married to a man. Why do you feel the need to make these blatantly obvious passes at me?'**

**Candace pursed her lips and looked at the floor. A few moments passed before she replied. You want the truth Callie? I…..I think seeing you again, after all these years, its brought back so many memories. The time we shared together, however brief it was, they were the best times of my life. I loved you, with all my heart.' She looked back up at the teacher. 'I wont lie to you Callie, I think about you often. My first love. You were….' she chuckled. 'You were unforgettable.'**

**Callie stared at her ex, her lips slightly parted as her brain tried to register Candace's words. She had never expected the woman to actually come out and actually admit to all of this. What the hell was she meant to say to this?**

***You tell her, dude, that's too bad but get out of my life!* **

'**Callie….I admit it, I feel deeply for you.' She leaned forward, closer to the teacher. 'I cant help it. I've tried to forget you. I married my husband hastily, hoping to distract myself from you and how you broke my heart. But it was all in vein. Nothing, it seems, could make me forget you.'**

**Callie knew she had to stop this woman's verbal diarrhoea, she'd heard more than enough! 'Cadance, I….'**

'**No, please Callie, let me say this. I hoped to get you here, to show you everything that could be yours. This…' she gestured around the room. 'It could be yours too. You'd be happy….we, would be happy, together.'**

**Callie sat with the exact same expression on her face. She was lost for words…..and not in a good way! Was this a joke? Another one of Candace's schemes, a way of getting back at her for ending the relationship? Surely it had to be? She couldn't possibly be proposing that Callie give up everything and…..and what? Be her girlfriend?**

**This was…..this was…..there were no words to describe it! She felt increasingly uncomfortable under Candace's stare. She needed to get up, to distance herself from this woman. She got to her feet and began backing away. 'Candace, you cannot be serious? This is….it's ridiculous. We're both in relationships. I don't know anything about yours but mine is a happy, healthy and loving relationship. And it's one that I don't want to have end.'**

'**Callie, why are you backing away from me?' Candace asked, standing up and moving toward the teacher. 'Am I making you feel uncomfortable?'**

'**Yes, actually, you are! The way you're acting….the things you're saying. They have to stop. I'm seriously considering packing my stuff up and leaving right now. I didn't come here for this. I didn't even give a shit about coming here in the first place.' She continued to back away as her ex continued her advance. Realising she'd ran out of space as her back came up against the far wall, Callie felt a moments distress before…. 'CANDACE!' she suddenly shouted, a mixture of aggitation and anxiety coursing through her veins. 'If you don't back the hell off I swear to god I will beat you down.' That finally stopped the Hotel owners footsteps.**

**Candace ran her eye's from Callie's face, down her throat and over her heaving chest, She felt butterflies erupt in her stomach at the sight of the teachers raspy pants forcing her breasts firmly into her tank top. A smile played at her lips again. Looking back at the teachers face, she began to chuckle. 'Callie, that was too easy!' She continued to laugh as she made her way back to her desk.**

**Callie's chest stopped moving as her breathing stopped momentarily. What had just happened? She tentatively stepped away from the wall. 'Wh…what?' she asked.**

**Perched back in her seat, Candace smiled over to the teacher. 'You are too easy to play Callie. I wondered how long it would take for you to totally crack!'**

**The teachers eyebrows furrowed as she struggled to catch on to what the hell was going on here. 'So, what? You're saying that this has all been part of a game for you? This whole time?'**

**Laughing Candace began a round of fake applause. 'It's nice of you to catch up. Seriously Callie, do you think after all these years I'm still pining after you? Please….I mean, you're hot and everything, there's no denying that but things have changed. I changed….a lot! When I saw your name on the guest list I couldn't help but wonder how much fun I would have playing you for a little bit. I have to admit….It's been fun!'**

**The teacher's eyes widened. 'Fun? Candace, this has not been fun!' Callie spat back at her. 'The way you've behaved today has been completely inappropriate. It's not the kind of thing you do to someone who is in a relationship. Especially not to an ex….like you said, no matter how short that relationship was.'**

'**Oh Callie, look I'm sorry OK? To you and to Arizona. I can assure you though, she has no reason to worry.'**

'**You're damn right she doesn't. You know what….I think it's best you stay away from me for the rest of our stay here. I want nothing more to do with you.' She began backing away to the door. 'You say you've changed? I don't see it. You're still the messed up little brat that you always we're and I'm so glad to be out of it.' With that Callie took one last look at the smile on Candace's face and left the room.**

**As the door slammed shut, the smile disappeared from Candace's face. She looked down at her desk before closing her eyes and sighing. After a few moments she reached for the phone. Quickly dialling, she waited for an answer. **

'**It's me, yea…. It hasn't worked. No. OK. Yes, as of this moment, plan B is in affect….' Hanging up the phone she reached to her left, opening up the bottom draw of her desk, she took out a photo. 'Oh Callie. This could have all been avoided….'**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **


	20. Chapter 20

A/N - Thank you all so much for the reviews, its means alot. I love you guys! There's quite a few theories coming in as to what you thinks going on. Are you right? Well, Im not going to tell you :P

I dedicate this one to my friend Myka, hope your recovery is super quick! Talk to you soon!x

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_previously..._

_As the door slammed shut, the smile disappeared from Candace's face. She looked down at her desk before closing her eyes. After a few moments she reached for the phone. Quickly dialling, she listened to the ringing tone. _

_'It's me, yea…. It hasn't worked. No. OK. Yes, as of this moment, plan B is in affect….' Hanging up the phone she reached to her left, opening up the bottom draw of her desk, she took out a photo and sighed. 'Oh Callie. This could have all been avoided….'_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Chapter 20**

**Smoothing down the fabric on her hip, Callie gave herself the once over in the mirror. She'd opted to wear a snug black dress that hung just above her knee. Happy enough with her appearance, she turned just in time to see Arizona coming out of the bathroom.**

'**Yikes' Callie breathed. 'You look stunning 'Zona…' she finished, walking toward the blonde.**

**Arizona had decided on a brilliantly blue dress which, like Callie's, hung just above the knee, giving a generous eyeful of her toned legs. 'Stunning enough to meet the rest of your former high school associates?'**

'**Are you kidding?' Callie asked. 'With that dress, those eyes and these dimples' she said, kissing both of the blonde's cheeks, 'I'm gona have to stand behind you all night, beating people off with a stick…'**

**Giggling the blonde leant in to brush her lips gently against the Latina's, being careful not to smudge applied make-up. 'You look amazing too Calliope. I feel honoured being the one to walk in that room with you tonight.'**

'**Mmm' Callie agreed. 'We are one hot catch babe. We should be used to this.'**

'**Are you ready to head down?'**

'**Yea, Mark text about 5 minutes ago saying the hall was already pretty crowded.' Breaking the contact, they picked up their purses and made for the door. Holding it open for the reporter to pass Callie smiled, took a deep breath and walked out of the room.**

**When she'd arrived back at their room a few hours earlier, she'd insisted the they go out for that planned walk before she disclosed the details of her conversation with Candace. Taking Arizona out of the Hotel seemed like a safer option. What a good idea that had been. As soon as Callie had retold the part of Candace admitting to her feelings, hoping Callie would consider starting up their relationship once more, Arizona had stopped walking, her anger returning in full force.**

'**I can't believe she's still trying this after I…'**

'**Arizona, let me finish please…' Callie had told her. She had quickly skirted over the being backed up against a wall, realising this would do nothing to ease her girlfriends anger. As she finished the explanation, Arizona had simply looked at her, not really knowing what to say. In all truthfulness, she was having a hard time believing that Candace had been playing them this whole time. She'd noticed something….something that she couldn't really put into words. There was a small part of her that believed there was more than just harmless pranks behind the days events.**

**Relief had filled her however, when Callie had stated she had finally put her ex in her place. Maybe that would be all the telling Candace would need. It didn't really matter though. Tomorrow they would be heading home and all this would be behind them. Back in the past….where Candace belonged.**

**Making it to the Orchid Suite they walked, hand in hand through the large double doors. The suite looked absolutely amazing. It kind of reminded Callie of her high school prom. Balloons and ribbons decorated the walls and ceilings as well as what looked to be old school photographs. Tables and chairs had been pushed to the right hand side of the suite, while a large dance floor and stage filled the left side.**

'**I have to admit' Arizona started, 'Candace has gone all out here..'**

**With a shake of her head Callie replied. 'Anything to be the centre of attention!'**

**Seeing their friends waving them over, they headed towards the far right corner of the room. On route, Callie stopped to shake hands with a man she tutored through science.**

'**You were so good with the human body' David said. 'I thought you would have become a doctor…'**

**Callie laughed, 'You know, I think we've got enough doctors in this room' she gestured to the table over the man's shoulder.**

'**I guess that's true. From what I've heard you've done very well for yourself anyway.'**

'**Thank you' she smiled. 'This is my partner, Arizona..'**

**David smiled, nodding his head slightly. 'It's always a pleasure to meet such a beautiful woman.'**

'**Thank you David, it's nice to meet you!' the blonde replied. As they continued their journey over to their friends, Arizona leant slightly into the Latina. 'Maybe not everyone will know about the article then…'**

'**Oh my god, I can't believe you're here!' came an excited male voice to their side.**

'**Uh oh' Callie whispered. She smiled as the man came closer '…here comes our high school reporter!'**

'**Arizona Robbins!' he almost shouted as he reached them, 'I've been dying to meet you! That article…..wow, and your follow up work over the last few months, wow again! It's an absolute delight to meet you!' he finished, offering his hand.**

**Arizona suppressed a laugh at his excitement as she grasped his eager offered hand. 'Hi there, sorry I didn't catch your name…'**

'**Oh, how silly of me, its Jimmy' he smiled. Looking at Callie for the first time he leaned in to kiss her cheek. 'Callie, it's lovely seeing you again. You look as amazing as ever.'**

**Callie, unlike the blonde did laugh. 'Thank you Jimmy.'**

'**You're officially my claim to fame Callie Torres. When I saw Arizona's article was directed at you I skipped around the basement at work saying I went to school with Arizona Robbins' girlfriend.'**

**Both woman laughed as Jimmy started to skip on the stop. 'Where do you work?' Arizona enquired. **

'**I work for Daybreak, unfortunately just in the basement. Still waiting to catch my big break…' he laughed. 'Hey, I don't want to monopolise all your time but I would be honoured if you'd let me pick your brains at some point this evening..?'**

'**No, no that should be fine Jimmy' the blonde replied.**

'**Excellent! Callie, you are a hell of a lucky woman!'**

**Watching Jimmy bounce away Callie nudged her hip into Arizona's. 'You spoke too soon Miss Robbins' she laughed. **

**Twenty minutes later they were enjoying a few glasses of wine and greeting old friends. The old gang stayed close together, bailing each other out when unwanted advances arrived. **

'**I wonder where Candace is..' Addison started. 'You'd think she'd be here meeting and greeting everyone.'**

'**She'll be wanting to make a big entrance' Mark mocked.**

'**Really' Callie said, faking shock, 'That doesn't sound like her…'**

**Addison leaned in to the Latina. 'You had anymore trouble?' she asked.**

**Callie looked at Arizona who raised both eyebrows before taking a sip of her wine. 'Well, let's just say…' she started, '…she's been put in her place.'**

**Mark stepped into the conversation, 'Oh really? Did that accidental trip on court today have something to do with her being put in her place?' he finished, looking to the blonde.**

**Grinning for a moment, Arizona attempted to look shocked. 'Well, it may have helped, but for the record that was a complete accident…'**

'**Yea, sure it was Blondie' Mark replied.**

'**I believe you' Cristina added with a wink.**

**The Orchid suite was now crammed full of guests. It wasn't long before Candace made her entrance, greeting people gleefully as she made her way over the dance floor. As soon as she stepped onto the stage, people began clapping and cheering. Everyone that is, except for a handful of guests, situated in the far right corner of the suite.**

**Candace it seemed, was enjoying every moment of her appreciation. Eventually, as everyone one settled, she began talking into the microphone. 'Wow, what a reception. Thank you so much for that but really, I had A LOT of help organising this reunion so please, could I have another round of applause for my hardworking, dedicated staff…' After another generous chorus of cheers, Candace took to the microphone once more. 'It goes without saying I'm delighted that so many of you have turned up. What started out as a passing idea over facebook, somehow morphed into this massive celebration. I thank you all for coming and please, have a fabulous night. Without further a due, let's get this party underway.' She nodded towards the DJ who immediately turned the volume up.**

**Music pumped through the room as guests started making their way onto the dance floor.**

'**May I have this dance?' Callie asked the blonde, offering a hand.**

'**You can have anything you want' Arizona replied.**

'**Mmm, I like the sound of that!'**

**As they stood and turned around, the smiles on each of their faces faded in an instant. 'Hi…' Candace started.**

'**Candace, I already tol…'**

'**I know' the Hotel owner interrupted. '…and I heard you Callie, I would just like to have a word with Arizona if I may.'**

**Callie looked at her puzzled and was about to say - no you may not - when Arizona stepped toward Candace. 'Yes, that will be fine' the blonde replied.**

**As Candace began walking away, Arizona turned and winked at Callie before following the other Latina. **

**The teacher watched them walk away as Addison cleared her throat behind her. 'So the ex wants a private word with the current girlfriend. Do you think you should be worried Cal?' **

**The Latina's eyes remained on the retreating forms as she shook her head slightly. 'It's Candace that should be worried.'**

**Stopping just inside the double doors, Candace turned to the blonde. 'Arizona, I'm sure Callie filled you in our….discussion this afternoon…'**

'**You mean the one where you "jokingly" told my girlfriend you wanted her to drop everything back home, including me and come here to be with you? Yea she might have mentioned that' Arizona replied dryly.**

**Candace laughed, a sound that made the blondes skin crawl. 'I can only imagine how amusing her retelling of events was. That's why I did it. Messing with Callie is so easy.'**

**Arizona couldn't quite believe how immaturely this woman was behaving. 'Look Candace, if you mess with Callie, you mess with me….and that's not a pretty road to go down. I think I showed you that today' she continued, her gaze briefly shifting to the Latina's arm. 'I protect the things I love and I will not stand here and have you walk all over her like some pathetic bully. You're a grown woman for god sake. Start acting like it.'**

'**Arizona, I've had my fun. I apologise for making things tense between the 2 of you…'**

'**Ohh don't flatter yourself Candace' the blonde interrupted, an almost laugh escaping her. 'You really think you posed as some sort of threat to our relationship? What Callie and I have is strong, so don't for one second think you did anything to jeopardise the foundations of it. I think for your own safety you should stay away from both me and Callie.'**

'**Is that a threat' the Latina challenged, her eyes narrowing.**

**Keeping her face straight, Arizona took a step closer to Candace. 'I'm not usually one for threats, but you've pushed me today, more than I've ever been pushed before Candace. So yes, you may consider this a threat. Stay away from me, and stay away from my Calliope.' Staring the Latina down for a few more seconds, she turned on her heel, leaving Candace to watch her stride away.**

**Seeing Arizona walking back to her, Callie got to her feet and met the blonde half way. She'd been sitting biting her nail as she watched the women talk over the other side of the room. 'Everything alright?' she asked.**

**The blonde smiled as she leant in to take the Latina's hand. 'Everything's fine Calliope. Come on, dance with me' she finished, tugging the teacher to the dance floor.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A couple of hours later, everyone was definitely feeling the effects of their alcohol consumption. What started out as shy greetings with almost strangers, turned into loud reminisces and 10 years ago felt like only last week. **

**Arizona and Callie stood talking and laughing with a handful of friends when Jimmy made his way over. 'Excuse me Miss Robbins, could I ask you to dance?'**

'**Oh, urm…I guess' the blonde replied, she looked at Callie who grinned and grasped the drink in Arizona's hand. 'That OK?' the blonde asked her.**

'**Ofcourse' Callie laughed. 'But mi amor…' the Latina continued, leaning her body in the blonde's and bringing her mouth to her ear. Swaying her hips she began to sing…. 'Don't forget who's taking you home and in who's arms you're gona be. So darling, save the last dance for me.' Coming to an end she kissed the skin beneath Arizona's ear and pulled back.**

**The gesture sent shivers through the blonde's body. 'Always' she smiled. Turning to the aspiring reporter, Arizona made her way onto the dance floor.**

'**If he's anything like he used to be he's gona talk her ear off for the rest of the night.' Bailey almost shouted.**

'**She can handle it' Callie told her. 'She loves her job and I'm sure she'll enjoy mentoring him!'**

'**Well if you'll excuse me' Cristina started. 'Time to go take some more snaps' she grinned, patting her camera and walking away.**

'**So Torres' Mark started. 'Are you gona tell us what the hells happened between you and Candace today?'**

'**Why do you ask?' **

'**Well, the fact she was all over you this afternoon and tonight she's done nothing but avoid you. Something must have happened. Did I miss some girl on girl fighting? Coz honestly Cal, I'd feel hurt that you wouldn't…'**

'**Will you for once think with the brain in your head Mark' Callie suddenly snapped at him, causing everyone to stare wide eyed at her.**

'**Whoa, Cal, I'm sorry, I'm just a little worried. I can see you and Blondie seem good though so….I just wanted to make sure everything else was alright?'**

**She sighed. 'Things kind of came to a head this afternoon. It's been dealt with though. Turns out she was just messing around, no real cause for alarm.'**

'**I'm glad to hear that' Teddy input. 'Arizona wouldn't stand for it' she winked.**

'**I've realised that' Callie laughed. 'We're heading back tomorrow though, all this will be in the past. Finishing her drink, she stood up, got a few orders and headed over to the bar.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Jimmy had kept Arizona on the dance floor for 3 songs. He was intrigued to hear everything she had to share about making it in reporting. He'd engulfed her in a big bear hug when she agreed to allow him to email her some of his work….hoping perhaps she could pull some strings and give him some sort of break. She of all people knew that all it took was 1 good story.**

**Parting ways, Arizona made her way back to the group. She leaned into Aria. 'Where's Callie?'**

'**Ohh, I don't know' Aria replied, though the twinkle in her eye said different.**

**Before the blonde could challenge her answer, she heard Marks voice echo through the room. 'Testing, is this thing on?'**

'**Pocky Jocky, Pocky Jocky, Pocky Jocky' a few men started chanting.**

**Mark stiffened briefly, remembering the very last time he'd heard that whilst on the phone to the murderer back home. He relaxed himself, remembering this was the name that stuck in school. He laughed and rolled his eyes. 'I don't think I'm pocket size anymore fella's…'**

**Friendly banter was thrown his way before he calmed them down and turned his attention to his left. 'I know we've had a few…..ugh, wannabe singers up here tonight, but now you're in for something really special. I trust you guys remember the gorgeous, the delectable, Callie Torres…' he held out his left arm, indicating for the Latina to join him. Callie walked gracefully to the centre of the stage, gesturing her acknowledgment to the wild applause and wolf whistles she received. Coming up alongside Mark, she took the offered microphone and kissed his cheek.**

'**Thanks Mark, I've got it from here' she spoke into the microphone. Turning to the room her eye's scanned the crowds until her brown eye's met with surprised blue. 'I thought perhaps I should attempt to belt out a song of my own. Now I have a confession to make….I know I used to sing around the halls back at school, like constantly…. But the only time I really sing now is when I'm driving or in the shower…' she wiggled her eyebrows towards the blonde, who's chuckle caught in her throat and ended up coming out as a cough.**

**Miranda looked between the 2 of them. 'Mhmmmm.' she mocked.**

**Back up on stage Callie grinned as she scanned the crowds of people. 'The song I've chosen is a personal favourite of mine and I dedicate it to my beautiful Arizona.'**

**A round of 'awwww' sounded throughout the room as the first few notes played through the speakers. On the opposite side of the room to Arizona, Candace watched the Latina on the stage with her jaw locked.**

_All of these lines across my face_

_Tell you the story of who I am_

_So many stories of where I've been_

_And how I got to where I am_

_But these stories don't mean anything_

_When you've got no one to tell them to_

_It's true...I was made for you_

**Everyone in the room began to cheer. The loudest being the occupants of Arizona's table. They went wild, banging the table top while Arizona stood, eyes locked with Callie's as she listed to every word that was sang to her.**

_I climbed across the mountain tops_

_Swam all across the ocean blue_

**The room went crazy again as the music and Callie's voice rose, the beat pumping through their bodies.**

_I crossed all the lines and I broke all the rules_

_But baby I broke them all for you_

_Because even when I was flat broke_

_You made me feel like a million bucks_

_Yeah you do and I was made for you_

**Cristina stood up and wandered over to the blonde. 'I'll get some snaps' she told her. 'Something tells me you'll want to remember this part of the night.**

**'**_You see the smile that's on my mouth_

_It's hiding the words that don't come out_

_And all of my friends who think that I'm blessed_

_They don't know my head is a mess_

_No, they don't know who I really am_

_And they don't know what I've been through like you do_

_And I was made for you..._

**Candace had seen enough. She'd pleaded in her mind for Callie to look over to her, to show some sort of recognition…but nothing. The teacher's eye's had barely ventured from the blonde haired, blue eyed woman across the other side of the room. Excusing herself, she plastered a smile on her face and walked towards the main doors. **

_All of these lines across my face_

**Arizona breath hitched in her mouth at the power behind her girlfriends voice. She found herself clapping and cheering along with everyone else in the room. Callie in the mean time was completely into the song. She clenched her fists, summoning all the force she could to finish off the song.**

_Tell you the story of who I am_

_So many stories of where I've been_

_And how I got to where I am_

_But these stories don't mean anything_

_When you've got no one to tell them to_

_It's true...I was made for you_

**Pulling out a cell phone, Candace dialled a number. 'It's me. Yea, be on the look out.' Hanging up she slipped her cell phone back in her bag and walked back into the suite.**

_Oh yeah, it's true... I was made for you._

**As the song ended, the room erupted in excited applause. Arizona clapped her hands vigorously, her tears spilling over her lids. Callie thanked the crowd and stepped off the stage. Receiving pats on the back, she made her way to her friends and suddenly found herself pulled into a bruising kiss.**

'**Anyone else getting a case of de ja vu?' Teddy asked.**

'**Totally' Lexie laughed.**

**Pulling back, Arizona flashed her trademark dimples. 'I was made for you too' she whispered.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The party continued, Callie's performance encouraging other's to get up and try it themselves. As the gang sat around watching the old football team, including Mark, Derek and Preston sing their version of Y.M.C.A, Arizona excused herself and made for the toilet. Leaving the Orchid suite she walked through the empty main entrance, her steps only slightly wayward from her light alcohol consumption. Pushing open the bathroom door, she smiled as a couple of women passed her.**

**A couple minutes later she exited her cubicle and made her way over to the sinks. As she washed her hands she found herself picturing Callie up on stage singing to her. A smile played at her lips as she started to hum the tune out loud. As she reached for the paper towels, she felt herself engulfed from behind. An arm wrapped around her chest while another hand, holding some sort of cloth covered her mouth and nose. She tried to scream….she tried to struggle, but it was all in vein as the sweet smelling substance covering the cloth relaxed her muscles until she finally lay unconscious in her attackers arms.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Callie threw her head back in laughter as she watched Miranda down a glass of Cristina's invention, screwing up her face in disgust as the liquid washed down her throat. 'Oh my god Yang' Bailey spluttered. 'Seriously, what the hell is that?'**

'**I call this the early onset Alzheimer's' Cristina replied, 'So don't worry Bailey, you wont remember it tomorrow…'**

'**Mmm, tasteful…' Derek remarked.**

**Ignoring Derek's reply, Cristina turned to the Latina. 'Come on Callie, give it a try…' She held the small glass under the Latina's nose.**

'**You know….I think I'll pass thanks…'**

'**Your loss' the photographer replied. 'I bet Arizona would try it though. Actually, where is she? She's been gone ages!'**

'**Oh god, she's probably been held up by Jimmy again' Addison gasped. They all scanned the room, looking for any sign of the blonde. 'There's Jimmy' the redhead said, pointing to the man that looked to be dancing the funky chicken alone next to the DJ's assemble.**

'**Well she's not with him' Callie laughed. 'I'll go find her…'**

**Making her way across the room her eye's scanned the masses of heads, looking for any sign of bouncy blonde hair. Reaching the main doors she was stopped briefly by a few people, being congratulated on having such a wonderful voice. Eventually excusing herself, she made for the toilets.**

**Entering the restroom she checked the cubicles, finding them all open. ''Zona?' she tried. No answer. She was about to turn when she caught sight of a purse by the sink. Walking closer she recognised it to be her girlfriends. Picking it up she opened it, looking over the contents to verify that it was definitely Arizona's. She looked back at the cubicles. ''Zona?' she tried again.**

**A half smile pulled at one side of her mouth as her mind told her the blonde had been waiting for her again. Putting the purse down she went to check each cubicle individually. Finding they were all empty she frowned. 'Oooookay' she said aloud.**

**All of a sudden a thought entered her mind. A hand flew to her mouth. No….no this was crazy. It was just a coincidence. Nothing was wrong. They were miles away….there were loads of people here, she was just lost in the crowd. But her purse…she wouldn't just leave it lying here in the toilets. Picking up the purse with her free hand, she felt her body begin to tremble. She could feel it, there was no denying it. Something was wrong. 'No…' she breathed through her hand. This couldn't be happening. 'Not again….'**

**Making a dash for the door, she ran back to the Orchid suite. Her tear filled eye's frantically scanned the room as she headed over to her friends.**

**Mark saw the Latina approaching. He could tell immediately that something was wrong. 'Cal…' he started, jumping from his seat.**

'**Is she here? Have you seen her?' Callie almost shouted to the group.**

'**Arizona? No, Callie she hasn't come back' Addison told her. She, like the rest began to feel panicked by the Latina's hysterical behaviour. Watching Callie crane her neck again they all looked at one another then began to do the same.**

'**Callie' Teddy began, coming up alongside the Latina. 'What's happened? Where's my sister?'**

'**She wasn't in the toilets' Callie told her, her eye's continuing to look around. 'Her purse….it was left in there Teddy.' She looked back at the hairdresser. 'Arizona wouldn't just leave it lying there…' They shared a knowing look as they heard Bailey speak.**

'**Callie, calm down, I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for this…'**

'**NO' Callie snapped at her. 'She wouldn't leave it. Something's wrong, I can feel it.'**

**Everyone looked at each other. There had to be a simple reason for this. Arizona just got distracted, she was drunk, her mind preoccupied with serenading Latina's.**

'**Ok, I'm gona make an announcement' Mark said. 'It's possible she's in here talking to someone and we just can't see her. Please Cal, it's gona be alright.' Striding to the DJ, the other's watched on as Mark spoke to the man before walking on to the stage. As the music cut off, there was a round of boo's until Mark began to talk. 'I'm sorry, it'll go back on in a second, I just have one thing to ask.' He looked over at his best friend briefly before continuing. 'Arizona, are you in here?' The room was silent. Everyone began looking around. 'Has anybody seen Arizona Robbins? Blonde hair, blue eye's, dimples that make you wona puke…' he went on, attempting a joke to ease the sudden tension in the room.**

'**We saw her…' came a woman's voice.**

**Every head in the room turned in her direction. 'You saw her?' came Callie's response as she began striding over to the woman.**

'**Yes. My friend and I were leaving the toilets when she went in.'**

**Reaching the woman, Callie stopped just in front of her. 'How long ago?'**

**The woman looked at her friend. 'Ummm, about 15 minutes ago now…'**

**Callie stood staring at the woman, almost pleading with her eye's for her to give her something else…..anything else.**

'**What's happened?' came a mans voice.**

**When Callie didn't reply, Mark cleared his throat. 'I think Blondie might be having a game of hide and seek.' He attempted a smile, but it never reached his eyes. He knew this situation all too well. The resemblance to that night in the Crane was uncanny.**

**A thought hit Callie like a ton of bricks. Her head whipped around as she stormed off toward the object of her notions. Coming up to the Hotel owner she shoved the woman backwards, much to the horror of those around her. 'Where is she' Callie spat, her hand pinning Candace's shoulder to the wall.**

'**Wh…what, Callie, I don't know.'**

'**Don't lie to me Candace, since we got her you've done nothing but pull strings like a frigging puppet master. Now tell me what the hell you did to her!'**

**Addison, Cristina and Teddy were suddenly behind the teacher, but didn't make an attempt at pulling the Latina away. They knew she must have a good reason to be this forceful. Everyone in the room focused their attention on the scene, wondering what the hell was going on.**

'**Callie, I've been in this exact spot for over half an hour now…' Candace told her, glancing to the people surrounding them.**

'**It's true' a woman to Callie's left said. The teacher turned to the source of the voice. 'She's been with us for a while now' she woman rectified. Callie continued to glare at the woman a few moments longer before turning back to the woman she had pinned to the wall. She wasn't completely convinced.**

'**Callie…' Candace started, 'I'm sure everything is fine. Maybe she stepped outside for some fresh air…'**

'**I'm on it…' Cristina replied, turning swiftly and almost running to the double doors.**

**Callie's eye's continued to scrutinize the woman in front of her. It wasn't until Teddy and Addison touched her arms that she finally looked away. 'Callie, come on, she's fine. My sister is fine' Teddy told her.**

**Though the room was filled with around 200 guests, it was deafeningly silent. People looked around, half not aware of previous events surrounding the blonde, while other's nervously wondered if they were now standing in the middle of a crime scene.**

**Taking her hand from Candace's shoulder, Callie backed away. Turning around she scanned the room. All eye's seemed to be on her. Silent sympathetic glances were being sent her way. She felt like breaking down and crying. Her body felt numb.**

'**Cristina?'**

**Callie looked up at Mark, who still stood with the microphone. Seeing his gaze on the double doors, everyone followed his lead. Cristina stood in the doorway, her defeated body shuffling slightly into the room.**

**Callie felt a wave of sickness wash over her like a tsunami. 'No…' she whispered. Taking control of her heavy legs she's glided over to the photographer until she was stood just in front of her. She was closely followed by several others. 'Cristina…wh…what is it…' she stuttered, fighting against the tears.**

**The Asian woman was on the verge of tears herself. Her mouth opened and closed several times before any words came out. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she looked at Callie. 'I….I went to shout for her outside and….and I found this…' Lifting her hand she offered a sheet of paper to the Latina.**

**Grasping the paper, Callie scanned the note. Her body stiffened and the tears she'd been fighting suddenly gushed from her lids, spilling on to the paper. 'No…NOOOOOOOOO!'**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	21. Chapter 21

Wow, I think the last chapter had more reviews then any previous chapter! Thank you so much for that. It really gave me a good kick up the backside to get this out to you! Ive been writing and figuring out where I wona take this at every spare moment Ive had over the last few weeks. I really appreciate hearing what you think so please keep it up...let me know if I'm starting to flag or something... Its been a pretty long journey. I feel the end is near... Saying thing Ive still got a few ideas floating around in this brain of mine!

On another note...how frickin awesome was the musical event? I dont think it could have gone any better to be honest. Well worth the wait! Now weve got another month to wait however haha! Lots of fanfic in the mean time... Anyway, I'll shut up now! Thanks for sticking with me guys!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_Chapter 21_**

**Arizona began to stir. She opened and closed her heavy eyelids slowly while her mind tried to focus on her surroundings. Where the hell was she? Finally conscious, she realised she was lying on the ground….the stone cold floor beneath her cheek. Moving her right arm to help herself up, she was suddenly restrained. Her eye's shifted to her right wrist.**

***What the…?***

**Why the hell was her wrist chained to….her gaze followed the chains which lead into the wall behind her. Confusion circled her brain as she glanced back at the room she was currently in. There wasn't much to see. The stone walled room she found herself in was dimly lit by a lamp on a simple table at the other side of the room. To her immediate left was a toilet and basin. That was pretty much it.**

**She looked back down at her chained wrist, attempting to pull the restraint over her hand. No such luck. Turning she pulled at the other end of the chain, stupidly hoping it wasn't as real as it looked. After a few moments however, her hope evaporated. Frustrated, she pushed the chain out of her grasp. **

**What the hell happened? How did she get here? The last thing she remembered was…..**

***I was in the toilet. I…..oh, come on….What did I do after that? I left and….no that's not right. I was…..someone came up behind me. But who?***

**Her eye's widened. She'd been grabbed. Someone had grabbed her and….covered her mouth.**

***Did I faint? No, well…..it felt like it***

**Looking at her watch, she frowned. 1.15am. That couldn't be right. She'd looked at the clock in the reception area on her way to the toilets, it had been barely passed 11. Had she really been unconscious for over 2 hours? No, this wasn't happening. Who had taken her? **

***It couldn't be…..No, we're miles away, he doesn't know about the trip. He has a thing for finding me in restrooms though…***

**The sound of movement to her right made her head whip up. Someone was on the other side of the metal door. She heard, what some beeping followed by what sounded like a sliding door. 'Hello?' she shouted. 'Can anyone hear me? I'm in here.' Her heart thumped against her ribcage. What the hell was about to happen? Who was gona be on the other side of that door. She didn't have too much time to wonder, as the metal door began to slide open. She swallowed the lump in her throat, her breathing becoming faster….more uneven.**

**As a figure stepped into the room, her breath caught in her throat. Her eyes stared in horror at the figure in front of her. She quickly closed her eyes, causing tears to spill down her cheeks. She preyed desperately that this wasn't happening, it was merely a figment of her imagination. Tentatively, she lifted her lids again.**

**Her heart sank. It was still there…..looking at her. The clown that had been haunting her dreams for months now. The clown that had killed her friends. The clown that had attacked her only a week before in her own home. The clown that had obviously grabbed her just hours before. Here he stood, looking down at her with his dark, cold eyes. **

**He began moving slowly towards her. The blonde's body tensed, every inch of her skin felt as though she was being electrocuted. She wanted to scream, to shout for help, but she couldn't. Fear consumed her, engulfed her body until it felt like she was being strangled.**

**Then, another figure came into view, just behind the clown. Arizona's glistening eye's shifted to the new presence. She took in a painfully deep lungful of air. 'You…' she breathed.**

**Stepping around the clown, the figure stopped just in front of the blonde. 'Yes…..me!' Candace smiled.**

**Something snapped inside the blonde. She made a lunge forward, ready to pounce on the Latina, but her efforts came to a sharp end as the metal restrained on her wrist pulled her back. 'You fucking bitch' the blonde screamed. 'This whole time….you….you did all of this' she screamed, her hands flapping around. 'I don't…..This whole time?' she repeated, 'You murdered all of those people…..my friends…'**

**Candace stood with her arms crossed beneath her breasts, just out of the blondes reach. A satisfied smile on her face as she watched the blonde struggle to absorb the new information.**

**'From the beginning?' the blonde continued. 'I don't understand. Why would you do this?'**

**'Isn't it obvious Arizona. I did it for love…'**

**Arizona's mouth hung open. 'For love?' she gasped. 'Candace….this is not love. You don't kill people for love. You….you ended lives, young, innocent lives. For what? To justify your sick, twisted obsession with my girlfriend? That is not love Candace.' Tears of anger and frustration began to flow again.**

**Candace laughed at her. 'That's where you are wrong blue eye's. True love is going beyond yourself and stretching who you are for someone else. It's trusting someone, having the drive, the will to do anything for that person. If it's necessary, sometimes you have to kill….'**

**The blonde glared at her. They hadn't been lying when they said this woman was a complete psychopath. She couldn't have been more wrong earlier in the day. Candace hadn't grown up and moved on. These years had done nothing to mature the jilted Latina. No, all they had done was give her time to wallow in her self pitying, unhealthy obsession for a woman she had had a brief relationship with as a teenager. 'Candace, you killed innocent people. What good did you possibly think killing young kids would do? Proof of how deep your love goes?' She shook her head. 'No Candace, that is not love. You're sick. You have a problem. You need professional help…'**

**The Latina laughed once again. 'Oh Arizona, you silly thing, what makes you think it was just me?'**

**Arizona looked from the Latina to the clown, who still stood just behind the woman. Candace followed her gaze. 'Ah yes of course' she turned and brought a hand up to the clowns mask. 'He has always been my faithful accomplice of mine, in everything I do' she finished, removing the mask. Arizona stared open mouthed. She shook her head. 'I believe you've met my honourable assistant…' Candace smiled, resting a hand on the man's shoulder.**

**'Giles?' Arizona whispered.**

**'Indeed Miss Robbins' Rupert Giles replied, grinning down at the baffled blonde.**

**'I….this….you murdered? You attacked me…' she looked at the floor, embarrassment flushing her cheeks as she remembered last Friday afternoon.**

**'Actually Miss Robbins, that was not me…'**

**The blonde looked up at him, and then to Candace, who shook her head slightly. 'No, Arizona, it was not me either…'**

**Her mouth tried to form words. She was so confused right now. 'I don't understand…'**

**Patting Giles on the shoulder, Candace stepped forward again. 'Arizona, if I had been the only one behind this, don't you think that I would have killed you a long time ago?' Arizona continued to stare at her in confusion. 'I almost did…..that time in the toilets at the Crane. I almost had you' she laughed. 'Man, was he pissed.'**

**'Candace, what the hell are you talking about?'**

**The Hotel owner smiled, staring coldly into the blondes eyes. 'I'm talking about my husband Arizona. The man I married out of convenience. The man I later discovered had a true love of his own, just as I did.' Coming a little closer to the blonde, Candace lowered her voice to a whisper. 'I'm talking about Henry Harris.'**

**The blonde stared back at her. Moments felt like hours as her mind tried to grasp at what Candace had just revealed to her. This wasn't true. Henry….the man she went to school with. He would never be any part of this. He couldn't….**

**'What's the matter blue eyes' Candace mocked. 'Cat got your tongue?'**

**'You….you're lying…' Arizona stuttered.**

**Letting out an amused snort, Candace backed off slightly. 'You'll see for yourself. He's on his way. He won't let me have my fun. He told me if I get Callie, he should be allowed to have you.'**

**The blonde licked her lips, moistening her drying mouth. 'Candace, you won't get away with this. Can't you see that?'**

**'Oh Arizona, look around you. You're locked, in a specially designed sound proof basement that only myself, Giles and Henry know about. Who do you think will find you?' She amused herself in the defeated expression displayed on the blondes face. 'I left a few breadcrumbs anyway.'**

**'What?'**

**'I left a note….from your abductor. It'll lead them back home. This Hotel is merely just the place you were snatched. As far as they're concerned you could be anywhere.'**

**Arizona shook her head. 'Don't be so naïve. They're gona search every inch of the Hotel. They'll uncover this place.'**

**'Really…' the Latina answer, '…I'm not worried. I've spent a long time putting this together. I've had years to prepare. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm needed upstairs. There's a certain busty Latina up there that need consoling.' She moved back towards the blonde. 'Oh, don't worry blue eye's, I'll give her everything she needs.' The blonde looked at the floor as Candace pulled back and turned….'Oh and Arizona?' **

**As the blonde looked up again, Candace's fist collided with her face, sending her sideways against the wall. Clutching at her left cheek with her free hand, Arizona looked back up at the Latina.**

**'That' Candace started, 'is for the convenient trip on the basketball court today.' With that she took one last look at Arizona and followed Giles out of the room.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The Hotel was in lockdown. Police had arrived an hour earlier, taping off all entrances. The media had caught wind of the situation and vans had turned up not long after the authorities.**

**Inside the Hotel, the majority of the reunion guests still remained in the Orchid suite, waiting to be questioned. Gossip spread like wildfire as people were caught up on the whole story surrounding the missing blonde. Some were sceptically surveying the room, wondering whether anyone here had something to do with the kidnapping.**

**Callie had been taken to a different room, along with Mark, Addison, Teddy, Aria and Cristina. After initially running through the Hotel hysterically, the teacher had been coaxed into the side room by Mark, while police arrived and began their investigation. Since then, the Latina had sat on a chair in the corner of the room, still clutching the note Cristina had found. **

**So many scenarios ran through her mind. Was this really the killer from home? Could it be a copy cat? Could someone she went to school with be behind it all? It had been invitation only tonight, but what if the killer had been a guest at the Hotel? Their name, presumably a fake one, would be in the register at the main desk. The police had probably taken that by now…. Compiling a list of everyone currently in the Hotel.**

**'Hey…' Callie felt a hand squeeze her shoulder. Aria had sat down next to her. 'How you holding up?'**

**'How do you think?' Callie snapped back.**

**Aria looked at the floor defeated. She wasn't phased by her sisters short temper. In truthfulness it had been a stupid thing to ask. She knew exactly how Callie was feeling. But what else was she meant to say? Nothing she could possibly say would make her sister feel even slightly better right now.**

**'Callie' Cristina started. 'I don't think Arizona will be hurt. I mean, from previous notes it sounds like the killer kind of worships her…'**

**Callie frowned, 'Seriously Cristina, after last Friday? He beat the shit out of her face. Do you honestly think, now he has her all to himself that he won't harm her? That he won't make her do something that she…' She trailed off, her head shaking off the sickening images running through her mind. **

**Arizona would put up a struggle, which in turn would only piss the killer off even more. That said, the blonde had a side to her that Callie hadn't known existed until this weekend. The alpha side that she'd spoken about months before had actually started to make an appearance. Surely, in these circumstances it would awaken that demon ever more. Would she even get the opportunity to overpower him? He's managed to take her away from the Hotel unseen….unheard. He'd obviously knocked her out, tied her up perhaps. She really had no chance… Where had she been taken? Were they still on the move or maybe they're back home now…. **

**'They could be anywhere now…' she said aloud, causing everyone to look over at her. She looked at the clock on the wall. **

**1:50am**

**Almost 3 hours since the blonde had last been seen. 3 hours….**

**'Callie…' Addison started.**

**'NO!' Callie shouted. 'I can't do this. I can't sit here and pretend everything's going to be OK…..I just….' she began to sob, her erratic heart making her words come out in raspy intervals. 'I just….please, I want her back…' She leaned into Aria's embrace.**

**'A know Cal, I know' Aria replied, rubbing her hand along her sisters back. 'We'll find her Callie, we will!'**

**'I said I'd….protect her. With all my life' Callie continued, almost hyperventilating. She took in a deep, throaty breath and extracted herself from Aria's embrace. 'I have to do something…' she told them, getting to her feet.**

**'Callie wait, you have to stay here…' The door opening cut off Marks words.**

**Everyone turned to see Joe Watson and Henry enter the room. Taking off his hat, Officer Watson bowed his head slightly at the rooms occupants. 'Evening everyone. We got here as soon as we could' he started. Walking further into the room he came up to the Latina. 'Miss Torres, I'm so sorry for the recent events. I can only imagine how you must be feeling. I promise this to you though, we will do everything in our power to return Miss Robbins to you.'**

**'I don't want him here…' Callie told him, her eyes narrowing at the deputy behind Officer Watson.**

**Turning slightly, Joe looked at Henry for a second before returning his gaze to Callie. 'Miss Torres, I understand things between the 2 of you are….well, strained, but Deputy Harris is one of our best. Along with his….umm, prior history with Miss Robbins, he is a valuable asset to this investigation.'**

**Callie snorted. 'Valuable asset? Oh sure, he'd love to play the hero for Arizona, wouldn't you Henry? To whisk in like her knight in shining armour.'**

**Henry stepped forward. 'Callie, I know you don't want to hear this but I care about Arizona. I've known her a very long time and as her friend, I want to know that she is safe, just as much as the rest of you here.'**

**Processing his words, Callie took a few steps towards him. The gap between them becoming dangerously close. Officer Watson felt the need for an interjection, so raised an arm, shielding Callie from getting any closer. 'You just make sure you remember that Henry. You are her friend. That's all. Don't even think about using this as another lame attempt at showing her your feelings.'**

**'Miss Torres' Joe interrupted, 'Henry is a professional, just as I am. Our sole mission here is to return Miss Robbins to you as quickly as possible. That is all.'**

**All eyes were on Callie as she scrutinized the young Deputy a few moments longer. Eventually she looked back at Officer Watson, her features softening. 'Please…..please find her….'**

**Joe lifted his outstretched arm, placing it on her shoulder. 'I assure you Miss Torres, we will do everything we can. We liaised with the local authorities on our arrival. If you wouldn't mind I'd like to ask you all a few questions.'**

**Nodding weakly, Callie turned and headed back to her chair.**

**'I was told a note was left' Joe asked, looking to the paper still clenched in the Latina's hand. He'd heard she had refused to give it up to local police. 'May I..?' When Callie held up the tear stained note, Joe took it, running his eye's over the words. 'No matter how far you go, I'll always find you' he read aloud. He glanced at Henry, 'This indicates that our serial killer may have followed you.' He looked back at Callie. 'Did many people know you were coming here?'**

**The teacher shrugged. 'A few friends I guess. I had nothing to do with the set up' she replied, looking to Mark. The radio DJ couldn't have looked more apologetic if he tried.**

**'Ok' Joe nodded. He handed the note to Henry. 'We'll get this sent back home and see if we have a match to the writing from previous notes. Harris, once you've passed that on to Adkins, head on into the Orchid suite and start taking statements. I'll finish up in here.'**

**Nodding his compliance, Henry looked back at Callie one last time before turning and leaving the room.**

**'Right, Miss Torres' Joe started, taking a pad and paper from his pocket, 'Lets start from your arrival here on Friday….'**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hard….cold….rock….**

**That's all that surrounded the blonde. She lay her head back against the wall, exhausted from her failed attempts at freeing herself from the metal restraints around her wrist.**

**She'd screamed, as loud as her lungs would allow her. But what had been the point? She was in a sound proof room, or so she had been told anyway.**

**Where was she? Was she still somewhere in the Hotel? The basement perhaps…? No, she couldn't be. Surely that would be too careless of Candace. Police would be searching the grounds with a fine tooth comb. Callie would make sure of that.**

***Callie…***

**Her eye's were closed. Images of her girlfriend, frantically running around the Hotel in search of her ran through her mind. The teacher would be hysterical. She felt grateful that their friends were there for her. They would comfort the Latina, keep her grounded. Keep her safe…**

**She wondered if Callie would connect the dots. Would she see through the twisted charade of her ex. Would anyone? It was Candace's Hotel she's been snatched from….surely she'd be on the suspect list. But what about the note Candace said she had allegedly dumped? Would it really point police in another direction?**

**One thing she was absolutely certain about was that Callie wouldn't rest until she was found. She'd use every available source at her disposal to uncover the truth. Her own little reporter. Despite the circumstances, a smile played at her lips. It faded quickly though…..Henrys face entering her mind.**

**She still couldn't get her head around Candace's confession. Henry….the man she used to know so well a few years earlier, was part of this outrageous conspiracy. He was never a dangerous man. As a teenager he was the sweetest, kindest, law abiding man she had ever met. He'd grown up to be a policeman for crying out loud. If you can't trust a policeman who can you trust?**

**It was Candace….she'd sunk her dysfunctional nails into him. She'd changed him, turned him into a monster. A killer…**

**She closed her eye's tight, fighting the urge to cry.**

***I will not spill tears for him* she thought.**

**How could she have let him manipulate his way into her life again. Almost allow him to jeopardise her relationship with Callie. He was a conniving bastard. She found herself wondering what she would do if and when she saw him. Surely she would see him. Candace had divulged to her that she was being left for him. He wanted her for himself. What exactly did he expect to get from her though? Did he seriously think he could convince her to change who she was…..to forget Callie…..to forget what he had done to all those people. To her friends…..to her?**

**She obviously hadn't seen the true side to Henry, and she really didn't wish to. She looked at her watch….2:40am. She'd been missing 3 and a half hours now. She imagined the Hotel swarming with Police. The guests sitting around, being questioned, fearing for their own lives. Her friends, her sister….fearing for her life. And Callie…. What was she doing? She longed to be wrapped in her girlfriends protective arms. The tears she'd been fighting began to spill down her cheeks. She turned, putting a cheek against the cold stone wall. 'Calliope' she sobbed. 'I need you baby….please find me…'**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Callie sat on the couch in the reception area of the Hotel. Her eye's were locked on the door to the toilets which had been police taped off. Her mind preyed for the door to open and Arizona to rip the police tape from it's frame and run to her. She replayed the scene over and over again in her head. She pictured herself wrapping her arms around the blonde, lifting her in the air, spinning her around. Arizona telling her it had all been a misunderstanding. She hadn't been taken. The killer hadn't followed them here. It was all just one, big, horrible misunderstanding.**

**But even after replaying that…..dozens of times now, the blonde did not make an appearance. The teacher felt the presence of other's around her. Fatigue plagued them as they talked idly amongst themselves. Not Callie though. She was wide awake. It was after 4am but her body was still on high alert….even though her mind was else where. **

**'Cal…' She felt Addison slink an arm around her shoulders, squeezing her slightly. 'Officer Watson and his team have just returned. There's….they've found no other evidence.' Callie heard her, but didn't respond. What was there to say? Arizona was missing….she'd seemingly vanished into thin air. No one had seen her being dragged away. No one had heard her screaming for help. She must have been knocked out.**

**She closed her eyes. How could she let this happen again? Just one week ago she'd promised to protect the blonde with her life. Now here they were, in a situation so much more worse than the last attack. Arizona had been taken. She must be so scared. God knows what would be happening to her. If she was still alive…**

**That thought set the Latina off once again. As she broke down in tears, Addison pulled her closer toward her. She whispered soothingly, trying to console her friend. She told her everything would be fine, that Arizona was strong, she'd fight through this. Shifting her eye's to Bailey, she shared a knowingly glance with her fellow doctor. They'd seen this kind of situation at the Hospital many times. Bailey often dealt with victims of kidnap, assault….rape.**

**No, Addison told herself. We're not going there. We can't. She'd followed the work of Arizona Robbins, like many, from the moment she'd realised who that Never Been Kissed article had been aimed at. It had overjoyed her to hear that her close school friend had finally found that special someone. Someone who had been willingly to sacrifice everything she had to prove her love to Callie.**

**Then of course Arizona's work had turned a lot darker. All those murders and all of them linked to the reporter or the teacher. She'd wanted to get in contact with Callie for, well, for years….but more so after that article. A mixture of residency hours and home life had prevented that however. Time was never your own when you were a doctor in the making.**

**She felt relieved however that she could be here for her friend when she needed her the most. Joe had asked her some difficult questions a few hours earlier. The Latina had held it together as best she could.**

**Officer Watson had been brought up to speed on the tense relationship she shared with Candace and the events of Saturday afternoon. Though she hadn't come out and said it aloud, Callie had left breadcrumbs, hoping it would lead the Officer to look deeper into Candace's background. He seemed to get the hint and nodded his understanding, promising to make sure no stone would be left unturned.**

**After briefly questioning their friends, Joe had asked Callie what she intended to do over the next few hours. Would she return home or remain at the Hotel. She'd been torn, so Joe had left her to ponder what her next move would be. She desperately wanted to return home, part of her feeling that's where Arizona's abductor would have gone back to…but then the other part of her wanted to remain at the Hotel. This is where she had been taken. What if she was still being held somewhere on the grounds? Right under their noses and she just up and left her.**

**Sitting here now, her mind miles away from her body, she still hadn't made a decision. Finally coming out of her day dream, Callie watched Joe and Candace come out of the Hotel owners office. They'd been in the room a good 20 minutes now. He must have been questioning her…..asking for a list of Hotel guests aswell as reunion guests. She watched as he shook Candace's hand, then turn and walk towards her.**

**'Miss Torres. I've done all I can do here for now, I must return back to the base. A few Officers aswell as Deputy Harris will remain here for the next few hours or so, searching the grounds and surrounding areas. Examining evidence….' he trailed off, looking around Callie's entourage. 'Have you made a decision on where you will be staying?'**

**Callie remained silent, her mind still split.**

**'If I may…' Callie turned to Candace who walked towards them. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop but, you would be more than welcome to stay here while the investigation is underway, free of charge of course…' Callie was still silent, prompting Candace to continue, 'Ugh, for all of you….you would all be more than welcome to stay. I completely understand the difficulty of the situation and I'd like to make things easier if I can….' She let her statement hang in the air before nodding and walking back into her office.**

**'I'll be right back' Addison said, standing up and walking towards the Hotel main doors.**

**'I'll stay' Teddy spoke. Everyone looked at her. 'At least one of us should be here…' **

**Callie nodded to her. Teddy had already contacted their parents. They of course had been devastated. After initially stating they were packing and on their way over, Teddy had stopped them, making them realise Arizona could be anywhere, not necessarily at the Hotel and it would be better if they stayed by the phone.**

**This is what was pulling Callie to go back home. What if the killer rang the house, demanding a ransom or just to gloat? Her sister seemed to understand the expressive hesitation on Callie's face.**

**'Callie, you know if you want to stay here, I'll stay at your place, you know….minding the phone….'**

**Callie looked at her. She felt so grateful that her sister had always been able to read her so well. At the same time she didn't want Aria to stay alone, in a house that had already been broken into once by the killer. 'Aria, I would appreciate that so much, but I don't want you staying there alone…'**

**'Cal, I'm sure I'd be…'**

**'Aria' Callie spoke, her voice rising slightly, 'I've just lost my girlfriend, I don't want to lose my sister too…'**

**'Ok, ok' Aria assured her.**

**'She wouldn't be alone.' Callie looked over at Cristina. 'I'll stay with her.' The Latina looked between the photographer and her sister, who in turn looked back at her as if to say - problem solved. She was filled with complete gratitude for having such a tight group of friends and family. It overwhelmed her slightly.**

**'Now you can stay here with Teddy and help the police with their investigation' Aria told her.**

**Cracking half a smile, Callie nodded weakly. 'Thank you' she whispered. 'I don't know what I did to deserve friends like you.'**

**'Well, you've got Arizona to thank for me' Cristina smiled.**

**They all fell silent once more until Joe cleared his throat. 'Right, well now that's settled, I know where I can contact you.' Putting his hat on he nodded slightly in Callie's direction. 'We'll find her Miss Torres. Keep your faith.' **

**As Joe turned to leave, Addison re-entered the lobby. 'My god, it's crazy out there. The place is swarming with reporters and cameras.'**

**'They'll be wanting someone to make a statement…' Cristina replied, walking over to the window.**

**'There's only one reporter I'd like to talk to right now…' Callie spoke.**

**Coming to sit at the teacher's side, Addison patted her knee. 'Have you decided where you're going to stay?'**

**Callie nodded. 'I'm gona stay here a few more days. Aria and Cristina are gona hang out at my place incase of…..any calls or something.'**

**'That's excellent. I was hoping you'd say that. I'm all for taking advantage of this Hotel a little longer.' When Callie turned to her frowning, Addison smiled. 'I've just spoken to the chief, granted it's the middle of the night, he was grumpy and, well, half asleep, but I've got a few extra days off….**

**'Addison, I can't…..I can't ask you to take time off from work. These residency years are important for you, I…'**

**'Callie, you didn't ask. I want to do this, and not just because I get to stay here for free' she smiled. 'I want to be here for you. I think we've let too many years slip passed us. It's time to make up for that.'**

**Tears welling up yet again, Callie looked at her friend sincerely. 'Thanks Addy. Thank you….'**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	22. Chapter 22

_Hey guys...well things are starting to come to a head. Ive been writing, like non stop for days so Ive got another chapter wrote up. It seems to be taking a life of its own. I really dont know where it wants to go.,,,or for how long for that matter haha! I have loved writing this fic. Its been on going for a long time now. Like...over a year ago or something when I started writing Never Been Kissed. Hopefully its still keeping you entertained!_

_This chapter we get to look into the reasons behind the attacks...a little. There's still more to come! Suns shining here so Im off to enjoy it while it lasts ;) Have an awesome Friday guys!_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Previously…_

'_That's excellent. I was hoping you'd say that. I'm all for taking advantage of this Hotel a little longer.' When Callie turned to her frowning, Addison smiled. 'I've just spoken to the chief, granted it's the middle of the night, he was grumpy and, well, half asleep, but I've got a few extra days off…._

'_Addison, I can't…..I can't ask you to take time off from work. These residency years are important for you, I…'_

'_Callie, you didn't ask. I want to do this, and not just because I get to stay here for free' she smiled. 'I want to be here for you. I think we've let too many years slip passed us. It's time to make up for that.'_

_Tears welling up yet again, Callie looked at her friend sincerely. 'Thanks Addy. Thank you….'_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 22**

**As Arizona sat with her legs outstretched in front of her, she tapped her feet together, trying to take her mind off the constant fact that she needed the toilet. Sure there was one right next to her….but she really didn't want to have to use it. Who knew if it would actually flush and even then there was probably a camera in the room. That's how these things went wasn't it? You get kidnapped, locked in a room and then have your every move monitored. Well she really didn't fancy dropping her underwear and giving them a show. Not if she could help it.**

**For the last few hours she'd been replaying Candace's words in her head. The mere thought that Candace was providing any sort of comfort to her girlfriend was pissing her off almost more than she could handle. Sure they'd had this out the afternoon before, Callie wanted nothing to do with Candace….but circumstances had changed. Callie would be feeling vulnerable right now. Who knows where she'd seek a bit of solace. **

**This was all she could think about. She'd been fighting sleep, more so because she was afraid of what would happen or who would come in if she was to fall into a deep sleep. With nothing in the room, nothing in her pockets and her bag no where in sight, she was so unbelievably bored. **

**Letting out a sigh her eye's noticed the door sliding open. Her breath caught in her throat as her eye's fell upon the visitor.**

**Henry tentatively walked into stone walled room, his face seemed drawn and tired. Well, it was the early hours of the morning. There didn't seem to be any sort of satisfaction on his features however. Surely he should be jumping for joy right about now at the fact he'd fulfilled his quest. **

**As he stepped closer to the sitting blonde, Arizona put a hand up towards him. 'Don't you dare come next to me' she warned.**

'**Arizona…'**

'**No! Henry, what the hell is this? You've kidnapped me! You….you killed all those people…'**

'**Arizona, please I can explain..' he tried, taking another step closer to the sitting blonde.**

'**Explain?' she replied, almost at a shout. 'If you want to explain you can do that to the police…..the real police after they arrest you Henry!'**

**Bringing a hand up to rub his tired face, Henry sucked in a steadying breath. 'Arizona, please….humour me for you a few minutes…' Seeing the blonde look at him with a look of complete disbelief but offer no words, he continued. 'Arizona. Do you remember when I told you about my wife? How she suffered from those illnesses? Well its true….I didn't lie to you. Everything I told you was true except….except the fact that I'm…..we're….'**

'**Except from the fact that you're still together?' the blonde finished for him. 'Yea, I'd kind of figured that out Henry! God, I….I don't even know what to say to you! This….this whole situation. I thought Candace being Callie's deranged ex girlfriend was bad enough but now all of this…..' she trailed off shaking her head.**

'**Arizona, we married young, just like I said. It started off great, but then her illnesses came to the surface. She changed….she changed so much. I stuck with her though, helped her through it. But then, the love we'd shared, it kind of, I don't know, it just went….and our marriage turned into some sort of convenience. To be honest I wasn't so sure she ever loved me at all….'**

'**Oh shut up' Arizona sighed, 'I don't care about either of you. All I want is to be let go and live my life with the woman I love!'**

**Henry clenched his jaw, irritation beginning to creep into his veins. Calming himself he looked at her. 'That's how she's always spoke to me. I've never really felt loved, by anyone. I was lonely, that's why I've stuck with Candace for so long. After a few years, she inherited this place and all the money that went along with it.' He let out a laugh. 'They say money can't buy you happiness, but it made our complex relationship a lot more manageable.'**

'**Henry, if you were so unhappy why wouldn't you just leave her?'**

**He shook his head slightly. 'I don't know really. There's something about Candace. She has this ability to….I don't know how to describe it. All those years of being with her…..I think it changed me. I guess if you live with crazy, it kind of rubs off on you.'**

**Arizona stared at him. Who the hell was this guy standing in front of her? He certainly wasn't the man she went to school with or even the man she'd reacquainted herself with only months before. 'Are you really that weak Henry?'**

**The policeman shrugged. 'I admit I've always been easily led. I mean, I let you walk all over me in school. I was never man enough to admit my feelings, especially not after you confessed you were….you know, gay.' Silence filled the room for a few moments before he continued. 'Anyway, when your article came out, Candace and I discovered something very interesting. The woman whom had been my high school sweetheart was now declaring her love publicly, for a woman Candace had, had a relationship with. A woman who she admittedly, was still in love with after all these years.'**

**Arizona wanted to say so many things but she kept her mouth shut, allowing Henry to continue.**

'**Just like you now, we were both pretty shocked, but then she let me in on something she'd been planning for years. When I say years, I mean pretty much after her break up with Callie.' Seeing the blonde's brow crease, Henry nodded. 'I know it sounds crazy Arizona, but Candace paints a very interesting picture. She'd watched Callie from a far for years. Even while we were married. She'd watched her live her life, for the most part, alone. She'd been ready to make an organised chance meeting with her when your article came out.' He stopped for a second, taking in a deep breath. 'To stay she was pissed would be the understatement of the century.'**

**Coming slightly closer to the blonde again, Henry sat down, crossing his legs in front of him. 'When I told her I knew you and confessed about the feelings I had….have for you, she came up with an idea. She thought if I were to come back into your life some how, I would be able to split the 2 of you up. That way, her slow burning plan would be back on the table, and I…., well, hopefully I would get to have you….'**

**Shaking her head in disbelief, Arizona stared at him. 'Henry….I, I don't even know what to say. This is just….'**

'**It was Candace that started the killings..' Henry interrupted. 'I was livid, at the start. I told her I didn't want to be part of this anymore. I was a policeman, I couldn't condone what she was doing. She told me it was too late, I was already part of it all. If I told anyone, she'd drag me down with her. So, I did it. I covered up for her.'**

'**What good could that have possibly done?' Arizona shouted. 'Killing all of those innocent people?'**

'**She thought it would put strain on your relationship. The fact that those people were being killed because of you…..because of that article. She said it would ruin you both, but it just seemed to make your relationship stronger.' Getting back up on his feet, he began pacing in front of the blonde. 'Then came my….advances on you. I admit, I had more of a say in that. After meeting you again, all those feelings came rushing back.' Halting his pacing briefly he smiled at the blonde. 'You've grown more beautiful then I ever remembered.' His eye's trailed down her body, grazing over her bare legs.**

**Arizona began to feel uncomfortable, suddenly extremely irritated at the fact all she had on was this knee high dress. 'Henry…'**

'**Please Arizona, let me finish.' Starting his strides to and from each side of the room, Henry continued his explanation. 'I told her your relationship with Callie seemed unbreakable.'**

'**Henry, I don't want to hear anymore. Nothing you say will justify the things you've done. Just let me go…..you can't keep me here. Callie, she'll figure all of this out!'**

**Just then, the door opened and Candace stepped into the dimly lit room. 'Well well, isn't this cosy' she smiled. As the door closed, she came up alongside the policeman.**

'**I'm just filling her in on the blanks.' Henry told her.**

'**I see. Are you finally starting to see where I'm coming from?' she asked, moving closer to the blonde.**

**Bringing her legs around, Arizona shifted her position. 'The only thing I see is that you're both fucking crazy. This is wrong, everything you've done is wrong. Love has nothing to do with this. Look' she hyphenated, shaking her wrist at the Latina, '…you've got me chained to a wall for god sake. Henry, if you ever felt anything for me you'll let me go.'**

'**It doesn't work like that' Candace replied, not giving Henry a chance to talk. 'I'm in charge here. Henry' she spoke, looking to the policeman, 'she's stubborn right now, but she'll come around. Just like we said, remember? Soon she'll come to depend on you….to love you as you've loved her all of these years.' She smiled, resting a hand on his shoulder. 'Patience is a virtue.'**

**He nodded. 'I've waited all these years, I think I can wait a little longer.'**

'**That's my boy!' Turning back to the blonde, Candace smiled. 'Callie's doing fine by the way. I've been….helping her out.'**

**Arizona's skin crawled at the Latina mentioning her girlfriends name. She wanted nothing more than to lunge forward and smash her fist into this woman's face. 'Your pathetic little scheme wont work on her Candace. She knows how manipulative you are. You proved that to her yourself this afternoon. You're just wasting your time.'**

'**You better hope that's not true….for your own sake, blue eyes.' She stared down at the blonde a few moments longer before turning to her husband. 'Henry, I think it's best you come back upstairs now. We don't want anyone becoming suspicious of your whereabouts.'**

**Taking one more, almost apologetic look at the blonde, Henry turned and followed the Latina out of the room.**

**As the door shut, Arizona's eyes lingered on it for a few moments. What the hell had she been dragged into? It was obvious who was pulling the strings here. The question was, why was Henry going along with it? Because Candace had promised him a future with Arizona? No, that was insane. Henry knew without question that she was gay and had no feelings for him what so ever. She'd told him enough times…. How could he even doubt that after everything that he'd done.**

**One thing that she didn't doubt was the fact she was in trouble. Serious trouble.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**For the last couple of hours, Callie had been up in her and Arizona's hotel room. The rest of the night had passed without any new information and now, at 11am she found herself alone. Addison and Teddy were downstairs saying goodbye to those that we're heading back home. Why couldn't she and Arizona be part of that crowd? Why couldn't they have woken up this morning, got changed and headed back to their home? Why did Arizona have to get taken away from her?**

**Every time she'd closed her eyes she saw the blonde being dragged away, being beaten, being….. She shook herself every time her mind tried to dig too deep. Sure it was easy for her to shake these things off, but what about her girlfriend? It was very much a reality for her right now.**

**She'd replayed the nights events, before the kidnapping, hoping something would spring to mind, something that stuck out as being mildly suspicious. But there was nothing. They'd been having too much of a good time. They'd danced, she'd sung, they'd drunk….it had been a happy affair.**

**By 4am, everyone in the Orchid suite had been allowed to leave. They'd all been glad to escape the scene of the crime, though they'd passed on their sympathetic words to Callie through Addison. Selfishly most had fled from the Hotel as soon as possible, not wanting a bigger part in the investigation.**

**She turned over on her side, pushing away the used tissues which covered her sheet. She felt so numb. How could this happen? Once again she'd let her guard down. Her mind had been distracted with reunions and rainbows and crap and Arizona had been snatched from her. Would this ever end? Would the killer ever be found? Would she ever see Arizona again? She couldn't bare thinking about never touching the blonde again, looking into her bright blue eyes, kissing her soft lips, feeling those butterflies attack her insides as the blonde melted her with those dimples.**

**Fresh tears fell, following the path of their predecessors. There was a soft knock at the door. Wiping her cheeks with the sleeve of her top, she climbed off the bed. Expecting to see Addison and Teddy she was momentarily startled at Candace on the other side of the opened door.**

'**Oh, hi Callie. I hope I'm not disturbing you…'**

**Her mind completely focused on other things, Callie no longer felt the need to be so abrupt with her ex. She had allowed her to stay here, free of charge, for as long as she wanted. Maybe this was her way of making amends…**

***Don't be so damn naïve! She's trying to take advantage of you, hoping Arizona stays out of the picture, paving the way for herself***

'**Umm, no, well….I don't know, I'm just…' Her tears continued to spill over her eyelids. Wiping at them, she lowered her hand just as Candace moved toward her, engulfing her in a loose hug. Callie's body stiffened, her own arms like dead weights at her sides. After a few awkward moments, Candace pulled back. **

'**Look, Callie, I realise you're in a place right now where you really hate my guts. But I didn't do anything wrong. Admittedly I've been foolish since you got here, but this….I would never have wished this upon anyone. I want to help. I want to help you find Arizona and return her to you unharmed. If there's anything I can do to make it easier Callie, I'd do it. Please, believe me.'**

**Callie looked at her, contemplating the sincerity behind the words. After a few moments she nodded. 'I appreciate that Candace and also the gesture of letting me and my friends stay here too. I just wish I knew if she were still around here….or back home.'**

**Candace nodded. 'I understand. Maybe, this kidnapper will contact you at some point….give you a hint to their whereabouts.'**

**Nodding weakly Callie looked at the floor. Taking a step closer. Candace brought her hand up to caress the teachers shoulder. 'Can I do anything for you Callie? Can I get you anything? Food perhaps?'**

'**I'm not hungry…'**

'**You have to eat sweetheart. You have to keep yourself strong.' When Callie didn't reply, Candace brought her other hand up, placing it on the teachers other shoulder. 'I'll tell you what. I'll send some one up in an hour with a tray of lunch. That way you can pick at whatever you want. That sound good?'**

**Her gaze remaining on the floor, Callie nodded her reply.**

'**Ok, I'll leave you to it for now. Remember what I said Callie. Anything I can do for you, please, just ask….' With that she backed out of the room, closing the door behind her.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Two days….**

**Two whole days had passed and still Arizona found herself chained to a wall in the Hotel basement. Of course after the first few hours of being here, time no longer had any meaning. The seconds rolled into minutes, which rolled into hours and now apparently, days had passed. Time was still on her side. That's what they say isn't it? When you're kidnapped, the longer you're alive, the more chance you have at being found.**

**Well two days had now passed and here she still was, sitting right under their noses. She'd come to the conclusion that the door to her prison must be some how camouflaged on the other side. Hidden away behind a secret, moving wall. All the best horror movies had them…..big castle like buildings with secret passages. **

**This here was a reason why she hated horror movies….the uncertainty…..the suspense…. And here she was now, staring in her own adaptation of one.**

**She had too much time to think down here. She was scared, nervous, lonely and bored. Sure before she'd met Callie she'd lived alone, she'd enjoyed the solidarity. But this put solidarity at a whole new level. She no longer enjoyed being alone. Infact, she was beginning to dislike it immensely.**

**She'd had visitors of course. Giles bringing her food and Candace had been in a couple more times over the last 24 hours. The reason behind the visits it seemed was to piss the blonde off as much as she could. And to Candace's delight, it was working….it was working very well. She'd told Arizona how she'd been consoling the heartbroken Latina. How Callie had fallen into her embrace. She'd gloated that it wouldn't take long for Callie to completely let her guard down and warm to her. It was all just a matter of time….and persistence on Candace's part.**

**She'd even brought Arizona a copy of the paper a few hours ago. That's how the blonde knew for sure, how many days had passed. There'd been a front page story of her abduction in the Daily Chance that morning. A picture of herself and Callie had been used. She'd recognised it as one Cristina had taken at the start of the reunion on Saturday night. She'd traced her fingers over the face of her beautiful girlfriend. Her heart aching at the thought of what she'd been going through over the last 2 days.**

**She'd read the article of one of her colleagues, catching up on what had happened since she'd been taken. She'd learned that it was Callie who had raised the alarm of her disappearance after finding her purse atop the restroom sinks. She could only imagine how Callie had reacted. **

**At this rate the Latina would start getting a complex about letting Arizona go into a restroom alone. Nothing good ever seemed to happen…**

**Reading on she found out what the note Candace had planted had said….**

***No matter where you go, I'll find you***

**Yep, that would definitely be enough to send them all back home, everyone assuming the killer had merely followed them. Little did they know that this Hotel was the root of all their problems, the hell mouth of Candace's delusional plans. **

**The reporter went on to say there were currently no suspects but the Hotel owner had been extremely co-operative in the search for the missing blonde. At that point, Arizona had slammed her fist against the ground. She was furious that Candace apparently had everyone eating out of the palm of her hand. Conniving bitch! Never in all her life had Arizona wanted to hurt someone as much as she wanted to hurt Candace.**

**Mentally calming herself down, she'd read the final few paragraphs of her colleagues report. Tears had began streaming down her cheeks as she read the quotes from a statement Callie had given.**

_Callie Torres, the partner of our missing reporter made an emotional statement this morning, appealing for Arizona's safe return. ''There are no words to describe the trauma myself, our friends and family are going through right now. Arizona is an wonderful, positive and loving woman. She does not deserve to be going through this hell. No one deserves this. Arizona is my heart and without her I'm not the same. I miss her terribly. Her friends and family, we miss you terribly Arizona. I beg with anyone that knows anything of her disappearance…..Please, please contact someone. Please help return her to me. Arizona, if you can see this, if you're watching, I love you baby and I'll find you. I promise I'll find you!''_

**As she'd finished reading, she'd sobbed out loud. Her fingers retracing the Latina's photographed face. 'I love you too baby. I'm right here.'**

**The last line of the article told her that Callie was currently staying in the Hotel until it, as well as it's surrounding area's could officially be ruled out of the investigation. Her heart had skipped a beat. Calliope was still in the Hotel. She'd looked up at the stone walled ceiling. Somewhere up there, Callie was thinking about her. She looked at her watch….almost 11pm. Would she be in bed now? Would she be sleeping? Probably not.**

**Suddenly an idea foamed in her mind. Something that could potentially be her ticket out of here. She nodded to herself. This could work and hopefully with the help of Callie and dare she say, Henry or Candace….she would be found in the not so distant future.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	23. Chapter 23

A big thanks to all of you new reviewers...thanks for catching up with the story...and ofcourse to all those who have stuck with me from the beginning. Including those that dont make themselves heard. I hope youre still liking this story :) Have an awesome day!

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

previously...

_The last line of the article told her that Callie was currently staying in the Hotel until it, as well as it's surrounding area's could officially be ruled out of the investigation. Her heart had skipped a beat. Calliope was still in the Hotel. She'd looked up at the stone walled ceiling. Somewhere up there, Callie was thinking about her. She looked at her watch….almost 11pm. Would she be in bed now? Would she be sleeping? Probably not._

_Suddenly an idea foamed in her mind. Something that could potentially be her ticket out of here. She nodded to herself. This could work and hopefully with the help of Callie and dare she say, Henry or Candace….she would be found in the not so distant future._

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 23**

'**Callie, you've got to eat sweetie…' **

**Addison sat on the edge of the bed, looking at the Latina who sat by the window. Callie had her knees pressed into her chest, her body curled up, almost in the foetal position as she looked absentmindedly out of the window.**

**Two whole days had passed and they were still at square one. No further evidence had been found, no witnesses had come forward and after regular calls from Aria back home, there hadn't been any word from Arizona's abductor.**

**Earlier that morning, Callie had given a short but emotional appeal for the news vans, which had camped outside the Hotel since the first night. She'd tried to keep it together, tried to stay strong and get her message across, but she'd been unable to keep the tears at bay. Addison had said it was a good thing to show her emotions. It would make her statement tug at peoples heart strings. It would make them notice the pain this abduction was causing.**

**Part of her had felt like an idiot for breaking down on National television. For letting her emotions run wild, but then, the most part of her didn't really care. She'd do anything to get Arizona back. Absolutely anything. There'd been many phone calls coming in for her, from back home. Colleagues of both herself and Arizona wanting to pass on their love and support. Addison and Teddy had dealt with them all. Callie just couldn't face the sympathetic tones in peoples voices. She was finding it difficult enough to keep herself composed.**

**Addison had been great, to both Callie and Teddy, who was of course, just as broken as Callie was. The redhead had consoled them, given statements when herself or Teddy had been too upset to do so. And like now, she'd lecture her about eating. Telling her she couldn't let herself waste away.**

**Glancing over at the redhead, she lay her head sideways on her knees. 'I'm not hungry at the minute Addy' she replied quietly.**

**Addison pursed her lips slightly. 'You said that to me at teatime aswell Callie. All you've eaten today is a few spoonfuls of rice pudding at lunchtime. You need to eat sweetie. Starving yourself wont do you any good.'**

'**I just….I don't think I can keep anything down…'**

'**That's the nerves in you tummy. Just have a few mouthfuls of this soup. Its nice and warm. It'll make those nerves a little more tolerable. Trust me, I'm a doctor' she winked.**

**Puffing out a burst of air through her nose, Callie managed a small smile. Reluctantly stretching her body from its position, she got to her feet and joined Addison on the bed. Picking up the spoon she scooped it through the soup, blowing on it for a second before moving it inside her mouth.**

'**That's my girl' Addison smiled.**

**After a few mouthfuls, Callie had to admit, it felt good to have something warm inside her.**

'**I passed Candace on the way up' Addison started. 'She was asking how you were doing.' Callie continued to eat her soup, seemingly not interested in what the redhead was saying. 'She said she didn't know whether to come up and see you or not.'**

**Looking at the redhead, Callie cocked her head. 'What did you tell her?'**

'**I said you weren't really up for any visitors.'**

**Smiling with a nod, the Latina looked down at her soup again. 'Thanks, Addy.'**

'**You know….she seems genuinely sorry for everything…'**

'**I still don't trust her.'**

'**I understand. She's probably hoping Arizona stays missing….more opportunity for her.'**

'**Never going to happen Addison. Even if Arizona….' she stopped herself, unable to say those words out loud. 'It doesn't matter. We'll find Arizona, and when we do, none of this will matter. I'll take her away. Go into hiding for the rest of our lives if we have to. I'd do anything to keep her safe again.'**

**Addison watched Callie through sympathetic eyes. 'You love her so much. I know, from seeing the 2 of you together this weekend that she feels exactly the same.'**

**Callie nodded, her eyes looking at the soup but her mind was filled with images of her girlfriend. 'She's the one Addison. She's my Derek Sheppard. I have to get her back. I can't even begin to think what life without her would be like.' Tears once again began to well in her eye's. 'I know we've only been together….what, 7 months or something, but I want to be with her, always. I want to marry her. I want to have babies with her. I want to experience everything with her as we grow old together.' She stopped for a few moments, taking a few steadying breaths. 'It's kind of like our whole relationships been in the news from the very start. It feels weird….having random people stop and say hello to you. It's pretty surreal.'**

'**The price of fame I guess..' Addison nodded.**

'**Yea, I guess.' Putting down her spoon, Callie leant back against the headboard. 'I just…..I have this feeling it's all my fault. If I hadn't over reacted when that bogus article came out. If I hadn't been the catalyst for Arizona's response, this might never have started.'**

'**Callie, do you seriously believe that? Arizona was undercover. She was gonna write a story anyway. She'd of gotten the front page no matter what. This is all just….extremely unfortunate.'**

'**But what if her story hadn't been so good?' Callie continued. 'What if it hadn't got all the advertising it did? Not every newspaper article is read out on the radio. I mean, I can see it now. All those homophobic idiots out there, fed up of heading about some love sick lesbo, begging for her would be girlfriend to come back to her. Its enough to make any hateful person act out against it in protest. Maybe that was the killers incentive….he was…'**

'**Callie!' Addison interrupted, 'Have you heard yourself? You're justifying the doings of a sick, evil murderer… Sweetie please, I know its hard but you have to take a breath and think about this. This is not your fault. It's not Arizona's fault. Her story was a hit and it would have been no matter what it contained. Unfortunately this world isn't all rainbows and relationships. There are people out there who just want to cause controversy. You're proof of that right now.'**

'**I'm just trying to understand Addison…'**

'**I know you are Cal, but its not going to happen. No one can understand what could possibly possess a person to take another's life….never mind several…' Shuffling up the bed, she drew the Latina into an embrace. 'This bastards got you saying lesbo. You always hated that word.'**

**Pulling out of the redheads hold, Callie looked at her. 'I still hate it. I'm sorry, I just needed to vent.'**

'**I understand Cal, I really do. You're going through so much.' Climbing onto the bed, Addison settled herself against the other side of the headboard. They stayed in silence for a few minutes, both lost in thought.**

'**I think I'm gonna go get some fresh air for a bit…'**

'**That's a good idea, you've been in here most of the day. You want some company?'**

**Callie shook her head. 'No, its OK Addy, I just wona get lost in my own thoughts for a bit.'**

'**Ok, I'm right here if you need me.'**

**Nodding Callie got off the bed and headed to the door.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**As her vivid dream began to slip away, Arizona's eyes flittered open. It took a few seconds to realise it, but her heart jumped at the sight of Henry sitting down near the door to the room….watching her.**

'**I'm sorry…..I didn't mean to startle you' he said quietly. 'You looked so peaceful and I know you can't have had much sleep recently.'**

'**And who's fault is that Henry?' she spat back, though her voice was still laced with sleep. 'Why are you still here anyway?'**

**Playing with the seam of his trouser leg, he lay his head back on the wall. 'Joe wants me to work from here for a couple of days. I thought it was a good idea. It could give us a chance to….you know, talk…?' He stood up and began walking closer to the blonde.**

**The blonde shook her head immediately. 'I've got nothing left to say to you Henry.'**

'**Work with me here Arizona' he asked, crouching down in front of her, 'You don't want to get Candace mad.' **

**Frowning, Arizona let out a frustrated sigh. 'What is it she has over you Henry? Why are you being such a fucking lap dog? You're pathetic!'**

**Before Henry realised what he was doing he'd lifted his hand and slapped it hard across Arizona's cheek. His face softened instantly as Arizona turned back toward him, cupping her cheek. 'Arizona….I'm sorry, you….you pushed me…'**

'**You hit me Henry….you hit me again! Just like last week. You broke into my home and, you hit me.' Though she didn't want to, she felt herself begin to sob. 'Over and over again. I begged you to stop.'**

**Henry gulped. 'You weren't meant to be home.'**

'**What kind of excuse is that? You shouldn't have been there! Listen to yourself Henry.'**

'**Arizona, it's not that simple.' He stood up again, turning his back at her as he walked to the other side of the room. 'I've got my conscious telling me one thing, Candace telling me another while beating the shit out….' he stopped, looking back at the blonde. 'I mean, it's just not that simple.'**

**Taking her hand from her tingling cheek she frowned at him. 'Candace beats you? Am I meant to feel sorry for you now? Seriously Henry, you're a grown man and in all honesty you deserve it. You're a monster. You've changed so much that I don't even…..I don't recognise you.'**

'**You don't know how hard it's been. I've been with Candace a long time. I confessed to you, that night we went out drinking, she hits me. She's been doing that for years. She's made me feel useless….pathetic. Just a shell of a man. I've just taken it, for years, I've taken it. I didn't have anything else.' He slowly walked back towards the blonde. 'Most people think its just a woman that suffers this kind of abuse, but it's not true. When your story came out, she changed. Finding out that I could actually be useful, she stopped beating me. I began to slowly feel respected again, like I did at the very start of our marriage.' **

**Arizona watched a smile play at his lips briefly. **

'**When she devised that plan to break you and Callie up, she promised me when she had Callie, I would have you. I'd be free. So you kind of became my light at the end of a long, dark tunnel.' He began to walk back to the other side of the room. 'I'd transferred to the precinct near to you a couple months before Candace killed those 2 kids. It gave me a chance to get settled in before we would meet. I swear, I didn't know she'd planned to murder anyone. You have to believe me Arizona.' He looked back at her, receiving nothing but a cold stare. 'But it happened. I was torn, but I stuck with her. I covered up for her.'**

'**And what about Erica?'**

'**I….it was me that killed Erica. I was in the area that night, she stopped to talk to me. I didn't plan on killing her, not at first, but she started talking about you. She wasn't particularly nice about you. She said she blamed you for her cousins death. She wanted to get back at you some how. I guess something inside me snapped and I just kind of….lost it.'**

**Arizona shook her head. 'Killing Henry, it's not the answer. I would never want anyone to do that for me…..I'd never want anyone's life sacrificed for me. It's not the kind of person I am.'**

'**I hated it Arizona, I can't begin to describe how I felt after I killed her. Candace said she was uplifted. She'd felt a surge of exhilaration when she murdered those kids. But I didn't feel it.' He cast his eyes to the floor. 'Anyway, a few weeks passed, Candace got bored, nothing was happening, so she followed you to the club. I knew nothing about it. She went there with the intention of harming you somehow. She wanted to scare you. When you escaped and Callie caught up with her she panicked. She didn't want to hurt Callie, hence the small gash to the stomach.'**

**The blonde was almost panting. Hearing the explanation behind the attacks was doing nothing good for her anger. 'Who killed Mandy?'**

'**That was Candace again. She'd followed you to the carnival with the intention of harming Mark. Someone almost as close to Callie as you are. But when she snuck behind the scenes of that ghost ride, that young girl, Mandy, she was alone at the back of the ride. That seemed an easier bet so…..so she killed her.'**

**Arizona closed her eyes as she remembered the sight of Mandy's lifeless body. It had all been a tragic set of circumstances. That poor girl…. 'And Alex?' she asked, opening her eyes once more.**

**The policeman looked to the ground. 'That was….that was me. I…..I was driving the car for Candace that night. When she returned to me, the clown disguise removed, she realised the mask was missing. She wanted to leave it but I knew we couldn't. There was too much evidence on it. So I went in search of it. That's when I saw Alex. He'd noticed the mask. He' picked it up and threw it in his van. I, I didn't have a choice Arizona. Please, I was scared.'**

'**There's always a choice Henry. Always, and you chose to play the coward.'**

'**I got sucked into this chaotic game. I've been such a pushover.'**

'**Chaotic game? Is that what you think this is? A game? The taking of young, innocent lives is a game to you?' She couldn't believe it. Her heart began to pound again as he neared her.**

'**All I wanted was a chance at happiness. I've never truly been happy, but with you….I think I could be. Can't you see it…..we'd be good together. In time, we'd have money. We'd be happy. You could have anything you wanted and in time…..you could begin to love me, as I love you.' He brought his hand up to caress her cheek, his eyes shining with tears.**

**She looked back at him through pitiful eyes. 'How could I ever love someone as pathetic and weak as you' she replied. This was her chance. Lifting her own hand you sank her nails into the side of his face, scraping them down his cheek. **

**Henry winced, falling back on to his ass. When he brought a hand up to feel his cheek he realised he was bleeding. 'You fucking bitch' he shouted. Moving forward he punched her hard across the cheek. Her head ricocheted off the stone wall behind her. She gasped as pain pounded inside her head. Her hand flew up to grasp at her head. She rubbed the already growing lump that appeared. Squinting, she looked at the policeman who had now gotten to his feet. **

'**You shouldn't have done that' he told her as he moved towards the door. 'You really shouldn't have done that.' Pressing the code into the keypad, the door slid open and he walked out without looking back.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**At the back of the Hotel, the teacher sat on one of the patio chairs looking idly at the ground. She'd originally went out the front entrance but after several camera flashes started capturing her picture she quickly rushed back in. Making her way down halls and through rooms she'd never entered before that night, she'd finally found some patio doors which led out to the back of the Hotel.**

**Her gaze lifted, scanning the basketball court. For some reason, basketball courts always calmed her. It felt like she was safe there. Maybe it had something to do with the outcome of her girlfriends article months earlier. That pinnacle moment when they literally sealed their love with a kiss on centre stage. **

**Lifting her arm, Callie looked at her watch. 1:25am. Sighing, she dropped her arm back to her stomach and gazed up at the stars. It had been 3 days since she'd slept. Friday night had been the last time her eyes had closed for more than 30 minutes consecutively. Even then she'd only gotten a lousy 4 or so hours. **

**Her mind replayed what Cristina had called her and Arizona's 'acrobatic love making' on Friday night. She closed her eyes, losing herself in memories. Remembering how it felt to touch Arizona's smooth skin…..to kiss her soft lips…..to taste her unique scent, to feel the blonde writhe and moan beneath her touch. Her heart ached to be with her again just as her body craved for her touch.**

**This had been the longest time they'd spent apart since that first, public kiss on the basketball court, almost 7 months earlier. It might not have been so bad if it was due to something work related. Like that night she'd went away for the school conference. Even that had been too long, but at least each others whereabouts had been known. They both knew their separation was merely temporary. This was something totally different. She didn't know where Arizona was…..how long she would be gone….whether she'd ever see her again….**

'**Shut up' she said aloud.**

**She had to stop thinking like that. Problem was, how could she stop herself? If it was the clown faced killer that had snatched her away, it only seemed inevitable that her girlfriend would come to the same, gut wrenchingly shocking end as those before her. What was to say it hadn't happened already? Maybe now it as just a case of finding her lifeless body.**

'**God sake' she said frustratingly. Lifting herself from her chair, she turned and moved back towards the Hotel. Walking through the vacant hallways she made her way towards the lobby. Just as she rounded a corner she haltered her footsteps, quickly back pedalling so she was half shielded in the shadows.**

**She watched as Henry exited a door further down the hall.**

***What's that on his cheek?* she thought, catching sight of the blood which stained his left cheek.**

**As he shut the door and scanned the passage, he began moving swiftly down the hallway, luckily the opposite way to where Callie was hiding. Once he'd made his way around the corner, Callie emerged from the shadows.**

**What had Henry been doing around here at this time of the night? Moving towards the door the policeman had just exited, Callie grasped the handle. It was unlocked. Peering around the opened door, she was met with a flight of descending stairs, which seemed to lead into a cellar.**

***Maybe a wine cellar?***

**Curiously, she moved forward into the dimly lit space, closing the door behind her. As she began walking down the steps, she felt slightly apprehensive. What would be down here that would occupy the policeman's attention at 1:30 in the morning? Making it to the bottom she took in the sight before her. It was just as she suspected, a wine cellar. Moving toward the stacks of alcohol, she gazed at the generous amounts of bottles.**

**Sweeping the area from left to right, she found nothing else. So what had Henry been doing down here? He hadn't carried out any bottles when she saw him. And what was with the red stain on his cheek? If she was honest with herself it looked like….blood….**

**Something wasn't right here. She could feel that sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Henry was up to something. Question was…..what exactly was he doing? **

**She had to tell someone, Officer Watson perhaps. Tell him to question Henry. Would that do any good though? As far as Joe Watson was concerned, Henry was ''one of the best…..an asset to the investigation…'' It was obvious Officer Watson didn't know Henry Harris like she did.**

**Hang on a second…..Could it be that Henry was actually the man responsible for Arizona's disappearance? Her heart began to thump harder as her mind tried to piece together the reasons behind Henrys actions. No, that was absurd. Henry would never harm Arizona. He was, as he had admitted, in love with the blonde. But what if, through all that rejection, something in him snapped. He wanted to get back at Arizona…..at Callie herself….**

**Would he really stoop that low?**

**Then there was this letter from the killer, or at least, supposedly from the killer. It indicated he had taken the reporter, or was that just Henrys way of leading the authorities on a wild goose chase? What if…..what if Henry was the killer….**

**She shook her head. *No, that's definitely crazy* she thought. *He's a policeman, if nothing else he was a friend of Arizona's. There's no way he's a killer***

**She felt so confused. Bringing a hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose she thought about her next move. She thought about whether to speak to Officer Watson, or perhaps confront Henry himself. She stood there for a few moments until eventually, mind made up, she began moving toward the stairs. It was probably best not to tip Henry off. **

**Making it to the top of the stairs, she opened the door, poking her head out. Happy to see the coast clear, she quickly exited the wine cellar and made her way towards the lobby. She had to speak to Addison and Teddy. She had an idea…..but without their help, god knows what would happen.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	24. Chapter 24

Well, I wasn't planning on posting so soon but I realise some of you guys may come start coming after me to kick my butt haha! Believe me, I know what its like having to wait ages for an update! I absolutely love your reviews, thanks so much! I'm gona start to atually reply to your reviews as of next chapter, I feel I should give a little something back!

Your reviews are welcomed, and I think you may have something to say after this ;) I'm prepared haha!

__

_Previously…_

_She felt so confused. Bringing a hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose she thought about her next move. She thought about whether to speak to Officer Watson, or perhaps confront Henry himself. She stood there for a few moments until eventually, mind made up, she began moving toward the stairs. It was probably best not to tip Henry off. _

_Making it to the top of the stairs, she opened the door, poking her head out. Happy to see the coast clear, she quickly exited the wine cellar and made her way towards the lobby. She had to speak to Addison and Teddy. She had an idea…..but without their help, god knows what would happen._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 24**

**A knock sounded at Callie's Hotel room door. Addison glanced at Teddy before moving across the room. Sharing a silent nod with the brown haired woman, Addison inhaled a lung full of air and opened the door. Candace stood on the other side, a bright smile plastered on her face.**

'**Good morning Addison, just checking in….'**

'**Oh right, everything is fine here. Well, as fine as can be really…' Addison replied.**

**Candace nodded, 'Ofcourse. Is Callie here? I thought maybe she could get out of the room for a bit, come get some breakfast downstairs perhaps…?'**

**Addison had been waiting for this, 'Ugh, well that would have been good but you just missed her. She wanted to get away for a while, from the Hotel…'**

**Candace's smile faltered. 'She….she's gone?' she part stammered, unable to mask her disappointment.**

'**Yea, she thought she'd pop home, check in on things you know….'**

'**Yea….I….' Candace stumbled over what to say before mentally slapping herself. 'Ofcourse, I completely understand. Will she…..is she coming back?'**

**The redhead nodded, 'Yea, I think so. Not sure when thought.'**

**The Latina nodded, her mind trying to process the redheads words. This hadn't been part of the plan. Callie was meant to stay at the Hotel. What if she ended up staying at home? How was she meant to win her back with all that distance? Maybe she should turn up on Callie's doorstep. Prove herself to Callie….or would she be turned away? **

***She wouldn't turn me away of it was late….she'd invite me in. She'd let me stay….she'd…***

'**Umm, Candace, it is alright for Teddy and I to still be here isn't it?' Addison asked, misreading the silence that came from Candace's internal battle.**

'**Hmm, oh yea…..I mean of course it's fine for you to both be here. Stay as long as you want. I'm sure Callie will be back soon.' the Hotel owner replied with a forced smile.**

'**Yea…' Addison watched as Candace looked to the floor, seemingly lost in her own thoughts. 'Well, we're just gona get changed then we'll be down for breakfast.'**

**Looking back at the redhead, Candace nodded her understanding. 'Great, I'll see you down there then.' With that she turned on her heel and strided down the corridor.**

**Closing the door, Addison headed back in to the room. 'You know, I know Callie has another theory but I'm getting a vibe off our host there.'**

'**Did she seem to buy the story?' Teddy asked.**

'**Seemed to.'**

**Standing up, Teddy moved towards the bathroom. 'Let's just hope we hear from Callie soon then…'**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Stretching her cramped muscles, Callie yawned silently. For over 7 hours now, she'd been sat on the concrete floor in the corner of the wine cellar. Leaning her head back against the wall, she fought with her mind to stay alert. She couldn't afford to give in to the growing need for sleep. Not now!**

**Unzipping her bag, she retrieved the bottled water. Unscrewing the cap she took a long swig. Probably not the best idea. That water would be looking for a way out in due course and with no toilets in sight, the only form of relief would be to move from her current position. Something that for right now, wasn't an option.**

**After making it back to her room last night, or should that be super early this morning, she'd divulged Addison and Teddy on what she'd seen on her way back up. Like she had been, they wondered what Henry could have possibly been doing down in a wine cellar so late. Especially when he emerged bottle less and looking dubious.**

**Then there was, what Callie had thought, blood on his face. They agreed it looked suspicious. Teddy had quipped that there may have been some sort of secret passageway that Candace had told him about. Addison had laughed, telling her that was such a cliché for a building like this. Callie however didn't think it was quite so funny. What if there **_**was **_**some sort of secret passageway down in that cellar? What if that's where the killer had dragged Arizona to when she was snatched from the toilets?**

**Though she admitted it sounded pretty farfetched, she felt she needed to investigate further into the seemingly ordinary cellar. Determinedly, she told Addison and Teddy she was going back to the cellar to examine the walls….see if anything moved or even just looked mildly suspicious. If nothing looked out of place, she'd stay down there for a while, hidden behind the stacks of wine racks, waiting to see of Henry returned.**

**Addison had been reluctant to let her go, especially alone. If, by some small chance Henry did return and she found out she'd stumbled upon something she perhaps wasn't meant to see, who's to say Henry wouldn't hurt her in some way? It was a chance Callie was prepared to take.**

**Realising she wasn't going to change the Latina's mind, Addison lectured her like a mother giving guidance to a child. She packed a shoulder bag for the teacher to take with her. Seeing as they didn't know how long she would be down there, they'd packed a couple bottles of water from the mini bar aswell as a sandwich untouched from the evening before. **

**The redhead had gone into her handbag and retrieved a mace spray. After receiving raised eyebrows from both Callie and Teddy, Addison had shrugged. 'What?' she'd asked, 'When you look this hot you've got to protect yourself against potential advances.'**

**If only Arizona had done that. If only Callie had made sure she had done that. Who could have known a closed school reunion party would bring the threat of kidnap though?**

'**Arizona baby, where are you?' she whispered into poorly lit cellar. 'I miss you so much!'**

**She looked at her watch for the millionth time. Just after 10am. How long would she have to stay here in hopes of catching Henry down here once again? A small part of her wondered if she was stupid for wasting time down here. It could have all been very innocent. Maybe Henry couldn't sleep….maybe he's decided to do some moonlight investigating. Looking through every nook and cranny of the Hotel to find the blonde. It was certainly plausible.**

**She began to feel like an idiot, wasting time sitting in the corner of a dark wine cellar when she could be upstairs actually doing something to find her girlfriend. Pulling out her mobile, she began typing a message to Teddy….**

***Still here, am I stupid for doing this Ted? I feel like I'm wasting time…***

**Her fingers ceased typing as she heard the door at the top of the stairs suddenly click open. Shuffling to her feet, she silently glided closer to one of the wine racks. She heard footsteps walking quickly down the steps. Her heart began to thump as she peered through the cracks in the rack that shielded her. She saw a shadow against the wall but couldn't see the figure. Her mouth was dry. What should she do? Should she make herself known? Should she stay hidden? What would happen if she….**

**Her eye's widened as they caught sight of the new presence in the cellar. **

**Candace….**

***Shit* she thought.**

**Would she be in trouble for being down here? She was kind of trespassing. She was sure guests wouldn't be allowed down here. Though really, their history made it so Callie wasn't just some random guest in Candace's Hotel.**

**Her internal battle did nothing to steady her nerves, nor did the fact that Candace was striding towards her.**

***Shit shit shit* she thought. *What do I do***

**Candace was closing the gap, Callie's body stood frozen on the spot, luckily that spot was still shaded in the shadows. Still Candace moved closer….the teachers heart was pounding in her ears, the beats making a frantic rhythm with the sound of footsteps. As Callie sucked in a silent breath, Candace turned into the aisle just before Callie's. Her ex was so close to her right now, she held on to her breath as though her life depended on it. If she'd wanted to reach through the dividing rack, she'd of been just able to place her hand on her ex's shoulder. That's how close she was.**

**Still holding in her breath, Callie watched as Candace lifted a bottle of wine from it's place in the rack, revealing a black box. Opening the cover, a keypad came into view. Callie watched as a 5 number code was punched into the pad. No sooner was the last button pressed, a sound of movement to her right caused her head to whip around. She barely held onto a gasp as she watched a wall, which just hours ago she'd deemed normal, suddenly move off to the right, revealing a concealed metal door.**

**The teachers mouth lay open and she almost forgot Candace was there until her eyes caught her ex moving toward the new piece of décor. As Candace reached the door, she pressed a button to the right of it. As the metal door slid open, the Hotel owner stepped beyond the frame before it closed behind her.**

**Straining her neck, Callie had tried to see what lay beyond the door…..beyond Candace's body, but the door had been opened and closed too quick for her to see anything more than stone walls.**

**What should she do now? Her mind was reeling at what she'd just witnessed. Teddy had been so right, this place held a secret passage, in fact there were probably more than just this one. What was behind it? Had Candace told the authorities about it? Ofcourse she had, Henry had been down here last night. Now it all made sense…..at least, it kind of did. Maybe this was being used as a private headquarters for the investigation. Although, why did it need to be so private? Surely Candaces office was more than sufficient.**

**And what was with Henrys face last night? What had happened to him?**

***Maybe he fell?***

**She rolled her eye's at her own thought. There must be a rational explanation for all this. There were probably old family possessions back there, hence the super concealed door. Curiosity was getting the better of her though. She wanted to know exactly what was behind that door…..but how should she go about it?**

**Should she go up there right now, press the button and go in? Probably not the best idea. Plus, she didn't really feel like being confronted by Candace right now. Maybe it would be better to go upstairs and let Teddy and Addison know what she'd learned. She looked at her mobile, still grapsed in her hand. She erased the previously typed out message and began typing another when the newly revealed door began to slide open yet again.**

**Swiftly moving back into the shadows, she vaguely saw Candace exit the room and move back toward the wine rack near hers. The Hotel owner looked pissed…..like, really pissed as she hit the red button on the keypad, causing the camouflaged wall to slide back into place across the metal door.**

**Callie held her breath yet again. It dawned on her that getting caught sneaking around the wine cellar by her ex was something she definitely didn't want to experience. Especially when she looked this pissed.**

**With a frustrated sigh, Candace snapped the lid shut over the keypad, pt the wine bottle back into place and stalked back towards the stairs. It was only when Callie heard the door close at the top of the stairs that she let out a sigh of relief. Her eyes glanced over at the fake wall. It looked so real.**

**Putting her phone back in her pocket, she moved from her spot in the shadows. Walking over to the wall, she lifted her hand, running it over the stone. If she hadn't seen it with her own eyes, she'd never of believed it was moveable. She had to go tell Teddy and Addison. Moving back to her bag she picked it up and began walking towards the stairs. At the bottom, she hesitated. Something was pulling her back. Not physically….but she felt something, almost like a tug at her heart. Her hand gripping the banister, she turned her head, gazing back at the stone wall.**

**Curiosity hounded her. She'd seen the code needed to reveal the door. All she had to do was walk over there, type it in and then she could satisfy her musings. But what if Candace came back? What if she went into the room and found herself locked inside until someone came back. She'd be like a kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar.**

**She turned back, peering at the door at the top of the stairs. Did she really have the courage…..just to take a peek….a 5 second glance at where Henry had been the night before. Closing her eyes she took in a deep breath. Releasing it slowly she nodded. Letting go of the banister she turned, walking back to the rack that housed the keypad. Removing the wine bottle she opened the case. Tapping in the code with a shaking finger, her heart skipped a beat as the wall began to move.**

**Anticipation began to overwhelm her body. Walking cautiously to the newly revealed door she stopped just short of it, her eye's trailing to the button that would remove the barrier between herself and this mysterious passage. Lifting her hand she hesitated, but only for a second. Pushing it forward, she pressed the button and within seconds the door began to slide open.**

**Nothing could have prepared her for what her eyes immediately landed on. Her breath hitched in her throat. It felt like wave after wave was crashing into her chest, sucking the very life out of her. There, sitting with her back to the teacher was the woman everyone had been looking for, for days. She was still rooted to the spot….her limbs momentarily frozen.**

'**Candace for the last time, I'm not interested so will you just…..'**

**As Arizona turned and her eye's landed on the figure at the door, her words trailed off. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was a dream…..a beautiful, beautiful dream. She was sleeping…she had to be.**

**They both stared at each other for a few moments, the shock of seeing one another claimed their bodies until….**

'**Calliope….'**

**It came out as a mere whisper, but it was loud enough for the hold on Callie to break and she almost flew into the room. Within seconds she'd dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around the blonde. Then the sobbing began.**

**Arizona buried her face into the Latina's neck, tightening her grip around the teacher as though her life depended on it. Pulling back slightly, Callie brought a hand up to the blondes face as she captured her lips in a series of loving kisses.**

'**Calliope…' Arizona cried. 'You found me….'**

'**I found you' the teacher told her, tears streaming from her own eye's. 'I'll always find you.' They kissed again, melting into the feel of the other's soft caress. They stayed like that for a few moments until eventually Callie realised Arizona's wrist was engulfed in a metal restraint. 'God Arizona, what…' she lifted the chain, attempting, just as the blonde had, to pull the restraint out of the wall, '…what's going on?'**

**Wiping her tears, Arizona shook her head, a small laugh escaping her lips. 'You are never going to believe this…' She looked into Callie's dark brown eyes. Bringing a hand up she stroked her fingers over a tanned cheek. 'I missed you so much Calliope. I….I was beginning to think I'd be down here forever!'**

'**I've got you now 'Zona, you're safe.' She took the blondes hand from her cheek, kissing the palm several times. Bringing it to her lap she gazed back at the blonde. 'Baby, last night I saw Henry coming out of the door that leads down here. He looked a bit….well, a bit dubious. I noticed something on his cheek…'**

**A smile appeared on the blondes face. 'I knew you'd see it. I knew you'd figure it out' she replied enthusiastically, her dimples on full show.**

**The sight of Arizona's dimpled grin made Callie's heart flutter. She'd missed seeing that more than she realised. 'What did you do?'**

'**Well, when I read this…' she started, grabbing yesterdays paper, '…it told me you we're still in the Hotel. I thought, if I did something to Henry, like scratch his face, you would notice and then hopefully…..connect the dots….'**

**The Latina nodded. 'I had this weird feeling. When I came down here last night after seeing him come out, I was slightly puzzled. It's a wine cellar' she said, cocking her head towards the door. 'When he came out and I saw what looked like blood on his cheek, I got suspicious. I was out there a good half hour last night. It all looked so real….the wall. It just looks and feels like a normal, unmovable brick wall.' She looked at the blondes hands encased in her own. 'I can't believe I was so close to you…..and even this morning. I've been out there since 3am and then…' her head shot up. 'Candace! Oh my god! She came in here….she knows you're here' she began to rant. 'And….Henry? Arizona, what's going on?'**

**The blonde nodded. 'It's a lot to take in all in one go Calliope. In a nut shell….there's been 2 people, well 3 if you include Giles' input….' Callie's head recoiled, her mouth opening even wider. 'I know…' Arizona told her. '…It's crazy. They're all crazy. It was Giles…..that snatched me from the restroom on Saturday.' She looked down at her hands as Callie began stroking her arms. 'As far as I know that's all the input he's really had, but Candace and Henry…..they're married.' She nodded in response to Callie's flabbergasted glance. 'They're the one's responsible for all those murders. For the attacks on you and I and….everything clown related. It was all them, the whole time!'**

**Callie sat in complete shock. She'd had her doubts about both Henry and Candace…..but sitting here, finding out they'd actually been behind the malicious murders….it just completely floored her. It was the work of monsters. Cold blooded monsters. What could have possibly possessed them to carry out such awful acts? 'Why?' she asked.**

**Arizona shrugged. 'Honestly….I think Candace has an illness. She's obsessed with you Callie. Like, boil your bunny, kill your girlfriend kind of obsessed. I vaguely remember reading an article years ago about a woman that suffered from some sort of obsessive love disorder or something. It drove her to do some crazy things to prove her love to this guy of her affections.' She lowered her head, 'And Henry…..' she shook her head. 'I don't know what Henrys problem is. I can tell its very much Candace pulling the strings here, but Henrys complying with it. I can't understand why though.'**

**They sat in silence for a few moments until Callie began to laugh. As the blonde raised an eyebrow, Callie shook her head. 'This is….this is just….' she waved her hands around in the air. 'There aren't actually any words to describe it…'**

'**I know. I found this out almost 3 days ago now and I'm still trying to process is and believe me, I've had A LOT of time to process it.'**

**Callie looked apologetically at her girlfriend. 'I'm sorry it took me so long. I'm sorry that even though you were right under our noses I couldn't find you.' She looked down at the floor. 'I'm….I'm sorry for bringing Candace into our lives…..'**

'**Hey' the blonde interrupted. 'Look at me. This is not something that you need to be sorry for Calliope. There's a lot I've missed out of that nutshell that needs to be told, but right now all I want to do is get out of this damn room.'**

'**Ofcourse…' Callie turned, looking at the door. 'Oh, shit. You need a code to get back out….'**

'**25416' Arizona spoke. Callie looked back at her. 'After watching Candace, Henry and Giles type it in several times, it's kind of been imprinted into memory. I guess they didn't feel the need to cover it up coz….' she lifted her arm, '…chains and all.'**

**Callie nodded understandingly. 'How do we get these off then?'**

'**I don't know. I guess Henry or Candace has the key.' Arizona responded.**

**Callie thought for a second. How could she possibly find the key without either the policeman or the Hotel owner seeing her? Truth be told, what she really wanted to do right now was go in search of said people and tear them apart with her bare hands. Firstly though, she had to tell someone….or everyone! Pulling out her phone she clicked out of the 2****nd**** unsent message and scrolled down her phonebook to Teddy's number. Clicking the green button she was met with a few beeps. 'Dammit' she scolded. 'No signal.' Standing up she moved to the door. 'I had a signal out here….' She turned, walking back up to the blonde. Bending down she brought her lips to the blondes. 'I'm just gona ring Teddy, let her know what's going on. I'll be right back, I promise.' **

'**You better otherwise I'll have to break out these mad ninja skills.'**

**Smiling Callie headed back to the door. 'What was the code again..'**

'**25416'**

**Entering the number, Callie watched as the door slid open. Stepping out into the cellar she turned back to the blonde. 'I'm right out here!' The door began to close, blocking out the sight of her girlfriend. Looking back at her phone she pressed the green button once again. The dial tone on the other side rang several times until finally Teddy answered. 'Teddy, it's me. Listen we need to be quick. I've found Arizona. I know, yea, she's been right under our noses this whole time…..she's OK. You we're right, there's a door behind a wall here in the cellar. There's a box behind a bottle of Chateau Lafitte….its on the 2****nd**** last rack to the right as you come down the stairs….the codes 85746.….Yea, Teddy, it was Candace and Henry all along. No, I know…. Teddy, you have to ring the police right now. Get Officer Watson….yea. Hurry Teddy, just incase she comes back. I'm staying here with her.' **

**She turned, pressing the button at the side of the door. Her eye's locked on her girlfriends and she smiled. 'I'll tell her Teddy. Ok, see you soon.' Hanging up she was about to walk back into the stone walled room when movement to her left caught her attention. Turning her head she was just in time to see Henry thrust something across the side of her head. As pain exploded around her, the last thing she heard was Arizona's loud scream.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Did I mention I love you guys...(please don't kill me) hehe!


	25. Chapter 25

Thanks so much for all the reviews for the last chapter! Sorry this one's a little shorter then previous ones. I thought this was the best place to end this one though, plus...no cliffhanger hehe! I promise that sexy times will come back shortly...maybe's very shortly... ;) Thanks for reading...let me know your thoughts :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'_Teddy, it's me. Listen we need to be quick. I've found Arizona. I know, yea, she's been right under our noses this whole time…..she's OK. You we're right, there's a door behind a wall here in the cellar. There's a keypad behind a bottle of Chateau Lafitte….its on the 2__nd__ last rack to the right as you come down the stairs….the codes 85746.….Yea, Teddy, it was Candace and Henry all along. No, I know…. Teddy, you have to ring the police right now. Get Officer Watson….yea. Hurry Teddy, just incase she comes back. I'm staying here with her.' _

_She turned, pressing the button at the side of the door. Her eye's locked on her girlfriends and she smiled. 'I'll tell her Teddy. Ok, see you soon.' Hanging up she was about to walk back into the stone walled room when movement to her left caught her attention. Turning her head she was just in time to see Henry thrust something across the side of her head. As pain exploded around her, the last thing she heard was Arizona's loud scream._

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 25**

'**This is all your fault Henry! Everything is ruined…..everything! So much planning and within only a few days, all that careful preparation's been ruined! How did this happen?'**

**Henry gripped the steering wheel of the car, his foot pushing down slightly harder on the accelerator as they flew down a country lane. He tried to ignore the constant verbal abuse coming from the occupant of the seat next to him, but she was making that almost impossible.**

**They'd been found out. The room which had held the kidnapped reporter had been uncovered, by the girlfriend no less. From what Henry had heard of the phone call, Teddy had been told everything. Where Arizona was, who was to blame….everything!**

**How Callie had managed to not only figure out Arizona was still at the Hotel, but also find the exact room and use the correct code, he had no idea. Had she been following him? Following Candace? She was meant to have gone back home. Clearly that had been a cover up and she'd been doing some sleuthing of her own.**

**He cursed himself for arriving at the cellar just too late. If only Candace had found him 5 minutes sooner, told him Callie had left 5 minutes sooner, he could have been down in the cellar and stopped that call from ever being made. Callie could have been held in that room too. Instead all he'd been able to do was hit the teacher over the side of the head and drag her into the room. He'd glanced at the frantic blonde who'd gotten to her feet, trying desperately to reach the slumped body of her girlfriend.**

**He'd wanted to untie Arizona….drag her away with him, but the police were going to be on their way within minutes. He'd had to make a run for it. There was no way he could have risked dragging the blonde through the Hotel. Even if she'd been knocked out, someone was bound to have seen them. So instead, he'd taken one last look at the woman he loved and fled from the room, calling Candace to tell her it was over…..they had to make their escape now.**

**There'd always been a chance this would happen, though they'd hoped it wouldn't resort to fleeing town. They had more than enough money stashed away in Candace's office safe. Making it to the car, they'd fled from the Hotel, swerving into a side street briefly as a chain of police cars came bombing towards them.**

**Now here they were, over an hour into their journey and Candace was still having a go. 'For the last time Candace, this is not my fault' he replied coldly. 'I haven't got a fucking clue how Callie found the room.'**

**The Latina let out a frustrated growl. They sat in silence for a few moments, both thinking about what the hell they we're going to do now.**

'**We should never have started this…' Henry said with a shake of his head.**

'**Oh Henry, you know what, don't even bother with the regrets now. It's done. Now we have to figure out what the fuck we're going to do!'**

'**Well for a start we're going to have to move away….far away. Go into fucking hiding for the rest of our lives' Henry replied.**

**Candace nodded. 'Maybe for a little while, but I'm not done yet.'**

**He took his eyes off the road, furrowing his eyebrows at his wife. 'Excuse me?'**

'**I'm not done yet Henry.'**

'**Oh Candace wake up for Christ sake. It's over. We've been found out. I'm through with all this shit. I never had a fucking chance with Arizona anyway' he continued, hitting his palm off the steering wheel. 'Why did I ever let you talk me into this? You're a fucking crazy bitch Candace and I'm sick of….wh….Candace what the….' **

**As Candace pulled the gun out from the holster on Henry's belt, she cocked the safety off and pointed it at the policeman's head. 'If that's really how you feel Henry…..pull over!'**

**Henry swallowed the lump in his throat. 'C….Candace….what…..hang on a second….'**

'**Pull over Henry' she repeated, poking the gun into his temple.**

**Easing his foot off the gas, the policeman did as he was told. Eventually coming to a stop, he pulled on the handbrake. Not daring to move his head, his eye's looked towards Candace. 'Please…..I'm sorry sweetheart, I just…..everything's gone wrong, I'm venting….'**

'**Get out Henry.'**

**His heart was pounding in his chest. Lifting his shaking hand he grasped the door handle. Opening the door he pushed it further with his elbow. Slowly he turned his body, lifting himself out of the seat. Walking a few steps towards the trees, he turned, looking back at Candace, who still had the gun pointed toward him. He held up his hands. 'Candace, please don't leave me here. We….we're a team. I'll shut up, I'll do whatever you want.'**

**Taking off her seatbelt, Candace lifted herself into the drivers seat. Shutting the door she looked back out of the open window. 'I don't need you anymore Henry. You're just holding me back now.'**

'**Candace….do you know what it's like for a policeman to go to prison. Please, don't do this.'**

**She cocked her head to the side, looking genuinely at her husband. 'You know, you're right. I owe you more than that. You've been a decent enough husband. I can't let you suffer like that.' Lifting her hand she positioned the gun. 'Goodbye Henry.'**

**A fraction of a second. That's all the time Henry had to register that Candace had pulled the trigger. As the bullet exploded out of the pistols shaft, it glided swiftly through the air. A perfect aim, right between Henrys tear filled eye's.**

**As his body collapsed to the ground, Candace's eye's scanned over his lifeless form a few seconds longer, before she started the engine and sped away.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'**I think she's waking up. Callie, sweetie, can you hear me?'**

**The first thought Callie had as her mind focused on her surroundings was that her head felt as though it was about to explode. Cautiously, she began to open her eyes. As she blinked, her tongue poked out, moistening her dry lips.**

'**That's it sweetie, you're OK, you're in the hospital.'**

**The teachers eye's focused on Addison at the right of her bedside. Opening her mouth she whispered. 'Arizona….'**

'**She's fine Callie' came Teddy's voice at her left. 'The police have taken her into a different room to get a statement. She didn't want to leave you but it was important they heard everything as quickly as possible.'**

**Her head felt so heavy. What exactly had happened to her? As she closed her eyes she felt a hand on her arm. 'Stay awake Cal' Teddy told her. '…you've been out over 2 hours now.'**

**Forcing her eye's open she looked at her girlfriends sister. 'Henry….and Candace.'**

**When Teddy looked at Addison, the teacher knew straight away that they had escaped. They'd fled the scene of the crime.**

'**We're not sure Callie' Addison started. 'There's a few witnesses saying they saw both deputy Harris and Candace getting into a car and flying out of the garage around the side of the Hotel.'**

'**They'd disappeared by the time the police got here.' Teddy added.**

**The Latina sighed. Still, it continued. Would this nightmare ever be over? Would she ever be able to live her life with Arizona without having to look over her shoulder? Obviously not anytime soon. 'This is never going to end' she said quietly.**

'**Hey, it's going to be fine Callie…..they've been unmasked' Teddy told her. 'That's advantage to us now. They can only go so far before someone spots them. They've faxed photos around the airports, train stations and docks.'**

'**They wont get away. It's almost over sweetie….it's almost over!'**

**Taking her mind off the 2 homicidal runaways, Callie thought about Arizona. She was safe now. She'd found her. That's all that really mattered to her right now. The door opened and the object of her thoughts came into view. A wide smile immediately grew on her face as Arizona noticed she was awake. **

'**Calliope…' the blonde breathed. As she reached Callie's beside she dipped her head, placing a series of soft kisses all over the Latina's face. Neither noticed Teddy or Addison leave the room.**

'**Is this real?' Callie asked. 'Have I really got you back?'**

**Laughing slightly the blonde wiped a few tears from her cheek. 'It's real, I'm here baby. I missed you so much!'**

'**I missed you too.' She brought her hand up and gripped the blondes. 'I'm never letting you out of my sight again.'**

**Smiling, Arizona kissed the Latina's knuckles. 'I can live with that.' She lowered her head, placing it on Callie's shoulder. 'What a weekend.'**

'**You can say that again!' After a few moments of silence, Callie was keen to know what was going on. 'So, what's happening?'**

**Pulling back, the blonde contemplated what to tell her girlfriend. 'Do you know Candace and Henry got away?' Callie nodded slightly. 'Yea, well….I've just finished giving my statement. If it's alright with you I'd prefer not to go over it again just yet' she finished, looking almost pleadingly at her girlfriend. 'How about we see if I can get you discharged, then once we're home, I'll tell you everything….'**

**There was a knock at the door before it opened, revealing an anxious looking Addison. She came into the room, looking between the pair at the bed.**

'**There's been a development…' the redhead started. 'They've found Henry….' she trailed off, seeing a slight look of relief on Arizona's face.**

'**What about Candace?' Callie asked.**

'**Well, that's the thing. They found Henry's body…..at the side of the road. A bullet between his eyes.'**

**The room fell silent. This wasn't exactly what either of them had been expecting to hear. Callie looked at the blonde who had her eye's closed. What was Arizona feeling right now? Happy….relieved….angry….upset….? She couldn't read anything from the blank expression covering her face. ''Zona' she whispered.**

**The blonde opened her eye's, glancing at the questioning Latina. 'One down…' she replied.**

**Callie nodded. She didn't know what to say. Part of her was ecstatic. That bastard got what he deserved. His life had been taken, as cold, quick and easy as his victims. But then, where was the justice in that? Where was his payment for the crimes he had committed? He should have been made to suffer. If she'd gotten her hands on him she would have seen to it his life was a living hell. She'd of hurt him in ways a person had never been harmed before….and she'd of made it last an excruciatingly long period of time. He'd gotten off way too lightly.**

'**Candace obviously felt he'd served his purpose' Arizona said.**

'**How do you mean?'**

**Looking at her girlfriends dark eye's, Arizona shook her head. 'There's a lot I need to tell you. This isn't over though Callie.' She played with the teachers hand. 'Henry wasn't the real threat. It was Candace. She's the real danger…..and she's still out there.'**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'**I mean it guys, you need anything….call me. No matter what time of the day or night…'**

'**I promise Cristina' Arizona replied gratefully. 'Thank you, for everything….' She leaned in, pulling the photographer into a tight embrace.**

**Coming out of the blondes embrace, Cristina squeezed Arizona's shoulder. 'It's what friends are for, and believe me, you have plenty' Moving to the door she opened it, stepping over the threshold. As she turned back to the blonde she cocked her head to the handle. 'You make sure this is locked.'**

'**You can count on it' Arizona told her.**

**Waving her friend off the blonde nodded to a man in a car, parked at the bottom of the drive before closing and locking the door. With an exhausted sigh she turned and walked back over to the couch. She let herself sink into the outstretched arms of her girlfriend who was spread out on the cushions. As she buried her face in the crook of Callie's neck, a content sigh escaped the Latina's mouth. 'You know…' Arizona started, '….not even 24 hours ago, I thought I'd never be able to do this again.' Her lips brushed against the soft skin in front of them.**

**Callie responded by tightening her hold on the blondes body. Her right hand rubbed softly over the blonde's back. 'You're not the only one' she replied.**

**Arizona heard the slight whimper laced in the teachers words. Lifting her head she saw a stray tear spill over the Latina's right eyelid. She moved her hand, brushing the tear away with her thumb. 'Hey, no tears' she told her, lowering her lips to gently press them against the Latina's. 'How's your head' she asked.**

'**Heavy, and a little sore' Callie replied, seeing Arizona's face twist with concern, she added '…but nothing I can't handle!'**

**Arizona's fingers traced over the Latina's face, stroking her cheeks and nose…..much like she had done with the picture in the paper the day before. Finally, after using all of her powers of persuasion, aswell as some help from Joe Watson, Arizona had been able to go against doctors orders and bring Callie home. The hospital understood the circumstances, but had felt it would have been safer for Callie to remain in their care for at least 24 hours after her head trauma.**

**Both Callie and Arizona had proved too stubborn to stay and after Joe Watson explained he would see to it himself that Callie was monitored, the doctor in charge had no other option but to release the teacher.**

**Since being brought up to speed on the whole situation, including the demise of a deputy he had thought very highly of, Joe had been extremely apologetic to the blonde and Latina. He had arranged to have their belongings collected from the Hotel, aswell as drive them back home himself. **

**After an emotional goodbye to Addison, the girls departed, Teddy driving Callie's car back home. During the journey, Callie and Arizona had fallen asleep in the back of the car, their arms wrapped firmly around one another. Making it home, Aria, Cristina and Mark had greeted them enthusiastically at the front door. They'd stayed briefly, understanding the couple's need to reconnect alone.**

**So here they were, alone at last, looking into each others eyes as though sharing silent words of love and thankfulness.**

'**I love you' Callie breathed, almost inaudibly. 'I love you so much.'**

**Arizona smiled and nodded. 'I know you do. That's what kept me going in that room. I knew you'd find me.' Her gaze lowered as she thought back on her time in her imprisonment. **

**Callie brought her own hand up, stroking it over the blondes cheek. 'There was a brief moment when I thought I'd lost you forever. I couldn't see past the fact that every other case had ended in….murder… I didn't know what I was going to do.' **

**Feeling herself tear up, the blonde decided a topic change was needed. She knew they had to talk about this. There were still details of the ordeal she needed to tell Callie, but right now that could wait. For 3 days their lives had been turned inside out and upside down. What they needed now was a break. 'You know what, I know this is far from over, but for right now you don't have to worry Calliope. I'm right here, we're together. I think, a nice hot bubble bath with your girlfriend would do you the world of good. What do you say?'**

**Smiling back at the blonde, Callie simply nodded, allowing herself to be pulled up from the couch.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A couple hours later Callie stood looking at herself in the mirror while she brushed her teeth. Evidence of her sleepless nights lay in dark circles beneath her eyes. An image of the person behind her sleepless nights invaded her mind. Candace…**

**Her hand began moving more swiftly as her toothbrush worked furiously inside her mouth. Even after being enlightened by Arizona earlier, she still couldn't get her head around her ex's ridiculous conspiracy. It didn't make sense. She'd had a brief relationship with the woman when she was 17 years old. How and why did Candace get so attached to her? Why had she become obsessed?**

**An involuntary shiver ran up the Latina's spine as she thought about Candace following her every move for the last 10 years.**

***10 years…***

**She shook her head. What the hell would her life have been like if she'd stayed with her? If she'd allowed Candace to monopolise all of her time. To tell her who she could or couldn't see. To control absolutely everything she did. Just as it seems she did with Henry. The policeman. The man she was never really fond of, even from the first meeting. She wanted to feel sorry for him. It seemed obvious he had been manipulated by Candace for years. She'd twisted him into a pathetic, conniving, spineless murderer. Obviously he hadn't been as strong a person as Callie herself was at 17. He should have known better though. He was a policeman….he got himself in this.**

**Though it was unfair that he got off too easy, not paying for the crimes he committed, Callie felt a sense of revenge. He'd gotten what he deserved. Now she and Arizona were free from him ever trying to come between them again. The problem was….he wasn't their only problem.**

**The real threat was still out there. The person pulling all the strings in this timely plan was still at large. She could be anywhere right now. Making her way across the world, or even just outside their front door. The house was guarded though. There'd been at least 1 policeman assigned to sit and stakeout their house for the foreseeable future.**

***Policemen…* she thought, letting out a snort.**

**She'd lost all faith in the law. One bent copper had already been uncovered, who's to say there wouldn't be more. **

'**Your teeth must be real dirty' came Arizona's voice from beyond the bathroom door.**

**Leaning her head over the sink, Callie spat out the foamy toothpaste before replying. 'It's the first proper clean they've had in days' she shouted back, rinsing the brush under the tap. Cupping a handful of water she brought it to her mouth, gargling away the remaining toothpaste residue. Happy enough her mouth was once again clean and fresh she headed back into the bedroom, switching off the light as she left.**

**The blonde lay on her side facing the approaching Latina. Propped up on her left arm, she used her right to pull back the cover for Callie to slip in beside her. As the teacher settled herself, she looked to Arizona who leaned in, capturing her lips briefly.**

'**Mmmm' the blonde breathed. 'Minty.'**

**Callie chuckled. 'I'm finally starting to fell human again. The last few days, I've just felt like…..well, a zombie really.' She held the blondes hand which lay on her stomach. 'It's nothing compared how you must have felt though…'**

**Removing her hand from the Latina's, Arizona stroked it upwards, finally stopping above the teachers heart. She allowed herself to get lost in the brown pools gazing back at her. A yawn crept up on her. She tried to stifle it, causing the Latina to laugh at the face she pulled.**

'**I think it's time we got some sleep for the first time in 3 days. Officer Watson's coming around mid-morning so we've gotta be up.'**

**Defeated, the blonde nodded. 'Ok.' She flopped her head onto her pillow. 'Callie?'**

'**Yes darlin'?' **

'**Will you hold me?'**

**With a smile the Latina lifted her arm, slipping it beneath the reporters body.' 'Try stop me…'**

**Holding on to one another, it wasn't long before they slipped into a content and peaceful sleep.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	26. Chapter 26

A/N - Hey guys, thanks once again for all your awesome comments! Ive been thinking, actually Ive been thinking about this over the last few chapters, about what you guys would like to see happen in the fic... So, after you finish reading this shout out your idea's either as a review or as a PM. I love feedback and Id love to write something that you guys would like to see happen! Any ideas, crazy or not...theyre all welcome :)

Thanks for continuing to read my minds crazy story! This chapters a bit longer then recent ones :) And Happy Easter! xx

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 26**

**The next morning, Arizona awoke to an empty bed. Blinking the sleep out of her tired eyes she looked at the clock. 9:26. She'd had a good 10 and a bit hours sleep, but needless to say, there was still plenty more to catch up on. Pushing the cover off her body, she got out of bed, stretched and made her way out of the bedroom. Making it to the kitchen she stopped in the doorway, a smile playing at her lips as she watched her girlfriend cook something at the stove. The radio was on and Callie, already changed with her hair in a ponytail, hummed quietly along to it. Taking a few more moments to enjoy her voyeuristic intentions, the blonde moved into the room.**

**Reaching the teacher, she slipped her arms around her hips. Lifting herself onto her tip toes she placed a kiss on the exposed neck before her.**

**Callie turned her head flashing a wide smile. 'Good morning beautiful.' Turning in the blondes arms she dipped her head, capturing her lips.**

**Arizona moaned into the kiss. 'Morning.' She lay her head on Callie's chest as they swayed slightly from side to side. 'How long have you been up?'**

'**Since just before 9. Thought we could both do with a nice big breakfast.'**

**Looking around the Latina's body, Arizona's eyes landed on an omelette simmering in the frying pan. 'Mmm, I like your thinking. I was brought food but, I was too sceptical to eat it' she confessed. 'I though maybe they'd laced it with some sort of drug.'**

**Callie nodded. 'I understand. I promise this is drug free though' she smiled, bumping her hips forward into the blondes. 'Go sit down, it's just about ready.'**

**Leaving the embrace after a quick peck on the lips, the blonde moved over to the table, sinking into one of the chairs. Callie turned, concentrating once again on the omelette. 'How you feeling this morning?'**

**Yawning Arizona responded, 'Ok I guess. I kind of feel like I'm living in a dream. It's like, is this real? Did this weekend really happen? It just sounds so…..crazy.' The Latina turned around and nodded. 'It's the kind of thing you read about in a fiction book or even see in a movie' the blonde continued. 'It feels so surreal actually living it.'**

'**I know. 24 hours ago I was sat in a dark cellar, coaxing myself to stay awake while you were sat chained up on the other side of a moving wall. You cant write this stuff…'**

'**Well actually' Arizona frowned, 'I may have to. People will probably be expecting me to write some sort of inside scoop on what it was like being abducted by a serial killer.'**

**Callie grimaced. At that moment she hated the blondes job. Arizona was right, there would be many out there, including Richard Webber who would expect the blonde to produce a front page phenomena. It could wait. She'd make sure her girlfriend wasn't pressured into reliving the last few days sooner than was necessary. **

**Lifting the pan from the stove she shook the omelette onto a plate. Turning she walked over to the table, placing it in front of the spaced blonde. 'Hey' she told her, 'you don't need to think about that just now. We've been back home for less that a day, we don't know all the facts yet. You've been through so much…..not just these last few days, but for the last few months.' She brought her hand up, running it soothing up and down the blonde's arm. 'You found out your old high school best friend is a murderer….that my ex girlfriend is…..well, she's….'**

'**A raving lunatic?' Arizona input before lifting a fork full of omelette to her mouth.**

'**Exactly' Callie nodded. 'If you want to do a story you'll do one, but not right now. People will respect your need for some normality for a while. There's no need for you to rush back to work. Infact, you know what, I'm forbidding you from returning.'**

**Swallowing the mouth full of omelette Arizona smiled back at the teacher. 'Ok, Miss Torres.'**

**Cocking her head slightly, Callie raised an eyebrow. 'I mean it Zona. I'm going to look after you. I'm going to make sure no one pressures you to do something you're not ready to do, or make you to somewhere you don't want to go.'**

**Arizona looked at the teacher thoughtfully. She saw the determination spread over Callie's face, but that wasn't all. Her dark brown eyes looked….almost pleadingly back at her. She saw worry…..she saw regret. Setting her knife and fork down she turned in her chair. Patting her knee she gave a come hither nod of her head. 'Come sit for a second…'**

**Doing as she was told, Callie moved forward, putting her legs either side of the blondes thighs and lowered herself so she was straddling the smaller woman. She brought her arms up to circle around her neck as Arizona brought her own hands up to cup the teachers face. 'Calliope, I want you to really listen to me here. Everything that's happened this weekend and even before this weekend, is not in anyway your fault. You, aswell as I have been victims of a terrible grudge, cooked up by some very sick human beings. We had no control over their actions. It's not your fault Candace couldn't get over you, just like it's not my fault Henry couldn't get over the feelings he had for me. There's nothing you could have done to prevent Saturday night from happening.'**

'**I could have declined the invitation to go to that stupid reunion.'**

**Arizona shook her head. 'I think it's obvious that if it hadn't happened at the reunion, it would have happened somewhere else. They'd been planning it a long time babe.' She rubbed her hand over the Latina's cheek. 'If you think about it, it could have been so much worse. I could have been down in that room for weeks…..or even months! I could have been beaten, well, a lot more than the few bumps I got going here' she smiled pointing to her head. 'If Candace had gotten her way, I would have been killed a long time ago and yet, here I am….back home with my Calliope.' Her arms linked around the Latina's waist. She squeezed her girlfriend closer into her own body. 'Henry's been killed and…..Candace is still out there but it's only a matter of time before she's found. With any luck that will be sooner rather than later and no one else is harmed. Maybe then you and I can actually have a relationship that doesn't include looking over out shoulders every 5 minutes.'**

'**I'd really like that' Callie smiled.**

**Arizona grinned back, nodding her head eagerly. 'Id reallllly like that too' she agreed. **

**Leaning down Callie pressed her lips firmly onto the blondes. A few moments later she felt Arizona's tongue graze along her top lip, seeking entry to which she eagerly complied. That familiar tingling sensation began to stir in her lower stomach. She'd missed this feeling so much. They'd always had a very sexually healthy relationship and these last 3 days apart had made her body yearn for this feeling to return.**

**Arizona's body mimicked the teachers down to the last flutter. She'd missed Callie's touch, her taste, her gentle caresses more than she could ever describe. All she could do was pour everything she was feeling into this kiss.**

**After a few minutes, Callie pulled back. More to catch her breath than anything else. 'You have no idea how much I hate saying this but we should stop. Officer Watson could be here at anytime.'**

'**I know' the blonde nodded. 'I've missed you so much though.'**

**Callie moved her hands to cup the blondes face. 'Me too. There's a lot to get through today. You know the guys will want to come around this afternoon but tonight…..tonight will be just about us. OK?'**

**Running her hands up and down Callie's toned thighs, Arizona nodded. 'I can't wait.'**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**It was almost midday when Joe Watson turned up at their front door. He entered their home looking very tired and very subdued. Like the afternoon before he was extremely apologetic for the lapse in judgement regarding one the late deputy. Though Callie and Arizona agreed he had been rather quick to jump to Henry's defence, the depth of Deputy Harris's problems had fooled every last one of them.**

**Offering the Officer a drink, Callie indicated for him to sit in the arm chair before she moved to the kitchen.**

'**I've just come back from a meeting with several Officers, aswell as a few medical professional' Joe told Arizona. 'Henry's autopsy has returned and though his COD was obvious, it's been confirmed the gunshot to the forehead was fatal. Death was instantaneous.'**

**The blonde nodded at him, giving herself time to contemplate her response. 'I'm not sure how I feel to be honest…'**

'**It's understandable Miss Robbins. He's caused you and your family so much turmoil over the last several months.'**

'**He's got off too easy…' Arizona continued. 'And I'm mad at him. I'm mad that he committed all these….these monstrous acts and he goes and get's shot dead. It's just…..it's not justice.'**

**Joe nodded. 'I completely agree with you. It's extremely unfortunate.'**

**Callie re-entered the room, a glass of orange juice in her hand. After handing it to Joe, she joined the blonde on the couch. Placing her hand on Arizona's knee, she gave it a comforting squeeze and listening to what Joe had to say.**

'**I was just telling Miss Robbins, I've come straight from a meeting. We were joined by a psychologist. After divulging her on some notes from your statement Miss Robbins, she had some interesting points.' He took a gulp of his drink before placing it on the table beside his chair. 'Have the 2 of you ever heard of Stockholm Syndrome?'**

**After a few moments thought, Arizona nodded. 'I've heard of it but I'm not exactly sure what it is…'**

'**Same here' Callie nodded.**

'**Right, well…..From your statement, it sounded rather like Henrys relationship was an abusive one. Would you agree?'**

**The blonde thought back on what Henry had told her on several occasions. He'd admitted she hit him, and usually quite often. She put him down, ordered him around. She'd seen herself how quick he was to agree with her. It seemed like it had been routine, like it had been going on for years. She looked at Joe. 'Yes, I think that assumption is correct.'**

'**Ok, we've pulled up past medical records for Henry. They're pretty colourful to say the least.' Picking up the file he'd brought in with him, he began leafing through pages. 'Over the last 6 or 7 years, he's been admitted to hospital quite often with a string of injuries, such as broken ribs, severe bruising, fractured cheek bones, broken wrist….that kind of thing.'**

'**If he was being seen with these types of injuries and quite often, why had no one pulled him on it?' Arizona questioned.**

'**According to the records the injuries had been put down as work related accidents. Arrests gone bad.'**

'**Surely his superiors would have been notified' Callie put in. 'I mean, if one of their deputies was being regularly admitted to hospital with these types of injuries, they'd have to be told.'**

**Joe shook his head. 'I honestly couldn't tell you Miss Torres. It was all during his time at his previous precinct. Since he came to work with us there have been no injuries inflicted upon him.'**

'**No, that's because he's been inflicting them upon other's' Callie spoke harshly.**

**Joe nodded. 'Unfortunately, yes. As I said earlier, the psychologist indicated that it seemed Henry and Candace's relationship was almost like a captor/captive type of relationship. Candace being the captor. As from your statement Miss Robbins, you said Henry had felt trapped, he did as he was told. The psychologist believes that if this is true, Candace may have stripped him of all forms of independence. It may have been a gradual process, from the very start of their relationship. So gradual, that he just went along with it. It will have started out with small things of course. Such as having the last say on things they do, places they go, that kind of thing. Then of course the commands would get bigger and bigger….'**

'**He was a grown man though. Why would he just go along with it?' Callie asked.**

'**I take it you have never been in an abusive relationship before Miss Torres?'**

**Callie shook her head. 'No, fortunately I haven't. But for a man to just sit back and take verbal and physical abuse from someone. He was a policeman for god sake, he should have known better.' Arizona moved her had to rest on the teacher's, hoping to calm her a little.**

'**Miss Torres, I know you are angry, you have every right to be, but no one can truly understand what goes on inside an abused persons head. Given time and opportunity, an abuser can completely take over your life. If you're not a confident person, if you're convinced you love someone enough to forgive them their faults, you just let things slide. The psychologist believes Henry had been living with this for so long that over the last few years, he just went along with it….probably believing he deserved everything she did to him.'**

**As Callie sat listening to Officer Watson, her mind drifted away. The similarities between what Candace was like with her and how her relationship with Henry had turned out were uncanny. Candace, at the age of 17 had tried to control her. She's always put it down to being Candace's first real relationship. She hadn't learned how to behave fairly within a relationship. Callie had always been a physically and mentally strong woman though. She'd had a good home life, a good group of friends and she was always very confident. Realising early on that Candace wasn't the type of woman she wanted to be associated with, she'd ended it. **

**Right now, she was thanking her lucky stars she had done. What would have happened if she'd stayed with Candace? Would she have ended up like Henry? A weak, pathetic shell of who she really was? It didn't bare thinking about. It somehow seemed easy for her to think that though. She'd managed to escaped Candace's possessive grip, Henry hadn't been so lucky. How different would he have been if he hadn't met the Latina? If he'd never been stripped of his independence and turned into a murderer. He'd been a good guy at some point in his life.**

'**You had a relationship with her, didn't you Miss Torres?' Joe asked, bringing Callie from her internal ramblings.**

'**Yea, well, a long time ago. It was in high school and it was very brief.'**

**Joe brought his hand up to his face, rubbing the heel of his palm into his tired eye socket. 'From what Miss Robbins told us, it seemed Miss Forrester hadn't been able to forget about you.'**

**When Callie remained silent, Arizona smiled, rubbing her had over the Latina's knee. 'Well, Calliope is a pretty unforgettable woman.' Their eyes met, blue eye's twinkling with silent messages of love. **

**Callie nodded before looking back at the Officer. 'I had no idea Candace had been watching me all these years. When our relationship….when I ended the relationship….' she corrected, '…as far as I was concerned that was it. She was persistent for a short while afterwards, but eventually she gave up. School ended and we went our separate ways anyway. I've never actually thought about her again….until she sauntered into the dinner hall on Friday night.'**

**Again Joe nodded. 'It seems you've had yourself a stalker for the best part of 10 years then Miss Torres. Referring back to the meeting this morning, it's hard to diagnose without having met her, but it seems Miss Forrester could be suffering from an illness herself. I understand it all sounds quite far fetched but the behaviour that's been exhibited by her bares a distinct likeness to the symptoms of a person with Obsessive Love Disorder.'**

**The girls were silent for a few moments before looking at one another. 'I realise the title sounds quite self-explanatory, but what exactly is that?' Callie asked.**

'**Well, we only spoke of it briefly this morning, you may want to research it yourself, online perhaps. But it's thought that the disorder can first occur during childhood. Miss Torres you knew Miss Forrester in School, do you know much about her home life?'**

'**It was a long time ago…' Callie started. 'I rarely saw her parents. I know they'd split when Candace was a baby. She lived with her mom who….' she looked at Arizona then back to Joe. 'Her mother drank….a lot. I think she was the kind of woman who went out most nights, bringing a different guy home each time.'**

'**No doubt leaving Miss Forrester alone a lot of the time' Joe interrupted. 'This is how obsessive love disorder can start. A child is dependant on their parents or care givers right? So often children will cry as a means to make contact with them. If those cries are ignored often enough, a child can withdraw into their own little fantasies, cut off from the outside world to try and calm and soothe themselves.'**

'**Oh come on' Callie sighed loudly. 'Are you telling me, because Candace was possibly ignored as a child, she grew up to be a raving lunatic? Don't be ridiculous.'**

'**Callie…' Arizona started, feeling they should listen to what Joe had to say. 'I know it's our prerogative to hate Candace right now, she kidnapped me for crying out loud, but this kind of makes sense. I've heard about this sort of thing before' she continued, looking to Joe. 'When I was locked in that room and she was talking to me, I know she had a problem.' **

**Callie laughed slightly. 'Ofcourse she had a problem, she's murdered several innocent people and kidnapped you with god knows what intentions.' She looked back at Joe. 'I won't sit here and listen to you try to justify her actions by telling me she has a problem she can't control.'**

**Joe realised this may be a good time to leave. The teacher was getting more and more worked up with every bit of information he passed on. 'I'm not trying to justify her actions Miss Torres, I'm merely trying to look at her reasons behind the actions. People aren't born killers.'**

**Callie shook her head. Right now she didn't really care what caused Candace to turn crazy, all she wanted was for her to be caught and this nightmare to be over for good. If Candace's face happened to meet up with Callie's fist aswell then so be it.**

'**I think I'll leave it there for today. I understand this is an open wound for you right now. I just want to keep you updated as much as possible.'**

'**Thanks Officer Watson, we appreciate it' Arizona replied, shifting her eyes briefly at Callie.**

**As Joe and Arizona stood up, Callie sighed, getting to her own feet. 'Look, I'm sorry to be so abrupt with you…' she said, coming up in front of the Officer. 'It's just….it's been a stressful few days. Finding out the truth behind the events of the last few months….it just hasn't quite sunk in yet and I'm just trying to control the anger I'm feeling towards Candace and Henry.'**

**Giving a sympathetic smile, Joe extended his hand to the Latina. 'Its completely understandable Miss Torres, there's no need for apologies.'**

**She grasped the offered hand, smiling at his understanding. 'I'd be grateful if you'd keep us up to date.'**

'**Ofcourse Miss Torres.' Dropping his hand he moved to the door. 'Miss Robbins, take care of yourself.'**

**The blonde nodded, 'Thanks, we'll be taking care of each other.'**

'**I'm glad you have one another at a time like this. Your friends are clearly reliable too. Never the less my men will be stationed outside until Miss Forrester is located.'**

'**Thank you Officer Watson.'**

**Tipping the rim of his hat, Joe opened and closed the door behind him.**

'**Too much?' Callie asked, looking to the approaching blonde.**

**Shaking her head Arizona snaked her arms around the Latina's waist. 'Not at all. Like he said, this is all still so fresh. We're allowed to be angry, no….we **_**need**_** to be angry!' Reaching up she captured the teachers lips.**

**Callie threaded her fingers through blonde locks, pulling Arizona closer. After a couple of minutes, they separated. 'How about we head into town…' the teacher started. 'I want to make you dinner tonight but there's not much in.'**

'**Sounds good. Should I ring the guys, let them know we're heading out for an hour or so?'**

'**Probably a good idea. You know they're bound to show up while we're out. Then start panicking when we don't answer.'**

**Callie moved towards the kitchen. As she got to the door she stopped, turning back to the blonde who it seemed was lost in deep thought. ''Zona?' The reporter looked up, her face etched with worry. 'What's wrong?' Callie continued, moving back into the room.**

**Looking at the front door, then back at her girlfriend, Arizona opened her mouth. 'I guess…..I guess I'm just a little anxious. I mean, my face…..our faces have been all over the news for the last few days. Do you think we're going to be hounded by people?'**

**It would be a lie for Callie to say this thought hadn't been plaguing her this morning. It was bound to happen. She'd seen it happen to other's countless times. Arizona and herself we're in the middle of this huge story right now, seriously, it was everywhere! Everyone knew them. When Arizona's article came out over 7 months ago, they'd been followed for a while. Tabloid reporters eager to follow up on the story between 2 lovers that had gripped the nation.**

**This was slightly different though. It wasn't a fairytale of love and forgiveness. It was a nightmare story, filled with murder, upset and fear. People had been following this story for months. It was almost like she and Arizona had become part of peoples lives. They were famous, albeit not in a way most would strive to be. It seemed clear that it was something they'd need to get used to. 'I think you of all people know what the press is like….' Callie started. 'They're going to want statements, they're going to want to know everything that happened to you.' Running her hands up and down the blonde's arms she smiled. 'It's going to have to happen at some point, but for now we'll just have to try keep our heads down.'**

'**Wear hat's and glasses?' Arizona replied.**

'**That could work' the teacher laughed. 'If we are spotted, just be short. Tell them it'll all come out eventually but for now they should respect your privacy.' Arizona raised an eyebrow. 'It's worth a shot' Callie finished, bumping her hip into the blondes.**

**Sucking in a deep breath, Arizona gave Callie a quick kiss. 'Come on then, sooner we go out, the sooner we'll be back.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Later that evening, Arizona was sitting alone at the dining room table. Callie was in the kitchen putting the finishing touches to their dinner, leaving the blonde to sit with a glass of win and her thoughts.**

**The trip into town had certainly been eventful to say the least. Within seconds of them walking into the supermarket, a woman's gasp and excited ramblings at seeing both Callie and Arizona out doing shopping had sprouted the attention of passers by. Soon every corner they turned, every aisle they walked down, shoppers stopped and stared at them. Some came offering words of support, asking to take their picture and some even asking for an autograph.**

**Still modelling a decent size bruise on her left cheek, Arizona had been slightly reluctant at first. Part of her understood their excitement. She was someone they could admire….someone who hadn't allowed the bad guys to win. Shoppers revealed how much they admired her bravery at coming out again, for not being forced to stay in hiding.**

**Though Arizona was very much the woman everyone wanted to talk to, Callie was not left out of anything. She stood firmly at the blondes side the whole time, almost like a bodyguard.**

**What was meant to be a quick trip to the supermarket had turned into nearly 2 hours of meeting many, many….many avid fans. When they'd finally made it home, they'd collapsed on the couch, exhausted from their excursion. They didn't have long to relax however as Mark had turned up within 20 minutes. Teddy and Aria had arrived not long after. Cristina arrived last, bringing with her many presents and cards from her co-workers at Daily Chance. The whole floor had written heartfelt warm wishes to the blonde and Latina, hoping the former felt strong enough to come back to work ASAP. **

**She had to admit, she really missed being there. She missed the routine, the atmosphere and more importantly the writing. The last time she'd been in was the day of her attack in the bedroom, nearly 2 weeks ago. Needless to say once she was completely back on her feet again, when she was in the right frame of mind, she'd have A LOT to write about.**

**Cristina had half joked that the blonde could write her own book. After everything she'd been though it would make a fascinating read. The writer in her had thought it wouldn't be such a bad idea to entertain at some point in the future.**

**The afternoon with their friends had made Arizona feel very much at ease. She'd forgotten how good it felt to have her friends and family around her. Those 3 days in solitary confinement had really gotten to her. She'd preyed nothing like that ever happened again.**

**By 6pm, Callie had politely escorted their friends from the house. She had a relaxing evening planned for her girlfriend and their friends we're not featured. **

**Taking a small mouthful of her wine, Arizona watched as Callie came into the room, hands grasping 2 generously filled plates. The blondes eye's widened at the amount of food covering her plate. **

**Callie laughed at her girlfriends expression. 'I figured 3 days with very little food you'd be pretty ravenous.'**

**Nodding Arizona let out a small chuckle. 'It looks wonderful Calliope, thank you.'**

**Setting her own plate down, the teacher made herself comfortable opposite the blonde. She picked up her glass of wine, lifting it in front of her. 'I'd like to say a few words before we tuck into our food.' She watched as Arizona followed her lead, lifting her own glass between them. 'There are no words that could ever express how deliriously happy and relieved I am to have you back 'Zona. I don't think I need to say it but the last 3 days have been the worst days of my entire life. When you we're taken….' She looked down at the table momentarily to compose herself. 'While you we're missing, I was so broken….so, dead inside. I had so many scenario's of what was happening to you. Non of that compares to what you went through though. I can't help but feel like it's all my fault….'**

'**Calliope, we've been over…'**

'**No, please Arizona, let me finish. I made a promise to you that I wouldn't let anything happen to you again after the attack here on our home. It didn't take long for that promise to be broken.' She stopped, taking a deep breath. 'I realise now that it was stupid of me to make that promise to you. No matter how much I want to protect you, or how much I wish I could be with you all the time, I know now that it's almost impossible for me to do that. If we hadn't gone to that stupid reunion…'**

'**Calliope…' the blonde repeated, this time for firmly as she set her glass down. 'Please Calliope, I've told you several times now, there is absolutely nothing you could have done to prevent what happened. If it hadn't have been at the reunion it would have happened somewhere else. I know how much you want to protect me because I want to do the exact same for you. You have to understand though, this is not your fault. This isn't my fault. It's the doings of 2 very sick people and you know what, Henrys already gotten what he deserves. It's only a matter of time before the same happens to Candace.' She slid her hand over the Latina's free hand. 'And when that happens, our lives, our relationship is going to change dramatically….all for the better. No more worrying, no more upset. It's going to be just you and me, crazy in love.'**

**Callie's eye's glistened as she looked back at the blonde. Rubbing her thumb over Arizona's hand she nodded. 'I like the sound of that.'**

'**Me too' Arizona responded. 'Now if you don't mind, I don't want to even think about the last 3 days for the rest of the night. I want tonight to be about us….I want this to be **_**our**_** night.' Lifting their entwined hands, Arizona brought them to her lips, placing a soft kiss on the Latina's knuckles.**

'**I'll drink to that.'**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**As Arizona stood at the foot of the bed, her back to the door, Callie came up behind her, placing her hands on the blondes hips as her lips trailed tender kisses on a milky exposed bit of neck. As the Latina's hands travelled up her sides, the blonde felt her top rise with them. Lifting her arms, she assisted Callie in wriggling her body free from the needless garment. **

**As she threw the top to the floor, Callie's mouth reattached itself to the blonde's neck and shoulder. Her hands cupped bra clad breasts, kneading them together as she pulled Arizona closer to her own body. After a few more moments caressing, her hands moved lower until they fumbled with the button of the blondes jeans. As the pants we're opened, she began pushing them down slender legs, her lips working their way lower as she went.**

**When Arizona was standing before her in only her underwear, Callie softly tugged at the blondes shoulder, indicating for her to turn. Once they were facing one another, their lips met in a soft yet hungry embrace. It wasn't long before Arizona made easy work of the Latina's clothes, including her won bra and knickers. They shuffled up the bed, Callie laying her body atop the blondes.**

**As their eyes connected, the Latina lowered her nose, nudging it into Arizona's. 'Are you sure you're ready to…'**

**Before she could finish her sentence, the blonde raised her lips, planting them softly on the one's above. 'I've never been more sure of anything Calliope. I want this….I need you to love me.'**

**The need Callie saw in the blonde's darkening blue eye's was all the encouragement she really needed. Leaning down she captured her lips, her tongue seeking entrance into Arizona's mouth which was readily welcomed.**

**The blonde snaked her hands around Callie's lower back, pushing her body impossibly deeper into the Latina's. Hips began bucking slowly together as Callie shifted herself so her right leg pressed in-between milky thighs.**

**Dipping her head, her lips latched on to the blondes neck, sucking teasingly on every bit of skin before her. Her journey continued further south until she took an erect nipple into her mouth. She grinned as Arizona let out a deep throaty moan and pushed herself up into the Latina's mouth. Slender fingers tangled through raven locks, locking the teacher's head to her chest. Never breaking contact with the blonde's nipple, Callie stopped moving for a moment and look up into piercing blue eyes. She could see unshed tears welling up causing her breath to catch in her throat. **

**Removing her mouth from the blonde's chest, she moved until her face hovered above her girlfriends. It had been such a traumatic few days, they both desperately needed to feel this release. To feel completely connected with each other, emotionally and physically. Bringing her right hand to the blondes face, she smiled, running her thumb across open lips. 'I love you…' she whispered.**

'**I love you too' Arizona replied softly. Their lips met once again as their lower bodies began to move against one another.**

**Callie could feel her own arousal soaking the thigh between her own, just as she could feel her girlfriends smeared across her own. She moaned into Arizona mouth as a familiar tingling sensation began spreading through her body. Her hand began to move slowly down Arizona's body, lifting her hips briefly as her fingers made their way between the blonde's legs.**

**Arizona's legs spread further apart as she anticipated Callie's caresses. Pulling back from their kiss, Callie looked deeply into Arizona's eyes as her fingers danced lightly through her wetness. It almost felt like it was the first time. She felt her heart hammering in her chest as she stared in awe at what her ministrations did to her girlfriend. 'You're amazing' she whispered.**

**Arizona's right hand came up, caressing the Latina's cheek. 'I missed you…'**

**Keeping her eye's locked on blue, Callie let 2 fingers push gently between wet folds. Arizona's eyes widened briefly, her back arching off the mattress as she groaned her arousal. Callie's breath hitched at the feeling of the blonde wrapped around her fingers. She worked them slowly inside the blonde, savouring every second of their love making. 'I need you…' she whispered, her breath washing over the blondes face.**

**Without hesitation, Arizona brought her hand between their bodies, almost instantly mimicking the Latina's actions. She gasped softly at the feel of the Latina's arousal. She watched as Callie almost growled her approval, closing her eye's as Arizona's fingers entered her effortlessly.**

**Hips began gyrating into one another, fingers moved in and out of heated cores and mouths moulded together as they brought each other ever closer to that feeling of euphoria. Callie sucked on the blonde's tongue, her hips now thrusting down harder into her girlfriends as her climax neared. She pulled away, leaning her forehead against Arizona's. 'Together' she breathed.**

'**I'm so close Calliope…' She began rubbing her thumb over the Latina's engorged clit.**

'**Ohhh, fuck…' Callie moaned, her eye's closing briefly.**

**Arizona lowered her left hand from Callie's neck to her lower back, pulling the teacher harder into her. 'I'm….oh god, I'm….' the blonde began to pant, feeling herself begin to tip over the edge. **

**With a few more strokes, Callie felt the blondes walls contract against her fingers, pulling her deeper inside. That feeling aswell as the pleasure on Arizona's face was enough to make Callie's orgasm rip through her body. 'Zonaaaaaaaa' she almost screamed, her hips crashing down into the blondes. **

**Arizona's body continued to spasm, the sound of her girlfriends orgasm keeping her on a high. Eventually Callie's body stiffened before slumping down, completely spent. Removing her hand from between their bodies, Arizona wrapped her arms around the Latina, trailing a hand up and down her sweaty spine. **

**After a few more moments, Callie lifted her head, smiling goofily at the loving gaze she received. Planting her lips softly with their partners, she felt herself being pushed sideways. In a smooth movement she found herself being pinned to the mattress as her girlfriend made her way down her body.**

**The blonde kept her eye's locked on hers as she kissed her way further south. Eventually her body came to rest between the Latina's thighs. Not wasting any time, Arizona dipped her tongue inside her girlfriend, separating her drenched lips.**

'**Ohhhh' Callie moaned, the aftershocks of her first orgasm still making themselves known. Her hips lifted, looking for more contact.**

**Arizona brought her hands to rest on the Latina's hips, gently forcing her back down onto the mattress. She felt her own stomach doing flip flops at the intoxicating smell of sex radiating from her girlfriends body. She flicked her tongue over the enlarged clit before lowering it to her opening. As she swirled around in the increasing wetness, Callie's hand clasped onto the back of her head. Looking up her girlfriends body, their eyes locked.**

'**Please Zona….' Callie breathed, her chest heaving, causing her breasts to shield half her face.**

**Her eye's moving between her girlfriends eye's and chest, Arizona thrust her tongue inside the awaiting opening, moaning her own arousal into Callie's centre.**

**The teacher shouted the blondes name, bucking her hips wildly, pushing herself harder onto her face. Arizona's tongue worked furiously inside the Latina, coming out every so often to brush over the bundle of nerves. She could feel Callie already beginning to tense. Moving a hand from Callie's hip, she placed her thumb over her clit, rubbing circles around it as her tongue pumped in and out at an alarmingly fast pace.**

**Callie's breath quickened, her moans got louder as her whole body tensed with pleasure. 'Zonaaaaaaa' she screamed, her hips thrusting violently against the blondes mouth.**

**Arizona never let up, her tongue continued to thrust into her girlfriend as the orgasm engulfed her body. Callie writhed beneath her until eventually she couldn't take anymore. Feeling a tug at her arm, Arizona slowed her movement. She softly lapped up every drop of the Latina's arousal before crawling back up her body. Hovering above her girlfriend, Arizona couldn't help but flash a dimpled smiled at the sight before her.**

**Callie lay with her eye's closed, her mouth slightly parted but with a satisfied grin. Arizona dipped her head, placing tender kisses over her sweaty face. Her hips began to move unconsciously against the Latina's thigh. The act she'd just performed on her girlfriend had pushed her so close to the edge once again.**

**Sensing the blonde's need for release Callie opened her eye's. 'Baby…' she whispered.**

**Lifting her head from Callie's neck, Arizona looked down into Callie's deep brown eye's. 'I don't think I'm going to be able to move for a few minutes so….' She cocked her head upwards. 'Come here…..I want to taste you…' Callie could have sworn she saw a shadow pass over the blonde's eye as they darkened before her. With a dimpled smirk Arizona lifted herself, straddling her girlfriends face. **

**Positioning her head, Callie's hands grabbed onto the blonde's hips, her tongue peeking out, moistening her lips in anticipation. **

**As Arizona lowered herself onto the Latina's face, she groaned deeply as she felt a hot tongue glide though her wetness. This wasn't going to take very long. Callie teased her for a few moments, lapping up the wetness that was covering her chin. Showing the Latina she'd had enough teasing, Arizona thrust down harder onto her face.**

**With a grin, Callie took the hint, wrapping her mouth around Arizona's bundle of nerves and began sucking it just right.**

'**Calliopeeee' the blonde moaned, her hips bucking against the intruding muscle.**

**Callie brought her hand to the blonde's opening, wasting no time in sinking 2 fingers into wet folds. A few strokes was all it took for Arizona to cry out her release.**

**After riding out the waves of her orgasm, Arizona flopped her body sideways onto the mattress. When she finally had the strength to move, she crawled back into the open arms of her girlfriend before they both succumbed to sleep.**


	27. Chapter 27

Hey guys, I'm so sorry for the delay in a new chapter. That writers block has been keeping me hostage - it's as evil as that Candace I tells ya! Thanks so much for all the reviews, messages and favourite story/author alerts. Its amazing to see people picking up reading my story so long after I started it!

We left off where are girls made it home and got the chance to reconnect! This chapter was going to be longer but this is what I've got written up so far and I wanted to get something out to ya as soon as I could. Hopefully Ill have a new chapter in the next few days! Reviews as always are very much appreciated! Happy Greys day to you all!xx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 27**

**As the early morning sun seeped in though the open blinds, 1 occupant of the king-size bed began to stir. Her naked body, tangled up in sheets and another pair of limbs. Arizona opened her eye's, lazily coaxing them to open further with every blink. Her gaze shifted to the clock and then back over to the Latina who lay on her front facing the blonde. As she stretched her muscles, Callie felt the movement and slowly began to stir herself.**

**A throaty grunt was emitted from the Latina causing Arizona to chuckle lightly. 'Good morning to you too sunshine…'**

**Another grunt left Callie's mouth as her face scrunched up slightly, suddenly realising the harsh sunlight beating down on her face. Yea, Callie was not a morning person. The teacher felt another shift in the bed before feeling a warm body pressing itself into her back. The next sound that emitted her mouth was a moan of satisfaction. It's true, she wasn't a morning person, but feeling her girlfriends warm, naked body pressed into her own definitely made the whole getting up situation a lot more enjoyable.**

**Arizona lowered her mouth to the Latina's ear, lightly nibbling at it's edges. 'I said good morning sunshine…' she repeated.**

'**Mmm, good morning..' Callie replied, her voice still deep and laced with sleep.**

'**It's our first day back at work Calliope, you're gona have to be more enthusiastic than that' the blonde told her, placing soft kisses over the Latina's shoulder.**

'**Mmm, true. I guess you're just gona have to help me find my voice.'**

**Grinning, Arizona began to shimmy herself further south, leaving a trail of wet kisses in her wake. Another moan of satisfaction left Callie's mouth as her body tingled in delight at her girlfriends caresses. She could never tire of being woken up like…**

'**Owwwww!' the Latina's gasped, her body tensing and eye's snapping open at the feel of Arizona's teeth nipping at her ass. She craned her neck around and looked down at the chuckling blonde. 'That hurt' she pouted.**

'**What?' Arizona replied innocently. 'You said you wanted me to help you find your voice…'**

'**Ugh yea…..I meant more in a euphoric kind of….Owwww!' she gasped again, feeling the blonde's teeth nip at her skin a second time. 'Arizonaaaaa' she whined.**

'**Aww baby, do you want me to kiss is better?' the blonde asked, lowering her lips to the reddened skin. When her tongue peeked out and began sliding over the skin before her, Callie's head flopped back into the pillows. **

'**Much better…' Callie sighed.**

**After a few more caresses, Arizona looked up the Latina's tanned back and grinned. 'I'm gona go take a shower…' she started but her mouth reattached itself to the tanned buttock.**

'**Mhmm, in a minute…' Callie replied.**

**Her grin widening, Arizona opened her mouth and sank her teeth yet again into the Latina's ass.**

'**Argghhhh' Callie groaned. 'Alright that's it…' she started, beginning to turn herself around.**

**Arizona bounced up off the mattress and made a run for the door, giggling and screaming as Callie chased after her.**

**It had been 2 weeks since they had returned home from Ultionis Manor. 2 weeks since Arizona had been attacked and snatched in yet another bathroom before being found by Callie over 2 days later. Though one of the captors had been found, or should that be, his body was found, there was still the most scheming one out there. **

**Candace.**

**The sick mind behind the majority of the serial killings of the last few months was still at large. As much as everyone had hoped and strived to locate Candace Forrester, their attempts had so far failed miserably. Though her vehicle had been found abandoned in a field, 50 miles south of the Hotel, it's owner was no where to be seen. As far as they knew she had not boarded a plane or ship. Security was still very much at an all time high.**

**Candace's other accomplice, Rupert Giles and been apprehended and locked up indefinitely. So far they had been unable to get any information out of him.**

**As the days passed, Callie and Arizona found themselves slipping back into more of a normal routine. After their first initial outing to the supermarket 2 weeks prior, they'd ventured out more often, refusing to be locked up in their house. They would not allow Candace to disrupt their lives any further. That said, they were still extremely vigilant. They only ever went out together and a policeman was still always just a few metres away.**

**A few days ago, Arizona had given an interview over the telephone, live on Mark's morning radio show. She had been more than willing to fill 30 minutes of the Radio DJs schedule. She'd given her first brief public statement before Mark patched through some phone calls live on the air. Luckily none of them had been prank calls. **

**Women had phoned in to discuss their own experiences of kidnap, offering the blonde guidance on how to cope with the aftermath of this type of ordeal. She had been extremely grateful to everyone that had phoned in. So far, she and Callie had received nothing but well wishes from everyone. It was rare in this day and age. There were always people out there that strived to make things more complex and unpleasant for everyone else…just for the hell of it. **

**It had also been arranged that they would both return to work after having nearly 2 weeks off. Arizona had been particularly eager to get back to her normal routine. It had been almost a month since she'd been able to walk in to work, even longer since she'd sat behind her desk and written a good article. One thing she was certain of was that there would be enough work to keep her mind occupied in the next few weeks.**

**So here they we're, showering early in the morning of their first day back at work….**

'**Ohh, god….I'm….ohh…' Callie moaned into the crook of the blonde's neck as expert fingers worked between her legs. A few stroked later and she growled her girlfriends name, her release exploding onto Arizona's hand.**

**The reporter held on tight as Callie slumped into her arms, causing their hot wet bodies to mould into one another. While she waited for her girlfriend to regain control of her limbs, she placed loving kisses over her tanned shoulder and neck. As her lips reached Callie's ear she whispered… 'Nothing better than starting the day with a good bang…'**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Walking through the revolving doors of her work building, Arizona sniffed in a lungful of musty warm air. Her senses exploding with that smell of familiarity. It was a smell she welcomed with open arms. Making her way toward the elevator she noticed the eye's following her every move….the heads nodding in her direction. It was to be expected of course. Someone in their work building had been kidnapped and now here she was, just leisurely walking passed them on her way to work. **

**After the slow decent of the lift, the doors opened onto the 9th**** floor. The sound of fingers tapping on keyboard, phones ringing and general chit chat met her ears as she stepped out onto the floor. Within seconds everything seemed to go silent as all heads turned and looked in her direction. Her footsteps faltered slightly, as did her smile. She hated being gawked at like this, no matter how often it had happened recently - there really was no getting used to it.**

**Luckily the silence lasted only a mere few seconds as soon enough everyone began to whistle and clap. She breathed a silent sigh of relief as she nodded her head slightly at her enthusiastic co-workers. Holding up her right hand she thanked them but continued her trek to her office.**

**Opening the door, her eye's instantly landed on the 3 guests in front of her desk.**

'**Surprise!' Callie said as Aria and Cristina blew on their party whistles.**

'**Wh…ugh…' the blonde stammered before breaking out into a chuckle.**

'**Welcome back sweetie' Aria spoke as she and Cristina moved toward the speechless reporter. The 3 of them embraced as Callie remained with her ass perched on the edge of Arizona's desk, sharing a smile with her girlfriend over Cristina's shoulder.**

'**You guys…' Arizona started. 'Thank you. It feels so awesome to be back!'**

'**I'm sure it does' Cristina replied, 'It's been far too long. We were running seriously low on eye candy around her' she finished with a wink.**

'**What, no young intern photographers for you to molest I supply closets Cris?'**

'**I've never…' Cristina began to protest. 'Ok, maybe that once, but believe me, she was more than willing.'**

**Aria rolled her eye's and grabbed the photographers arm. 'We'll leave you to it Arizona. Maybes see you for lunch?'**

'**That would be super' the blonde beamed.**

'**Great….bye little sis…'**

**Callie nodded her head in response, her eye's flickering back to her girlfriend.**

**As the door shut behind her, Arizona made her way over to the Latina, still sat on her desk. 'This is a nice surprise' she smiled, circling her arms around Callie's neck. 'But shouldn't you be at work? It is your first day back too….'**

**Callie reached up for a kiss before replying. 'It's Monday, I have a free first period. Besides, I wanted to see my girlfriend on her first day back at the office.'**

'**I only saw you like….half an hour ago…'**

'**Are you complaining?'**

**Arizona's eyes moved between Callie's eyes and lips. 'Not even slightly.' Just as she was about to move in for another kiss, her eye's picked up on something behind Callie. 'Ohh, flowers!' Reaching for the card she noticed a newspaper cut out attached to it. Bringing it to her face she instantly recognised the article.**

_Someone once told me, to be able to write a story, you have to live it._

**That had been the first line of her Never Been Kissed article months prior. The story that had given her not only her big break in the business, but also the woman sat right in front of her. On the card underneath the newspaper cut-out she recognised Callie's writing….**

_With everything you've lived though lately, there's no way anything you write will be anything short of spectacular. You're amazing. I love you, Calliope xxx_

**A smile playing at her lips she turned her face back to Callie, who was sat watching her intently. 'I love you too, Calliope' she told her before leaning in for a kiss. Callie moved her hands to squeeze the reporters ass as the kiss continued. **

**The moment was ended abruptly as a rasp sounded at the door before it opened and Cristina popped her head in. 'Meeting with the Chief in 3 minutes…'**

'**Back to life…' Arizona started.**

'**Back to reality!' Callie finished.**

'**Excellent ass appreciation, Coach!' Cristina grinned, cocking her eyes to the Latina's hands before winking and leaving the room.**

'**So…' Callie started. 'Fancy a bit of molestation in the supply closet?'**

**The sound of Arizona's heartfelt laughter filled the room. It was a sound Callie knew she would never, ever tire of.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**When Callie made it to work she was greeted warmly and eagerly by work colleagues and students alike. The school had been decorated in honour of the senior prom which was scheduled for this Friday at the Crane. So not only were the students excited to have their famous gym teacher back, but the impending biggest party night of their lives was just days away. **

**This was the sort of atmosphere Callie loved in school. Happy students made for easier teaching. Not that Callie ever had much bother from any students. She was one of the lucky few that the students completely respected. It's a give and take game really. If only the other teachers would understand that.**

**After a few minutes of catching up with some staff in the teachers lounge, Callie had made a beeline for her own office. The Latina had only 3 minutes of respite before Miss Stamp had arrived with an arm full of papers. Needless to say the rest of the free period had been spent sifting her way through lots and lots….and lots of paperwork. Not only did she have catching up and future planning to do, but report cards needed to be filled in…..like yesterday!**

**Filing away the paper's she'd been working on for the last hour, Callie excused herself from Miss Stamps company and made her way into the gym. She smiled as her footsteps echoed off the walls while she made her way over to the storage cupboard. Bringing out her keys, she opened the door.**

'**You have got to be kidding me' she grumbled, her eye's scanning the disorganised PE Equipment scattered around the cupboard. '2 weeks' she continued aloud. 'I was gone 2 weeks! Why do I have to work with such an incompetent idiot?' Putting her keys back in her pocket she walked further into the mess. Everything was in disarray. Bibs scattered across the floor, tennis and badminton nets crumpled together in piles in the corner. 'I mean seriously…..half of this shouldn't have even been used this term…' she scoffed before a growl escaped her lips.**

**Her head turned as she heard the door click shut behind her. It happened suddenly. A wave of apprehension consumed her body. She felt every inch of her skin tingle as her heart began to thump just that little bit faster.**

***Breath Callie* she thought to herself *It's a self closing door, there's no one in here and there's no one out there. Pull yourself together…look at this mess!* She turned back to the equipment ahead of her.**

'**I guess I know what I'll be doing over lunchti….' her words fell short as a noise sounded behind her. Her body tensed….**

**Eventually she turned around.**

**Nothing…**

'**Great, now I'm hearing things….and I'm talking to myself. Terrific!'**

**Taking a deep breath she turned around again. Just as she moved forward that same noise sounded again and was immediately followed by a scraping noise and finally several loud crashes. Callie threw her hands over her head and dived into the pile of nets to her right. She lay curled up atop the nets for a few moments, her heart just about hammering out of her chest. Plucking up the courage to unravel herself, she dropped her hands from her head and slowly turned around.**

**It took a moment or 2 but her eye's finally settled on the numerous metal football posts scattered on the floor by the door. Looking up the wall to her right, she noticed a shelf hanging on by a single hinge. She closed her eye's momentarily, settling her seemingly fragile nerves. For a second….just a split second, she honestly thought she would be having another confrontation with her estranged ex.**

***This is ridiculous, I can't keep thinking she's around every corner, or waiting in every cupboard***

**Thing was, how could she not? The Hotel owner was nothing short of unpredictable. Who was to say she wasn't still watching Callie….or even Arizona? Maybe she was waiting for the perfect moment to implement her final attack. It had been made clear that Candace wasn't a woman to give up on her goals without a fight.**

**This was unfinished business. She and Arizona were her unfinished business.**

**Leaning her head back against the wall, Callie sighed and closed her eye's. No matter how much she told herself to relax she knew that wouldn't be happening anytime soon. Until Candace was located and captured, her life was going to be filled with looking over her shoulder and jumping at the slightest of sounds….this incident aside of course….the sound of several metal rods clattering to the hard cold ground had been more than just a slight sound!**

'**Ugh…Callie?'**

**The Latina's eyes shot open, coming to land on the confused looking face of Tracy Stamp at the door. 'Are you…..what happened?' Tracy asked.**

**Looking down at herself, still firmly planted on top of the net's Callie felt slightly ridiculous, yet slightly pissed off at the same time. Deciding to play on the latter and mask her embarrassment of being caught lying in a pile of nets, Callie began to lift herself up. 'I'll tell you what happened Tracy…' she stepped closer to the other teacher. 'I came in here only to find the place in complete and utter disarray. Have you seen this place? It's a pig sty, there's no order what so ever. Everything's been turned upside down and I've only been gone a couple of weeks!'**

'**Well…I….umm, it's harder to control everyone when there's only 1.…'**

'**Tracy this is ridiculous. The students have been here long enough. They know where things go, you need to have a firm voice. Show them who's the boss or they're just gona walk all over you! You need to keep them in check otherwise this….' she explained, waving her hands around, '..is the kind of thing you get. And these…' she continued, pointing to the goal posts scattered around on the floor, '…these should not have been put up on that shelf in the first place. No wonder it's given way under their weight.' She blew out an exaggerated breath and looked back at the other teacher. 'I can't do all the work myself Tracy. I need you to step up and do what it says in your job description.' **

**With a final look at the dishevelled room, Callie made for the door. Once back out in the gym she couldn't help the small smile from appearing on her lips. She'd been wanting to say that for a very long time.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**After a good 45 minutes in the meeting room with Richard and various other co-workers, Arizona returned to her office and sank behind her desk. It felt undeniably incredible to be back in this position. **

**The meeting had gone down quite well. The first few minutes had been all about welcoming her back to the table. She'd been a little shy under their gazes once again, just as she had done when she'd been given her first ever undercover assignment.**

**To her relief, Richard hadn't pressed the matter too far and put the spotlight back on himself.**

**At the end of the meeting, she'd been asked to stay behind and talk to the Chief about what frame of mind she was in. He couldn't deny he wanted her to write him a front page masterpiece on her experience behind the kidnap. He was the editor of the Daily Chance after all. In his position you couldn't brush something like this under the table, but for now, he'd agreed that this story could be an on-going project. He understood her need to write something a bit more upbeat to her most recent articles on murder and upset.**

**They'd finally settled on an update of the newly married Royal couple. It had happened a couple of weeks ago now but Richard wanted her to do some digging into where they had escaped for their honeymoon. It was a long shot of course. 2 of the most popular people in the world right now. They would have thought of everything to keep their destination top secret, but at least it was something to keep the blondes mind occupied. Something to ease her back into the big time.**

**Swinging from side to side in her chair, the blonde waited for her laptop to power up. She looked around the familiar décor of her office. Her eye's shifted from the bookshelf to her right, to the framed certificates on the wall by the door and finally to the flowers on her desk. A wide smile appeared on her face as she reached out to feel one of the carnations in the vase.**

**Though the last 2 weeks she'd spent with Callie had been just what the doctor ordered. A time for them to heal, to reconnect and have a little bit of peace. Sitting here she had to admit…..she was glad to be back behind her desk, doing the job she loved. Looking back at her laptop, she sighed as she realised it was running a boot up virus scan.**

**2% complete, typical!**

**Tapping her fingers on the desk, she decided to use this slow moving scan time to pop to the toilet. Walking the short distance out of her office to the ladies room she entered, making her way in to the first available cubicle. The wheels in her mind were turning as she thought about where to begin her quest in finding the current location of the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge. Infact she was so distracted that it hadn't dawned on her that this was the first time she was in a semi-public restroom alone for the first time since that night at the Hotel. That was until she heard the door of the ladies room squeak open.**

**As soon as the first creak of the door echoed from the walls in the restroom, Arizona's internal ramblings stop dead in their tracks. Her ears picked up on the sound of footsteps slowly making their way into the room. Her heart began to flutter but she held her breath, listening intently to where the footsteps we're moving to. Her eye's looked to the floor as a shadow fell within her cubicle from under the door.**

**Someone was out there. Right there outside her cubicle door.**

**That feeling of dread clamped down on her like a ton of bricks. This couldn't be happening….not again….not another restroom encounter.**

**She took in a shaky but silent breath, releasing it just as quietly. 'I-is there s-someone there?' she stammered.**

**No reply.**

**She could hear movement, and the shadow cascading in from under the door shifted from side to side slightly. 'Hello?' she tried again, this time a little louder.**

**Still no reply.**

**Figuring this wasn't the best possible position to be caught in, she reached out as quietly as she could to pull at some toilet paper. Finally she pulled up her skirt and diverted all of her attention back to the sounds on the other side of her cubicle door.**

***Come on for god sake, it's a public bathroom, why am I so on edge at hearing someone come in?***

**That said, why had no one replied?**

**A loud whistle type sound was emitted from somewhere in the room. Arizona's body tensed….**

***That the hell was that?***

'**H-hello?' she said again. 'Who's out there?'**

**Still no reply.**

**Could this be someone's idea of a joke? Would someone in this building really have the audacity to play this kind of prank on her? The shadow beneath the door moved. She waited to hear the sound of the door opening…but it never came.**

**Suddenly she found herself wishing she had some sort of weapon to hand. She looked around the cubicle. Toilet paper…**

***Oh yea, I'm sure they'd really recoil in fear seeing me stampede out of here wielding that above my head***

**There wasn't even a pen in her pocket and she'd left her damn phone in her office. Getting to her knee's she crouched down, chancing a glance under the doorframe. The fact that she was kneeling down with her hands planted on the floor of a toilet cubicle didn't escape her. Unfortunately there we're more important things to be thinking of right now.**

**As far as she could see, there was no one there….but there had to be. She'd heard them come in.**

**Unless….**

**Unless it had been a figment of her imagination. Maybe, subconsciously when she'd been sitting on the toilet, her mind seemingly occupied with Royal weddings, she'd daydreamed the whole thing. The fact it was her first time alone in a public toilet may have been niggling in the back of her mind. She sighed silently.**

***Am I really going crazy? Is this what it's come down to?***

**Getting to her feet again, she debated with herself what her next move would be. Should she stay in here, relatively safe within the 4 walls of this cubicle until someone else came into the room? Or….should she just open the damn door and see whether her mind had, or hadn't been playing tricks on her?**

***Am I just gona let this fear consume me forever or have I got the courage to do something about it? If someone's out there….If Candace, is out there then….then….**

**Then what?**

**She screamed internally. She had to get this over with. Sucking in a lungful of air she gingerly reached for the lock. As her fingers wrapped around the small metal handle she froze.**

***Come on, you can do this….just snap the lock back and burst out. Don't give them a chance to respond***

**Nodding to herself she built up some momentum and finally threw back the lock, pulling the door open as quickly as she could and almost jumping out into the open space of the restroom as she shouted as loud as she could. 'Arghhhhhhh.'**

**Her eye's immediately landed on a figure to her left, just a few feet from her cubicle with their hands slightly raised to their head. For a split second she thought someone was taking a swing for her…..but then reality struck and the fearful look on the old ladies face registered in Arizona's mind.**

**The old lady almost jumped up to the ceiling as she moved her hands form her ear to her chest. 'Jesus Christ, you almost gave me a heart attack' she spluttered loudly.**

**Feeling her own heart relax considerably, Arizona looked at the old lady before her. 'My god I am so sorry, I thought….I wasn't sure….I called out but I got no reply and….'**

'**You're going to have to speak up dear, my hearing aids playing up' the lady interrupted, bringing one of her hands back up to her left ear.**

**Realisation struck the blonde like a slap to the face. She'd just jumped out on this poor old lady with a hearing problem. She looked back at the cubicle she'd just exited and replayed what just happened in her head. What must she have looked like jumping out of that cubicle, shouting like some sort of pirate…**

**A laugh began to work it's way up her body. She did her best to stop it reaching her face. Turning back to the old lady she stepped a little closer. 'I'm so sorry…' she told her, her voice raised slightly. 'I…..I thought you we're someone else.'**

**The old lady looked at her with slight confusion before muttering under her breath about 'Adults behaving like kids….what's the world coming to…' The lady gave one last glance at the blonde before turning and leaving the restroom. Presumably on her way to tell everyone about the crazy blonde that almost attacked her in the toilets.**

**As the door swung shut the laugh that Arizona had been suppressing finally made it to her mouth. She shook her head, walking over to the sinks and washing her hands. Looking at her reflexion in the mirror she sighed. 'It's official Robbins, you are without a doubt losing your marbles.'**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	28. Chapter 28

A/N - *Carefully slips into the room…* So umm, Hi! Remember me? Hehe! For those of you that read my other story, All Around the World, you'll know I've promised an update to Price of Fame was imminent. I now, _finally_ have that update! I'm so sorry it's taken so long to get out! Writers block has not been kind to me! I realise it's been…well, probably half a year since I updated so you may want to re-read the last few chapters before reading this. I'm not forcing you though….

In a nutshell, like the start of a new season of Friends use to go….On the last season on Price of Fame…. Callie and Arizona, since getting together at the end of Never Been Kissed have been plagued by a killer, who we now know to be Candace….an old school friend/brief ex girlfriend of Callie's. Candace along with a childhood friend of Arizona's, Henry have killed several people over the course of a few months. The reason for this? Candace is in love with Callie, as Henry was with Arizona. (Was being he has now been killed by Candace…)! They both have/had their own psychological problems. Arizona was kidnapped and then found by Callie a couple of days later but Candace is now on the run. The girls have just returned to work after some time off and….well, I think that's all we need to know!

Thank you sooo soooo much for your reviews and continuing to stick with this fic. At least, I hope I haven't pissed you off too much that you don't stick with the story! This chapter kinda feels like a bit of a fill in. Next chapter should be fun ;) Sorry again for my awful time keeping and mad writers block! Hope its worth the wait!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Previously…._

_A laugh began to work it's way up her body. She did her best to stop it reaching her face. Turning back to the old lady she stepped a little closer. 'I'm so sorry…' she told her, her voice raised slightly. 'I…..I thought you we're someone else.'_

_The old lady looked at her with slight confusion before muttering under her breath about 'Adults behaving like kids….what's the world coming to…' The lady gave one last glance at the blonde before turning and leaving the restroom. Presumably on her way to tell everyone about the crazy blonde that almost attacked her in the toilets._

_As the door swung shut the laugh that Arizona had been suppressing finally made it to her mouth. She shook her head, walking over to the sinks and washing her hands. Looking at her reflection in the mirror she sighed. 'It's official Robbins, you are without a doubt losing your marbles.'_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapter 28**

**It wasn't long after 5 when Callie pulled her car into the drive behind Arizona's. She watched in the rear view mirror as the policeman that had followed her to and from work stopped briefly to nod his head at the driver of the unmarked police car already parked outside the house, before driving off down the road.**

**Walking through the front door, she looked around the empty living room. 'Hey…' she called as she shut the door behind her.**

'**Out here…' came Arizona's voice.**

**Throwing her hand bag down on the couch, the Latina made her way through the house towards the garden. Arriving at the open door, she saw Arizona sitting with her feet dangling in the pool.…a glass of wine sat on the concrete next to her.**

'**Hey you..' the blonde smiled.**

'**Starting early…' the Latina laughed, coming closer to her girlfriend.**

'**First day back on the job…' she stopped as Callie bent down to kiss her. 'As normal-ish as it was, I thought I could use some wine persuasion to wind down.'**

**Settling herself on the ground by the blonde, Callie picked up the glass, taking a sip of the cool drink. 'So it wasn't too bad then huh?' **

**Arizona nodded. She'd been debating with herself since this afternoon whether to tell Callie of her little freak out in the toilets that morning….when she'd almost given that poor old lady a heart attack. She didn't want to have Callie think she wasn't coping, but she also didn't want to keep anything from her. 'For the most part it was fine. Everyone was so understanding. I wasn't cornered at all. I think Richard probably had a word…' she laughed. 'I've been put on some investigative assignment to find out where the Royals have gone on their honeymoon.' Callie nodded, her hand came up to stroke along the blonde's thigh. 'I had a….well, a brief kind of panic moment…' Arizona continued sheepishly. 'I was in the toilet and someone came in. My body just sort of froze. I spent a good few minutes coaxing myself into opening the door. I'd called out but no body answered. Eventually….' she let out a laugh. 'I jumped out and scared the crap out of this deaf old lady.'**

**Callie laughed gently along with the blonde. She thought it was good that Arizona was able to laugh about the situation. She wasn't letting everything get her down. Just like her own experience this afternoon. She was choosing to make light of the situation. God knows she could easily let it eat her alive. It happened to others. People who went through this sort of ordeal. It scared them into submission.**

**Perhaps she was lucky enough to not be the only one going through it though. If you can say lucky in this scenario. She and Arizona were facing this together. Being able to support each other and have that understanding of what the other was going through. It wasn't just them though. They had their friends. All of which had been touched by Candace's evil doings. Sure they weren't the centre of the crazy Latina's scheme, but still. Having this wide support group was definitely keeping her sane.**

'**It's understandable 'Zona. I mean, I had my own little moment of panic today too.'**

**Arizona looked at her, grateful that Callie was admitting this to her. 'You did?'**

'**Yea, I was attacked by a load of goalposts falling from a loose shelf in the P.E cupboard….' she snorted. 'The door had shut on itself and I had a moment of thinking someone was in there with me.'**

'**It's not a pleasant feeling is it?'**

**Callie shook her head vigorously. 'No, it's not, but it's our first day back at work. I'm prepared to have moments like this. Hopefully they'll filter away and when that bitch is caught they'll go away for good.'**

**They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, lost in their own thoughts. 'I'm proud of us…' Callie turned to face the blonde. 'I am…' Arizona continued. 'After everything we've been through we can still sit here and talk about it….even laugh about how it's making us act.' She looked at the Latina. 'I'm glad I've got you Calliope.'**

**Leaning in, Callie captured the blondes lips. 'I was thinking the exact same thing.' After a few more minutes of silence Callie bumped her shoulder in to Arizona's. 'You hungry?'**

'**Getting there..'**

'**I'll go make a start on dinner then.' Getting to her feet, she stroked her fingers through the blonde's locks before making her way into the house.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**After work on Wednesday night, Arizona and Callie enjoyed the company of their friends. It was nice to get back into a routine of hanging with the gang again. Unfortunately Arizona hadn't felt brave enough to meet at the Crane, despite how much she hated that Candace still controlled a little bit of her life. Their friends had been more than happy to hang at the Robbins-Torres residence instead.**

**The last 2 days had seen Arizona and Callie feel more and more relaxed in their jobs. There hadn't been any more freak outs and perhaps that was due to them having enough work to keep their minds occupied.**

**Joe Watson had been in contact yesterday, unfortunately not with any new leads in the search for Candace. They feared that Candace was in hiding and could quite possibly stay there for the foreseeable future. She'd managed to watch Callie for 10 years without the teacher realising. She'd managed to make everyone's lives a living hell for months without being caught. It was scary how deceiving and conniving this woman could be when she put her mind to it.**

**Never the less, policemen were still stationed outside the house and outside the womens' place of work. If she planned to make an appearance, they'd catch her.**

'**I can't believe I'm going to a prom again…'**

**Callie threw her best friend a disapproving but playful glare. 'Well, seeing as you spent most of ours with your head down the toilet, maybe this time you'll be more sensible.'**

'**Hey, when the guys said the punch was spiked, I didn't realise they meant **_**that **_**spiked!' Mark replied.**

'**That is such a cliché. Spiking the punch at a prom…' Teddy said with a roll of her eye's.**

'**It's tradition' Cristina added. 'Ours was spiked. With tequila if I'm not mistaken.'**

'**Ahh, and so the love for tequila was born.' Everyone laughed at Arizona's statement as Cristina looked up to the ceiling, a dreamlike expression on her face.**

'**They're going all out for the prom…' Callie said. 'The atmosphere in school is electric.'**

'**Just what the doctor ordered…' Mark replied. 'It's good they've got this to look forward to. It's all Lexie can talk about at the minute.'**

'**Well she is 18 Mark…' Callie told him.**

'**Yes Mom. I'm not complaining. It's nice. Its better then consoling her when she breaks down with everything that's happened lately.'**

**They all went silent for a few moments.**

'**They've got a load of security planned for the prom.' Callie said, breaking the silence. 'They've got cameras up and there'll be police vans outside monitoring the whole night.'**

**Arizona nodded at her girlfriend. 'I think that's good. I mean, it's meant to be the greatest night of their lives. If this helps that cause then so be it.'**

'**We won't let Candace win!' Teddy added.**

'**Amen to that!' Cristina replied loudly.**

'**Sorry to break up the fun, but it's a school night…' Callie started with a yawn.**

'**Ah Miss Torres, always the disciplinarian….' Mark joked.**

'**Suck it Mark and get your ass outta my house before I give you homework.'**

**Cristina laughed. 'That was a fake yawn if ever I heard one. She just wants us out of here so she and Arizona here can do some McNasty in the bedroom…'**

'**Who says we restrict it to the bedroom…?' Arizona replied quickly, causing everyone's laughs to turn into groans of displeasure.**

**After saying their goodbyes, Callie closed the front door and joined the blonde on the couch. She lay her head in Arizona's lap and looked up into her twinkling blue eye's.**

'**You have no idea how much I miss seeing you all firm and passionate with your work…' the blonde confessed. 'If you had been my real teacher at school I'd of been screwed coz no way would I be able to concentrate on school work with you wondering the corridors.'**

'**Well lucky for you I was only your teacher when you were a **_**fake**_** pupil.'**

'**Lucky for you too Miss Torres.' Arizona replied. 'Lusting after a student…tut tut!'**

**Callie got up form the couch, taking the blondes hand. 'How about you follow me and I'll show you just how much I lusted after you…'**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**When Arizona arrived at work the next morning, she found a sticky note on her door asking for her to head to Richards office ASAP. Figuring he had a job for her, she grabbed a notepad and pen before making her way down to his office.**

'**Good morning Arizona…' Richards assistant smiled. 'They've been waiting for you.'**

'**They?'**

**The woman nodded. 'Chief Watson's in there too.'**

'**Oh.' Waking up in Callie's arms this morning, she'd started the day with a smile on her face. Now however, that smile was threatening to disappear. She watched Richard's assistant knock at his door before sticking her head beyond the frame. She heard Richard say **_**send her in**_**, before the woman opened the door wider for her to pass.**

**Officer Watson stood from his seat in front of Richards office. 'Miss Robbins…' he acknowledged with a slight nod of the head.**

'**Officer Watson….Richard…' she said, offering them both a slight nod of the head.**

'**Please Arizona, take a seat.'**

'**Is everything alright?' she asked, coming up to the chair beside Joe Watson.**

'**Well, yes and no Miss Robbins…' Joe started. He looked at Richard who nodded for him to continue. 'The thing is….there's been another murder.'**

**Arizona's hand shot up to her mouth. 'W.? Who is it? Is it one of our friends, oh my god is it another student?'**

'**Hang on Arizona, let Officer Watson finish.' Richard replied weakly.**

'**There's been a murder, but it's not local. At least, not as local as recent incidents. We received word a few hours ago of a woman found shot dead at the side of the road.' Arizona's eyes closed as her head flopped forward while Officer Watson continued to bring her up to speed. 'Video footage has been made available to us from a nearby shop. The whole scene was caught on their security camera.'**

**Arizona looked up at the officer. 'Candace?'**

**Joe nodded slowly. 'It seems to be, yes. Candace confronted the woman while she was stopped at a red light. It looks as though words were exchanged between the women before Candace opened the car door, produced the gun we know her to have and shot the woman straight in the head.' He sighed deeply, rubbing at his forehead as images of Henry went through his mind. 'The victim was dragged and dumped at the side of the road before Candace took off in her victims car. We're assuming she'll only go so far in the stolen vehicle. She's proven too smart to be caught that easily.'**

'**Where about's was the footage taken? Where is she?'**

'**In Lakewood. It's about 100 miles south of us.'**

**Arizona stood up and began pacing back and forth from Richards desk. So Candace was no longer in the immediate area. At least, she wasn't last night. Was she going to continue putting distance between them, or was she on her way back up? The crazed Latina had proven to be too much of a loose canon for anyone to make an accurate assumption.**

'**Miss Robbins, I know this is just ripping off the band aid again, but we're getting closer. She'll slip up soon enough and we'll have her.'**

'**How many innocent lives will be taken in the mean time though Officer Watson?' She was being firm, she knew that but she was angry….she was scared, but most of all she felt responsible.**

**Joe looked at the ground. He knew he couldn't possibly answer her question.**

'**Arizona…' It was Richard that broke the silence in the room. 'In regards to your work, what is it you want to do?'**

**She stopped pacing and looked at her boss. 'What do you mean?' **

'**I mean, this is a really difficult time for you. It's great to have you back at work, it really is. Your work is unique, but if you feel you need time to perhaps go away somewhere, until all of this has passed, I'll grant you all the time off you need. Your job will always be here waiting for you when you get back.'**

**She stood looking at him for a few moments, thinking his offer through. It didn't take long for her to shake her head though. 'N…no. Thanks Richard but I don't want to have time off. I'm not running away. I refuse to let her continue to disrupt my life. I want to be here. I want to be covering this story. I don't want to hide behind all these middle page stories about Royal weddings and celebrity events. I want to be out there, helping in everyway I can to find Candace and bring her to justice.'**

**Richard and Joe looked at one another. 'Ugh, Miss Robbins, I'm not so sure that's the best route of action for you to take.'**

'**It's what I want to do Officer Watson. It was me that started reporting on this from the very first murder. I want to go back to doing that. I feel ready. I want to be there, assisting and piecing things together. I just….I feel like it's something I have to do.'**

'**And Miss Torres? Do you think she would be alright with this?'**

**After a few seconds the blonde shook her head lightly. 'No, I can't imagine she will….but I'll talk to her. I wont be putting myself in danger. I'll do my work here or from home and I've got a policeman on my tail every minute of the day making sure I'm safe.' She looked at Joe. 'It would help if you would keep me as up to date as possible. With mine and Callie's help we could solve this.'**

**Joe wasn't convinced this was the best strategy. Candace had managed to cause harm to Arizona Robbins far too many times. For him the best possible plan was for Arizona and Callie to go into hiding until this was all over. The Latina had made it more than clear that this wasn't over. She'd be back to get the blonde at some point. What she would do with Callie was another story, but Arizona's life was in danger and if the blonde were to go back to writing articles on Candace's recent events, that would surely just enrage the unstable woman all the more. 'I think what you're asking is a big risk to take on Miss Robbins.'**

'**Yes, it is. But I'm willing to do it if it gives us a better chance of finding her. Other reporters may attempt to write the stories, but this is my story Office Watson. This has affected my life and the lives of the people close to me. I have to do this. Please….'**

**Looking at Richard, Joe conceded. Maybe Arizona was right. Who knows, seeing Arizona's name on the front page again may cause Candace to slip…..and if she did he would be there to grab her.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Callie's arms loosened around the blonde's body. She took a step back before turning around and bringing a hand to rub at her forehead.**

'**Callie…..I know you want me to stay away from this but it's something I have to do.'**

'**Why? Why do you have to do it?' Callie replied turning to face her girlfriend.**

**Arizona stepped closer to the teacher. She ran her fingers up Callie's arms until finally laying them on her shoulders. 'We've lived with this story Callie. We've lived it for months now.'**

'**It's not just a story though Arizona. It's **_**our lives**_**. Our friends' lives. It may be a story to every Daily Chance reader out there but this is real life for us Arizona!'**

'**You don't think I know that? Surely it's better coming from me then some incompetent reporter who doesn't know what the hell they're talking about.'**

**Callie exhaled deeply. 'I thought you decided you would stick to fluffy stories, a million light years from anything Candace related?'**

**Arizona nodded. 'I did…..until Candace decided to continue her actions on strangers. I have….no, I **_**need **_**to help find her Callie. I want this over with. It's gone on for far too long now. I want to be able to walk to the shops in the morning, by myself, without you or an entourage of policemen on my tail. I want to be able to take a walk at night with you under the stars ad be able to feel you up without fear that we're being stalked from a bush or parked car.' Callie's head dropped forward, which allowed Arizona's lips to place kisses against her forehead. 'I want a life with you Calliope. A normal happy life where the only thing I have to worry about is if I'm giving you enough orgasms every week.'**

**A soft laugh left Callie's lips. She looked up, wrapping her arms around Arizona's waist. 'I want that too.' She closed the gap, capturing the blonde's lips.**

**After the meeting with Richard and Joe Watson, Arizona had text Callie saying she needed to talk to her on her lunch break. When 12 o'clock arrived, she'd made her way to Rentworth High School. She was almost tret like a member of staff at the school now. She was able to come and go as she pleased which made visiting Callie an easy task.**

**She knew she was going to be met with resistance from Callie when it came to going back into reporting the murders, but luckily after arguing her case, it made it hard for Callie to say no. Ultimately it was Arizona's decision of course, but having her girlfriends support meant a lot to her.**

**Pulling out of the kiss, Arizona cupped Callie's cheeks. 'I love you…'**

**Smiling Callie looked at something to her right. 'I've got 15 minutes. How about you show me just how much you mean that?'**

**Arizona's brow raised. 'Calliope….' she laughed. 'Are you suggesting we have sexual relations right here in your office with a school full of staff and students?'**

'**We'll be quick….they'll never know.'**

'**Calliope Iphigenia Torres, you are a bad, **_**bad **_**role model!' Grinning, Callie walked forward, causing Arizona to walk backwards. 'Cal….wha….' Arizona giggled. 'What are you doing?' They reached the door, Callie pressing the blonde back into the solid wood as she clicked the lock shut. 'Oh my god, you're serious!' the reporter gasped.**

**Callie answered, but not with her words. She pressed her lips against the blondes, immediately thrusting her tongue into Arizona's mouth. The blonde groaned when she felt Callie's hands grab at her ass and pull her closer. She tangled her hands in raven locks as she deepened the kiss. She mimicked Callie's earlier walk, causing the Latina to walk backwards toward the desk. When Callie's ass met the desk, the teacher pulled herself up onto the wooden table. Arizona climbed up on to the desk, her left knee resting along the wood at Callie's right side. She broke the kiss…. 'Where's Tracy Stamp?' She asked, looking down at her flushed girlfriend.**

'**She goes out to lunch. She should be back soon.'**

**The blonde grinned. 'We better make this quick then.' Leaning down she captured Callie's lips once again. Her right hand slid beneath Callie's tracksuit bottoms, straight into the folds that were beginning to dampen. She felt Callie shudder as her fingers brushed over her bundle of nerves. She placed her right thigh between Callie's legs, forcing her hand harder against her. 'You're a very bad girl Miss Torres.'**

'**Mmhmmm, I am..' Callie moaned quietly.**

**Arizona's fingers worked hard, circling around Callie's clit. 'You know what you need?'**

'**N..no. Tell me…'**

'**You need a damn….good….hammering.' With that said, she slipped 2 fingers into Callie's tight walls. **

**The Latina's thighs clamped down on her girlfriends hand and leg. 'Yessss. Yes I do.'**

**The blondes fingers moved in and out of Callie at a steady pace. Her mouth moved to Callie's neck where her teeth nibbled at the skin. 'You feel so good Calliope…' she whispered in her ear. 'I always wanted to fuck you on this table…'**

'**I know, and you….oh god….' she groaned. 'You could have months ago, but you decided to tease me instead.'**

**Arizona chuckled lightly into Callie's neck. 'I did. You have no idea how hard it was to tear myself away. This is wrong though Calliope. You're a professional.' She added a 3****rd**** finger, thrusting them into her girlfriend slightly harder while her thumb pressed into her clit. 'Me fucking you on this table during school time is wrong. Really wrong.'**

'**But it feel's so good…' Callie protested.**

'**What if the head teacher comes in?'**

'**Doors locked and he's out on a course all day…' Callie panted.**

'**So that makes it OK does it?'**

'**Yes. I mean no….it's bad. It's really….really, oh baby that's good. I mean bad, its so bad. Don't stop.'**

**Arizona bit her bottom lip as she watched Callie try to keep her approval as quiet as possible. 'You're so wet Calliope. I am too. You make me so wet when I see you like this. Giving yourself to me…'**

'**Oh god, I love it when you talk dirty…'**

**The blonde began thrusting her hips onto the hand buried within the Latina. Their flushed bodies began to sweat as their movements quickened. 'You're not going to be able to walk this afternoon baby. You're going to have to sit and shout instructions. You're good at that though. You're so beautiful when you shout commands.'**

'**Oh…ugh, 'Zona…' Callie moaned quietly. 'I'm…I'm…there.'**

'**Come baby, I love you so much…'**

**The Latina's right hand grabbed at Arizona's ass and pulled her closer against herself as her whole body began to shudder. Her groans of pleasure were silenced as Arizona captured her mouth in a bruising kiss. The blonde continued to slide in and out of the Latina, allowing her to ride out every single second of her release.**

**After a few moments, Callie's body stopped all movement and slumped down on the desk. Arizona looked down at her with a lustful glint in her eye. 'You look so beautiful. I mean, you always look beautiful but there's something about the way you look after giving yourself to me.'**

**Callie laughed breathlessly. 'You told me that once before.'**

'**I know. It's just something I think you need to be reminded of from time to time.'**

'**Fine by me. Now, is there something I can help you with Miss Robbins?' Her hand slid between their bodies.**

'**Believe me Calliope, this wont take long…'**

**Just as Callie's fingers met the abundance of moisture between Arizona's legs the door handle was pushed down. The blonde jerked her body up and quickly swung her legs off the desk, only she lost her balance and fell to the floor. Callie, who's hand was trapped within Arizona's pants followed her to the ground. As they landed with a joint '**_**oomph**_**', the door handle rattled again, followed by a knock at the door. 'Callie, are you in there?'**

'**Grrr…' Arizona groaned at the sound of Tracy's voice on the other side of the door.**

'**Shhh…' Callie replied with a light laugh. 'Ugh, yea I'm in here…' she said more loudly as she extracted herself from her girlfriend. 'Give me 2 minutes Tracy.' She looked at the blonde. 'Quickly, get up….' she whispered.**

'**Talk about bad timing….' the blonde said, getting to her feet. 'I'm on the edge Calliope. Right on the edge!'**

**Callie smiled apologetically. 'I promise to push you over the edge as many times as you want tonight.'**

'**You better…' Arizona sighed.**

**Straightening their clothes, they gave each other a quick kiss before Arizona settled herself in a seat, looking innocent and Callie went to unlock the door. 'Hey Tracy, sorry, Arizona had something important to discuss.'**

'**Oh…' the other teacher replied as she came into the shared office. 'Hi Arizona, how's things?'**

'**They've been better…' she replied with a tight smile. The moisture between her legs aswell as the throbbing of her clit was making her slightly uncomfortable. 'I was just leaving actually. Need to get back to work.' As she stood from the chair and shouldered her bag, she said her goodbyes to Tracy as Callie let her out. 'I'm going to have to pop home for a change of underwear. No way can I walk around like this all day…' she whispered to the Latina as they walked through the nearly empty school corridors.**

**Callie laughed, bumping her hip into the blondes. 'I love you 'Zona and I promise to make it up to you.'**

**Making it to the front entrance, they walked down the steps and the blonde heard a couple of voices shouting her name. She watched as Meredith Sadie and Lexie made their way over to them. **

'**Hey Arizona…' Meredith said as she moved to embrace the blonde.**

'**You just can't stay away from here, can you?' Sadie joked.**

'**You got me…' the blonde laughed. 'This school holds a special place in my heart now.'**

'**I wonder why…' Meredith replied, raising an eyebrow at her teacher.**

'**Yea…I wonder…' Callie responded.**

'**Are you coming to the prom tomorrow night, Arizona?' Lexie asked.**

'**Oh yea, I wouldn't miss it. I'm planning on sneaking off from work early to buy a new dress. That reminds me actually, I need to talk to the principle but he's not in….' she said, looking briefly at Callie, '…so I'll pop back sometime this week.'**

'**Awesome!' Sadie grinned. 'You were a student this year….even if it was all made up. It's your prom too.'**

**Arizona smiled appreciatively back at the young woman. 'Thanks Sadie. I didn't go to my original prom so this'll be a first.'**

'**Well then I think Miss Torres needs to step up to the mark and make your prom night a night to remember.'**

**Arizona raised an eyebrow as she looked back at her girlfriend.**

'**No pressure then?' Callie joked.**

**Arizona laughed and squeezed the Latina's arm. I gotta go. Need to pop home before I head back to the office…' Callie looked at the floor as a grin graced her lips. That same grin appeared on the blondes face too. 'I'll see you girls tomorrow night in your beautiful dresses then. Calliope, I'll see you at home.'**

'**See you tonight…' The Latina watched her girlfriend until she got in her car. She'd noticed the policeman in the car next to her girlfriends and continued to watch as they both drove off down the street. Saying her goodbyes to her students, Callie made her way back to her office.**

**It was a good 20 minutes later, just before the Latina went to meet her students in the gym that a text came through. **_''Just so you know, I couldn't wait. I screamed your name as I took care of myself, at home in our bed ;) Love you xx'' _**Callie laughed out loud as she locked her cell and slipped it back into her pocket. This day needed to be over…..and fast!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	29. The Prom

_A/N - YAY, I'm so glad you guys are still with me! Thank you for sticking around, even when I went MIA for so long! It's great coming back to this story, I've really missed these characters. Thankfully I've managed to write up another update. I realise I'm a woman, multi-tasking should come easy to me….I just sometimes get in a muddle with my other fic. Anyway, thank you so much for your comments. I'd love to hear your thoughts and even ideas after this chapter. Something….unexpected, even to me happened while I was writing it. You'll see soon enough. Happy reading folks! You're all awesome!_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_**Previously….**_

_**Arizona laughed and squeezed the Latina's arm. I gotta go. Need to pop home before I head back to the office…' Callie looked at the floor as a grin graced her lips. That same grin appeared on the blondes face too. 'I'll see you girls tomorrow night in your beautiful dresses then. Calliope, I'll see you at home.'**_

'_**See you tonight…' The Latina watched her girlfriend until she got in her car. She'd noticed the policeman in the car next to her girlfriends and continued to watch as they both drove off down the street. Saying her goodbyes to her students, Callie made her way back to her office.**_

_**It was a good 20 minutes later, just before the Latina went to meet her students in the gym that a text came through. **__''Just so you know, I couldn't wait. I screamed your name as I took care of myself, at home in our bed ;) Love you xx'' __**Callie laughed out loud as she locked her cell and slipped it back into her pocket. This day needed to be over…..and fast!**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Chapter 29**

**Early Friday morning, Arizona stood beneath the hot spray, sighing as the water worked its magic in waking her up. After returning to work yesterday afternoon, she dug herself deep in research. She'd made countless phone calls, sent emails and looked over the case reports Joe Watson had made available to her. Ofcourse it would have been a lot easier if she'd travelled to the scene of the latest crime herself, but there was no way that was about to happen anytime soon.**

**Her first report on the stories in weeks would be printed in this mornings paper, front page and for some reason, she felt nervous. Her work was now followed intently by millions of people everyday. Even more so since she herself had been kidnapped a few weeks earlier. She felt slightly overwhelmed at the amount of pressure but at the same time it felt kind of exhilarating to have so many people invested in what she had to say.**

**Candace was the hottest topic on literally **_**every**_** news channel at the minute. It dumbfounded her how no one had caught a sighting of the runaway Latina. Would Candace be able to view the news or read a paper from where ever she was? Seeing Arizona was back reporting on the story would surely piss the dangerous woman off.**

**Not only was Arizona back at work, reporting on the biggest murder investigation of current times, but she was also getting on in her life with the woman Candace wanted more than anything in the world. There's no way Candace would roll over and admit defeat. That wasn't her style. She'd had patience in the past….waiting 10 years infact to make her move. **

**But circumstances had changed.**

**The plan she'd worked so hard to perfect had been sabotaged. There's no way she'd just walk away now. She'd be back to settle the score and now Henry, that small voice of reason in Candace's mind had been eliminated, Arizona know she was in trouble. There'd be no holding back….no keeping the blonde locked up somewhere for days on end. Arizona knew that all games were over and should Candace ever back her into a corner again, she was dead. She'd be taken out of the picture in a heartbeat, leaving Candace to do as she pleased with Callie.**

**And that was something Arizona was **_**not**_** prepared to let happen.**

**Rinsing the last of the soap from her body, she shut the water off. Squeezing out the water from her hair, she opened the shower door just as Callie came wandering into the bathroom. A low wolf whistle left the Latina's mouth as she caught a look at the blonde's naked body. 'Perv…' Arizona laughed.**

**Callie grinned and came up to her girlfriend. 'No…' She brought her hand between Arizona's legs and cupped her mound. Her fingers massaged the wet folds briefly. 'Now I'm a perv…' she finished, moving over to the sink.**

'**No, now you're a violator!' the blonde corrected as she began to dry herself on a towel.**

**Callie laughed while putting paste on her toothbrush. 'It can only be violation when the touch is unwanted and your body 'Zona, is screaming '**_**ohh Callie….touch me now**_**…'' she mocked in a voice Arizona assumed was meant to sound like her.**

**Rolling up her towel, the blonde whipped it against Callie's ass. 'Smartass…' she laughed.**

**Beginning to brush her teeth, Callie turned around, leaning her behind on the sink. 'What time you going dress shopping?' she mumbled.**

**Arizona stood towel drying her hair. 'I'm gona get away for the day at lunchtime. There's no new leads and I figure I'll just be sat going over the same stuff so I may aswell do something more productive with my time.'**

'**Cool. What exactly are you going to see the principle about today?'**

'**That's for me to know Calliope!'**

'**Hmm…' the Latina mumbled, turning around to spit out the foamy wash. When she finished rinsing her mouth she looked up at the mirror, her eye's meeting Arizona's gaze. 'What?' she asked, noticing the blondes pensive look.**

'**I was just thinking….' the reporter started. 'I know I told you different a while back but….I've been thinking we should have…a gun…'**

**The Latina's brows raised. She wasn't expecting to hear those words come from her girlfriends mouth. '**_**You**_** want a gun?'**

**Arizona nodded and looked at the floor. 'I think circumstances have reached a whole new level. We know Candace is gona come back here sooner or later and she's going to kill us. At least, she's going to kill **_**me**_** and do god knows what to you. I just….I think we need something for protection and I hate guns, that hasn't changed but if she gets passed all the security we have around us, she has a gun and I think we both know she wont hesitate to use it.'**

**Callie came up to the blonde, putting her hands on her shoulders. 'I get what you're saying, I do….but I've thought about this too. The only way a gun will be useful is if we carry it around with is all the time. Chances are if she's going to attack, it'll be while were out of the house. She'll stalk us and wait til were alone….in a toilet somewhere no doubt. What good would a gun be if it's locked up here in a cupboard?' Arizona nodded as she thought about Callie's reasoning. 'And even if she did attack us here….how exactly would we **_**get**_** to the gun if she's standing there pointing her own gun at us? I thought about this a lot after I took the one I bought back. As useful as a gun could potentially be, odds are we wouldn't get a chance to use it.'**

'**I don't know what else we can do then Callie. How are we meant to protect ourselves? How are we ever going to be able to stop her?'**

**Bringing the slightly damp blonde into her arms, Callie soothingly rubbed her back. 'I don't know babe….I really don't know.'**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

'**I appreciate your idea Miss Robbins. I'm so glad you came to see me.'**

'**Thanks for agreeing..' the blonde smiled back. She held out her hand to which the principle of Rentworth High School readily accepted. 'I'm sorry to have left it last minute. I know preparations have been on-going for a while it's just things have been a little crazy lately.'**

'**No need for apologies. We'll see you tonight and I'm truly so sorry for everything that's happened to you and Callie over the last few months. You're both amazing women and you don't deserve this ordeal.'**

**She nodded and gave him a small smile. 'Thanks…' she replied. After saying their goodbyes, the blonde decided to detour and see if Callie was around. She found the Latina teaching a class outside on the field. All the students were in the middle of running around the track while Callie wrote something down on her clipboard. She couldn't stay long….it was already nearly 2pm and she needed to get herself into town to find a new dress. Still, it was impossible to come to this school and not go find her girlfriend. 'Drop and give me 20..' she said as she approached the Latina.**

**Callie turned her head, a wide smile spreading over her face. 'I was wondering if you were gona turn up!'**

'**I was just heading off but I decided I couldn't go without my hourly fix of my beautiful girlfriend.'**

'**Charmer. Everything go alright with the principle?'**

'**Yup, all great…' the blonde grinned.**

'**Hmm, you're still not gona tell me are you?'**

'**Nope…' she replied before bursting out laughing. 'You'll find out soon enough.' They paused in talking as the students ran passed them along the track. Arizona waved as they all shouted a breathless **_**hey Arizona**_**.**

'**So are you heading into town now?'**

'**I sure am. It may have been a bad idea leaving it to the last minute.'**

**Callie laughed. 'You're so cute. Playing dress up for the prom.'**

**Arizona grinned and swotted the Latina's arm. 'Hey, it's the first prom I've ever been too Calliope. I can't help feeling excited.'**

'**And excited you should be…and when the prom is over, like tradition, I'll steal your virginity in the back of my car.'**

**Arizona laughed out loud and again swotted at the Latina's arm. 'You are so bad and I'm going.'**

**Wanting to remain professional while out in the open at work, Callie puckered her lips and blew an air kiss to her girlfriend. 'Hope you manage to find a dress quickly. I'll see you tonight beautiful.'**

'**Work them good Miss Torres. You're so hot when you shout..' the blonde replied as she backed away.**

**As the girls approached up the track once again, Callie put her clip board underneath her armpit and clapped her hands. 'Come on you lot, pick up the pace…' she shouted. 'I've seen slugs move faster than this!' She turned her head to see Arizona still walking backwards with a grin on her face. **

'**Hot…' the blonde mouthed before turning and walking away.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'**Arghhhh!' The newspaper was scrunched up and thrown to the floor. 'Fucking bitch!' Candace ran her hands through her hair in frustration. 'I had her. I had that fucking slut locked up and I let Henry persuade me into keeping her good for nothing ass alive. Why the fuck was I so stupid? Did you read that….have you seen her report?' She looked at the man sitting in the arm chair by the window. **

**He nodded in response, watching as the angry Latina woman paced the room.**

'**She's back home, writing this shit in her little paper, probably laughing at the fact my plan was ruined.' **

'**Not to mention she's probably fucking Callie every night.'**

**Candace stopped pacing and threw daggers at the man with her eyes. 'Fuck you…'**

**The man laughed, reaching over the arm of the chair to grab his half empty can of beer. 'Relax, Candace. You said it yourself….this aint over. Now you just have to sit down and work out how you want to play this.' The bald man watched as the Latina sighed angrily and left the room. 'Women…' he grumbled.**

**He'd known Candace for a few years now, but hadn't seen her in at least a year. They'd met at an anger management meeting, Henry had begged Candace to attend early on in their marriage. He himself had spent some time behind bars for general GBH over the years. Like Candace, he had his own issues, but he'd never taken a life.**

**That wasn't to say he never would.**

**He'd followed the news headlines with vast interest. At first he'd been shocked to learn that the sexy Latina woman he'd met years earlier had turned into a serial killer who was now on the run….but then he found himself feeling complete respect for the woman. It took a lot of courage to take someone's life and he found it almost arousing to think the petite woman had the balls to be so dangerous.**

**When the Latina had shown up at his door yesterday he'd hesitated, but only briefly, before allowing her to hide out at his apartment. He realised he was now effectively harbouring a fugitive, but what was one more conviction to his prison résumé?**

**Downing the last of his beer, he threw it toward the trash can and followed the Latina upstairs.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**After fastening the strap on her right shoe, Arizona stood up from the bed and went over to the full length mirror. It had taken hours for her to finally find a dress she liked in town. Walking aimlessly down the street she found a little black number that literally screamed her name from a shop window.**

**It was funny really. Less than a year ago she would have never even dreamed she'd be out buying herself clothing like this. She'd always kept things simple and that's how she always liked it. Thanks to her job and Callie however, a sense of style had crept its way into her life. There was nothing wrong in playing dress up from time to time. God knows she enjoyed looking good for Callie. Even though the Latina would be attracted to her even in ho-bo attire. That's what love did to a person.**

**When she'd arrived home from her shopping trip, she found a note on the kitchen counter from the Latina who had apparently been and gone. **_'Getting ready at Marks babe, I'll pick you up at 7 _**x' Why her girlfriend decided to get ready elsewhere was beyond her, but she shrugged and went on with getting herself showered and changed.**

**Before her shopping trip had commenced, she'd heard from Joe Watson. The vehicle Candace had stolen, had been found in some woodlands a further 52 miles east of where she'd taken it. Police officers were now pinning up pictures of the Latina to lampposts and tree's in that neighbourhood, aswell as going door to door asking for any sightings.**

**Arizona had felt a selfish relief at the knowledge that Candace wasn't in the area tonight. She felt awful for even entertaining that feeling, but the kids of Rentworth High had had a rough few months. They'd lost friends and tonight was a chance for them to let their guard down and to pay tribute to friends lost and enjoy themselves.**

**Candace had proved she was unpredictable though. She could very well have made her way back up some how this afternoon. The blonde could only prey that the crazy Latina wouldn't show her face….if only for tonight.**

**Adding a few little touch ups to her make up, she gathered her things together, including a pepper spray which she placed in her small handbag. As she checked all the windows and patio doors were locked, the bell rang at the front of the house. Opening the front door she found her girlfriend holding out a brilliantly blue rose corsage. A soft chuckle left her lips as she looked from the flower to the Latina.**

'**Arizona…' Callie said, taking a couple of steps forward. 'You look so beautiful.'**

'**You got me a corsage?'**

'**Ofcourse, it's your prom. I'm your date….it's tradition.'**

**The blonde leant forward, kissing the Latina on the lips. 'How do you do it?'**

**Callie looked at her confused. 'Do what?'**

'**Make me feel so special.'**

**A wide smiled tugged at Callie's lips. 'You **_**are**_** special, so really…it's easy.' She took Arizona's left hand and slipped the corsage on to her wrist. 'It had to be blue…' she told her, looking back up into Arizona's twinkling eyes.**

'**Are you 2 just gona stand there all night or are we gona get to the prom?'**

**The blonde looked around her girlfriend and saw Marks head sticking out the sunroof of a limousine. 'Oh my god, you hired a limo?'**

'**I think we deserve a bit of fun tonight 'Zona. Plus….it's another tradition to get there in style' she said with a grin. 'Are you ready to go…?'**

'**Yea, 2 tics' she replied, heading back into the house to fetch her bag. Coming back towards the door she looked at Callie who was still stood on the other side of the door. 'You can come in you know….it's your house.'**

'**Are you crazy? I'm your date. If your parents catch me, they'll grill me about having you home by midnight and not taking advantage of their daughter…' the Latina replied sarcastically.**

**The blonde threw back her head with laughter as she reached the front door. 'You moron…' she teased, shutting the door behind her.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The prom had turned into a booming event. Students and staff had completely let their hair down and danced the night away, feeling safe in the knowledge that police had the entire prom surrounded. If Candace planned on making an appearance, she had an army of law officers to get through first.**

**Arizona stood off to one side of the gym in a deep conversation with Meredith and Sadie while Callie spoke to one of the faculty members. Mark was prancing around the dance floor like a complete idiot, much to the amusement of everyone around him.**

**Joe Watson was leant against the door frame of the gyms entrance, watching the scene around him. His eyes often strayed to the Latina and the blonde, who he felt a strong responsibility for. No way was he going to allow anything to happen tonight. These women, aswell as the students of this school deserved a break. That was the precise reason why, on his usual night off, he was on duty with his co-workers tonight. 'How's it lookin' boys?' He spoke in to his talkie.**

'**All clear sir…'**

'**Roger that. Keep your eyes peeled fella's.'**

**Walking up to the stage, the principle indicated for the DJ to cut the music. A round of playful boo's was chanted around the room. 'I know, I know….I'm sorry. The music will return again soon…' he laughed. 'Right now we have a few things that need to be done. Now you all will be expecting us to crown a young man and young woman, king and queen tonight…' A round of applause broke out amongst the students. He raised his arms, signalling for them to let him continue. 'This year however, there's a change in that tradition.' Everyone looked around at each other confused. 'This year has been somewhat out of the ordinary, for many reasons. I'm going to pass you over now to someone who I think you'll all agree has had a tremendous impact on this school and indeed this community this year.' He held up his arm. 'Miss Arizona Robbins.'**

**A huge round of applause sounded through the gym as Arizona made her way up to the stage, receiving a few pats on the back as she passed. Her eyes met her girlfriends intrigued gaze from across the room. Climbing the few steps, she walked up to the principle, shaking his hand as she took to the microphone. 'Thank you…' she spoke, as the crowds began to settle. 'That was really sweet of you. Principle Jenkins is right, there is a change to the usual layout of this prom, and it's my fault…' she admitted, holding up a hand. She looked around the gym at the curious faces. 'I think we can all agree this year has been, hmm….there are so many words to describe it, non of which I care to divulge you in right now…' she laughed as everyone nodded their heads, laughing in agreement. 'I think unforgettable is a term I'd like to use. Unforgettable for all the wrong reasons. For the last few months, all of our lives have been plagued with loss, anxiety, grief and anger. Your final year of high school has been unusually rough and the fact that you are here now, being able to celebrate the end of your high school experience is a blessing.'**

**She looked down at the stage for a moment before she went on. 'Unfortunately not everyone that started their final year is with us tonight. Reed Stewart, Chad Martins and Mandy…..Mandy Frasier, lost their lives tragically at the hands of a….a….cold blooded killer.' **

**The room was deafly silent as everyone took a moment to remember the victims of Candace's attacks. Callie watched her girlfriend from across the room. She could see how hard the blonde was trying to keep her emotions in check.**

'**I can't help but feel somewhat responsible for their deaths…' She caught sight of Callie moving closer to the stage. 'I know….I know, this is no ones fault beside Candace and Henry, but it's difficult not to think of the conditions. Like principle Jenkins has said, I've made a big impact on this school year. From going undercover all those months ago, to writing my article…'**

'**To shackin' up with Miss Torres…' someone shouted, to which students started to cheer and wolf whistle.**

**Arizona couldn't help but chuckle lightly at their response. Callie was now close to the stage, smiling up at her. 'Yes….yes, to me finding the woman of my dreams…' Her smile slowly disappeared. 'But since then, our lives have been turned upside down. Regrettably, there are some sick, twisted people in this world. People that go out of their way to cause others pain and suffering. Sometimes the people you knew….' she shook her head. 'One day you realise you never really knew them at all.' **

**There was silence in the gym for a few moments. 'Arizona…' Callie said softly.**

**The blonde looked at her. 'Anyway, as I was saying…..this year has been completely out of the ordinary in so many ways. You have **_**all**_** been through so much and to crown just 2 of you king and queen, I thought was unrealistic and unfair. You **_**all**_** deserve to be up here on this stage. You've lived through a nightmare and you're still here to tell the tale. I know it's still not over. Candace Forrester is still out there, but she's been exposed and she **_**will**_** be brought to justice.'**

'**Yeaaaaaaaaaaaa.' the students shouted, clapping their hands.**

'**So in honour of our lost friends…' she looked to the principle who produced something from behind the DJ stand, '…we've had a plaque with the names of your fellow classmates made, which will be hung up beside a memorial stand that principle Jenkins has created at the front of the school. Reed, Chad and Mandy may be gone, but they will never be forgotten. Other lives have been lost of course. Erica Hahn, Alex Karev and the latest victim…..Teresa Adams, but that is where it ends.'**

**The gym erupted into applause again as Arizona thanked them and made her way off the stage. 'That was beautiful…' Callie said as the blonde came up to her.**

**She smiled back before hearing the principle shout her name. 'Miss Robbins, there's something I have to say.' He looked at Callie and bowed his head slightly before turning back to the blonde. 'You came to this school as an undercover reporter. You had us all fooled and I don't like to think of myself as a gullible man, I mean….I work with teenagers…' he laughed. 'You wrote a story that became a world wide hit and had a huge impact on this school. I was inundated with phone calls and requests to have you join my staff before everything took a turn for the worse. You are a talented and courageous woman Arizona Robbins. My staff and students may have lived with uncertainty these last few months, but it is nothing to what you and Callie here have been going through. Despite all that however, you remain determined to do everything in your power to catch a murderer. A murderer that has attacked and kidnapped you.'**

**Arizona looked to the floor and felt Callie's hand slide into her own. She looked back up into her warm brown eyes.**

'**You are the perfect role model for courage, strength and determination and because of that I have a proposition for you. I'd like to offer you a part time job, perhaps 1 afternoon a week to teach student writers your expertise..'**

**Arizona looked at him slightly wide eyed. 'Y….you're offering me a job? In teaching?'**

**He nodded. 'You've proved you have what it takes to be a strong leader. People have great respect for you. Your life and work experience is invaluable. Teaching students our skills and values is what makes this world go around. If you'd be willing….and your job permitting of course, I'd just like one afternoon a week where you can come in and help give experience to students who would like a career in writing.'**

**The blonde looked at Callie who grinned back at her. Obviously Callie already knew Principle Jenkins was going to ask her this. 'Principle Jenkins…'**

'**Please, call me Andrew…'**

'**Andrew…' she smiled, '…that's an amazing opportunity. I mean, I've never taught in my life. I wouldn't know…'**

'**You have what it takes Arizona. You just have to believe in yourself. Please, go off and think about it. I'm sure Callie would give you advise on teaching. She is after all one of our finest. The students are very fond of her. The job would be for next term so you have time.'**

**Arizona nodded. 'I'll have to talk to my boss but I think I'd love to do it. Thank you.'**

**As the principle walked off, Arizona turned opened mouthed to her girlfriend. 'Can you believe that?'**

'**He may have come and asked me if it'd be something you'd be interested in. Ofcourse I can believe it. He's right, you have so much talent and experience. You'd make a fantastic teacher.'**

**Arizona laughed and shook her head. 'Me….a teacher…'**

'**You already spend enough time at Rentworth….may aswell get paid for it.' She began to step away, tugging the blonde after her. 'Now come on, dance with me!'**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**By midnight, all the students had left the school and moved on to various house parties around town. Callie and Arizona were invited to head over to one of them along with Mark and Lexie, but the Latina had declined the invitation.**

**As the couple made their way outside, the limo that had brought them to the prom was parked and waiting. 'Oh, we get to ride home in style too…' Arizona questioned, squeezing the Latina's hand.**

'**We sure do. It's rented until 3am so I thought we could go for a little drive.' She opened the back door and held it open for the blonde to step in. Fake candle lights were now dotted around, casting a light glow in the back of the limo. Soft music played through the speakers and a bottle of champagne sat in a bucket of ice between the seats.**

'**Calliope…' the blonde started as she looked around the large space. 'Did you set all this up?'**

'**Maybe..' Callie replied, getting in and closing the door behind her. 'You never had a real prom Arizona. No matter how old you are, this was **_**your**_** prom too. I wanted it to be as real and romantic as I could. That's a dates job.'**

**Arizona smiled appreciatively back at her. 'Thanks babe….and you're more than just any old date to me.' The engine of the limo started up and they were on the move. Callie poured them both a glass of champagne and settled back in the seats. **

**They'd been travelling around 20 minutes when the limo came to a stop. Arizona looked out of the windows. They were blacked out but you were able to see form the inside out. 'Wh….why've we stopped? Where are we?'**

**Two knocks sounded on the blacked out window that separated them from the driver. Callie didn't reply and when they heard a door open and shut, she looked out of the window to see the driver walking away. A click sounded throughout the car that sounded like the doors being locked.**

**A feeling of dread washed over the blonde. That was until she turned to her girlfriend who was grinning back at her. 'Don't be scared…' Callie started. 'We're safe.'**

'**What's going on?'**

**Callie put her glass of champagne down and shuffled her ass around so she was facing the blonde. 'I told you earlier, I wanted to take your virginity in the back of a car after prom.' An involuntary laugh escaped Arizona's mouth as she turned around. She got closer to the windows, trying to figure out where they were parked. She eventually realised they were in a clearing looking out over the sea. 'Now I know this isn't my car…' Callie continued, '…and you're virginity was taken a long time ago, but we can play pretend, right?'**

**The blonde moved away from the window, coming back to her girlfriend. 'Are you serious? You want to have sex here? Right now?' Callie nodded as she took Arizona's champagne glass and put it down by her own. 'Calliope….we can't. The limo driver will probably….'**

'**He's been told to leave us for an hour then come back and take us home….'**

'**But what if someone…'**

**Callie put her finger over the blondes lips, effectively silencing her from any further rambling. 'Our police escorts have the car park blocked off. No ones coming next to this limo for the next hour. It's just you…and me.'**

**Arizona's heart began to flutter. There was something so wrong with this idea. Had Callie actually told the police to stand guard while she had sex with her girlfriend in the back of a limo? Probably not, I mean people got arrested for that kind of thing. What if one of the policeman came up to the limo to make sure everything was alright, heard a moan and put 2 and 2 together and…'**

'**Stop analysing this…' Callie said, seeing Arizona's mind going into overdrive. She leant in, capturing the blonde's lips. It took only seconds for Arizona to respond. Fuck being bad. They'd been through so much lately, they deserved to have the rules bent for them slightly. Callie's hands worked the zip at the back of Arizona's dress. She pulled out of the kiss and slid the thin straps down over her shoulders. **

'**Are you sure no one can see in?' the blonde asked cautiously once more.**

'**Shhh, I promise. No one can see us.'**

**Minutes later, they were both naked and lain across the long leather chair of the limo. Callie was atop the blonde with their legs entwined as she licked and sucked at the flesh on Arizona's neck. Her right hand worked on her breast, teasing her nipple until it was taut. Bringing her head out of the crook of the blondes neck, she stared down at her girlfriend. Their hips began to move into each other in a slow sensual rhythm. 'I love you…' she whispered, her breath washing over the blondes face.**

'**I love you more…' the blonde replied. Her hand took a hold of Callie's head, pulling her down and into a deep, wet kiss. The rhythm of their hips became more firm as their desire for one another grew.**

**Moving her right hand from Arizona's face, Callie let is slide under her own thigh and into the pool of wetness between the blondes legs. Arizona broke the kiss first, taking in a sharp intake of breath when Callie purposefully teased her clit. The Latina smirked to herself, loving the reaction she always got when she applied just that extra bit of strength on the sensitive nub. 'You're so wet baby. Is this for me..?' she asked, sliding her fingers up and down the wet folds.**

**Arizona opened her eyes, her face already flushed with desire. 'Do I really have to answer that?' **

**Their gaze continued as the tips of Callie's fingers teased around the blondes opening. 'Yes. I'd like you to answer that Arizona. 'It's prom night….I need to know I'm not just some vacation in lesbian land for you…'**

**A burst of laughter left the blondes mouth as she lifted her head. 'Are you kidding me Calliope? I think I've done things to you over the last few months that solidify just how much of an ohhhhhh, god!' Her head smacked back down into the leather seat as Callie pushed 2 fingers deep inside her.**

'**So you're not a fake lesbian then, huh baby?' Callie whispered. Her 2 fingers slid in and out of the blondes wet entrance with wild abandon as her thumb stroked teasingly over the sensitive clit. **

'**No..' the blonde gasped. 'Not fake. This is for you Callie. All the things you do to me…' Her hips thrust up trying to take Callie in as deep as she could. Her fingers on her right hand grasped the Latina's ass, pulling her harder against her. Callie began to thrust her own hips down with force, causing her fingers to plunge harder into Arizona's slick walls.**

''**Zona, you feel so good….I…' She didn't finish her sentence. Instead she made her way down her girlfriends body. When she finally nestled between the blonde's legs, she took a long lick up the wet folds before thrusting her tongue inside her. Arizona arched her back, her hands flying to her face as she tried to conceal a rather loud moan from leaving her mouth. Her hips shook as Callie's relentless tongue fucked her hard.**

'**Ohhh, Callie….I…, ohh shit…' She brought one hand down, wrapping it around the back of the Latina's head, grinding herself even harder against Callie's face. She could feel the early signs of her orgasm approaching as her stomach muscles began to tighten. 'Cal…keep doing….that…'**

**The Latina continued as Arizona requested….but only for a few moments longer. She lifted her head and repositioned herself on top of the blonde. She put one foot on the floor of the limo, straddling Arizona's right thigh while she lifted the blonde's left leg, laying it atop her own right thigh. **

**Arizona looked up at her, frustrated that Callie had moved away just as she felt her orgasm creeping up. 'Cal…'**

'**I'm here….' Callie told her. Putting her weight on her left hand, she leant forward, effectively allowing their centres to meet for the first time. She closed her eyes, as did Arizona at the overwhelming feeling. The Latina began to roll her hips. A growl like sound left her mouth as her sex slid so easily against Arizona's. She took hold of the blondes left hip, pulling her harder against her as her pace picked up. 'I love you Arizona. This is what I want….' she paused as she felt the tingling in her stomach become more intense. 'Forever. Just like this…'**

'**Cal…oh god, I'm so close…'**

**The Latina picked up the pace. Her sex rubbing harder against Arizona's. She wanted the blonde's climax to be just as powerful as her own. 'Come with me baby…. That's it.' Her right hand clenched at the flesh on Arizona's thigh, pulling her as close as she possibly could.**

**The blonde's breathing quickened as the build up reached it's peak. With a few more thrusts she came crashing over the edge. Her hips jerked so hard up into the Latina that Callie's release came almost instantaneously. **

'**Arizonaaaa!' she gasped, her own hips beating down, almost begging for more friction. 'Arizona…' she gasped again. She looked at the blonde as she continued to ride out her orgasm. 'Baby…'**

**Arizona was still on a high. A tranquil type state had taken over her face. 'Huh…' she breathed, unable to form any other coherent words.**

**Callie's laboured breathing began to settle as her body rode out the last few tremors. 'Arizona…' she said again. She waited several seconds until the blonde finally opened her eyes. 'Will you marry me?'**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **


	30. Note from Author

Hey guys, sorry if you logged on hoping for a new chapter. The good news is I **am** working on an update….currently about half way through it! I just want to say a huge thank you to everyone that's been messaging me lately hoping for an update. It makes me feel awful that I havent had a chance to sit down and write in a long time. I have a very valuable excuse though, which I wont bore you with. Its nice to see that so many of you are still interested in this story though.

I've been through and read Never Been Kissed and this story straight after, just refreshing everything in my mind over the last week. I have a small idea of how things may go but if you have any ideas it would be great to hear them. Just throw me PM and let me hear it!

I promise to get an update out to you within the next couple of weeks! Who knows, I may get into the groove again and find a good few chapters!

Thanks for sticking with me guys! Its appreciated! K x


	31. Chapter 30

_A/N - So...here I am, after promising an update was imminant in what...August...? I am so sorry for the delay! I understand how frustrating it is when you have to wait so long for an update to stories you're reading. SO much has happened in the real world for me this year that I honestly just havent been in the right frame of mind or had the time to think about my stories. Im really hoping that can change as I love writing and hope to get back into the groove of doing it!_

_This chapter is really short, but its Christmas day and I really wanted to get something out to you guys! Hopefully I'll be back with a longer and more juicier update for you ASAP! Until then, Merry Christmas guys and I hope you'll still stick with me!x_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_previously..._

_'Arizonaaaa!' she gasped, her own hips beating down, almost begging for more friction. 'Arizona…' she gasped again. She looked at the blonde as she continued to ride out her orgasm. 'Baby…'_

_Arizona was still on a high. A tranquil type state had taken over her face. 'Huh…' she breathed, unable to form any other coherent words._

_Callie's laboured breathing began to settle as her body rode out the last few tremors. 'Arizona…' she said again. She waited several seconds until the blonde finally opened her eyes. 'Will you marry me?'_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Chapter 30**

**As Mark****'****s car turned into his friends****'**** street, another involuntary yawn left his mouth.**

'**I wish you****'****d stop doing that****…'**** Teddy said from the passenger seat. ****'****You****'****re going to make me start to****…'**** It was too late, a yawn escaped her mouth before she could even finish her sentence. ****'****Damn you Sloan!****'**

**Mark shrugged as he continued to drive his car leisurely along the road. He glanced in his rear view mirror to his backseat passengers. Cristina and Aria were like mirror images of each other. Both had their forehead flat against the side windows, their eyes struggling to remain open. ****'****Some guests we****'****re going to be this afternoon****…'**** he mumbled.**

**Teddy laughed slightly. ****'Yea, ****I really could have done with spending some quality time with my sofa today. If Arizona hadn****'****t been so insistent in wanting us to come over I wouldn****'****t have bothered.****'**

'**Will you stop shouting****…'**** came a deep voice from the backseat. Cristina****'****s forehead remained on the cool glass but her eyes shifted in the direction of the front seat passenger. ****'****I can****'****t hear myself think with you whining loudly.****'**

'**I wasn****'****t shouting****…'**** Teddy started. ****'****THIS IS SHOUTING****'**** she yelled, instantly regretting the act as her voice echoed in her ears.**

'**Jeeze Teddy, did you have to?****'**** It was Aria this time that voiced her disapproval to Teddy****'****s attempted joke.**

'**I****'****m never drinking again!****'**

'**I****'****ve heard that before****'**** Cristina told Mark. ****'****I****'****ve said it even more times.****'**

'**It was your fault****'**** Teddy pointed out, looking back at the photographer. ****'****You and those damn tequila shots.****'**

'**I didn****'****t force them down your throat!****'**

'**Umm, excuse me. I distinctly remember you holding a 3****rd**** shot to my face, pulling my hair after I said no more!****'**

**Cristina thought for a moment. ****'****I don****'****t remember that so you obviously made it up.****'**

**Teddy scoffed, shaking her head as she turned back around. ****'****Yea right, OK. Bet you don****'****t remember dancing on that girls dining room table singing ****"****Like a Virgin****"**** either.****'**

**A small smile appeared on the Koreans face. ****'****Actually I do. That was right before Mark fell off the chair and face planted that girl****'****s breasts.****'**

**Teddy turned to look at the man beside her. She saw a twinkle in his eye. ****'****You face planted a girls breasts?****'**

'**Complete accident****…'**** he said with just the slightest hint of a smile.**

**Pulling up outside Callie and Arizona****'****s. the car****'****s occupants gingerly began to undo their belts and exit the car. They slowly made their way up to the door, which opened before anyone had a chance to knock.**

'**Wow, what happened to you guys?****'**** Callie asked, holding the door open for them to walk in.**

'**This is what you get when you decide to host a dinner party the day after Prom****…'**** Cristina said, waking straight to the sofa and flopping into it****'****s cushions.**

'**Ok, so this is why it took so much persuading for you guys to come along this afternoon?! Did you seriously party hard with the kids until the early hours?****'**

'**5:03! That****'****s what time I rolled in after seeing Lexie home..****'**** Mark replied while pinching the bridge of his nose.**

**Callie laughed, closing the door after her sister passed the threshold. ****'****Aria, you didn****'****t even go to the prom but you look as bad as these guys.****'**

'**I didn****'****t go to the prom but I went to the after-show thanks to a phone call from Teddy after midnight. She threatened to come get me herself if I didn****'****t meet them at this house party.****'**

'**Again****…'**** Cristina started, ****'…****no one was forced.****'**

**Laughing, Callie turned her head towards the hallway. ****''****Zona, come and see what just crawled in.****'**

**A few moments later, Arizona came around the corner, her eyes moving from one dishevelled body to the next. ****'****Rough night?****'**

'**Her fault..****'**** Teddy replied, pointing to the photographer, who remained sprawled out on the couch.**

**Cristina lifted an arm, pointing her finger towards Teddy. ****'****Hey, you know if you stay real quiet and listen very, very closely, you****'****ll hear the sweet sound of you shutting the fuck up!****'**

**A round of playful ****'****Oooo****'****s****'**** danced around the room as Teddy laughed and shook her head.**

'**So I take it no ones in the party mood then?****'**** Arizona tried, giving a discreet glance at the Latina.**

'**If you say party one more time I think I****'****ll puke..****'**** Mark said, his frame resting against the far wall.**

'**Hmm****…'**** Callie began. ****'****Well that****'****s a shame, coz we were hoping you****'****d enjoy celebrating with us this afternoon.****'**

'**Celebrating what? I think we****'****ve done enough of that to last us months****…'**** Teddy told them. The couple looked at each other, amusement dancing all over their faces, something that didn****'****t go amiss this time from Teddy. ****'****That****'****s right, get all smug coz you don****'****t have hangovers from hell!****'**

**Arizona looked at her sister then back at Callie. ****'****Well actually Teds, I kind of have a little something else to be smug about today.****'**

'**Multiple orgasms****…'**** Came Cristina****'****s input to the conversation.**

**Arizona looked at her friend, then to Callie, her mouth opening and closing a few times before she could reply. ****'****Well no, that****'****s****…****.that****'****s not what this is about.****'**** She felt her cheeks get slightly warmer.**

**Callie sucked her lips into her mouth in an attempt to not laugh as she listened to Arizona respond to Cristina****'****s outburst.**

'**Your stammered reply tells me she wasn****'****t far wrong..****'**** Mark said, an eyebrow rising slightly in curiosity.**

**Callie bumped her shoulder slightly into the blondes, wiggling her eyebrows at her blushing girlfriend. Arizona lowered her head slightly, grinning back at the Latina. ****'****Do you want to tell them or should I?****'**** she whispered to the teacher.**

'**You do it****…'**

**The blonde started swinging her body slightly on the spot as her excitement started to grow. She turned to her friends and sister. ****'****Ok, well. Last night, after prom****…'**** she bit her bottom lip and looked back at the Latina. ****'****Callie asked me to marry her.****'**

**Their friends were silent****…****.but that silence lasted only seconds as the blonde****'****s words sank in. Cristina****'****s body sprung from the sofa, Teddy and Aria jumped from their end on the same sofa and Mark pushed himself off the wall. **

'**Oh my god, you****'****re engaged!****'**** Teddy gushed. ****'****Wait, you****'****re engaged right? You said yes? Tell me you said yes?!****'**** She continued looking between her sister and the teacher.**

**Arizona rolled her eye****'****s and stuck her left hand out for everyone to view the engagement ring Callie had given her last night. The gang crowded around the couple, Aria taking hold of the blondes hand for a closer inspection of the blue stoned ring. ****'****Oh it****'****s beautiful little sis.****'**

'**I know..****'**** Callie said matter of factly. ****'****A beautiful ring for my beautiful girl.****'**** She shared a longing stare with the blonde, bringing her hand up to caress her lower back.**

'**How did she propose to you?****'**** Aria asked, looking up at the blonde.**

**Arizona****'****s mouth opened as her mind flashed back to the night before.**

_The blonde's breathing quickened as the build up reached it's peak. With a few more thrusts she came crashing over the edge. Her hips jerked so hard up into the Latina that Callie's release came almost instantaneously. _

_'Arizonaaaa!' she gasped, her own hips beating down, almost begging for more friction. 'Arizona…' she gasped again. She looked at the blonde as she continued to ride out her orgasm. 'Baby…'_

_Arizona was still on a high. A tranquil type state had taken over her face. 'Huh…' she breathed, unable to form any other coherent words._

_Callie's laboured breathing began to settle as her body rode out the last few tremors. 'Arizona…' she said again. She waited several seconds until the blonde finally opened her eyes. 'Will you marry me?'_

_The blonde continued to look up into the Latina__'__s eyes. Callie could almost see the wheels turning in Arizona__'__s mind as it processed what had been asked. __'__Wh__…__.what?__'__ the blonde stammered._

_A small laugh left Callie__'__s mouth as she saw the uncertainty in Arizona__'__s eyes. She hadn__'__t planned to ask like this. She__'__d actually wanted to ask earlier, when they first got back into the limo. After having to watch Arizona saunt around in that dress all night however, the first thing on Callie__'__s mind when they arrived at their secluded destination was to remove said dress and quench the hunger she__'__d been harbouring all night. Bringing a hand up, she pushed away the blonde locks that were stuck to Arizona__'__s forehead. __'__I had this whole thing planned earlier__…'__ she whispered softly. Her voice shook slightly as her emotions started to get the better of her. __'__I__…__.I had this whole speech prepared and was gona go down on one knee, which is easy in a limo coz you can__'__t actually stand up.__'_

_Arizona__'__s heart started to beat steadily faster. Tears began to prick at the corner of her eye__'__s. Never in a million years had she expected this to happen tonight__…__.or anytime in the near future for that matter. They hadn__'__t really discussed the whole marriage and children thing since getting together. She felt Callie__'__s body begin to shift above._

'_Hang on..__'__ Callie told her. She placed a soft kiss on the blonde__'__s lips and pushed herself off of the warm body beneath her. Crouching, she walked over to her handbag, picking it up and removing a small box from it__'__s contents. She turned around and made her way back to the blonde, who still lay on her back. Making herself comfortable on the edge of the couch, she propped her head up with her left hand and placed the small velvet box between Arizona__'__s breasts. She looked at Arizona, who__'__s eyes were now fixed on the small box on her chest._

'_Arizona__…__ I could give you this huge speech about being through so much together, about how much I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you, but I think we__'__ve had enough of those conversations over the last few months for you to already know that.__'_

_Arizona__'__s eyes finally shifted back up to look in to Callie__'__s brown orbs. She smiled and nodded slightly, confirming what the Latina had said._

_Using her right hand, the Latina opened the little box and revealed its contents. __'__I want you to be the one that__'__s always by my side __'__Zona__…__.forever. Laughing through all the good times, comforting and protecting through all the bad times__…__.which hopefully, will be few and far between.__'__ she scoffed. Her hand slipped from the box and started to glide over the blondes stomach. __'__I know you__'__re the woman I__'__m meant to be with babe, so why not make it official?__'_

_A smile began to dance on the blonde__'__s lips, which only faltered when she began to bite on her bottom lip. Tears began to stream from the corners of her eyes now as she began to process what was happening. __'__Callie__…'__ she started. She sniffed back, suddenly feeling like a blubbering mess. __'__Callie__…__.I__…'__ Her head began to nod. __'__Yes__…__yes, of course I__'__ll marry you! Yes, yes!_

_The smile on the Latina__'__s face widened as Arizona continued to say yes over and over. She leant in, capturing her fiancé 's lips in a sweet series of kisses. They eventually parted and Callie, with shaky hands, slipped the ring over the blondes finger._

'**Umm, it was****…****she just****…'**** The blonde looked to Callie for help.**

'**It was romantic****…'**** Callie finished for her, to which the blonde nodded her head.**

'**Very romantic****…'**

**The face****'****s of their friends had certainly changed from a few minutes ago. The worn out, sombre appearances had faded away and in its place, genuine love and happiness radiated from each of them. ****'****I am so happy for you guys****…'**** Cristina said. She leant forward, capturing both woman in a full on bear hug. It wasn****'****t long before Aria, Teddy and Mark joined in the affair.**

**As they pulled back, Mark let out a lung full of air. ****'****This is just the kind of news we need around here right now. A successful prom for Rentworth last night and now you 2 engaged****…****.life is almost perfect again.****'**

'**Way to jinx things man whore!****'**** Cristina slurred.**

'**No, Mark****'****s right.****'**** Callie defended. ****'****Life is almost perfect again. I have a really strong feeling all of our troubles will be over soon...****'**** She looked at Arizona. ****'…****and you and I, can live happily ever after.****'**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx**

_A/N - So, is Callie right? Will they get their happily ever after soon...or does Candace have other things in store for them?_


	32. Chapter 31 - Graduation part 1

A/N - *Sneaks into the room* I know. I totally suck! I cant apologise enough for how long you guys are being made to wait for updates. The muse I once had seems to have all but left me. I dont want to give you excuses, but 2012 was an absolutely crazy year for me. I hate that I seem to be struggling to write now as writing these stories was always one of my favourite things to do.

I do plan on going back to All Around the World aswell. How could I not when its so popular?! This story I think has almost reached its peak. Next chapter may indeed be the last. I said that about 15 chapters ago though Im sure! I apologise for the very short, uneventful chapter last time. It really was just a filler. Anyway, I hope you guys havent given up on me. Let me know your thoughts. I pretty much know how I want the next chapter to go, but ideas are always welcome.

Thanks!

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Previously…._

_As they pulled back, Mark let out a lung full of air. __'__This is just the kind of news we need around here right now. A successful prom for Rentworth last night and now you 2 engaged__…__.life is almost perfect again.__'_

'_Way to jinx things man whore!__'__ Cristina slurred._

'_No, Mark__'__s right.__'__ Callie defended. __'__Life is almost perfect again. I have a really strong feeling all of our troubles will be over soon...__'__ She looked at Arizona. __'…__and you and I, can live happily ever after.__'_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 31**

**Opening her eye****'****s, Arizona once again focused on her fiancé lying on the table opposite her. She watched as the Latina revelled in having her muscles firmly massaged by one of the Hotels masseurs****…****.a small part of her wishing she was the one making this woman feel so at peace. She closed her eyes again, keeping a moan at bay after her own masseur hit a relatively nice spot along her shoulder blade.**

**This was the life.**

**She could get used to this kind of service on a day to day basis. Breakfast in bed, relaxing in a Jacuzzi, sex anytime of the day and of course, hour long massages. If she wasn****'****t feeling so relaxed, she****'****d bring her arm around and pat herself on the back for booking her and Callie in at his Hotel last minute.**

**It was just over a week ago when Callie had proposed to her in the back of their prom limo. After initially celebrating, both women had been hard at it with their respective jobs. What with it being a week before graduation and the end of the school year, Callie had been working late all week, along with the rest of the staff, in preparation for the most important day of their senior students****'**** lives.**

**Arizona had also been working herself into the ground, determined to get to the bottom of Candace****'****s whereabouts. Midweek she had managed to get in touch with a cousin of the aloof Latina.**

**Sadly, Olivia Kennedy had not been much help at all. The last time she had seen her cousin was at an anniversary, almost 7 years ago. Even then they hadn****'****t communicated all that much. After having their homes searched by police days earlier, the rest of Candace****'****s family had refused to talk.**

**With being no further forward and limited time to see Callie, Arizona had had enough. She went online at work on Thursday evening, booking a room for the weekend at a nearby Hotel she****'****d heard was beyond amazing. All she needed was a few days away from the craziness that was their lives****…****and she hadn****'****t been disappointed.**

**She opened her eyes again, this time they met a pair of brown looking back at her. A smile was shared between them, words seemed like too much of a chore in the current tranquil state they were in.**

**And then it happened****…**

**Arizona watched as Callie****'****s tongue came into view through those plump red lips. It poked out and slowly began to glide over said lips suggestively. A lump was swallowed in the blondes throat as her heart fluttered slightly. Callie****'****s smile grew. Was she teasing her?**

**Ofcourse she was. It****'****s the exact same thing the Latina had been doing since they arrived at the Hotel the evening before. Any chance she got, Callie had been touching her inappropriately but discreetly and whispering inappropriate gestures into her ear every chance she got. Now here she was, attempting to seduce the blonde yet again.**

**The Latina mouthed something to her but she didn****'****t quite catch it. ****'****What?****'**** she mouthed back.**

**Callie grinned and as before, silently mouthed her words again. ****'****I want you..****'**

**Arizona caught it this time and shook her head slightly, not quite enough for her masseur to notice. She watched a pout form on the Latinas face and merely smiled back in response. There really wasn****'****t anything cuter then a pouting Callie. Shifting her eyes up. She glanced at her fiancés masseur. Seeing the woman completely engrossed in her work, she looked back down at the Latina. Opening her mouth, she began to vigorously wiggle her tongue suggestively.**

'**Ok!****'**** Callie blurted, her body jumping slightly. The sound of the Latinas voice seemed to startle everyone in the room. ****'****I, umm, we need to go..****'**** she went on, attempting to lift herself from the table.**

'**Miss Torres, you still have 20 minutes of your massage left****…'**** the masseur argued.**

'**I know, it****'****s fine, I just****…****.we need to be somewhere.****'**** She sat up, wrapping the towel around her torso as she did. ****'****Right, Arizona?****'**

**The blonde hadn****'****t moved an inch and still continued to just look up at the Latina. ****'****We do?****'**** she asked.**

**Securing the towel around her, Callie moved off of her table, coming closer to her fiancés. ****'****Yea, you know. Places to go, things to see, people to do!****'**** she explained, her eyes widening as she realised her slip. **

**Arizona managed to keep a straight face but a twinkle was defiantly evident in those sparkling blue eyes. ****'****People to **_**do**_**, Calliope?****'**

**Callie****'****s eyes shifted from the blonde to the masseur. ****'****Urgh, I meant **_**things**_** to do****…****.people to **_**see.**__**'**_** A sheepish laugh left her mouth. ****'****I seem to be suffering from a touch of word transposition there..****'**** She looked back at Arizona, giving her a look that said **_**do not drag this out**_**. **

**With a heavy sigh, the blonde brought her hands around her back and secured the towel around herself. Sitting up she looked to the woman to Callie****'****s left. ****'****Thank you so much for relieving all that tension from these over worked muscles.****'**

**The lady nodded her head and smiled back. ****'****That****'****s what we****'****re paid for Miss Robbins. If you like, come back tomorrow morning for the remaining 20 minutes of your session.****'**** With a final look at the couple, both masseurs left the room.**

'**Something tells me I****'****ll be needing those remaining 20 minutes tomorrow morning****…'**** the blonde said beneath her breath.**

**As the door clicked shut, Callie took the 1 step forward that got her into Arizona****'****s personal space. ****'****Alright wise guy****…'**** she wrapped her arms around the blondes midriff. ****'…****time to put that over active tongue of yours to good use.****'**

'**Not here..****'**** the blonde told her. Ducking beneath Callie****'****s arms, Arizona walked over to her tank top, which hung from a nearby peg. With only herself and Callie now in the room, she let her towel drop. Tight shorts covered her bottom half but her chest was now completely bared. She looked over her shoulder to Callie. ****'****But once we get back upstairs****…'**

**The teacher watched Arizona put her top back on and walk to the door. Deciding not to bother putting her own top back on, she retrieved it and retraced Arizona****'****s footsteps to the door.**

'**You****'****re walking upstairs like that?****'**** The blonde enquired, her eyes shifting to the Latinas towel clad torso.**

'**Yep!****'**** Callie smiled. She reached around the blonde, opening the door. Turning her head she brought her lips close to the blondes ear. ****'****Makes the stripping super easy once we get back to our room.****'**** With a gentle, yet effective swat on Arizona****'****s ass, the 2 women all but jogged back to their room.**

**Twenty minutes later, Arizona was screaming Callie****'****s name. Her thighs squeezing against the Latina****'****s head buried between her legs. Her whole body erupted as wave after wave of pleasure crashed through her weakening form. When it all became too much, she tugged on the Latina****'****s hair. ****'****Cal, I can****'****t****…'**

**Callie stopped her ministrations, opening her eyes to gaze up at the delicate form beneath her. ****'****Can****'****t take anymore huh?****'**

**Arizona nodded her head slightly. ****'****Uh huh, I****'****m drained.****'**

**Lifting herself, Callie worked her way up the blondes body, kissing and nibbling at bits of flesh as she did. Reaching the top of the bed, she lay half on top of Arizona****'****s right side. She brushed away strands of wet hair from the blondes face. When they locked eyes, the Latina smiled. ****'****I don****'****t think we should leave this place.****'**** After Arizona nodded, she continued. ****'****Everything is just so easy, isn****'****t it? No graduation to stress over, no alarm clocks, lots and lots of afternoon sex****…'**** she laughed. A silence passed between them momentarily, but the Latina continued, her smile fading. ****'****Not having to look over our shoulder every minute of the day.****'**

**Arizona lifted her arm, bringing her hand to cup the Latina****'****s face. ****'****Soon Cal. All of that will be possible real soon.****'**** She pulled at the Latina****'****s face softly, bringing her lips closer for a kiss.**

**After a few moments, Callie pulled back. ****'****Even sex during the day?****'**

**Dimples popped as the blonde laughed. ****'****Hmm, well you do have some time off for summer soon. Plus, I have a little teaching time myself at Rentworth so, yes, I think we could make that happen****…'**

'**I****'****ll hold you to that!****'**

**Feeling her sea legs return, Arizona responded by pushing slightly at Callie****'****s form. ****'****Come, sit up****…'**** she told her.**

**Lifting and turning herself until she was sat on the right hand side of the mattress, Callie watched as the blonde crawled to the bottom of the bed, kneeling when she was happy with her destination. When Arizona looked back at her, she motioned for her to join her. Doing as instructed, Callie shimmied further down the bed.**

'**Kneel in front of me..****'**** the blonde told her. Again, Callie did as she was told. ****'****No, turn the other way.****'**

**A small laugh left the Latina****'****s lips. ****'****You want me to face away from you?****'**

'**Yes, I do****…'**

'**Ok****…'**** the Latina replied, a playful grin on her lips. Turning herself, she came face to face with the full size mirror. Herself and a mostly concealed image of her fiancé staring back at her. She felt the bed shift behind her and watched in the mirror as Arizona came closer to her. She felt 2 breasts poke into her back and 2 hands move to the crease where leg meets hip. ****'****Ohh..****'**** she said softly. ****'****I see what you****'****re doing.****'**

**In the mirror, Arizona****'****s head peaked over the Latina****'****s right shoulder. ****'****Good, now lift your butt up for a second so you can sit on me a little bit.****'**

**Grinning back through the mirror, the Latina raised herself slightly, enabling the blonde to shift closer into her back. When the blonde was in place, Callie lowered herself completely, feeling her ass pressed up tight to the reporters thighs and pubic bone.**

'**Good girl****…'**** Arizona told her. She allowed her right hand to slowly move from the Latina****'****s hip, gliding it down to the inside of her tanned thigh. Her eye****'****s never strayed from the Latina****'****s through the mirror. ****'****Open your legs Calliope****…'**

**The words whispered into her ear caused an involuntary shiver to pas through Callie****'****s body. The hairs on her neck and arms raised almost immediately. As she spread her legs apart, her eye****'****s did just as Arizona****'****s did, looked down at her now exposed centre. Her heartbeat began to quicken as the blondes mouth met with her neck****…****..trailing open mouth kisses over every bit of skin she could reach.**

**As she did this, Arizona teasingly stroked her fingers ever so lightly up and down the Latina****'****s inner thigh. She revelled in feeling Callie clench her butt cheeks and squirm on top of her as her body yearned for contact somewhere else. A dull throbbing made itself known between her own legs****…****.but this wasn****'****t about her now. She wanted to make this intense experience all about her fiancé. As her mouth continued to assault Callie****'****s neck, her eyes looked ahead and into the mirror. **

**Their eyes locked, causing a breath to leave Callie****'****s mouth. When her left hand moved to fondle a breast, Arizona****'****s right hand moved closer to its goal. When her skilled fingers finally glided up through the abundance of wetness coating the swollen lips, her mouth left the tanned neck as a groan of approval left her lips. ****'****Mmmm****'**** she purred. Her eye****'****s shifting from Callie****'****s eyes to the centre she was stroking. ****'****You****'****re such a dirty girl, Calliope.****'**

**The Latina couldn****'****t argue as she watched nimble fingers glide so easily through her wetness. ****'****It****'****s your fault Arizona.****'**** Her hips bucked slightly, moving herself against the intruding fingers. Callie****'****s eagerness only caused the blonde to move her fingers away.**

'**My fault Calliope?****'**** She brought her soaked fingers up to the Latina****'****s mouth, watching through the mirror as Callie looked down at her hand. She glided her wet index finger along the Latina****'****s bottom lip, soaking it with the juice of her own centre. ****'****Lick your lips****…'**

**Eye****'****s locked in the mirror. Callie took her bottom lip into her mouth, tasting herself as well as the faint flavour of Arizona from her earlier ministrations.**

**The blonde watched, almost unblinkingly as her fiancé sucked at her lip. ****'****So dirty..****'**** she whispered.**

'**I****'****m not the only one Arizona. It****'****s from your dictation. I****'****m just following your lead. **

**The blondes left hand continued to firmly knead at Callie****'****s breasts. ****'****So, the teacher becomes the student?****'**

**Callie smirked, feeling Arizona****'****s right hand once again make its way to her centre. ****'****I****'****d be a good student.****'**

**As fingers met with ever increasing wetness, the blonde wasted no time in circling the hard nub she found concealed there. ****'****Almost as good as me, perhaps?****'**

**Callie****'****s breathing became raged, her body twitching from the pressure being given to her clit. ****'****No one****'****s as good as you Arizona.****'**** Her hips began to buck more firmly now, wanting and needing more. When she felt the blonde move her fingers towards her opening, she stretched her legs as far apart as they could go, showing she was more than ready.**

'**Well in that case Calliope, you should watch and learn from me****…'**** No warning was given as Arizona thrust 2 fingers deep inside of Callie****'****s walls. She held her body close as Callie****'****s hips began to buck hard off her thighs. Seeing brown eyes close, Arizona brought her mouth to her ear. ****'****Open your eyes, watch me.****'**

**When eye****'****s met, Arizona began to quickly thrust in and out of the teacher. There was nothing slow nor gentle about this experience. No, Arizona wanted to fuck Callie with vigour****…****.and make her watch every second of it. As her hand continued to thrust its fingers deep inside the other woman, she began to buck her own hips, which only helped in driving fingers deeper inside Callie.**

**A flush had formed over both of their faces. Not only from their actions, but from the sheer intensity of mutually watching everything that Arizona was doing to Callie. Sure, they****'****d been together a while now and had tried many things****…****but never anything quite so****…****. voyeuristic. It was intense, and so incredibly arousing.**

**The Latina began mumbling Spanish words as the familiar tingling sensation became stronger with every thrust. They both watched Arizona****'****s fingers disappear inside the Latina over and over again. Arizona****'****s centre rubbed against bed sheets beneath with every buck of her hips, quickly causing another climax to build up. She whispered words of encouragement into Callie****'****s ear****…****heightening her arousal all the more.**

'**Oh god, Arizona, harder!****'**** The words seem to suddenly burst out of the Latina****'****s lips. ****'****Yes****…****..yes****…****.****'**

**Breathing heavy, Arizona quickly added a 3****rd**** finger, plunging all 3 within the contracting walls. **

**A cry of joy left Callie****'****s lips. She brought her right hand up and around to tangle in Arizona****'****s hair, helping to keep her balance as a powerful orgasm ripped through her entire body. Her eyes began to close but seeing this, she was scolded by the blonde, who****'****s own orgasm began to unravel.**

**They continued to move together, riding the waves for what felt like hours****…****.all the while watching each other intensely through the mirror. It wasn****'****t long before 2 exhausted bodies collapsed sideways onto the mattress. Moments passed before Callie had enough strength to turn herself around. Laying her face opposite Arizona****'****s she smiled lazily. ****'****That settles it then****…****.we****'****re buying a full length mirror.****'**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**They couldn****'****t have picked a better day if they****'****d tried. The sun had risen early that morning and nervous excitement was in the air. They****'****d finally made it to graduation day. The day students had longed to arrive since the beginning of the school year. **

**The buzz around Rentworth High was beyond electric. Students had arrived early, some helping in the final preparations before the ceremony while others took the time to reminisce with fellow peers one last time within that dwelling.**

**The morning passed like a blur for most, something that the faculty members weren****'****t too pleased about as they ran around like headless chickens. Everything needed to be perfect. There was no room for anything else. **

**Family and friends had eventually been filtered into the school gymnasium. The very same gym that had seen so many other monumental occasions throughout that school year. When guests were seated, the students had marched into the gym, clad in their matching cap and gowns. The traditional and classical tune of **_**Pomp and Circumstance **_**playing as they did so. Once seated in front of the stage, the ceremony had began. Speeches had started from the Principal, along with the class president and class valedictorian.**

**There was only ever 1 person that could have been asked to be this years keynote speaker, and when the Principal had asked her weeks beforehand, Arizona had been honoured. It hadn****'****t taken long for her to draft up what she wanted to say. With so much happening this past year, there was defiantly no shortage on words of wisdom.**

**So here she was, in the middle of delivering her uplifting and ambitious speech. She****'****d made the executive decision to not name Candice in her speech. She****'****d made references, but today was about these students and their success. Nothing more. She****'****d opened with a tribute to the students, her friends who couldn****'****t be with them today.**

'**You know, I had big plans for myself after my graduation. With my work-a-holic, geek infested roots I figured I****'****d get some top notch writing job and be a millionaire within 5 years. All work and no play. I****'****d never been great at socialising. I guess you could say I was pretty shy around strangers, so back then I thought Id become some lonely, crazy cat woman. But who cares, I****'****d be rich.****'**** Laughs and shouts of approval passed over the crowds in front of her.**

'**And now I find myself back at graduation once again, only to realise, my life didn****'****t turn out quite how I had imagined. So I****'****m not rich****…****.but what I do have is something so much more fulfilling.****'**** She took a sideways glance to the teacher at the end of the stage who sat listening to her intently. They shared a warm smile before Arizona addressed the crowd again. ****'****One thing that I had hoped would come true is my passion for writing. To be able to share what I love doing the most with the world. Writing is what I do, its what I know and hopefully, this past year is just the start of what I can accomplish. Though life didn****'****t turn out as I expected years ago, I don****'****t regret anything I have done. I haven****'****t failed, I****'****ve adapted. I****'****ve found what makes me happy, and so will you.****'**

**She turned over the piece of paper containing her scribbles. ****'****Let me leave you with this thought from Ralph Waldo Emerson. **_**Do not follow where the path may lead. Go, instead, where there is no path and leave a trail**_**…**** You****'****re now armed with one of the most important tools needed to forge your path ahead. It****'****s not the diploma itself that counts, it****'****s about what you****'****ve learned along the way. What you do with the education and experience****'****s you****'****ve gotten in your journey to graduation today. Your future is in your hands, no one else****'****s.****'**** She scanned the crowds, looking at her friends and their families, hoping they take in her every word. ****'****Seize the opportunity. I wish you the best of luck, with all my heart, in all of your future endeavours.****'**

**As Arizona finished her speech, everyone in the gym stood to applaud her. Shouts and chants bounced from the walls while the blonde made her way off stage. As she passed Callie, their hands met briefly, giving a comforting squeeze. ****'****Nailed it****…'**** Callie whispered. Receiving a wink, the Latina sat back down while Arizona took her place on a reserved front row seat. **

**As the Principal made another speech on stage, Meredith leaned forward in her seat. ****'****Awesome speech Arizona. I hope I look that cool on the stage.****'**

**The blonde silently laughed, turning her head slightly. ****'****You****'****ll be great. Just don****'****t trip over your gown****…'**

'**Oh gee, thanks. Now all I****'****m gona be thinking about is tripping up with every step I take.****'**** Leaning back once again, Meredith, like the rest of her fellow students watched as the Principal introduced Callie to the front of the stage. **

**Arizona****'****s eyes watched every little movement her fiancé made. A smile played at her lips as Callie****'****s mouth opened, an infectious laugh making its way to her ears. This woman was so beautiful to her, in every way. Never would the 17year old Arizona even dream of being with a woman like her. **

**But how things change. Everyday in our lives, something happens that has the potential to change us forever. To change the path we thought we would inevitably follow. Sometimes it****'****s a good change. The kind of change that brought Arizona to Rentworth High where she would meet her future wife.**

**Other times, it wasn****'****t such a good change. **

**Would she and Callie get their happily ever after? That was a question no one could answer.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**It was several hours later, after many graduation meals around town, students had gathered together at the Crane for one big night of crazy partying. Students, staff and friends congregated into the large club, celebrating collectively in their accomplishments that year, aswell as celebrating the lives of those lost.**

**Just as the prom had been, the Crane was being supervised by undercover police officers, including Joe Watson. There was no way Candace would be allowed to make an unwanted appearance. Not tonight. **

**Callie and Arizona were sat at a table off to the side with Mark, Teddy, Cristina and Aria. For the last 20 minutes they****'****d been reminiscing on an eventful year. A year that saw a new relationship blossom, the making of close friendships, job offers, championship titles, serial killers exposed****…****.**

**Who knew what could happen next?**

'**So now you****'****re a lady of leisure for the next few months Callie, what are you going to do?****'**

**The teacher pondered Marks question for a few moments. ****'****Hmm, well I think you****'****ll all agree I****'****ve earned the right to have a bit of relaxation time. Lazing around the house, doing some minor DIY perhaps.****'**

**Arizona who was sat to Callie****'****s right scoffed, playfully nudging her elbow into her fiancé. ****'****Relax****…****.you? Calliope, you tried that remember? I****'****m pretty sure you have ants in those pants of yours because you hate just lazing around the house.****'**

'**Not if there was someone around to keep me company****…'**** The Latina replied, an eyebrow raising itself suggestively. **

'**You know I****'****d love nothing more than to stay off with you for the next couple of months, but my job isn****'****t so flexible with its holidays. I****'****ve already taken a lot more than I****'****d usually have aswell.****'**

'**Well earned..****'**** Teddy told her.**

'**So I****'****ll be spending the next few months alone while you****'****re working 9 to 5?****'**** A small pout graced the plump lips. **

**Arizona leaned in, placing a quick peck on Callie****'****s lips. ****'****You know, there****'****s always wedding planning that could be started..****'**

'**I can help with that too..****'**** Aria put in. **

'**Have you guys decided when you want to get married?****'**

**The couple looked at each other. It was something they had definitely discussed since Callie had proposed. The one thing they couldn****'****t agree on was whether to wait until Candace was caught. Callie wanted to do it as soon as possible. The sooner they were married, the happier she****'****d be. **

**For Arizona though, she wasn****'****t quite so sure. She wanted to marry Callie, of course she did. Part of her however, felt as though something was destined to go wrong on the biggest day of their lives. Knowing their luck, the minute the line ****'****If anyone knows why these 2 women shouldn****'****t be married, may they speak now****…'****, Candace would appear and ruin everything. **

'**Not as yet****…'**** Callie spoke. ****'****We****'****re still deciding on a date that mean****'****s something to us.****'**** Arizona smiled back at her.**

'**Well hurry up and decide already, will you?****'**** Cristina joked from across the table. She reached into the middle of the table, retrieving the bottle of tequila she****'****d purchased at the start of the evening. ****'****Shot glasses out ladies.****'**** As she unscrewed the top, a deep throat being cleared caught everyone****'****s attention. She turned to Mark. **

'**Ladies?****'**** he asked.**

'**Ah come on man whore. With a face that pretty, I bet Lexie sometimes thinks she****'****s dating a woman.****'**

**The table laughed while Mark shook his head. The Korean woman poured equal amounts of tequila into everyone****'****s shot glass. Raising her own she addressed her friends. She was about to speak then stopped herself. ****'****You know, I was going to make some speech but then thought, there****'****s been enough of those today. So****…****to us!****'**

'**To us****…'**** the table repeated before downing the harsh drink in one.**

**On the other side of the club, Joe Watson smiled as he watched the friends at the far table. Pushing himself off the barrier he****'****d been leaning against, he turned and walked to the exit. Every few minutes he paraded outside of the club, making sure his back up was still in place.**

**Exiting the club he scanned the many people that stood outside. Students had come out to chat with others away from the loud music, while some just wanted fresh air. He walked over to one of his deputies and got in a quiet discussion, all the while his eyes glancing at the scene.**

**Had he taken more than a passing glance at one person in particular, dressed in a gradation gown and cap, he****'****d of realised she was no student of Rentworth High.**

**The woman was wrapped around a tall man, laughing as she nuzzled into his neck. Her face completely concealed. Making it beyond the entrance to the club, she extracted herself from the mans embrace. Scanning the inside of the club, she noted everyone was in their own little bubble, not batting an eyelash at her arrival.**

**Turning back to the man who accompanied her, she took off her cap. ****'****Secure the door.****'**

**Cap discarded to the floor, the gown joined it moments later. When the man closed the door, he secured it with the thick bolt at the bottom. Turning back to the woman, he nodded. She nodded back at him. ****'****Ok****…'**** She turned to face the crowd of people. ****'****Time to have some fun****…'**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	33. Chapter 32 - Graduation part 2 The End

Well, guys - here it is! The final instalment of a story that I've had on-going for a few years now! I can only apologise once more for making you wait so long. I realise many readers may no longer be on the site anymore so will never know how it all ended, but hopefully there are new readers picking this story up. I have received many notifications for all of my stories which has really given me a nudge to finish this off. Ive had over half of it written for for a couple of months now, I just didn't have that spark to go any further until 2 nights ago. I appreciate all the messages you guys have sent. I do listen to them...it's just been hard getting my head around how I wanted the story to end.

Thank you so much for reading this, I hope you've enjoyed it as much I've enjoyed writing it (writers block not included)! Hopefully soon I'll go back to All Around the World and finish that up too! I'd love to hear your thoughts so please, drop a review. Take care, Kel x

_**Previously…**_

_**The woman was wrapped around a tall man, laughing as she nuzzled into his neck. Her face completely concealed. Making it beyond the entrance to the club, she extracted herself from the man's embrace. Scanning the inside of the club, she noted everyone was in their own little bubble, not batting an eyelash at her arrival.**_

_**Turning back to the man who accompanied her, she took off her cap. 'Secure the door.'**_

_**Cap discarded to the floor, the gown joined it moments later. When the man closed the door, he secured it with the thick bolt at the bottom. Turning back to the woman, he nodded. She nodded back at him. 'Ok…' She turned to face the crowd of people. 'Time to have some fun…'**_

**Chapter 32**

**The gang had dispersed from the table, some heading to the bar, some to socialize with other graduates or to let loose on the dance floor. The latter was where Arizona currently stood, moving from side to side clapping her hands as Callie swayed her hips suggestively in front of her.**

**Feeling the need to caress the form making her body purr with desire, Arizona ceased clapping, took a few steps forward and placed her hands on the Latina's swaying hips. She leant in, bringing her lips close to Callie's ear. 'Why are you so sexy?'**

**Smirking, Callie threw her arms atop the blonde's shoulders, casually letting her hands link behind her head. 'Am I turning you on?' She mouthed back to her fiancé.**

**The blonde nodded, a dimpled smile playing at her lips. 'Always.'**

**The Latina looked around the dance floor then back to Arizona. 'Fancy finding somewhere to make out?'**

**Arizona responded by unlinking Callie's arms from around her neck, taking hold of her hand and beginning to tug her from the dance floor. Before they'd even taken a handful of steps, they came to an abrupt stop as a gunshot went off from somewhere inside the room. Screams of fear followed almost instantly, bouncing from the walls and ringing in everyone's ears. The music was cut off and it was a few seconds later when students had tried to put as much distance between themselves and the source of the gunshot, that Callie and Arizona's eyes finally laid on the woman that they, and everyone else had been in search of for months.**

**It wasn't just the sight of Candace that had caused Callie's breath to hitch, but the sight of the woman Candace had a vice like grip on. 'Aria…' she breathed, almost inaudibly.**

**Meanwhile outside, Officer Watson had heard the gunshot sound just as he was walking back towards the Crane's entrance. He immediately went for the firearm at his hip and continued to slowly move toward the closed door. He tried the handle but it didn't budge. He turned to the crowd outside. Some had run away while a few others including his officers were on guard, their eye's scanning the area. 'What the hell is going on? Who closed the door?' He looked to his right where a police surveillance van was parked. He needed to see what was going on inside the building, and thanks to a few camera's he'd had installed before the party, he was about to have sound and vision. 'Mason, watch this door' he told one of his men.**

**Moving off, a colleague poked his head out of the van he was quickly approaching. 'Boss, it's her.'**

**There was a fault in Joe Watson's step as he continued to move forward. His shoulders visibly slumped. How had she gotten passed him and his colleagues? He'd failed…and not for the first time.**

**Making it to the van his eyes went immediately to several screens showing footage of inside the Crane. There she was, in the middle of the room. Her arm clinging onto a woman who with closer inspection, he realized was Callie's sister. 'Shit..' he breathed. His mind went into overdrive as he tried to fathom how to deal with this hostage situation. He knew he didn't have long. Candace wasn't afraid to kill. She'd shown him that many times already. Any second now there could be another life taken and here he was, standing here staring at the screen as it happened. He had men in there, but as he continued to watch, he saw those men step forward slowly and slide their firearms towards the murderer. Candace had the tip of her gun in Aria's mouth, using the helpless woman as leverage.**

**Quickly turning around he motioned for his officers to come towards him. One gathered he looked at them. 'This needs to be taken care of…ASAP!' **

**Inside, as others in the club tried to move off towards the exit, trying desperately not to be one of Candace's next victims, they were abruptly stopped by the tall man that had arrived with the Latina a few minutes earlier. **

**Back in the centre of the club, Candace let her eye's scan the crowds of people that now formed a wide circle around her. A small smile played at her lips as she saw the fear...the realization of what was to come in each of their eyes. Finally, her sight landed on the couple at the edge of the dance floor. Arizona's hand had never left the grasp of the Latina's since coming to a halt. It was their entwined fingers that Candace's gaze lingered upon momentarily before her eye's shifted up to look at her high school sweetheart. 'Hey **_**Calliope**_**, miss me?'**

**Callie was frozen to the spot. Her eyes were wide and her chest felt as though it was being crushed. Somewhere in the back of her mind she registered her hand being gently squeezed by the blonde beside her. She gave the slightest of squeezes back.**

**This was it.**

**This was the moment she'd been waiting to happen since finding out the identity of the town's serial murderer. Ofcourse, she hadn't quite imagined her sister would be apprehended at gun point before her eyes. Candace never ceased to mix things up it seemed. She zoned back into the room as Candace continued to speak.**

'**Did you think I was gone for good Callie, hmm? Did you think I'd run away and stay in hiding for the rest of my life?'**

**Callie, still rooted to the spot tried to find her voice. But what should she say? What **_**could**_** she say that would help everyone in this room live to see another day? Finding a small piece of courage, she squeezed Arizona's hand and moved forward a few steps, effectively loosing grip of her fiancé. 'I've come to realize that's not quite your style Candace.'**

**A soft laugh left the other Latina's mouth. 'If anyone knows me Callie, it's you.'**

'**I **_**used**_** to know you..' Callie replied cautiously. 'Years ago, I thought I did.' She shifted her gaze to the people pressed tightly against the walls of the club. They were petrified…just as she was. This was her fight though, unfortunately. She couldn't let anyone else suffer the consequences. She looked at her sister, still trapped within Candace's grip. 'Candace, it's me you want. Let's go off and talk. Too many innocent lives have been taken already. I…I can't bear to let anyone else suffer the same fate.'**

**Candace studied Callie's defeated demeanor. Her gaze shifted from the teacher to Arizona, who was now just behind and to the side of the Latina. 'Arizona, now my useless husband is no longer with us, I don't see the point of beating around the bush. As she lifted her gun, pointing it towards the blonde, gasps and cries sounded around the room. 'I've forgotten what it's like to open a paper and not see your face or name in there. You think you're so superior now. One feeble article that people go wild over and all of a sudden you think you're hot shit!' A sarcastic laugh left the Latina's mouth. 'I should have done this the moment I had you locked up in my wine cellar.'**

**Arizona's eyes widened, her breath caught in her throat, fearing what was to come. This was it. This is how it ended for her. But there was so much of her life that she needed to live. It was too soon. She was getting married, she was going to have children, continue to further her career, grow old and forgetful with the woman she loved by her side. Thought after thought raced through her mind which stopped her from noticing a figure from her left come sprinting towards her.**

**Before the Latina pulled the trigger, Mark made a grab for the blonde, continuing to run until he along with Arizona dived and slid behind a wooden barrier at the edge of the dance floor. The gun was fired, its bullet embedding itself in the sturdy wood which now completely hid Mark and Arizona.**

**Callie screamed and moved to see if her fiancé was alright but froze in place as Candace's loud voice bellowed above everyone else's screams. 'Don't you fucking dare Callie or I'll put a bullet in your sister's skull.'**

**Seeing movement from Arizona's body as she and Mark shifted their bodies behind the wall, Callie whipped around. 'Candace that is **_**enough**_**! You can't go around killing people. It's wrong, it's irrational and it won't get you what you want!'**

'**Then what do I have to do Callie?!' Candace screamed back. 'I would have done anything for you. I've **_**done **_**so much for you.' Her voice softened. 'We could have had it all…'**

'**Rolling in the deep.'**

**She hadn't meant to let the words slip from her mouth, but before Teddy knew what was happening, Candace had quickly glanced toward her, bringing her gun wielding hand around and took a shot. Screams echoed in the club as its patrons tried to shield themselves further behind tables, chairs and walls.**

**As Teddy slumped to the ground, Arizona saw her sister drop and let out a piercing scream. She attempted to extract herself from Mark's firm grasp but the radio DJ held on. 'She's my sister Mark…' she cried, tears springing from her eyes. 'She shot my sister.'**

'**I know and if you go out there the same will happen to you, now stay here' he told her firmly.**

**After a few more struggles the blonde gave up the fight, instead falling back into Mark's embrace. Tears continued to fall down her cheeks as she locked eyes with Callie. The Latina looked back at her, fear etched all over her face. 'I'm sorry..' she mouthed over to her fiancé. **

**After a few moments, Callie turned back around to Candace. She shook her head slightly, not quite knowing what to say. Where were the police? Where was Joe Watson? The man who said he would guard this place tonight with his life?! She closed her eyes. Nobody was reliable these days. Opening her eyes again she looked at the murderer before her. 'Look at yourself Candace. Look at what you're doing…at what you've **_**done!**_** Let Aria go, please? You already took Alex away from her.'**

'**Actually, that was Henry' Candace corrected.**

**Callie threw her hands in the air. 'My God Candace, it was because of **_**you**_**! Can't you understand that?! What**_** you**_** did to Reed and Chad months ago was just…it was repulsive. I don't understand how anyone could do that to another human being, least of all to 2 innocent children.' She shook her head at the Latina again. 'You're a monster and for some reason, you can't grasp the fact that we are **_**never **_**going to happen! I could never bring myself to be with someone as heinous as you.'**

**Rage began to build up inside the other Latina. 'You don't think I realize that?!' With both hands, Candace shoved Aria off to the right, causing her to fall to the ground. Everyone looked on as Aria crawled away from the now pacing Latina to where Teddy was currently slumped on the ground. 'You turned me into this person Callie.' She walked closer to the teacher. 'This is all on you. All the things I've done could have been avoided if only you'd given me a chance.'**

'**Candace you **_**had**_** your chance, back in school and we didn't work. You need to let this go.'**

**As the Latina's continued to shout back at one another, Cristina picked up a bottle from the table and slowly began edging her way to the side of the dance floor. With Candace in her new position, if Callie had her undivided attention, she hoped she would have enough time to take down the erratic woman. She continued to move forward until Arizona caught her eye. **

**The blondes eyes were wide, her head shaking as she sent her friend a silent message. All the people closest to her in the world were being targeted. She couldn't let Cristina be another one of Candace's victims.**

**The photographers footsteps faltered…but only for a moment as she continued inching her way closer to the arguing women at the side of the dance floor. She was so close now.**

**Callie's gaze was attracted to the movement as she saw Cristina moving closer to Candace's back. She quickly averted her eyes back to the shouting Latina, not wanting to give her a heads up on the woman almost poised to attack.**

**As the photographer slowly lifted the bottle higher a male voice echoed from the walls. 'Candace, behind you!'**

**Candace's head whipped around, but unfortunately for her she turned to her left giving Cristina who was more to her right, time to bring the bottle down forcefully on the Latina's head. A gunshot sounded, closely followed by screams of terror from all around the room. Within seconds Candace's body was slumping to the floor, her hand losing grip on the gun which hit the ground mere milliseconds before she herself did.**

**After a moment of disbelief, Callie took a step forward, kicking the gun far away from the prone figure at her feet. She saw a bullet lodged into the ground by Candace's legs. An audible sigh of relief left her when she realized the last shot Candace took after being knocked over the head had been embedded in the floor below.**

**Meanwhile, the man that had been guarding the door quickly pulled back the locks and made a bold outside.**

**As everyone inside realized Candace had been brought down, a round of applause broke out along with relieved screams of conquest.**

**Back on the dance floor Callie looked up at Cristina then to the bottle which remained un-shattered in the photographer's hand.**

**Cristina looked from Callie to the bottle and back again. A small laugh left her. 'Guess it's not just the tequila that's hardcore..'**

**Callie let out a small laugh in reply. 'Callie?!' The Latina's head whipped around and she watched as Arizona lifted herself from the ground and ran towards her.**

**The blonde almost knocked Callie off her feet as their bodies collided, arms wrapping around the other. 'Is it over, is it really over?!' Arizona sobbed into the Latina's neck.**

**Callie squeezed the blonde as tight as she could, her hands rubbing her back soothingly. 'It's over Arizona. It's finally over.'**

**Relieved chatter was still loud around them but it didn't drown out a voice behind Callie. 'Umm, I'm alright guys, don't worry yourselves. I mean I only just got **_**shot**_**!'**

'**Oh god, Teddy!' Arizona gasped, leaving Callie's embrace and swiftly moving towards her sister. 'Are you alright, where did she get you?' As she got to her knees, her eye's gave her sisters body the once over. Blood was splattered down her left hand side as she clutched her arm.**

'**I think it's a through and through..' Aria said as she watched Arizona go to touch Teddy's injured arm. She'd taken her own cardigan off and tied it tightly around the wound in Teddy's bicep. 'She'll be fine.'**

'**Owww!' Teddy exclaimed when Arizona attempted to lift her arm.**

'**Oops, sorry…' Arizona said before placing her hands on her sisters legs, giving them a comforting rub. 'Why did she shoot you? I don't understand?'**

**Teddy looked sheepishly back at her. 'You know me. As long as my mouths open, I'm getting into trouble.'**

**Before Arizona could reply commotion from the other side of the room caught her attention. A swarm of policemen and women came barging through the doors. 'Ahh, the cavalry arrives..' The blonde looked up at Callie who was stood shaking her head at the gun wielding officers. Finishing her stare off with the police, Callie came towards the group which now included Mark, huddled on the floor. Crouching down she put a hand on her sister's shoulder. 'Hey, you OK?'**

**Aria gave a lazy smile and nodded her head. 'I am now.' Her eye's shifted to the still prone body of Candace on the dance floor. Everyone else followed her gaze. They watched as Officer Watson approached the body. He took her pulse before reaching for his handcuffs.**

**Once he had his handcuffs strapped to the Latina's wrists he looked up to the group. 'We detained a guy trying to escape when the door opened. Witnesses say he was part of it. What happened to her?'**

'**Tequila.' Cristina replied simply, lifting the bottle which remained in her grasp. The whole group erupted with laughter, causing Joe to raise an eyebrow.**

'**I take it, it didn't make her happy?' The friends just continued to laugh.**

**It was finally over. For the last few months their whole lives had been in complete disarray. They'd been scared to leave their homes, to go anywhere alone in fear the killer was out there waiting for them. But now that killer was caught. Candace was going to jail….and all they could do was laugh.**

'**Wait…wait…' Cristina started, getting her laughter under control. Seeing a couple of policemen go to pick up Candace, she put her spare hand in her pocket, retrieving her camera. 'Can we take a picture first? Arizona will need something for her front page masterpiece.'**

**The policemen looked at their Chief who gave them all a small smile and nodded. 'Ofcourse.'**

**Cristina looked back at everyone else, indicating for them to all shimmy around Candace's body.**

'**Hello, I'm losing blood here. Where's the EMT?'**

'**Oh stop being a baby Ted' Mark joked. 'You've got pressure on it…you'll be back to full health in no time. With a sexy scar that's bound to peak all the ladies' interest…'**

'**I get the ladies just fine already thank you Mark' Teddy told him. 'But badass scars do sound pretty cool.'**

**As they all stood, Teddy being helped up by Mark, they all trotted back over to Candace's body still lain out on the dance floor. Lexie joined the group, cuddling into Marks left hand side as he continued to prop Teddy up with his right arm. Callie threw an arm around Arizona's shoulders, hugging her closer to her body. 'We did it baby. We finally caught her..'**

**Arizona looked up into Callie's eyes. Before she could reply Cristina's voice interrupted. 'Alright, I want to see victorious smiles people.'**

'**Cristina, get over here. You need to be in this picture just as much as the rest of us.'**

'**Yea. It was you and your tequila that brought down the bitch.' Teddy added.**

'**I'll take it for you..' Joe said, coming up to the photographer.**

**After showing the officer how to use the camera, Cristina walked over to her friends. Instead of fitting on the end of the photo, she stepped over Candace's body and crouched down slightly as to not block the people behind. Lifting the tequila bottle she put on a menacing face, effectively showing her pose for the camera. 'How does this look?' A round of laughter and wolf whistles erupted from behind Joe Watson as onlookers appreciated what was happening.**

'**Looks great. Ok guys, after 3. 1…2…3.' The flash went off and applause replaced the laughter.**

'**Right, now I really need an EMT before I pass out.' With a lot of help from Mark, Teddy began to move towards the exit in search of an ambulance. They were closely followed by the rest of the gang, except Arizona and Callie. They stood watching as Candace was lifted and effectively dragged away from the dance floor. It was a few seconds later when Arizona turned in Callie's arms.**

'**So, what do we do now?'**

**Callie thought for a second, bringing her arms around the blonde's waist, pulling her in closer. 'How about we go start that happily ever after?' With a smile she leant in, capturing the blonde's lips. **

**1 Year Later**

**As the young man placed his book in her hands, she smiled politely and asked his name. Opening the cover she began to sign her name. She felt as though she were on autopilot. 3 hours she'd been sitting here and the line of people waiting to get their signed copy of Arizona's autobiography seemed to have no end. Hundreds of people had shook her hand, wished her well and told her what an inspiration she was. She signed book after book and as much as she appreciated the support, she had quickly realized how exhausting sitting here, talking to person after person really was.**

**Signing what felt like the millionth front page in her book, she looked up at the beaming face of the young man and told him thanks for coming. Watching him turn her eye's flickered over to the right and her heart skipped a beat. Turning back to her left she asked the event manager if she could take a 5 minute break before getting up and making her way to the other side of the book store.**

**She could no longer see the person that had caught her eye only moments before which made her frown. She began making her way down through the side of the book store when she felt her phone vibrate. Retrieving it from her suit jacket she opened the text.**

_Toilets x_

**She grinned before turning on her heel. Making her way into the restrooms she pushed the door open and entered the rather large space. 'Calliope?' she spoke into the seemingly empty room.**

'**Getting warmer…' came a tuneful voice. The blonde moved down to the cubicle at the far end. 'Ohh getting hotter..' the voice spoke again upon hearing the clicks of the blondes heels. 'Very hot…smokin' hot..'**

**Arizona rounded the corner and put her head on the side. 'You moron' she laughed as she entered and locked herself and Callie in the cubicle.**

'**It's nice to see you too baby.' The Latina smiled, leaning in for a hug.**

**Arizona fell into the embrace, thankful for a few minutes out of the morning's routine. 'I wish I was back home in bed, all snuggly. You have no idea how hard it was to remove myself from your arms on a Saturday morning to come over here for 8:30.'**

'**You should have woken me up before you left..'**

**Pulling out of the embrace slightly, Arizona looked at the Latina. 'You need your sleep and you looked so peaceful. I just couldn't do it.'**

'**Judging by the line out there, I guess lunch is off too, huh?'**

**Regretfully, Arizona nodded. 'Over 3 hours Callie. I can't believe there's still no end of the line in sight.' The Latina raised a playful eyebrow down to the blonde, who exhaled and smiled. 'I'm not complaining, not really. It's amazing that so many people want their book signed by me. I'm just tired I think.'**

'**Well I do believe it was your own fault for the late night shenanigans last night.'**

'**My fault? How do you figure that out?' She asked playfully.**

**Callie cocked her head to the side. 'Hmm, well I seem to remember you screaming for me to never stop doing what I was doing..'**

**A faraway look washed over Arizona's face as she remembered the previous night. 'Yea, well…it's your fault for being so horny lately. A horny wife makes for a horny Arizona!'**

'**Excuse me, you'd be horny too if your hormones were in over drive. This is all on you for impregnating me.'**

**Arizona pursed her lips to stop herself from breaking out into a huge smile. She was quickly realizing that arguing with her pregnant wife was pointless. 'OK, it's my fault for getting you knocked up….in the non conventional way, which has caused your body to transform into this uncontrollable sex bomb and therefore, I only have myself to blame for the lack of sleep.**

**Callie grinned triumphantly. 'I'm glad we're both in agreement.'**

**The last 12 months had been a complete rollercoaster ride for the couple. Luckily this time, it was of the fun variety. After the final show down with Candace a year previous, the case had been open and closed within a few short months. The delusional Latina had been sentenced to life in prison with no chance of appeal or a release of any nature.**

**With that knowledge, life had finally been able to move forward for everyone else concerned.**

**Arizona had written another front page story a couple of days after Candace was finally brought down. The picture which had been taken by Joe Watson had been the cover of every newspaper and magazine in the state. When asked if they'd like a framed copy of it, Arizona and Callie had declined. They had no intention of hanging a photo up in their home of the event, no matter what the outcome had been. They didn't feel the need to have a daily reminder staring back at them of the worst period in their lives.**

**It was only a few short weeks after getting back into the swing of things at work that Arizona decided she was ready to write her book. She felt, or at least **_**hoped**_** it would ultimately give her closure on that period in her life.**

**Ofcourse, what with wedding preparations, lots of work and the general living of her life, it had been hard to put pen to paper….or more, finger to keyboard.**

**Six months earlier she and Callie had gotten married in a beautiful ceremony which took place in an elegant town hall that they had hired out for the day. Close family and friends celebrated the couple exchanging their own written vows which hadn't left a dry eye in the place. Work colleague had later joined the celebrations in an after wedding extravaganza.**

**After finally tying the knot, they honeymooned in the Maldives for 2 weeks. They spent 14 days, relaxing, enjoying the sunshine and crystal blue waters while drinking sangrias and living their life to the full.**

**It was in the Maldives that they discussed starting a family. It's something they'd both dreamed about, even more so after surviving the agonizing attacks. Life was too short, so if you wanted something, what was the point in waiting?**

**Within 2 months, after numerous doctors appointments, picking out a donor and having luck on their side, Callie had gotten pregnant at the first attempt.**

**Now 4 months on, the morning sickness had stopped but the Latina's libido was through the roof.**

'**So….you wona?' The Latina grinned suggestively.**

**Arizona rolled her eyes. 'Callie, we can't. I've got so many people out there wai…' Her word's trailed off as the Latina's lips started caressing the flesh on her neck. Callie's hands freely glided over her covered breasts, down her stomach and over her skirt before her right hand began its journey up again, this time, bringing Arizona's skirt with it. Just as the Latina's hands cupped her mound, the door to the restroom creaked open.**

'**Umm, Mrs Robbins-Torres?'**

'**Yes?' They both answered in unison.**

**Callie bit her bottom lip to stifle a giggle. It was an automatic response after being called that every day at work for the last 6 months. It hadn't taken either of them that long to come to terms with the double barreled name.**

'**Umm, Mrs Arizona Robbins-Torres?' A young woman's voice tried again.**

'**Yes, sorry was there something that you wanted?' Arizona replied, glaring playfully at her wife.**

'**Yea it's just, people are asking if you're coming back?'**

'**Ofcourse, I'll be right out, OK?'**

'**Sure..'**

**Hearing the door close, a deep breath left the blonde. 'Guess I better get out there before they come find me in here!'**

'**Fiiiine. But just so you know, you're leaving your very hungry and very horny pregnant wife here.'**

**Arizona pondered the situation. 'Sounds like a dangerous combination.'**

**Callie leant closer. 'You can't even imagine.' Closing the gap she caught the blonde's bottom lip between her teeth and pulled gently. 'Are you going to make up for it later?' she asked, her teeth still grasping Arizona's lip.**

**The blonde nodded. 'Uh huh.' When her lip was freed, she trailed her tongue out, moistening both lips. 'Don't I always?'**

'**Yes, you always do.' She leant back in, this time placing a loving kiss on her lips. 'I love you' she whispered.**

'**I love you too.' Stealing one more kiss from Callie's lips she bent down and lifted the bottom of Callie's top, exposing the bump. 'Don't you give your mommy any grief this afternoon, OK? I'm already in the bad books and don't need her ratty at me for something you did. You got me? We're a team you and me. We stick together against the mean teacher.' Callie's throat being cleared made the blonde's dimples pop. She leant in, brushing her lips to the Latina's swollen stomach. 'Love you!' Dropping the top, she straightened up. 'What?' she asked innocently as she opened the cubicle door. 'Baby RT can hear everything we say.'**

'**Mhmm…' Callie replied, following her wife out of the cubicle. 'In that case you should really remember that with your potty mouth during the throes of passion.'**

'**My potty mouth? What about yours? Just because your words are more often said in Spanish, doesn't mean Baby RT can't understand it.'**

'**Maybe I won't teach them Spanish…then they'll never know?'**

'**Ha!' Arizona span as she opened the restroom door. 'You and I both know how important your families roots are so don't even try that line Calliope.' She turned and continued to walk back into the heart of the store.**

'**Are you challenging me Arizona?' The blonde turned back to look at her wife. 'I'm fit to burst with sexual tension right now so unless you want me to push you up against one of these book racks and ravish you, you'll zip it and go sign your books like a good little author.'**

**Realizing she was once again fighting a losing battle, Arizona sighed and turned back around. Before taking a step away, a hand slapped into her behind with force. She jumped slightly, trying to mask it as they were now in view of the still growing long of autograph seekers.**

'**When you get home, that ass is mine.' Callie whispered before walking ahead of the blonde.**

***Deep breaths* Arizona said to herself as she followed in the Latina's wake.**

**As the couple neared and people caught sight of Callie, there was a round of applause.**

'**Callie!' One man shouted. 'Are you signing here too?'**

'**Oh no…no, I was just dropping off..'**

'**Oh would you stay and sign too? I'd love both of your signatures in my book.'**

'**Oh I couldn't possibly. This is Arizona's baby…' She laughed and patted her stomach at her double meaning. 'In more ways than one.'**

**A round of laughter was emitted from those that could hear the conversation. 'I know its Arizona's book but you play such an important role. Could you sign, please? Pretty please?'**

'**And mine..?'**

'**And mine…?'**

**A chorus of unanswered questions hung in the air from down the line and the Latina sighed. She looked back at the blonde who stood looking at her, a smirk on her lips and a twinkle in her eye. 'Guess you're not going anywhere just yet then Calliope..'**

**As the blonde turned and headed back to her seat, Callie looked back at the line of eager fans waiting for their few moments in the company of Arizona and now apparently, herself. She smiled and nodded before making her way over to where her wife was waiting with a chair pulled out. They smiled at one another before Callie took the offered seat and readied herself for an afternoon of book signings. As Arizona took a seat, the Latina put a hand on her lap and squeezed. There really wasn't any other place she'd rather be.**

**Though there was a chunk of about 6 months that had made her think otherwise, she had to admit, the price of fame wasn't all that bad.**

**The End**


End file.
